Love Won't Leave : Part Three
by agapeandzoe
Summary: Alex and Olivia are newlyweds, their dream of being married have become a reality. Join them on their honeymoons to Greece and Montana and be with them every step of the way as they start out their life together, walk with them through the ups and downs of marriage, their hopes for the future, and making their dream of children together a reality. Final: Part 3 of 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go…Part III…**

1

OOO

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome aboard Flight 5057, non-stop service from Washington Dulles Airport to Athens International Airport. Current time and temperature is 5:27 p.m. and we're holding steady at a drizzly 63° F. Our flight time this evening is eleven hours and three minutes with cabin service providing an evening dinner once we've reached our cruising altitude of 35,000 feet, and then our crew will be serving a light continental breakfast just before landing. The captain has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign. If you haven't done so already…" The flight attendant continued her spiel.

"Oh, my God, Liv…I'm so excited!" Alex beamed.

It had been one month since their big day and Alex and Olivia finally had the case load or lack thereof, to take a two-week vacation to Greece. They agreed to take their island vacation in the warmer months and save Montana for February, perhaps Valentine's Day…their first Valentine's Day together. Alex had promised her family that their first Christmas together they would come to the beach house and celebrate along with a completely clean and out of rehab Jonathan.

"Me, too, Baby…but I'm not looking forward to eleven hours cooped up in this metal cage…" Olivia looked around, her eyes going to the emergency exits, looking up for the oxygen mask locations, checking the tightness of her seatbelt.

Alex smiled at her wife, "I never thought the big bad detective was afraid to fly."

Olivia's eyes flashed to the blonde's, her expression softening upon seeing the attorney's smirk. "Maybe a little. I just…by the time this flight is over, I may or may not be a little stir-crazy…eleven hours is a long time, Babe. Our last flight from La Guardia to DC was only two hours. This…this just _might_ kill me…"

Alex leaned in to the brunette from her seat next to the window, an empty seat to the right of the brunette, "There are ways we can relax, Baby…"

Olivia smiled and allowed the blonde to lean in further, her lips hovering close to hers. Olivia smiled, moving her mouth closer still.

"I can't wait to see that ass island-tanned again…private beach twenty feet from the water, we could swim nude, Babe…just the two of us in that little, primitive, shack…only the essentials…God, I'm so horny just thinking about it…" Alex nuzzled the brunette's neck, kissing softly.

Chills ran from Alex's kiss, down her arm, and straight to her core. "Oh, Babe…it's perfect…we've been working non-stop since the wedding…we need a break…"

Alex nodded millimeters from Olivia lips, "We do…"

Finally, the blonde pressed her lips to Olivia's, softly, gently, surely.

Casually, the blonde leaned back, picking up her magazine from her lap and scanning it. Eyes still on the glossy page in front of her, she said, "Let me know when you'd like to release some stress," she smirked.

Olivia laughed and put her hand on the attorney's thigh. "Don't worry, Babe…I will _definitely_ let you know."

The flight attendant continued, "If you are seated at an emergency exit, please read the special instructions card carefully, located by your seat…"

Olivia reached into the pocket in front of her, frantically rifling through the laminated pages for the _special instructions_.

"At this time, we request all mobile phones…"

Olivia reached into her pocket, shuffling the instruction card in one hand and her iPhone in the other. She felt blue eyes on her and she turned. Sure enough, the blonde was smirking at her.

"Oh, yeah…someone needs some tension released…"

Olivia felt her body relax, just upon seeing those cerulean eyes. Alex had put her newly trimmed hair—just below her shoulders now—in a loose braid and was wearing baggy, comfy, black and white striped linen pants, a simple white tank and a beige cardigan over it and slip-on espadrilles, to be as comfortable as possible for the long flight. Olivia had chosen the mostly black route—loose, black linen pants, a black tank, and a white linen blazer, simple black flip-flops, hair down, but clip waiting by. Each brought comfy socks for the trip.

"_You_ set my mind at ease, Babe…" Olivia took Alex's hand into her own and brought it to her lips, kissing it softly. "…you relax me with just your eyes, Al…" Olivia closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "Oh, and I will probably take you up on your offer of a tension releasing activity later…" She smiled, eyes still closed, feeling Alex squeezing her hand firmly.

"I'll hold you to it…"

… … … … … …

Four hours into the flight, after a rubbery chicken dinner was picked at by both women, Olivia sighed deeply and looked to her left, the blonde casually reading from her new Nicci French novel. Olivia sighed again, still watching the blonde.

Alex calmly took her bookmark from her lap and slipped it inside the book to mark her place, closing it and gently placing it on her lap before turning to Olivia, blue eyes meeting her own. She leaned her head back, facing her wife. "Olivia Benson…Olivia Cabot-Benson…"

"_That_…will never be settled…I don't care what I'm called, though…maybe we should _both_ change our last name to something completely different." Olivia took Alex's right hand into her lap and leaned back, looking at the ceiling. "Like…Scheinerbacher…or, Jackson…"

Alex laughed, "Alex and Olivia Jackson? I like it…Hey…we love Italian food…how about something Italian like Bertollucci?"

"Alex and Olivia Bertollucci?" Olivia cackled and then quickly brought it down a notch, seeing others sleeping around her. "I also love Mexican food…Alex and Olivia Martinez?"

Alex giggled, "Alex and Olivia Kampong? You love Thai, too…"

The two women were now shaking uncontrollably.

"We could be Greek in Greece and I love Mediterranean food…" Olivia tried in between laughter. "Alex and Olivia Papadopoulos…"

Alex doubled over, not able to breathe, the two trying desperately to be quiet.

Olivia looked at the blonde, "God, Baby…I love you…I don't know what I'd do if you weren't in my life…"

"Something you never have to think about, Liv. _Ever_…" Alex leaned in and kissed the detective softly.

Alex gripped the armrests and raised her torso to look around, "It looks like everyone is sleeping, Babe…now would be a good time to meet in the bathroom…" Alex grabbed Olivia's thigh and squeezed it possessively.

Olivia craned her head to the right just as a man was walking down the aisle, her head almost colliding with his thigh.

Alex laughed.

"You're right…most people are sleeping…why aren't _we_?" Olivia questioned.

"Because someone needs a nice, relaxing end to their evening before they go nighty-night…You get up…you'll go to the rear of the plane and go in the lavatory to the right. From the moment you stand, I'll count to thirty and come back. Leave it unlocked. OK?"

"Jesus, Alex…have you done this before?"

Alex shook her head, biting her lower lip and smiling. "You'll be my first. Let's do double duty…"

Olivia knew exactly what that meant—both women would be pleased simultaneously. "If you can figure out the positions, I'm all for double duty, Al."

"OK…go…" she coaxed.

Olivia unclasped her seat belt and looked around once more before standing. She began walking away but looked at Alex briefly, the blonde's eyes on her backside. Olivia shook her head, smiling, and started towards the back of the plane.

AAA

Alex began counting in her head…_fifteen, sixteen_…she unclasped her seatbelt and smiled…_twenty_…she took her glasses off and folded them, placing them in the seat back pocket and then put some lip balm on…_thirty_.

She stood, pulling her tank down and pulling her cardigan back on her shoulders and entered the aisle, striding back toward the restrooms. Upon arrival at the door, the sliding lock read _VACANT_, signaling it was either empty or her wife was waiting for her. She pushed the lever down and casually walked inside, Olivia grabbing her by the waist so the door would close quickly.

It was a tight squeeze to be sure. Alex smiled at the brunette who was straddling the toilet. Olivia reached behind Alex and locked the door.

"How are we gonna manage this, Babe? There's blue water under my crotch and Lord knows what else just five feet below—"

Alex's mouth found Olivia's quickly to shut her up—tongues probing, lips searching as the blonde reached underneath her shirt and began fondling her breasts, gently tweaking her nipples, cupping their fullness and moaning into her mouth at their warmth and feel against her fingertips.

Olivia grabbed Alex's backside, pulling her closer, hips slamming into hips.

Olivia hands were all over Alex's hair, pulling it from the braid, blonde hair flying as Alex's hands did the same in the brunette's soft locks.

"Alex…" Olivia whispered, "…we have to be quick…"

Alex reached into Olivia's loose pants and slipped her hand beneath the waistband of her panties, her finger slipping inside her wet warmth.

"Uhhhh….." Olivia breathed. The detective reciprocated the action to the blonde, reaching into her silk panties and beginning her stimulation.

They looked into each other's eyes, pressing their foreheads together and they pumped in and out of each other quickly, breathing heavily, Olivia whimpering her pleasure.

Alex smiled, "Shhhhh…."

"Oh, God, Alex…I can't help—"

Alex brushed her clit with her thumb, the brunette jumping.

"Wait, Baby…let's come together…" Olivia almost begged.

Their breathing was ragged, Olivia's fingers curling just so and then slipping another digit in, Alex almost screaming from the feeling. "Oh, Liv…I'm almost there, Baby…"

Their panting became quick, hurried, frantic, a release pending. Alex's forehead was now resting on Olivia's shoulder, focused on her pleasure and giving pleasure, the back of the brunette's head against the wall.

Together they panted, moaning in unison, thrusting in unison as they both peaked and then crashed, quietly moaning their release. Olivia undulated her hips around the blonde's fingers, facilitating her own aftershocks as the brunette continued pumping until the blonde's spasms ceased.

Alex's head still against Olivia's shoulder, she breathed, "My God, Liv Goldstein…that was amazing…"

The women laughed quietly, recovering from their explosion.

Once cleaned up, water splashed on faces, hair fixed, clothing straightened the two women exited the lavatory, spacing it out once again.

When Alex got back to the row where they were assigned, Olivia was already seated, seatbelt on—they didn't plan that well but really weren't thinking after their climaxes—and the attorney climbed over the brunette, her ass in the detective's face.

She felt teeth on her backside and yelped.

"Shhh…." Olivia tried, laughing. You're like a Chihuahua…"

"Well, Mrs. Martinez…buy me a leash and call me yours…because I am…" Alex leaned in for a kiss. "Do you think you could fall asleep now, Babe?"

Olivia lifted the arm rest separating them and leaned against the attorney. "Oh, I think I could probably sleep a little while as good as I feel right now." Olivia looked up at Alex and kissed her softly. "Next stop, paradise."

"Next stop absolute paradise, Babe. I can hardly wait."

… … … … … …

**OK. That's it for Chapter 1 of Part III. I added some more. I just couldn't wait to get the first part out early this morning but knew I wanted to add to it. I am so excited about writing them in Greece because I have actually been many times (my family is Greek) and I will write from experience.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N at the end!**

2

AAA

Eleven hours later, not having slept or eaten much on the plane, the wheels touched down in Athens, Greece. Upon their arrival at Athens International Airport, Alex and Olivia spent two more hours waiting in the long lines at customs, picking up their luggage from baggage claim, and then taking a taxi to the hotel, where they would stay for one night before venturing off to the Greek island called Kea. The women had been absolutely exhausted once off the plane, dragging themselves through the airport in sunglasses, faces smile less, rolling suitcases behind them, and all they wanted to do was shower and sleep for the next eight or so hours, and that was exactly what they had done.

Now at 8:30 at night, due to the time change, and having slept for the past eight hours, Alex turned her head on her pillow and eyed Olivia in a deep, sound sleep next to her. The brunette was actually snoring, face to the side away from her, on her stomach, legs spread, arms tucked under the crispness of the hotel pillows, chestnut hair splayed out behind her, tanned calves and upper back exposed, thin crisp white sheet covering the rest of her body. Alex smiled and thought about fingering the softness of the brunette's exposed back but decided against it, opting to give her as much sleep as she needed.

She knew that touching Olivia, even in her sleep, would wake her up—noises, not so much. But touching, she would be awake in a millisecond.

The reasons the blonde had woken up were two-fold—one, the air conditioning unit against the wall was absolutely teeth-chatteringly frigid and two, her stomach was growling fiercely, begging to be filled.

She silently slipped from the bed in just a pale pink cotton bra and underwear and slipped her oversized cardigan from the flight through her arms, wrapping it around her middle, as she walked to the sliding door of the balcony. She stepped out, leaving it open halfway, not having to worry about a furry friend escaping, and leaned against the railing, inhaling the diesel and petroleum fumes of the European city's street below. Athens was notorious for its pollution and now Alex understood why. The air was thick yet not stifling. The air cool yet not overly so. For the middle of September, Alex estimated it to be around seventy degrees Fahrenheit.

Her stomach let out a horribly loud growl and Alex pressed the palm of her hand to it, actually afraid Olivia might hear it—it was _that_ loud.

She turned and looked at the brunette through the glass. Olivia's face had turned to the other side to face her and her eyes were open, yet glazed over, a red mark on her left cheek—a perfect line of a pillow crease.

Alex smiled and entered the room, closing the door behind her and gently sitting on the bed. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

Olivia shook her head, wordlessly, her eyes still glassy.

"Tired?"

Olivia nodded, her mouth slightly open. "Jet lag is a bitch…" she moaned.

Alex lay down next to her, sliding closer, thighs touching thighs. Olivia was wearing a black camisole and matching cotton panties, her toned belly now exposed.

Alex placed her hand on the brunette's waist. "You hungry at all?"

Olivia's eyes finally snapped out of her trance. "Yeah, starving…" she said softly, focusing back on reality and smiling. The brunette closed the gap between their bodies, moving closer still, putting her hand on the blonde's cheek, caressing it with her thumb. "You?"

"Absolutely famished. Out or in? What do you feel like? The concierge said there were a few restaurants in the area with traditional Greek food. Or we could order room service."

Olivia rolled onto her back and stretched, her camisole rising further. Alex couldn't stop her fingers from traveling there, caressing her taut belly lightly.

Olivia looked at her. "Let's try one of those…mmm…I love Greek food, Babe…"

"I know, Liv…this whole trip will be your favorite kind of food…" Alex smiled and then moved over to her wife, resting her chin on her hip bone and watching her. God she was beautiful. Even after a long flight and no make-up and just having woken up she was the most beautiful woman Alex had ever seen. Alex tickled Olivia's belly, Olivia grabbing her hand.

"Alex…" Olivia warned.

"What, Babe?"

"You seem to forget I'm slightly stronger than you…"

"More than _slightly_, Babe…what's your point?"

"You don't remember what happened last time you tried to tickle me?"

"Hmmm….maybe I want that to happen again, Liv…being pinned underneath you just happens to be one of my favorite things…feeling you on top of me, looking at your gorgeous face…getting to feel and ogle those breasts…"

Olivia rolled the blonde over and pinned her down in one swift move, holding her hands above her head. "Like this?"

"Someone's frisky after a nap…"

"_You_ make me frisky, Al…" Olivia began kissing Alex's neck softly, traveling along her upper chest.

Both of their stomachs let out loud growls simultaneously. The brunette stopped and they looked at each other, laughing.

"Let's go eat, Babe. We've already showered so…we can slip some sundresses on and we're ready. We can continue _this_ later…"

"Yes we can…" she kissed Alex gently, "…and we will…"

… … … … … …

White lights were strung along high poles at _The Palia Taverna Crete_, a classic Greek restaurant in a place in Athens called _The Plaka_—or central marketplace—with rooftop dining and serving typical Greek cuisine. Their hostess, a middle-aged woman with dark hair and exotic make-up and features, took them to the table.

"You are Americans, yes?"

Alex looked at Olivia, smiling, "Yes, we are…we're from New York…"

The two sat as the hostess placed their menus in front of them. "Oh, Statue of Liberty…Madonna and Michael Jackson are good…"

Olivia smiled, her body shaking slightly, "Yes, they're very good…"

Alex widened her eyes at the brunette.

"Enjoy…" With that, she walked away.

"Liv…" Alex leaned in to the brunette, their chairs caddy corner from each other, "…isn't this beautiful?"

They had a rooftop view; an oil-burning lantern lit on each table and, up above, on a hill in the near distance, was The Acropolis, lit up against the blackness of the night sky, an almost-full moon hovering above it.

Olivia took Alex's hand on the table, her eyes on the blonde, "It's beautiful…but…I see something even more beautiful in front of me…" Olivia leaned in and kissed the blonde softly.

Smiling, Alex pulled away. "When did you become so romantic? It's gone from _I want to fuck your brains out_ to lovey-dovey cartoon hearts in eyes…"

Olivia smiled, her mouth forming an open-mouthed smile. "You don't like it? I can stop…"

"No—" Alex squeezed the brunette's hand firmly. "I love it…it's just…we've mellowed out a little since we first started seeing each other, don't you think?"

The waiter approached the table—a handsome, young, dark-haired man resembling Enrique Iglesias. He began speaking with broken English, "Yes, ladies, welcome, this evening. My name is Tassos. I would like to get your drinks?"

"What do you think, Babe? Our ferry leaves at noon tomorrow…"

"Water…" Olivia answered.

"We're just gonna go with water."

"Still, or sparkling?"

"Still?"

"From the faucet or the bottle…" he answered.

"Oh…bottled is fine." Alex smiled.

Tassos winked at her. "Have you been to Greece before?"

"No…this is our first time, Tassos. We just got here but so far…it's beautiful…everyone has been very kind," Alex answered.

"If you have any questions about the food, please ask. I will get your water and _psomi_—or bread—and be back."

Alex and Olivia nodded, smiling.

"So, as you were saying…mellowed out? I don't think so…we're just not as animalistic or desperate to do each other twenty-four seven as we were before…before it was, I've missed you, I want you, let's do it…now, it's I know you'll be with me forever, why even rush or question?" Olivia leaned in, "But it doesn't mean those thoughts aren't constantly on my mind when I'm around you, Al…" Olivia smiled.

Alex felt her eyes filling with tears. She sniffed and nodded, "You're right, Liv…that's exactly what it is…" The blonde spread her napkin in her lap. "Besides, maybe our toning it down is getting us ready for other upcoming events in our lives…"

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" Olivia asked as the waiter set a basket of bread in the center of the table, unscrewed the cap to a large bottle of water, poured their glasses full and then placed it on the table.

"You need a few more minutes?"

The ladies nodded and he left once again.

"Getting us ready for children…" Alex took Olivia's hand again. "When we have children, we won't be able to be as free as we are now…we have to think of so many things we don't think of now."

Olivia nodded and brought Alex's hand to her mouth and kissed it before breaking into the bread basket and handing her a slice.

"Thanks, Babe…"

"You're right…we'll definitely have to tone it down…maybe we are quietly preparing ourselves sort of subconsciously…maybe it's coming and we are just instinctively preparing ourselves?"

Alex nodded, watching the brunette's cocoa orbs, her mouth chewing, her face smirking.

"I can't wait, Alex…you and me as moms…I love it…we're gonna be the best team…"

"Oh, of that I have no doubt, Baby…"

… … … … … …

At eleven o'clock, after a dinner of chicken souvlaki, horiatiki—or villager's—salad had been eaten, the traditional cucumber yogurt dip called tzatziki had been devoured, the ladies found themselves strolling along the narrow, cobbled streets of Monastiraki, a shopping area in The Plaka.

There were numerous streets stemming from an epicenter, all lined with leather goods shops, trinket shops, jewelry shops, etc. They walked slowly, arms around each other's waists, casually looking at all there was to purchase but having no intention of buying anything yet. They had already agreed that, before they left to return to the US, they would return and buy their gifts and souvenirs. But for now, they were just casually strolling.

"Ladies…some dresses for you…" a dark-skinned male with rough facial stubble said temptingly from just outside a shop. His hair was slicked back in a ponytail, a cigarette dangling from his lips. "This one…" he held up a skimpy, beaded, short turquoise sundress, "…will look beautiful with your eyes…" he spoke to Alex.

Olivia stood off to the side, hand over her mouth smirking at Alex's discomfort.

"It's beautiful…what do you think, Liv?" Alex took the garment and held it up, looking at her wife.

"Liv? Like Liv Tyler…Aerosmith…_I don't wanna miss a thing_…" the man crooned.

Olivia laughed, "I think you would look absolutely breathtakingly ravaging in it…I think you might have to get it, Babe…"

"Do you have something for my gorgeous wife? Maybe something in white?" Alex asked the man.

"Hmmm…" he took a drag and blew out and then he took the cigarette from his mouth and walked into the store, the women following, "…we have this beautiful dress…" He held it up and looked at it, looked at Olivia's chest, then back at the dress. "Will look very nice on you…" He began to hold it up to her body, his hand dangerously close to touching her breast.

"_That's_ OK…I got it…" Olivia took the dress and held it against her torso. "What do you think?"

It was a thin-strapped, plunging v-neck bodice dress that flared out and hit at the knee, very sheer fabric, adorned with tiny circular, silver mirrors.

"I think…you're gonna have to go braless in that…" Alex moved in closer to the brunette, slipping an arm around her waist, "…and _that_ is something I _definitely_ don't mind. I think you'll look incredible in that, Liv…" Alex kissed the brunette's shoulder.

"You two are couple?"

"Yes, we are…we just got married." Alex oozed, both women holding their ring fingers up.

"God bless the U.S.A.!" he proclaimed loudly. He took the dresses from the women and began walking to the register. "Both dresses, for you, discount for the beautiful married women—forty Euros."

"Sounds like a deal." Alex took out her money and handed it to the man.

"Thank you and enjoy your stay in Greece!" he called as they exited the store and entered the street.

… … … … … …

"So, the ferry leaves at noon but we have a three hour bus ride to catch it, right?" Olivia asked lazily, lying on her stomach, arm draped over the attorney's bare stomach. They were just about to drift to sleep after laying and talking in the dark since they hit the bed almost an hour prior.

"Yep…so we need to wake up at around seven to shower, have breakfast and to make sure we make it to the bus stop in time." Alex caressed the brunette's arm on her belly. "It's a small island, Babe. There's one store on the whole island. We can buy breakfast stuff and coffee and eat at the tavernas for lunches and dinners." Alex's hand moved further up Olivia's arm to her firm bicep, continuing her finger light caresses.

"Do you think we're gonna be thinking about food that much, Al?"

"_You_ will…" Alex gripped Olivia's arm, expecting a squeeze or pinch or shove from her comment.

"No…no I won't…"

Alex could hear the grin in Olivia's voice. The blonde continued, "We'll have a kitchenette so we can make small things like eggs, toast…"

"With the sound of the ocean in the background, eggs crackling on the stove, me feeling your ass up…my wife cooking for me…" Olivia turned over and moved closer to the blonde, hiking her left leg over the attorney's upper thighs.

Alex's fingertip found Olivia's left nipple and began circling it, watching and feeling the skin pucker beneath her touch.

Olivia looked up at her and, even in the dimness of the room, the moonlight streaming in through the curtains, she could see her eyes darken further. Alex turned on to her side, placing her palm on the detective's breast and squeezing softly, gently, before fingering her nipple once again.

"God, I love these…" Alex smiled.

She saw Olivia's bright smile in the darkness. "And I love this…" she grabbed her ass, "…and these…" her hands ran the length of Alex's thighs, "…especially when they're wrapped around me…" Olivia leaned in for a kiss.

Alex parted her lips and allowed the brunette's soft, warm tongue entry, feeling the silkiness of her lips and tongue and moaning her pleasure.

"And your mouth, Liv…"

Olivia shook her head, "I think we can both agree that we love each other's mouths…those lips, that tongue…but your tongue is longer than mine." Olivia grinned.

"It's not the size of the ship but the motion of the ocean. Your tongue is just fine for me, Baby. In fact…" Alex rolled onto her back and bent her elbows, tucking her hands behind her head, "…why don't you show Mama how you make that ocean rock again…"

"Mmm…" Olivia sat up, hovering over the blonde, " …sexy, dirty girl…"

Olivia pleasured her wife the way that only she knew how, bringing the blonde to her climax quickly and effectively, moans of pleasure filling the room and being sent through the open sliding door.

They slept well that night, eager and ready to begin their adventure on the Greek island of Kea in the Aegean.

… … … … … …

OOO

With her eyes closed, Olivia felt the bile rising in her throat. It had been an hour and a half of winding roads, through mountains, up mountains, down mountains, leaning left, leaning right, bumps, shaking, and sudden stops to pick up extra people.

She felt blue eyes on her and a hand on her back and opened her eyes slowly, feeling the dryness in her mouth but her salivary glands about to surge with moisture.

"Baby? You OK?"

Alex had been calmly reading her book, obviously unaware that the brunette was having an immensely difficult time with the erratic driving and the frequent shifts in altitude.

"Mmmm…" Olivia tried, afraid that speaking might make her breakfast rise even further along her esophagus. The brunette cleared her throat and swallowed.

"Jeez, Liv…you look pale…pasty…"

"There couldn't be a bathroom on this death trap of a bus?"

The bus seemed like an American hand-me-down of a 1970's Greyhound bus, before bathrooms were ever put on charter vehicles. The driver actually had to kick the doors open when another passenger got on, and when the bus came to a stop, the high-pitched screeching was like nails on a chalkboard to the ailing detective.

"If the brakes fail, we go flying off a mountain, plain and simple…" Olivia mumbled.

Alex couldn't help but laugh. The detective smiled as she watched Alex's body shake with laughter.

"Debbie Downer…God, you're so cute." Alex leaned over, her face in Olivia's crotch as she reached to the floor for her over the shoulder fabric hobo bag. "I have a can of 7-UP in here and some dry toasts from that store. She handed Olivia the drink and the package of crispy toasts. "Here, sip this…the carbonation will help you."

"Thanks, Mom…" Olivia smiled, popping the can open and sipping.

"We're almost there, Baby." Alex put the back of her hand on the detective's forehead, Olivia stealing a kiss to her wrist.

"Thanks, Al…"

… … … … … …

The ferry ride hadn't been much better but they were finally there, on the island, signing the rental papers for a Vespa scooter. They had been assured by many people that it was the best way to travel on the island, as well as the safest and most cost effective. Since they were staying ten days, they needed something reliable and simple to get around.

"You wanna drive, Babe?" Alex asked. The attendant had already strapped their two tiny suitcases on the back, checking them for security. Alex stood, hands on hips, her bag slung across her body, helmet already on.

Olivia smiled, "Yeah, I'll be Ricky Bobby…" Olivia hiked her leg over the bike and took the helmet from the right handlebar and pulled it over her head. She looked at the blonde who was still standing there, almost dazed.

"Babe…come on…" Olivia patted the back of the black, leather seat. "Hop on…"

"Liv, God, you look so sexy right now…just a quick pic…" Alex took her digital camera from her purse and snapped three pictures—the first Olivia just looking at her smiling and the next two Olivia posing seductively, parting the lapels of her sleeveless denim shirt, revealing cleavage and lace. Alex put her camera back in her purse and then hiked her own leg over the bike, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and pressing her nose in to her locks. "Let's do this Danica…"

Olivia kick started the glossy red scooter with ease, the engine rumbling, the brunette dramatically turning the handle two times to make it growl with power, before they moved forward slowly and turned around, heading out down the road and towards their mini-house on the beach.

… … … … … …

**A/N: God, I love writing them in Greece! I can just see them there! I actually rented a 4-wheeler with my cousin on one of the islands and we got stuck at the top of a mountain and couldn't restart the engine. Good times.**

**Finally a "doctor" came by and helped us. Thank God…who knows how long we would have been up there in the heat of the day, sun blazing down…**

**Hopefully, this won't happen to Alex and Olivia…you know how Alex is sunburn prone…**

**Also, so I didn't describe their clothing as much as I usually do. Is this something you'd like me to continue or…**


	3. Chapter 3

3

AAA

They followed the map given to them by the rental house owner—who had met them at the ferry information desk upon their arrival—and rode a path around the mountains. Before long, they turned onto a dirt-graveled road, no more than twenty minutes later, and Olivia glided the Vespa in front of the small house that appeared to have only the absolute bare necessities for their stay. The ocean was literally twenty feet to their left and the house about ten feet to their right. The porch was just in front of the front door of the tiny house and had a small white table and two white chairs tucked into it. The building was small with white-painted stone and classic blue shutters.

Cicadas buzzed in the hot, dry air, singing their chorus from an abundance of white and fuchsia oleander trees, as Olivia turned the engine off, the bike sputtering to a stop.

"This is it," Olivia said removing her helmet, putting the kickstand down with her flip-flopped foot, and turning to face the blonde behind her.

Alex removed her own helmet and smiled at the brunette in front of her, looking her face over, a smattering of adorable freckles across her cheekbones and nose. She kissed the brunette firmly once, and then again and again, "I love it…just perfect for the two of us…"

"Look at that water, Al…it's just like your eyes, Babe, crystal blue." Olivia playfully fluttered her eyelids at the attorney.

"There's that romance again…Alex leaned in and kissed Olivia, biting her bottom lip before sucking her lower lip and pulling away.

"I'll get the suitcases, Babe…you go on inside and check it out. Here's the key." Olivia took a keychain from her pocket. It was an inch-diameter Greek evil eye keychain with a single silver key on it, given to her by the owners at the ferry dock.

The proprietor, Stavros, said that either he, or one of his sons, would check on them in a few days to see how everything was going and to call him if anything was wrong or if they needed anything.

Alex climbed off of the motorcycle and began walking toward the house, cupping her hands around her eyes and looking in the window as she passed. "Oh, Liv…it's so cute! This is the bedroom!" she beamed, now walking to the front door and inserting the key. There was a large pot of freshly potted flowers next to the door—orange and yellow marigolds—already attracting a plethora of bees. Hearing the lock click, she pushed the door open, screeching as a bee came toward her.

"Babe?" She heard Olivia's far off voice.

"It's OK," she called, smiling, "…just a bee…"

Then she heard Olivia laughing, her voice getting closer. "You and those damn bees…" The brunette followed her into the house, Alex quickly reaching around and closing the door behind her, essentially shutting the bees out.

Alex looked around as Olivia set the suitcases down. "Oh, Liv…it's just like the pictures.

The kitchen was immediately to their left when they walked in—a space of not more than two feet by four feet to walk around, no room for a kitchen table, and to the right was a tiny bedroom with, what looked like, a full bed, maybe even smaller, if that was possible, but bigger than a twin. It would be a cozy fit, for sure. The bathroom was just to the right of that—an open shower and toilet in one. So whoever was showering would inevitably get someone who was using the sink or the commode soaking wet.

Alex felt Olivia's arms slither around her stomach as they stood in the negative space in between the kitchen and the bedroom.

"It's perfect, like you said…" Olivia kissed the blonde's neck, tongue darting out lightly. Alex closed her eyes and tilted her head, reaching around for the brunette's backside with her long arms. They began swaying to music that wasn't there.

"You brought your little speakers, right babe?"

"I did…" Olivia continued kissing Alex's neck, tonguing her pulse point.

"And your iPod and the European charger?"

"All in my suitcase…" Olivia continued.

Alex turned in the brunette's arms now and rested her forearms on Olivia's shoulders, Olivia taking the opportunity to clasp the blonde's ribcage firmly, squeezing her possessively, thumbs just skimming the bottoms of her breasts.

Alex smiled and reached up to Olivia's face, caressing her cheek before bringing both hands behind her head and cradling it. She leaned in and pressed her lips to the detective, gently parting her mouth, tongue stroking her teeth, moving along her tongue, both becoming breathless. Alex felt her eyes roll back and then Olivia pulled back, the blonde's eyes still closed.

When she finally opened them, the brunette was looking at her with such love, such adoration, it made Alex gasp slightly.

"We're married, Al…on our honeymoon…can you believe it?" she beamed softly, calmly.

Alex heard a loud buzz next to her ear, and she spun around, swatting frantically, opening the door and jogging from the house. She continued flailing until she felt there wasn't one around her any more and no longer heard buzzing, save for the ones on the flowers next to the door. She took a deep breath and groaned, looking up to see Olivia doubled over in laughter, holding herself up with one hand braced on the outdoor table.

Alex smiled, knowing she looked ridiculous and walked toward the brunette, arms folded, "_You_…need to stop…" She shoved Olivia, the brunette staggering slightly, still in the midst of an intense laugh attack.

"Al…you…a bee…!" she squealed, not able to talk.

"Olivia! I have a _fear!_"

"You…you…!" Olivia pulled the chair out and sat, hands over her nose and mouth. Alex could see now that her chocolate eyes were literally tearing with laughter.

She shoved Olivia again, "Olivia! I was stung!"

Olivia continued shaking, chortles coming from her, head thrown back, almost blathering as Alex now sat, folding her arms and watching the detective with a straight face.

"_Once_…you said you were stung _once_…" she whimpered, wiping the tears beneath her eyes.

"Wait until we find something _you're_ afraid of, Liv…then you'll see how the terror feels."

Olivia cackled, throwing her head back, "Terror!"

Alex stood, "I'm going to put my bathing suit on and take a swim. I'll leave you to your hilarity."

She began walking toward the house but Olivia grabbed her arm gently as she began passing, clasping her elbow pleadingly and standing.

"No, Al…I'm sorry…" she let a last remaining giggle out. "I should be more understanding. I know if it were a horse, I would be as afraid, if not more so…" Olivia slipped her arms around the blonde's waist. "I'm sorry, Babe…" She kissed the blonde tenderly. "OK?"

Alex nodded, smiling. "It's four-thirty right now and everyone is taking their siesta…we could swim a little, shower, nap, and then go out to dinner around nine. What do you think?"

"I think…" Olivia came in close to the blonde, "…I love the way you plan…" The brunette kissed Alex again and she began walking back into the house, Olivia getting in a good squeeze to her backside before she left. "Watch the bees…" Olivia warned.

Alex half-glared, half-smirked at the detective as she turned right, just as she entered their abode, closing the door behind her.

OOO

Olivia walked up to the potted plant and grabbed both sides. The planter was stone and was heavy but the brunette tilted it and began rolling it away from the door, over the concrete, and around to the side of the house, away from the table, away from the windows, away from her bride.

She dusted her hands together and walked back into the house, closing the door. She heard water running to her right and saw Alex brushing her teeth, looking at herself in the mirror. The brunette folded her arms and leaned against the door jamb, smiling at the blonde who was already in her skimpy light blue string bikini she had purchased just for this trip.

"You look so sexy, Al…" Olivia said softly.

Alex smiled while brushing her teeth and then spit, "As long as _you_ think so…that's all I care about, Babe…"

"Oh, I do…" Olivia turned and entered the bedroom, lifting her small suitcase onto the bed and reaching into the side pocket where she had conveniently stashed her own black, string bikini—only what Alex didn't know was that it was a thong. It was "string" in every sense of the word. The top was miniscule, barely covering three-fourths of her breasts. If she needed to pose for a Mrs. Galaxy Competition, this would be the perfect suit.

Olivia had ordered it online at Victoria's Secret and Alex hadn't seen her in it yet.

Olivia smiled as she undressed, able to see the blonde who was now squeezing sun block into her hand and rubbing it on her face, eyes closed.

Olivia, now naked, slipped the bottoms on, securing it between her ass cheeks, and then tied the neck, slipped the flaps of fabric over her breasts, and then tied the back securely. There was a long, tilting, wooden full-length mirror in the bedroom—hmmm, future idea—and Olivia looked at herself, turning from side to side. Olivia swept her hair up into a ponytail and secured it with an elastic hair band that she had around her wrist and then looked behind her in her reflection.

Alex's face was classic—a combination of lust and awe.

"Olivia Benson…" She cleared her throat of its rasp. Olivia watched as she slunk towards the detective, eyes dipping down before approaching her and resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder. "You've been hiding this…?"

"Just for the trip…I thought you might like it…"

Alex smiled and nodded. The brunette then felt firm hands on her buttocks, squeezing firmly, kneading, massaging, groping.

"I said it was your breasts that were my favorite…but now…I'm confused…I don't know…it's a toss up…" Alex rested her forehead against Olivia's left shoulder blade. The detective could hear the blonde's breathing behind her. Her wife was incredibly turned on.

Olivia turned around, smiling. "Desired effect achieved."

Olivia kissed the blonde quickly and turned, walking in the restroom to grab two towels to take with them to the water.

"You're leaving me like this?" Alex called from the spot where Olivia left her.

Olivia tucked the towels under her arm and grabbed her sun block from the bed, "Oh, Babe…isn't that part of the allure?" She grabbed her sunglasses. "Let's get in the water…I want to feel those legs around me…" Olivia winked, turned, and exited the door.

Alex followed closely behind. Olivia turned once they got outside and noticed the blonde's eyes glued to her ass. Alex stopped as she closed the door, looking down.

"Awwww, Babe…you moved it...come here…"

Olivia stopped, smiling. Alex walked into the brunette, lips crashing against lips, Alex's fervor growing, her need obviously building as her tongue probed Olivia's mouth, the blonde's hands instinctively searching the brunette's waist and back, the towels preventing skin from touching skin.

Alex grabbed the towels and let them drop, pressing her stomach to the detective's before grabbing her backside now and pulling her firmly against her.

"So much for mellowing out," Olivia tried in between kisses.

Alex pulled away, smiling, lips puffy and pink, eyes almost drugged. "Never…" she whispered. She kissed Olivia once more and bent over to pick up the towels, took the detective's hand and the two walked toward the water.

… … … … … …

AAA

Their swim was nice and they were able to get some laps in and afterwards catch a little sun as they lay on the smooth-rocked beach with their towels. There was some sand but, for the most part, the beach area was mostly rounded, polished rocks made smooth by the ebb and flow of the tides.

They swam for an hour, lay in the sun for another, and by seven o'clock they were back inside, freshly showered and laying on the full/double twin bed, Alex reading from her novel and Olivia laying with her hands clasped over her exposed abs, sheer white tank and white lace panties on, eyes closed, Lucy Schwartz's album Winter in June playing on the iPod.

Alex couldn't help but glance at the detective from the corner of her eye, not able to shake the view of her nipples pressing through the thin fabric of her tank, able to see the darkness of her cocoa pebbles. Her belly button looked like it needed a tongue in it, as well. God, Alex was horny.

"Babe?"

"Hmmm…." Olivia answered, her voice oozing relaxation.

"I really want you…badly…"

Alex kept her eyes on her book but saw the brunette raise her head slightly from her peripheral. When she looked at the brunette, she was smirking. The song switched to the seductive _Paper Plane _and Alex removed her glasses, folding them and putting them on the bedside table.

Alex tried to slow her incited heart and took a deep breath, placing her bookmark in her book and setting it on the table, as well, calmly setting her glasses on top before turning to the brunette, the blonde now propping herself on her elbow. She smiled lightly, seeing the love and want in Olivia's eyes, the detective's smirk having now turned into a broad smile.

"Anytime, Baby…you _know_ that…" Olivia husked.

Alex moved closer, hiking her thigh over the brunette's left thigh, pressing her naked core onto the detective's thigh, letting her feel her arousal. In only an oversized white v-neck t-shirt, she enjoyed the freedom and sensations that came with being free and breezy, her crotch already on fire from the lustful thoughts floating around her head.

She moved her body further on top of the brunette, now straddling her left thigh, reaching down with her left hand and feeling Olivia's warmth through her underwear. She looked at the brunette, continuing to stroke her through the fabric. The detective's eyes darkened, her pupils doubling in size. Alex took both hands now and lifted Olivia's tank, raising it above her breasts before looking at the perfect globes in front of her, running her tongue in between them, tonguing the soft smoothness of her golden skin. Olivia arched up, ready for more contact. Alex smiled and moved her mouth to the left nipple, tonguing it lightly, encircling it with wet swirls, Olivia closing her eyes, tilting her head back, her breathing deepening. Alex wrapped her lips around a pebbled mocha nipple sucking firmly, squeezing the other breast as well, giving it adequate attention before releasing it with a pop.

Olivia gasped as Alex's fingers found the brunette's warmth again, feeling a surge in wetness, an abundance now. Alex lifted herself from the brunette, feeling her own lower lips swollen with desire, pulsating and wet, as she removed the detective's panties and then returned to her, fingers at her folds, mouth on hers, open-mouthed, probing, searching.

Alex slipped two fingers into her wife, Olivia moaning her pleasure and Alex saw a smile as she tilted her head back further into the pillow.

Olivia grabbed the blonde's hand and simply whispered, "More…"

Alex added a third finger and Olivia cried out as Alex began her motions, slow, firm pumping , deeper every time, Olivia now grabbing onto the edges of the bed around her. The brunette bent her knees and spread her legs further, thrusting up to meet the attorney's movements, silently communicating with her to go deeper.

Olivia whimpered, her face twisted in sweet euphoria. "Ahhhh….I" she squealed before her breath caught, peaking her release before gasping and crashing, breathing quickly as her climax ripped through her, her convulsions emanating her entire being, Alex's hand still inside and jerking with her, all the while smiling and watching her gorgeous wife experience pleasure and satiety.

Olivia panted, eyes closed, "Jesus, Alex…" Her chest was still heaving as Alex now positioned herself further up on the detective's thigh once again, beginning to rub her now-protruding, hard nub against the smoothness of the brunette's leg. She looked down at Olivia, whose eyes were now open, lazy lidded, but watching the blonde. Olivia reached behind Alex and grabbed her backside, helping her with her motions.

"God, I love you, Olivia Pappas…" She leaned in for a kiss, still grinding against the brunette's thigh, her motions becoming firmer, more aggressive as her arousal built. She could feel herself sliding on her own wetness, turning her on further. She closed her eyes, furrowing her brow, feeling a warm burning euphoria starting in her core. Her motions became needy, now slamming into the detective's thigh, crying out every time her clit hit the brunette's leg.

Alex propped herself up with her arms, hard, firm lunges forward until she shuddered silently, taking it all in, the glorious sensation of an amazing orgasm, pumping to ride out the contractions, gasping for air and moaning her satisfaction, "Ohhhh, Baby…so good…"

Alex's orgasm ceased and she stopped her movements, looking into the brunette's eyes and smiling.

"Mellow, my ass…" Olivia whispered. "So sexy, Al…" Olivia puckered her lips and Alex leaned over, taking her mouth lovingly.

Alex slid down and laid against the detective, closing her eyes, a nap awaiting their satisfied beings as the music continued to play.

… … … … … …

A family style restaurant was what it was. Outside underneath a trellis of grapevines, an olive tree farm just beyond a low white stone bench, white lights strung along the trellis, candlelight illuminating the large, ten-person table of the restaurant. Alex and Olivia sat at one end of the table, as Vasili, the owner of the _Helios Taverna,_ encouraged them to, "Drink, eat, have good time!"

The older, gray-haired man with the leathered skin and bushy salt and pepper eyebrows and a faded denim shirt too tight for his belly poured a homemade liquor into each of the women's glasses and then one for himself. The liquid was clear and looked like water, but the fumes coming off of it indicated that it was far from it. He held his own glass out, "Is call tsipouro, I make it myself…_stin yassas_, cheers!" He raised his glass and drank, the women following suit.

Olivia and Alex both winced and sputtered.

"Is good?" He smiled, leaning in closer, "…is good for the love…" He winked.

Olivia smiled, "Oh, we don't have a problem with that, Vasili…"

Olivia squeezed Alex's knee next to her. She looked the blonde over. "You look beautiful, Baby."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Babe." Alex leaned in for a kiss before taking her glass in her hand again.

She looked Olivia over, both women opting to wear their new dresses from their recent purchase in Monastiraki, Alex in turquoise and Olivia in white, the brunette's ample cleavage exposed. Alex couldn't keep her eyes from drifting down from the moment the brunette put the dress on.

"I take it you like the dress, Babe?" Olivia questioned before taking another sip.

"Oh, God yes…very much. I don't know how you're staying in there, though…"

"Well…just keep your eyes on them—like you have _been_ doing…" Olivia smirked, "…and let me know when I pop out."

"Oh, I will…for _my _eyes only, Babe." Alex smiled.

… … … … … …

OOO

Dinner went well, tsipouro flowing, being had by all at the table, now filled to capacity with three more couples having joined them throughout the course of a couple of hours, along with the owner and his wife. The owner insisted he order for the table and that he would bring out the best food to show the delicious Greek cuisine and so he presented them with rolled rice dolmades, creamy baked pasticcio, crispy Greek salad, and tender, fresh grilled octopus.

"You're staying at the house on the beach, yes? Stavros' place?" Vasili asked while the table sat digesting their food.

Olivia answered, seeing Alex's glazed eyes and a slight smile on her face as she stared at the candle flame on the table. Her wife was definitely intoxicated and feeling no pain. "That's right…"

"How long you stay?" He asked refilling her glass and topping off Alex's as well.

"We're here for nine more days." Olivia smiled, taking another swig and suddenly feeling her lips and tips of her toes go numb. Good thing they walked there…or _was _it a good thing?

Stavros excused himself and left the table to talk to a couple of musicians who had just walked in and were beginning to set up on a bench in front of the orchard of olive trees.

Olivia leaned in to Alex, "You OK, Al?"

Alex smiled sweetly before snapping out of her fixed gaze that had remained on the flame. She bit her lower lip and then puckered sloppily two times, leaning towards Olivia.

Olivia smiled, moving her head back to take a better look at the blonde.

"We need to find some of this back in New York…" she slurred.

"We'll have to do that, Babe…"

Alex leaned her weight on the brunette's arm, and Olivia wrapped her arm around the blonde, kissing her temple softly.

The music started to play—a traditional bouzouki instrument and a guitarist began a duet.

Alex sat up, looking around, "Who let the cat out?"

"Shhhh….." Olivia laughed, covering the blonde's mouth.

Alex stood suddenly and began dancing, arms in the air, shaking her hips flamenco style. She grabbed a flower from the small vase on the table and put it in her mouth in between her teeth, continuing to use her hands like castanets.

Olivia covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh.

"This is Greek music, Al…" she tried.

Alex reached down and grabbed Olivia's hands trying to pull her up to dance. "I don't care what it is," she spoke loudly over the music, "…I want to dance…"

Finally, Olivia stood, Alex putting her hands on the brunette's hips, the blonde pressing their bodies closer. Before they knew it, others were up and dancing, forming a Greek dancing train that began taking them around the restaurant, snaking their way inside the kitchen, in between tables, sort of like a sideways conga line but with many more kicks and hops. Vasili's wife was at the beginning of the dance line, waving a white handkerchief in the air and showing some fancy footwork as she leaped and spun around.

"Uggghhhh…" Olivia heard next to her as the brunette looked at Alex and still simultaneously tried to keep up with the choreography of the hops, steps, and kicks.

"Babe?"

Alex was barely walking, not dancing at all. "I think I'm gonna be sick…" she stared off at a distant focal point, taking deep breaths.

Olivia took her aside, away from the dancing group and put her hands on her upper arms. "You need a restroom?"

Alex shook her head, "Let's just go, Liv…" she looked up at her with desperate, sad blue eyes, her cheeks flushed.

"Wait here…" Olivia turned and approached Vasili who had left the line to see if everything was OK. "Hi, Vasili…my wife…she's not feeling well…we're gonna go, but…" Olivia reached into her shoulder bag and took her change purse out, removing a fifty Euro bill. A large calloused hand covered her own.

"You no pay. Is my pleasure. You come again and next time…no so much tsipouro," he winked.

Olivia smiled. "OK, you've got a deal. Thank you for your hospitality." They kissed on both cheeks and Olivia walked back up to Alex, slipping her arm around her waist and guiding the attorney down the steps and onto the graveled road.

"Whoa," Alex said flatly as she stumbled in wedge sandals, Olivia's arm still around the blonde, supporting most of her weight.

They walked for about half a mile before Alex stopped in her tracks, asking, "What do you do if you have to pee and vomit at the same time?"

Olivia smiled at the question, not sure how to answer. "Well, I would pee first and try to hold in the throwing up, and then throw up. But that's just me." Olivia began rubbing the blonde's back. "You need to do both, Al?"

Alex nodded, visibly swallowing hard. The blonde took a deep breath and then looked around. She hiked her skirt up and pulled her panties down and squatted.

"Alex!"

"Uggghhhh…" she groaned, releasing her bladder. "I _really_ had to go…" She began faltering from her inebriation and Olivia leaned over and braced her arms so she wouldn't fall. The blonde was still peeing.

Olivia brought her lips inward, holding in a smile. Olivia waited and when she saw that Alex was finished, the blonde's eyes were now closed, she began lifting the attorney. "Come on, Babe…up you go…"

The rumble of gravel was approaching, along with a flash of lights from a car's headlights. With Alex's underwear still around her ankles and the blonde now in a standing state of sleep, Olivia squatted down to pull up Alex's panties just as a car's headlights shone on them, Olivia literally looking like a deer in headlights as she pulled them up and then held on to Alex.

The car halted next to them. They hadn't been in the middle of the road but were in the driver's definite line of vision.

The man rolled his window down and began speaking to them in Greek, "_Malakas, ti trellos_!"

After the car drove off, Olivia said calmly, "Right back atcha, jackass…"

They finally made it back to the house and Olivia held Alex by the waist as she unlocked the door, the attorney's eyes fluttering open. She looked into the brunette's eyes. God, her eyes were amazingly blue. Her skin was so fair and flawless.

"Are we here? Are we near the bathroom now?"

"Yeah, Babe…we're here." Olivia pushed the door open and ushered the blonde inside.

"The toilet…I need the toilet…"

Olivia guided Alex into the bathroom and the blonde kneeled in front of the commode. She began crying, sobbing really, "Liv…don't watch me…" she whined.

Olivia's eyes began to tear at the sight of her wife crying in front of the toilet.

"I look terrible!" she yelped, crying harder.

Olivia walked closer and took the blonde's hair behind her, holding it back and kneeling behind her.

"It's coming, Liv…"

"I know, baby…let it out…" Olivia began rubbing the blonde's back in soothing circles, softly whispering, "Shhhhh…it's OK…"

Alex expelled her dinner and most of the liquid from the evening, but the alcohol was already imbedded in her bloodstream. She looked up at Olivia, mascara running, eyes puffy. Olivia reached up to the sink and grabbed a hair elastic and put it around the blonde's silky locks.

"I'm so disgusting…" she cried, her lower lip trembling.

"No, Babe…never disgusting…" She cradled the blonde's head against her bosom, rocking her gently. "Let's get you in bed, Al."

Alex let Olivia help her up, let Olivia help her wash her face and brush her teeth let Olivia undress her and tuck her into bed, all the while the blonde crying and whining about how gross and nasty she was once again. When Alex's head hit the pillow, her eyes shut immediately, mouth open, breathing heavy. Olivia leaned over and kissed her forehead softly before getting herself ready for bed, securing the lock, turning off the light, and entering her own slumber.

The blonde would most definitely be feeling the effects of tonight and Olivia would help her through it as the blonde had done for her.

… … … … … …


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N at the end!**

4

Alex stood, eyes closed, letting the lukewarm water flow from the crown of the head and glide down her face and back. It felt wonderful as she finished up her lengthy shower, washing away the soap suds from her body. She opened her mouth, letting some water fill it before letting it roll out and turning to finish rinsing her hair.

She had awoken with an excruciating headache which was, thankfully decreasing, if not only minimally, with the warm water she had been luxuriating beneath. As the water began to chill, she turned off the faucet and reached for a large white towel on the rack and held it to her face, inhaling the scent of a clean soap, the towel tasting somewhat salty from the residue in the air—a perk of being so close to the ocean. She patted her face gently and then wiped her body down before she leaned forward, wrapping her head turban style with the towel and then entering the bedroom.

Olivia had not been in bed when Alex awoke only minutes prior, but the blonde sighted her through the bedroom window, sitting at the small table on the porch, sipping coffee and staring out across the water, only her olive-green short shorts and a black camisole on, hair damp from a recent shower, as well, yet wavy and wildly sexy.

The blonde dressed in a pair of mid-thigh white linen shorts and a navy spaghetti strapped tank before unwrapping her hair and towel drying it vigorously. She then brushed it, tousling it lightly, leaving it to dry naturally. She hung her towel in the bathroom on her way to the kitchen, where Olivia left a note on the small, white marble counter:

_Outside. _

_Coffee is out here! _

She drew a smiley face, then,

_XXXOOO _

_Liv_

Alex smiled and turned the knob on the door, slipping outside, leaving it open, warm, fresh ocean air hitting her senses. She walked up to the table and pulled the other chair out, sitting next to her wife. Olivia looked at Alex and the blonde placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder, letting her finger trace a trail down to her elbow. Olivia intercepted her hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing it softly and then smiling.

"How do you feel?"

Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "The typical headache…but…I keep having these images I don't remember…like little flashes of things that are vague and fuzzy…a thorn piercing my tongue…flashing lights…someone yelling…me crying…" Alex concentrated as she looked out across the ocean, trying to piece it together.

"Might be better you don't remember, Al," Olivia tried.

Alex panicked. "Liv…what do you mean? What did I do?"

"Well, let's just say, you were completely uninhibited last night. Total nature girl."

Alex groaned, closing her eyes. Then, as if a light bulb went off, she widened them, her jaw dropping. "I didn't poop outside, did I?" she asked incredulously.

"See…it's good that you're guessing _really_ bad things…it makes it seem trivial…"

"_What_ is trivial?"

"You really don't remember anything, Al?"

Alex took a sip of the dark, Greek coffee Olivia had set in front of her. "I remember sitting at the restaurant. I remember that incredible, herbed lemony octopus…really good. I remember Vasili filling my glass after I repeatedly told him not to. I remember not being able to get enough of the taste of black licorice. I remember my body hitting the bed and then dreaming about being in the woods...other than that…nothing." Alex's eyes began to water. She was so embarrassed about what she might have done in front of the woman she loved, respected, honored, valued and looked up to.

"Hey…Alex…not that bad…" Olivia stroked her shoulder with finger light touches. "Babe…"

Alex looked into the brunette's eyes as a tear fell. She wiped it quickly, laughing lightly. "God, I'm crying…what's wrong with me?"

"You're hung over, Baby…it's natural." Olivia smiled.

"What did I do, Liv? I didn't kiss or make a pass at someone else, did I?"

"Not unless it was Vasili or Maria or the fat German couples at our table…" she tried.

Alex smiled, waiting.

Olivia finally answered, almost matter-of-factly, "You peed in the street…so what? Big deal…" she tried to shrug it off but Alex felt her face burn hot with shame.

"Oh, God, Olivia…" She put her face in her hands and leaned forward, "…I peed in the street? Like a dog?"

OOO

Olivia smiled and began rubbing the blonde's back. "We've _all_ done it, Babe…necessity…it would be so much easier with a penis…just aim and shoot…"

"Oh, my God," Alex repeated, her face still in her hands.

"Alex…look at me…" Olivia tried.

Alex slowly took her hands away from her face and looked at Olivia; her cheeks were a crimson red. She kept her hands in front of her, ready to cover her face again.

Olivia gently pushed her hands into her lap and shook her head. "No, Babe…don't do this. As a woman, we've all peed somewhere 'inappropriate' out of necessity."

"Yeah? Where did _you_ pee 'out of necessity'?"

"It was actually with Elliot about three years ago. We had just attended a tactical defense demonstration seminar in Hartford, Connecticut and he had really pissed me off for some reason, asking me about my dating life and why I never kept a boyfriend, maybe I should internet date, etc. etc.…I don't remember. I had about six cups of coffee that morning during the seminar and an entire large bottle of Evian. On the drive back, I was so mad at him. I didn't speak to him, completely ignored any questions remarks, or comments he made…My stubbornness would not let me tell him that I was going to pee in my pants. We passed hundreds of gas stations on the way back…finally; I could feel the pee level rising and filling up my eyes…"

Olivia turned and saw Alex smiling now. Olivia took her right hand and kissed it again.

"We were just approaching an area of the highway that led into some thick trees. So, I said to Elliot, 'You _need_ to stop the car right now, unless you want to pay for damages to the rental'…He looked confused and said, "I asked you if you—and I cut him off and yelled, 'Stop the f-ing car, Elliot!' He stopped and I got out, jogged to the trees, got in far enough to be hidden, and relieved myself."

Alex shook her head. "God, Olivia, and with Elliot…I'll bet he was a real jerk about it afterwards…"

"Still teases me to this day…" the brunette deepened her voice, trying to mimic her male partner, "…do we need to lay some newspaper down, purchase extra insurance, I hope you wore your adult undergarments…" She picked up her demitasse cup and just before bringing it to her lips she muttered, "Ass…"

She watched as Alex sipped her own coffee and then looked ahead. "It's embarrassing but I'm glad I was with _you_ and not Elliot…that's for sure…" her cerulean eyes met the brunette's.

"I'll never tell, Babe…"

"Anything else I should know about?"

"You got sick…but you made it to the bathroom…"

Now, Alex looked more than mortified. "I threw up in front of you? My _mother_ has never even seen me throw up. I always closed the door when I was younger…in fact, _no one_ has ever seen me throw up, Liv…"

"I'm proud and honored to be the first." Olivia smiled. "Oh, _Alex_…we might as well get used to gross things, Babe. When we have kids, we're gonna see water breaking and afterbirth and placentas, and chapped, scabby nipples, stitches in our _girl areas_ and so many other things that will pale in comparison. Then with the kids we're gonna see poop everywhere, urine, snot, throw up, blood, mud…We're gonna remember the good old days when it was _just_ peeing in the street and getting a little sick in the toilet."

Alex nodded, her eyes filling with tears again. "You're right…I don't know how you do it, Babe, but you have the power to calm me down, Liv…you make me see that things aren't as bad as I make them…thank you…" Alex stood now and leaned over Olivia, cupping her jaw in her hands and tenderly pressing her lips to hers. She stood back up, "Oh, and don't worry about scabby nipples, I will gladly rub almond oil into your nipples for you, Babe." She kissed the detective again and then smiled. "Thank you…"

"And I'll do the same for you…always, Al…"

… … … … … …

The next several days were spent enjoying time on the other side of the island, visiting and dining at the various tavernas and restaurants along the main street, where the docks were, tiny fishing dinghy's bobbing in the turquoise blue waters, walking throughout the town, climbing steps, visiting churches, making a few trips to the small grocery store in town to pick up coffee, cereal, eggs, and cheese and bread, swimming for hours in front of the tiny house they had inhabited for the past six days, and making slow lazy love in the afternoons.

They even went on a few adventurous hikes, bandanas on heads, walking sticks in hands, exploring the island themselves. They loved the freedom and excitement that came with uncharted territory, taking in the sites and sounds of the beautiful Greek island.

They actually just loved being together.

Having just finished the dishes, Olivia smiled to herself as she stepped outside, coffee in hand, and took in a deep breath thinking of the hikes and how cute Alex was on them, insisting on certain routes, marking their path with stones or pistachio shells or trying to draw a map, insisting Olivia stay hydrated, taking photos of _everything—_plants, flowers_,_ insects, rocks. But, truth be told, most of the photos were of Olivia, Alex constantly insisting on an impromptu photo shoot, where the brunette happily posed— some tame, some Hustler worthy. Those would not be printed, Alex promised, but would be on her screensaver at home, for sure.

Olivia stepped out to the pebbled rocks in front of the water, the stones squishing against the sand beneath, the waves of water causing the imprints to disappear just as quickly. The brunette had just made a couple of cheese, egg, and toast breakfast sandwiches and had already changed into her white bikini, almost as skimpy as the black one, but not nearly as risqué. She wore a purple and white, knee-length sarong tied around her waist, and took her American drip coffee outside to walk the perimeter of the land while Alex got ready for their swim.

Today, they were going to venture out further into the water, taking the paddleboat Stavros provided a couple of days ago when he checked in on them, and paddle out to an area known for its beautiful underwater scenes. They had found some snorkels and flippers and masks in a closet in the house and Stavros told them of the area just off to the right in the next cove, and that they would be safe. Alex was slightly afraid—not because she wasn't a good swimmer— but claimed that when things touched her legs that she was unfamiliar with, she didn't handle it well.

Olivia promised her she would be with her every step of the way and if she wanted to head back they would.

Olivia brought her cup to her mouth—thank God for the two jumbo mugs that she discovered in the cabinet—and sipped the drip brew, Olivia thankful that they, at least, had a little Maxwell House in the Greek grocery stores. Alex turned her nose up at the sub par blend, but both women were feenin' for some American brew. Olivia informed her that this "crap", as the attorney so eloquently referred to it, was all she ever drank at work because it was all that the NYPD budget allowed for. Alex thought it reprehensible.

The brunette smiled, taking another sip and began walking up to a fence that was located just behind the property. It was a chain linked fence and just beyond was a field of knee-high, yellow grasses, gently sloping upward, a couple of olive trees near the top. Olivia saw what looked like a wooden cross with some sort of white painted writing on it and a large pink ribbon tied to it, and what appeared to be a bouquet of fresh flowers lying beneath. The metal gate was slightly open, just enough to pass through. Curiosity took over, the detective in her coming out, and she slipped easily through the parted gate, beginning her trek up the small hill.

The grasses were sharp against her bare calves, scratching at them as she walked. Dragonflies buzzed around her and the hum of the locusts filled the air. The air was already warm for eleven o'clock in the morning and Olivia knew it would be another great day to take a swim.

She reached the monument, a memorial, really, and kneeled down, inspecting the flowers, touching their soft, rubbery petals and then looked at the cross, trying to decipher the writing. The flowers were definitely fresh—no more than a couple of days old—and the writing was in Greek. It read, in white, painted block letters:

ΜΗΤΕΡΑ

Σας αγαπάμε

Olivia stood now, mug still in hand and folding her arms, staring at the memoriam. She committed the writing to memory, even though foreign to her. She would be sure to look it up later on Alex's iPad—yes, she brought her iPad—or come back and take a photo.

_Hot breath on her neck and a loud, snorting grunt_.

Olivia froze. It definitely wasn't Alex, or anything human, for that matter. The brunette caught the strong smell of hay and a horrible sulfur-like odor. It puffed again, the gust blowing her hair forward, and then she felt a firm nudge to her backside, pushing her slightly forward. Olivia decided to propel herself forward and leaped two feet before turning abruptly, the source of the sounds and shoving coming into view.

"What the—?" Olivia tried to calm her racing heart but it was beating out of her chest.

It was a huge donkey, no, make that colossal—a bristly-haired, whisker-nosed, big eared, large-nostrilled donkey with eyes like glassy, black golf balls.

Olivia bent lower, squinting her eyes to look at its mouth.

Yep, huge teeth, like she thought.

"Hey, there…donkey…" she tried sweetly, stepping gingerly to the right. Perspiration began dotting her upper lip, her anxiety hitting her full force. She felt moisture begin in her pits and begin to run down her back in between her shoulder blades. Her heart was pounding from her chest. She smiled, her mouth quavering, but she felt like crying.

When Olivia was ten years old, a neighbor of hers, that she used to play with, died at the age of seven from a kick to the head by a horse. This haunted Olivia to this day. She was deathly afraid of their legs, their feet in particular, but also had an extreme fear of their teeth. This one had at least two-inch, long, brownish-yellowish teeth that were visible from outside of his mouth. And it was a male. That was clear.

"Go…go away…" she tried waving her hand, shooing him away. The donkey got closer. "Oh, shit…_no_…" Olivia whined, feeling tears in her eyes. "_Please_ go away…" she said softly.

The donkey approached her once again, this time sniffing her cleavage, neck, and chin, the brunette lifting her chin so he would avoid her face, arms stiff at her sides. "Oh, Jesus…" Olivia whimpered.

The donkey let out another grunt and a neigh before nudging the brunette in her upper chest. By this time her tears were falling, her legs were shaking.

_I'm gonna die, if not from the donkey, then a heart or anxiety attack_, Olivia thought.

"Babe?" She heard Alex's voice in the distance. "Olivia?" The blonde was getting closer.

Olivia squealed just loud enough for the donkey to hear, a high-pitched, desperate cry. Olivia began moving to the left, the donkey following. She shifted to the right, the donkey staying with her. She didn't want to call back to Alex and startle the humongous beast. She was trying to hold it together, she really was. At this point, trepidation had taken over and her entire body was glistening with sweat.

The brunette closed her eyes, speaking softly, "Our father, who art in Heaven…"

"Liv…there you—"

Olivia's eyes popped open. "Alex, don't come over here…but I need help…" she whimpered.

The donkey nudged her breasts again, pushing her slightly backwards.

"Jesus, Alex, I'm gonna die…I love you, Babe…say good-bye to Hillary…bury me in my yoga pants…"

Alex began making a noise with her mouth, a middle of the tongue clicking sound that seemed to draw the donkey's attention. He turned his head and looked at the blonde curiously, and then began slowly ambling toward her, releasing a huge cloud of gas in the detective's face as he went, but Olivia was still frozen in place. The blonde took an apple from her fabric hobo bag and moved to a farther side of the fence, reaching her arm over the wiry metal barrier, displaying the fruit. She continued to make the clicking noise with her mouth, drawing the donkey closer still, away from the gate.

Once the equine was out of range and happily smelling and nipping at the proffered fruit, Olivia slipped through the gate and closed it, latching it behind her, and then let out a deep sigh before holding her face in her hands, recovering from her near death experience, her heart gradually slowing. Alex let go of the apple, the donkey taking it in his huge choppers and dropping it to the ground before continuing to eat it.

Olivia bent over, hands just above her knees, taking deep breaths.

"Babe?" Alex said softly, hand on the brunette's back. "You OK?"

Olivia looked up at Alex.

AAA

"Oh, Liv, Baby…" Alex placed her hands underneath the brunette's elbows, encouraging her to stand, and then wrapped her arms around her shaking wife, Olivia doing the same.

Alex could feel the strong detective trembling beneath her arms. "Liv…it's OK…"

They heard movement and pulled away from the embrace, looking toward the sound. The donkey had now turned around and was making its way back up the small hill. The women watched as he disappeared all together. Olivia took Alex's hand and placed it over her heart, the blonde feeling it fluttering beneath her palm.

Wordlessly, Olivia cupped the blonde's face and pressed her lips to hers. "You know you just saved my life, right?" Olivia tried. Alex reached up and wiped the tears underneath each of the brunette's eyes.

The blonde smiled, "Olivia…I've had a lot of experience with horses…remember? My family and I used to own one-fifth of a stable. I had my own horse, so did my brother. Comes with the Cabot territory…" Alex wiped Olivia's brow, "…that donkey was sure into _you_, though…"

Olivia whispered, laughing, "Shut up, Al…I always attract asses…" She looked up hopefully, "…you think I have a chance with him?"

Alex shoved her playfully and the women wrapped their arms around each other's waist and walked toward the water, headed off to another island first—snorkeling in the Mediterranean.

… … … … … …

The ladies chose to stay in that evening, having purchased some fresh small fish called _barbounia_, a type of red mullet, and filets of cod—called _bacaliaros_ in Greek—at the local seafood market. They had discovered a small outdoor market, just in town, the day before, hidden behind a community of houses staggered on a hill, the market having a plethora of carts of fresh fruits and vegetables, fresh seafood caught that day—perhaps only minutes prior—and fresh-baked loaves of breads and cheeses.

Alex and Olivia had been in a gourmet's paradise.

Alex removed the foil from a bottle of white wine, watching her wife at the stove, and eyeing her as she cooked. They were both exhausted and sun-kissed from their day of paddling and snorkeling and swimming, having spent almost four hours in the blazing sun. Even Alex was now developing a nice color on her own delicate skin, minimal but noticeable, cheeks and nose a slightly pinkish tan.

Olivia's skin had already taken on that bronzed, cocoa color and Alex couldn't stop looking at it, touching it, constantly wanting to taste and kiss it. She turned the corkscrew into the cork, smirking at the woman oblivious to her ogling, as Suzanne Vega sang about being left of center on the small speakers in the window sill of the kitchen. Olivia had on a pale yellow, corset-style top, hugging her breasts nicely and displaying her flat belly, both straps sexily falling off her shoulders, and a pair of short, white cut-off shorts, feet bare, hair up in a clip—beautifully casual. Alex wore an over-sized white linen shirt that fell at the upper thigh and a pair of white lace panties, feet bare, as well.

Alex pulled the cork out with a pop, Olivia now turning from tending to the fish on the stove. The brunette did a double take when she saw Alex's expression. Alex knew her expression was dazed, and probably had a rather smitten look on her face.

Olivia smiled broadly, "Hey, Babe…"

_Criminal _by Fiona Apple came on next.

Alex set the bottle and cork on the counter and reached around the brunette, turning the stove off and removing the pan from the element. Alex pressed her body against the brunette's backside, holding her hips firmly, swaying to the music. Olivia reached both arms back and cradled the attorney's head in her hands, the blonde's hands drifting slowly up to her breasts, palming them before squeezing firmly. Alex breathed into her ear, "God, what you do to me, Liv…" She took the brunette's lobe into her mouth, biting and sucking gently, tasting her.

Olivia let out a shaky breath, eyes closed, her head leaning back. Alex's right hand slipped beneath the brunette's waistband, finding the detective without underwear.

"Oh, Liv…God, Baby…such a turn on…" Her fingers found her silky folds, running her finger along the soft warmth.

"Alex…"

"Here…I want you here, Liv…"

Olivia turned and clasped the attorney's neck, kissing her firmly, their tongues probing. Alex backed her into the counter. Olivia reached behind her and slid the bottle over, placing the cucumber and tomato salad in the sink for now. She lifted herself onto the counter, the women continuing to kiss as Alex unbuttoned and unzipped the brunette's shorts, removing them with ease and dropping them to the floor.

Alex mouth found her neck and began kissing, tonguing, sucking, teeth biting silky caramel skin as her fingers continued to stroke the detective's warmth. Olivia hissed and then groaned as Alex's teeth dug into her muscle between her chin and shoulder.

Alex pulled Olivia's hips forward and then knelt in front of the brunette and smiled as Olivia looked down at her with lustful eyes, biting her lower lip, her breathing already heavy.

_A Couple of Forevers _by Chrisette Michelle began to play.

Alex smiled and then got to work on her wife, kissing, licking, her tongue driving further into the gorgeous brunette, Olivia clutching the counter's edge as she writhed above the blonde. Alex now stood, placing Olivia's ankles on her shoulders and moved in again, kissing her belly lightly, tonguing her belly button. Olivia's hands found the back of Alex's head and she tried to pull her closer.

"Your mouth, Al…please…" she begged.

Alex smiled and then continued her motions, feeling the detective's walls tense around her tongue, her breath now coming in pants—ragged breaths she couldn't control.

Alex's eyes shifted upward, watching Olivia as she began coming completely undone, the blonde's mouth now sucking and tonguing the protruding bundle of nerves that had now emerged nicely—one flick, another, another…and then…

"I—uhhhhh!" Olivia squealed, holding her breath as her climax rolled through her body, bucking on top of the small counter. Coming down, her body still jolting, she rested her head against the blonde's forehead and Alex coaxed more contractions from her wife with her fingers, the brunette gradually ceasing her movements and coming down.

Alex pulled away, Olivia smiling, eyes closed.

"That was…a good one…but…." she opened her eyes, "…they _all _are when you're making love to me, Al…" Olivia stroked the blonde's hair and leaned in for a tender kiss.

"Let's eat," Alex smiled, hands on the brunette's hips. Alex reached down and retrieved the brunette's shorts as Olivia hopped off the counter.

"I'll get to you later, Babe…don't you worry…"

"Good because now, it won't take much…" Alex smiled, taking the salad from the sink and then washing her hands as Olivia plated the fish. Alex retrieved two glasses for wine and took the bottle and glasses out to their table.

They enjoyed freshly-caught lightly battered and fried fish, a crunchy salad with soft, salty feta, and shared a bottle of sweet, tart wine as the ocean sounds lulled their conversations about home, their future, and plans for when they got back, as a background mix of India Arie and Erykah Badu's soulful crooning played softly.

With only two more days left on the island, they planned their next couple of days carefully, they were more content and in sync than ever, happy to be with each other, celebrating their love in Paradise.

… … … … … …

**A/N:**

**Only a couple more days on the island. Have you been enjoying it? Please read and review! What did you like? Not like? How about Olivia's fear? Notice how Alex doesn't laugh at her? Alex always threatens to "get people back" but never does…not when it comes to the people she loves…**

**I wish everyone a happy holiday season full of love, kindness, and happiness…**

**Sincerely,**

**Patricia**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! Happy Holidays! Here's a chapter to tide you over until after Christmas. I can't guarantee much writing but will be back to it with a new chapter out at least by the day after Christmas.**

**As always, I would love to hear from you and see what you think. Your reviews help me know if I'm creating a story that's appealing.**

**If interested, the translations of Greek at the end!**

**Please read and review and Season's Greetings to all!**

**Patricia**

5

AAA

Alex loved that strut—that confident, sexy, Olivia strut the brunette had. She couldn't get enough. Olivia walked ahead, singing a tune Alex knew—maybe _Maggie May_ by Rod Stewart?— but was too distracted to try and figure it out. The detective had chosen to wear her tight, olive green cargo capris—hugging her backside quite nicely, prominently displaying one fine booty as she walked slightly ahead of the attorney.

Olivia stopped in her tracks and turned, walking stick stabbed into the ground dramatically. "From here, we shall venture forth into the wilderness…on my command…" Olivia said, very Charlton Heston-esque. Olivia smiled at the blonde, "Al? You OK? You got a little moisture right here…" the brunette thumbed the corner of her own mouth, smirking.

"Yeah…yeah…I'm fine, Babe…just admiring the view, that's all…"

"Well, how about _you_ walk in front of _me_, so _I_ can enjoy the view…witcha fine, heart-shaped ass…"

Olivia walked around her wife and came up behind Alex and slithered her arms around her waist, urging her to move forward with her knees lightly bumping the backs of the blonde's legs, nibbling on her neck as they ambled slowly along.

"What are you channeling Fin, now?" Alex smiled, gripping the brunette's arms around her.

Olivia let go as she nudged her forward. They were two hours into their hike and almost back to the house.

The brunette stopped and folded her arms, letting the attorney continue to walk slightly ahead, Alex now deciding to put on a little bit of a show for her wife. She swung her hips as she sashayed ahead.

"There you go…work it, Babe…_work_ it, _own_ it…fifty bucks, Grandpa…for seventy-five the wife can watch…"

Alex laughed and then turned, biting her lower lip and smiling. Alex stuck her forefinger in her mouth for good measure, biting the tip seductively.

"Oooh, yeah, Al…" Olivia walked up to the blonde now, slithering arms around her middle and placing her face just millimeters from hers. "You don't even have to try and be sexy, Babe…you always are…do you know what my favorite time of day is, when you look your sexiest…actually two times…well, more than that, but…?"

Alex smiled and rubbed her nose against the brunette's, "Which ones?"

"When you first wake up…your eyes are sleepy, your lips are slightly puffy, your hair tousled…when I see you like that, I get so horny, Babe…" Olivia pressed her mouth to Alex's neck and applied pressure, sucking lightly.

"And the second…?" Alex tried, Olivia's mouth sucking along the most sensitive spots on her neck.

"At night…right before we go to sleep…sleepy eyes, sexy eyes…When you stretch and yawn and squeak and moan…it gets me really hot and bothered."

"And wet?" Alex moaned as Olivia pulled the fabric of her t-shirt down and began kissing her cleavage.

"And more than wet, Al…dripping…" Olivia tried in between soft kisses.

"Uhhh…Babe…you can't turn me on in the middle of nowhere at the top of a mountain…"

Olivia looked around. "There's a cave over there…" She looked back at Alex and grinned devilishly.

"Uh, _no_…with our luck, there're bats or tarantulas in there…"

"Or bees and donkeys?" Olivia smiled and pressed her lips to the blonde.

Alex pulled away, smiling. "Yes, or bees or donkeys…"

The two clasped hands and began walking, swinging their arms as they went.

"Our swimming area has been pretty private since we've been here," Olivia offered, bending down to pick up a smooth, rounded white rock and handing it to Alex, who was looking for the perfect one to take back home.

"Yeah, it has…what are you thinking, Liv?"

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm thinking and the Greeks do it all the time. There are even beaches dedicated to the art form…"

"Art form, huh?" Alex put the rock in her pocket. "Well, with your body, it definitely is an art form. Are you feeling bold, Babe…?"  
>"Well, we've only got two full days left and I'd love to get more of an all over tan…no one's come around so far…I say why not?" Olivia turned to Alex, the two continuing to walk. "Would you do it <em>with<em> me, Babe?"

"I'm afraid my nipples will burn…" Alex giggled.

"We'll just have to 50+ sun block them, Babe…and keep applying…I'll be your wing woman on that one, Al…" Olivia smiled.

"If we get caught, Olivia, so help me…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I'm beginning to see a pattern of empty threats coming from a certain someone…"

"Moi?" Alex asked innocently. "Remember, Liv… like a ninja…don't think I don't have revenge plotted already…" Alex smiled. "If that donkey sees you, nude…he'll be all over you…"

Olivia bumped shoulders with Alex playfully. "Wild donkey sex…we already have that…wait until he sees _you_ nude," Olivia looked the blonde's body over, "…he'll forget all about me…"

'Well, I hate to steal your _ass _away …'

"Good one, Babe…" Olivia encouraged.

"I didn't get a Harvard law degree on looks alone, detective."

"No…but you _could _have…" Olivia stopped and kissed the blonde firmly now, letting her lips part slowly, caressing her lips with her tongue.

They pulled away, "Ready to go swimming?"

"Absolutely," Alex rasped.

… … … … … …

OOO

Olivia untied the back of her bikini and lifted the top over her head, cradling her breasts against her inner forearm and looking around. "Here goes nothing…" Olivia removed her arm and lay back on the towel, closing her eyes.

She could feel Alex's eyes on her right next to her. The blonde had been very leery of doing this as she had already expressed her trepidation adamantly as they applied sun block inside the house before coming outside.

Olivia, still lying down, eyes closed, reached down and lifted her feet and knees up, and removed her bottoms as well, setting them aside.

After a few moments of no movement or words from the blonde beside her, Olivia put her hand to her forehead, using it as a shield against the sun, and looked at Alex, "Al…you gonna strip?"

"I don't know, Liv…"

Olivia propped herself on her elbow. "Need help? I can help you, Babe…" she grinned devilishly.

"What if someone sees us…what if Stavros comes by?"

"If he does…you are gorgeous, Al…give him a show. We're two attractive women, getting a little sun. It's natural for their people, anyway. The ancient Greeks were naked all the time. They'll think nothing of it…"

Alex thought for a moment, knees bent in front of her, elbows resting on top of them. "You're right," she smiled.

Olivia sat up and kneeled in front of her wife, Alex's eyes dipping down to the brunette's body. Olivia reached around the blonde's back and unclasped her bikini top, gently sliding it off of her arms and setting it aside. The brunette then reached to the blonde's hips and thumbed the bottoms down her legs, feeling her own core pulsate at the sight of an exposed, vulnerable, dewy-mouthed Alex Cabot in front of her. The attorney's cheeks had taken on a flushed creep, indicating her arousal.

"Sun block for your girls, Babe…" Olivia held her hand out. "If I was channeling Fin, I'd say breastsesses…" Olivia smiled.

Alex reached to her right and took the tube of sun block and handed it to Olivia, lust in her eyes. "Please don't channel Fin right now, Babe. Channel your inner Aphrodite…" Alex smirked.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Olivia oozed as she squeezed a dollop into her hand and rubbed her palms together, smiling at her wife.

Olivia's palms found the attorney's nipples, lightly touching them, first, eliciting a gasp from Alex, gentle, feather-light stimulations, feeling the blonde tremble beneath her touch.

"Too light, Liv…I swear I could come just from that, touching me so gently…"

"Then why _don't_ you?" Olivia continued lightly running the pads of the fingers every so lightly over her now-pebbled peaks.

"Jesus, Olivia…" Alex tilted her head back, her face twisting in pleasure, squeezing her knees together. "God, now I need to be touched elsewhere…my lips are pulsating so bad, Babe…"

"Touch yourself, Al…I wanna watch you…" Olivia's voice was an octave lower, lust in her voice.

"Olivia…" Alex whispered, "…not here…I'll do that for you but…not here…"

Olivia leaned forward and kissed the blonde softly, continuing to stimulate her hard pink nipples, palming them oh-so-lightly every now and then.

"I'm gonna come, Liv…" Alex was panting now. "God, I'm so close…keep going…huh…" she gasped, her beautiful face morphing into euphoria as she let out a high-pitched, "Ah…" eyebrows raised, mouth opened, and then let go of her breath, releasing, her body jerking uncontrollably, Olivia reaching down between her wife's legs and feeling her pulsations in her core, facilitating as she rode out her orgasm.

"Oh, Liv…wow…" The attorney's cheeks were right red, her eyes a dark blue. She smiled at her wife, placing her hand on the brunette's cheek.

"Thanks for the sun block, Liv…"

Olivia smiled and leaned back on her towel, taking the blonde's hand in her own, bringing it to her mouth and kissing it gently.

"I'll reapply in an hour…" she smiled, the blonde playfully socking her.

… … … … … …

Olivia had switched to lying onto her stomach thirty minutes prior but was now feeling the heat of the sun's afternoon rays on her backside. She needed to cool off. Alex had already been in the water, cooling off for a while, on one of the rafts they found in the same storage closet as the masks and flippers. Olivia stood, dusting the sand off of her backside and stepped into the water, feeling alarmingly cool after being in the harsh sun for almost an hour. She began wading deeper, Alex oblivious to her entry. She smiled as she crept up to the blonde's blue plastic raft, swimming soundlessly up to the side. Alex was on her stomach, tight ass exposed. The brunette's finger hovered over her upper back before running her fingers down the middle of her back to the middle of her backside, the blonde jumping two feet in the air.

Alex literally screamed—a high-pitched, breaking glass, high _C_ kind of scream—before falling into the water.

Olivia turned, not wanting Alex to see her smile, much less laugh, and went under the water, laughing as she did so, large bubbles floating upward to the surface. When Olivia finally came back up for air, she was met with the pinkish-tannish looking face of her wife, blue eyes smoldering.

"Those better be fart bubbles you're making and not laughing bubbles…"

Olivia went under the water again, trying to escape Alex seeing her smiling.

When she came back up, she approached her wife, lips drawn inward, trying to refrain from smiling. The blonde's eyebrows were up, her expression unyielding.

"Oh, Babe…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you…"

Olivia tried to put her hands on the blonde's upper arms but she grabbed Olivia's waist and shoved her heartily. "Alex, you look so angry right now, Babe…so sexy when you're mad…_come on_…" Olivia tried to reach the blonde again, trying to grab her waist but as soon as she touched the blonde's waist, she slipped away from her.

"Alex…I didn't mean to scare you…"

"It's not funny, Liv…"

"I'm not laughing, Alex…" Olivia attempted her best straight face she could, having put her lower jaw forward in an effort to keep from smiling at the adorable blonde, feeling the corners of her mouth tremble with strain. "Alex…" Olivia tried again, this time, her wife letting her grab her hips. Olivia looked down at the perky nipples beneath the water and then watched as the blonde did the same. A smile crept across her face, slowly but surely.

"You could have said something when you got in the water…"

"I know…I'm sorry…do you forgive me?"

Alex smiled broader now and nodded. She looked down at Olivia's mouth and then pressed her lips to hers. Olivia's right hand went to cup side of the blonde's head. Alex moved her lower body closer and wrapped those long legs around Olivia's waist, Olivia biting her bottom lip. "There are those long, gorgeous legs…" Olivia took both hands now and ran her palms underneath the water from the blonde's backside, down her silky thighs, across her knees, and over her shins. Alex's eyes focused on Olivia's breasts in front of her before angling her head to the side vampire-style and going in for her neck, tonguing, teasing, Olivia closing her eyes.

Voices were heard approaching.

Both women stopped and looked up to find two young men, coming from the direction of the road, speaking in Greek, having a heated conversation.

"Shit…" Olivia whispered, knowing Alex would blame her for this.

She turned to Alex whose expression confirmed what Olivia predicted.

"You _will_ suffer for this…you're _really_ gonna get it now…" Her eyes blazed with fury.

Olivia tried not to laugh as Alex's legs unwrapped from the detective's body. The water was so clear in the Aegean; nothing could be hidden in the transparent water. The women stayed where they were—the further from shore the better.

"Γεια σας!" one of them called.¹

The women didn't speak, only stared, hoping they would just go away.

"What's your plan, Liv?" Alex asked, her focus still on the young men.

They appeared to be in their early twenties, both dark hair, both incredibly tan, both incredibly fit, wearing long shorts, t-shirts, and sandals.

"I have no plan…" Olivia tried.

"Μιλάς ελληνικά?" ²

"What did he say?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia!" she whispered, exasperated. "How do I know?"

Olivia called out, "No Greek."

"Ahhh, of course Americans!" one of them said excitedly, thick Greek accent emanating.

"Yes, Americans!" Olivia answered, smiling.

"Don't give them hope, Liv."

"You are the two staying here?" the shorter one asked, both now stepping to the edge of the water. "I am Dimitri and my brother Niko. We are the sons of Stavros."

Olivia and Alex both drifted backwards a few feet.

"Oh, OK…" Olivia called.

"We will come to swim with you…" The taller one, Niko, began taking his sandals off and unbuttoning his shorts.

Alex spoke up, "No, no! Don't do that!" she panicked.

He stopped, smiling. "It's a beautiful day. Is hot. To cool off." His hands reached for his fly again.

"Uh…" Olivia tried, wanting to fix this for her wife. "Alone…we want to be alone…"

"Ah, alone…of course. We came for my father to tell you about the ah, the ah…how you say…the…"

Olivia could feel Alex bristling beside her.

"Spit it out," the blonde mumbled, Olivia smiling.

The shorter brother, Dimitri, helped him, "The…ah…the lever…when you leave, needs to be close. If is open, the money for the water to pay my father and is very expensive the water on the island."

_God, their English is broken_, Olivia thought

The brunette didn't have a clue what they were talking about. She felt Alex's hand pinch her side firmly underneath the water, Olivia letting out a yelp and rubbing her side.

"I deserved that," Olivia said softly.

"To come out to show you…" the Niko motioned for them to come out.

"You can just tell us from there…" Olivia tried.

Alex now smiled, "You know that _your _ass is the one getting out of the water, right? Not me…_you_…and I can't wait to see this unfold…"

Olivia looked at Alex now, the blonde grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Where is the lever?" Olivia called.

"Is difficult to explain…come to see…"

Olivia got closer keeping from her neck and below hidden beneath the water, Alex staying where she was.

"Um…we don't have any clothes on…" Olivia tried.

Both boys looked at each other and smiled and then looked back at Olivia.

"Could you hand me that towel on the table?" she tried.

The boys looked at each other again and then the towel and then each other and then Olivia. Niko walked to the table and took the clean, folded towel from the back of one of the chairs. He walked toward the water and held it out, the material billowing down as he let it hang in the air

Olivia looked back at Alex who was smiling.

"I think this makes us even…" she called to the blonde before turning back around.

"Come take it…we will close our eyes," Niko smiled, closing his eyes. Dimitri closed his eyes as well, both boys smiling while doing so.

Olivia began to exit the water, quickly but not too quickly, keeping her eyes on both men and the towel. Dimitri's eyes cracked slightly but Niko's were fully open by the time Olivia was standing right in front of him. She jerked the towel from Niko's hand and wrapped it around her, covering herself quickly.

He started laughing, "Americans are so…how you say…closed…"

Olivia opened her mouth to retort but closed it just as quickly. "Where's that lever?"

She followed the brothers to the back of the house and they were right, it was slightly complicated. There were ten levers back there, all the same color and shape. The lever she needed to close was number 8. If she turned the wrong one, it would open the septic tank on the property or send salt water into the drains and corrode the pipes—both bad things. This was why they needed to show her in person. They said that their father was called to Athens for a family emergency and he wouldn't be back for a few days and both boys worked until late at night at a bar in town, so the ladies would need to do it before they left on Friday morning, the day they were leaving the island.

Olivia and the brothers came back around the house, Alex now in her bikini, towel wrapped securely around her waist, sitting at the table, book out, sunglasses on. It was six o'clock now and the sun was beginning to lower in the sky, creating brilliant oranges, yellows and pinks on the western horizon.

"All done?" Alex questioned, looking up from her book and smirking.

"Πολύ όμορφες γυναίκες…" Niko said to his bother. "και τα δύο…"³

Olivia stood, arms folded. "Is that all?"

"Yes, yes…is all…do not be upset. I just say to my brother that you two are very beautiful. Perhaps you will come have a drink tonight at my bar? We have the dance music. The disco, the pop, the rap…come to have fun." Niko reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. "It is right at the marina. Easy to find. We will buy the drinks to celebrate your marriage."

This softened both women briefly. At least the boys knew they were married. Olivia took the proffered card and looked at it: _Kokka Bar_.

"We'll see…"

"Olivia likes the rap…" Alex said calmly.

"Alex likes the rap, too," Olivia retorted, eyes wide.

"OK…A-lex-ia and O-liv-ia…nice to meet…Congratulations! Συγχαρητήρια!"

The boys turned and began walking back toward the road that they came from, looking back a couple of times on their way and smiling.

Olivia took a deep breath.

"Oh, goodie…it's the Greek Todd and Chris…" Alex said, eyes focused on her book.

"Not quite as pushy, though…" Olivia pulled the chair out and sat, still in just a towel. "We can go get a drink…we'll have to take the Vespa, though. What do you think? Dinner in town, one drink, then back?"

"What my baby wants…" Alex smiled at Olivia. "Oh and we're definitely even. Just to let you know…_more_ than even, Babe." Alex puckered her lips at the brunette.

They sat for a little while before going in, showering, relaxing, and then getting ready for a night on the town.

… … … … … …

_**Translations:**_

¹ "Γεια σας!" Hello!

² "Μιλάς ελληνικά?" Do you speak Greek?

³ Πολύ όμορφες γυναίκες…" Niko said to his bother. "και τα δύο…"

Very Beautiful women Both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

**In my experience, and my visits to Greece, I have found that Greek men are not afraid to speak about taboo subjects. When Niko told Olivia that Americans are "closed" he meant uptight, just didn't know the word…**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and, as always, please read and review and follow/favorite to receive updates. I answer all of my reviews and PMs!**

6

AAA

They had been to the main street in town many times so far, which was located in front of the marina—a dock really—with fifteen to twenty small fishing boats weighted down by rusty anchors and tied with bright yellow ropes, bobbing up and down in the slight currents of evening tide. The night life began at the bottom of the curve and went up about half a mile—lined with restaurants, bars, souvenir shops, and travel agencies for ferries and planes to travel to the other islands and get back to the mainland whenever weary travelers were ready.

This wasn't Alex and Olivia.

Both women had already expressed to each other how they never wished to leave—that this had been absolute paradise for both of them—forgetting about their jobs, forgetting about the concept of time, forgetting about the stressors of being in the bustling overpopulated metropolis.

The routine they'd gotten into was blissful—waking, making love, Olivia or Olivia and Alex jogging, coffee, making love, breakfast, swimming, hiking, lazing, making love, lazing, showering, making love, getting ready going out, or staying in…making love. They didn't have a clock anywhere in the tiny house and each woman only checked her cell phone one time a day for any earth-shattering messages from back home. Luckily, and thankfully, there had been none.

Olivia pulled the motorbike to a stop a few establishments down from the bar and turned the engine off; the bass line of _California Love_ by 2PAC could already he heard pumping outside of _Kokkas Bar _three doors down. Alex started to climb off of the Vespa, having difficulty in a gold sequined pencil skirt; she managed to get on the bike but getting off was proving more of a struggle.

Olivia took her helmet off and put it in her lap and shook her hair out, unbeknownst to her, quite sexily, Alex catching a faint whiff of shampoo and perfume. "You off?" Olivia turned her head, hands still on the handlebars.

"I can't move my legs, Liv…it's either expose everyone at that restaurant to my _Ya-Ya Sisterhood_ or rip my skirt…"

Olivia smiled, "Let me help, Babe…" Olivia, wearing a looser sundress that fell at the knee, light brown suede jacket over it, hiked her leg up, swinging it over with ease, no harm done. God, she looked beautiful. Her sun-streaked hair was wavy around her head, wild and sexy. Her dress showed her well-endowed cleavage, and the gold heels she wore with the thin-strapped, pale yellow, sheer chiffon sundress were on point. There was actually a golden aura around her, her tanned skin glowing—and her scent, Alex's favorite perfume on her, Bvlgari's _Jasmine Noir_. All she needed was a halo.

"Earth to Alex…" Olivia smiled.

Alex closed her mouth and refocused.

"I'll come around the back and pull you off…" Olivia tried.

"Oh, Liv…that's going to look ridiculous…"

"Well, you know the alternative. Everyone will see your sweet, luscious goods and, I know for a fact, you aren't wearing panties tonight…I watched you get dressed…" Olivia winked and smiled.

"Jesus, Olivia…come pull me off…" Alex succumbed to being pulled from the back of the bike, her body going limp as Olivia lifted her from her armpits.

"You know, Al…you get yourself into these awkward positions and you expect me not to laugh…"

Olivia finally got the blonde off of the bike, several people seated near the sidewalk, staring and whispering amongst themselves.

"Humiliating…" Alex mumbled as she linked arms with Olivia's.

Olivia leaned in, her head close to the blonde's as they walked, "Humiliating but you look sexy as hell, Al…"

Along with the gold sequined skirt, the attorney wore a loose, skimpy silk, black, deep-v, plunging camisole. Olivia had encouraged her to go braless, as well as pastie-less, this evening and Alex was feeling rather sexy and uninhibited, having her girls without confinement. Truth be told, any arousal would be evident from her top, even on this warm island night. Her hair was down and she had on her contacts on for the evening.

The two walked next door to a restaurant they had already tried a few times before earlier in the week. It was a typical Greek Taverna but the women both agreed that they had some of the best Greek food on the island, their Greek chicken and potatoes dish was to die for.

"Καλησπέρα σας…good evening…good to see you again…how many?"

Alex looked behind her facetiously. The times they had been so far, it had always been just the two of them.

Olivia nudged her, smiling. "Two…" she said confidently.

"Right this way…" The host led them to a table to the right, along the jasmine-wrapped railing along the main walkway.

"I guess he's still expecting us to come back with companions…" Alex squeezed Olivia's arm.

Olivia leaned into the blonde, "Never…" she said before kissing cheek softly.

"Yanni will be with you in a moment…enjoy your meal," He winked, set the menus in front of the ladies, and left.

Alex looked at her wife over her menu, knowing full well exactly what she was going to order. Olivia looked up and caught her, smiling at her wife and putting her hand on top of the blonde's forearm, stroking it with her thumb.

Alex could feel her eyes sting with tears. "Olivia…I keep imagining you pregnant and, I've got to say, you're gonna be the sexiest pregnant woman, ever."

"Imagining, huh? Like all the time?"

Alex gave her a _come on_ look. "No, Babe, not _all_ the time, but I do think about it…"

"It should be interesting, to say the least…It could go all wrong, you know, and be far from sexy. I could be cranky constantly, morning, noon, and night sickness, swollen, losing control of bodily functions…it might not be pretty…"

"You'll be gorgeous to me…"

"I'll hold you to that, Al…" Olivia grinned and leaned in for a kiss, Alex parting her lips and giving her wife just a hint of tongue.

"Good evening, ladies. Welcome back."

"Yanni…how are you this evening?" Alex pulled away and smiled, wiping under her bottom lip and looking at Olivia.

"Very good. Would you like to hear the specials?"

"I think we're going to order our favorite…we're leaving Friday morning so after today we've only got one more day…"

"I'm sorry to hear that…the island of Kea will definitely miss the two most beautiful women it has ever had…"

The women smiled.

"So, you would like…" he began.

"Yanni…I'd like to use the Greek I've learned…" Olivia began.

Yanni bowed and waved his hand, smiling, signaling the brunette to go ahead.

"Δύο κοτόπουλο και πατάτες, ένα χωριάτικη σαλάτα, ένα τζατζίκι, και ένα μπουκάλι νερό?"

"Perfect Greek…" Yanni smiled. "So…to let me use my English…you say two chicken and potatoes, one village salad, one tzatziki, and one bottle of water. Is right?"

"You got it, Yanni…" Olivia smiled.

"I'll be back with the bread and water…" He turned and left.

"Hmmm….very impressive, Liv…" Her hand found Olivia's elbow and began tickling it, "…and incredibly sexy…"

"You think?"

Alex nodded.

"Nothing compared to what you do to me when you get in attorney mode and start with legalities in that voice…when I'm sitting in court and you're talking away, my eyes glaze over and my senses heat up…it's all I can do to try and concentrate on what you're saying…usually something I need to hear so I have to force myself to pay attention."

"I know…I've _always_ known…" Alex smirked.

"Just like I've always known by the way you blatantly ignore me in court…"

"I can't look at you, Liv…if I did, everything I did and worked so hard to prepare for with my arguments and depositions would have been washed down the drain in a heartbeat…"

"I knew that, too…" Olivia smiled.

"Bread for you…water…tzatziki…the food will be out soon, ladies…and…" he unscrewed the cap on the bottle and poured it into their glasses, "…the two gentlemen at the bar inside would like to buy you a drink…if you'd like…"

Olivia and Alex looked toward the bar where two older men, not Greek, perhaps Russian—looking a lot like Boris Yeltsin—were looking at them, smiling. They appeared to be in their sixties, maybe even seventies…gray hair, big bears of men, over six feet each, over three-hundred pounds each, wearing loud and colorful Cuban-style linen shirts, khaki pants and severe, gaudy gold jewelry.

"Companions for the evening, Liv?" Alex giggled.

"Jeez, Al…my fellow concubine…these guys must think we're ladies of the night…do I look that whorish?" Olivia asked.

Alex continued giggling. "Not at all, Babe…"

Olivia turned to the waiter now, "Please tell them that this beautiful woman and I are happily married but thank you for the offer of a drink."

"For sure…" Yanni turned and left, heading toward the older men's table inside.

"God, Alex…" Olivia smiled, breaking into the bread.

"I can't blame them for trying…it was worth a shot…" Alex smiled.

"Can you imagine a foursome with them?" Olivia laughed.

Alex continued giggling, "We'd be doing all of the work…I can't see them being very active in sexual athleticism…"

The two women were shaking now, trying hard not to make it obvious, Olivia with her hand over her mouth.

The waiter came back bearing a folded napkin. "They told me to give you this." Yanni handed Olivia the folded note.

She opened it and held it so that both she and Alex could see it. Olivia read out loud, "$50,000 for both. One night." Olivia looked at Alex wide-eyed and brought her lips inward, cocoa eyes meeting her own.

Alex's eyes dipped down to the detective's mouth. "They're propositioning us…interested?" Alex joked.

"Ooooh…very Demi Moore in _Indecent Proposal_ right now…very tempting, but remember in the movie it ruined their marriage. I'm not ready to ruin our marriage…not yet, Babe…" Olivia kidded.

"What do we do?"

"Ignore them. We eat dinner, we go to the bar, we go home…"

Alex looked at Olivia concernedly.

"Babe…don't worry…I got you…" She leaned in and kissed the blonde, a slow sensual kiss, making it clear to their observers that they belonged to each other.

"Ha-cha-cha-cha…" Alex whispered.

… … … … … …

OOO

With dinner having been eaten, paid for, their propositioners having left long ago, Alex and Olivia ambled a couple of doors down to the Kokkas Bar, _Humpty Dance_ playing loudly on the speakers.

Olivia pulled Alex's elbow closer, leaning into her ear, "Why do I have the sudden urge to do the Roger Rabbit?" She wrapped her arm around the blonde as they entered the bar area.

"Ladies…O-liv-ia, the Greek goddess…and Al-lex-ia, the blonde bombshell…right?" Niko, smiled from behind the bar.

"That's right…Niko? Right?"

"Exactly, glad you could come…drinks? What do you like?"

Olivia looked at Alex, "Babe?"

Alex reached for Olivia's waist, squeezing lightly. "Whatever you have, Liv…"

Olivia turned back to Niko, Dimitri now coming up beside him and saying _hello_ as well. "Uh, Niko, I think my gorgeous wife and I would like two ouzos, on the rocks." She turned to Alex, "My wife loves black licorice, don't you, Babe?"

"In moderation…" Alex smiled.

"Coming right up. Why don't you two have a seat at a table and we will bring these out and join you?"

Alex and Olivia smiled and made their way to a table, sitting next to each other facing the bar, on a cushioned bench. It was dark, candles on every table, dark red table cloths and cushions. It was a beautiful evening, only slightly chilly.

Alex moved closer to Olivia, pressing her thigh against the brunette's and taking her hand and bringing it to her lap. "I wish we didn't have to go…"

"I know, Babe…" Olivia put her hand on the back of Alex's neck, fingering it lightly before stroking her hair lightly. "Your hair is so wavy, Baby…"

"I think it's the ocean air and water…good for everything…"

Olivia smiled and kissed her wife gently. "Definitely good for everything."

"Here we are…" Niko and Dimitri approached, Dimitri holding the tray and setting it down, taking the drinks off and setting it on the empty table next to theirs before sitting across from the ladies.

"So, ladies…you had dinner?" Niko asked.

"Yes, it was delicious…" Olivia claimed.

"We were sorry to come without warning today…to make you uncomfortable." Niko smiled.

"Of course you were," Olivia said facetiously. "I'm sure you're sorry you opened your eyes, too…" Olivia smirked.

"Let's make toast," Dimitri held up his glass of the cloudy white liquid, "…to a marriage made in Heaven. Two beautiful ladies to have the love for a long time…"

The four clinked glasses and sipped, the anise flavored liquid tasting sweet and refreshing.

"My father tells me you are a police?" Dimitri coaxed.

Olivia swallowed, "Yes…a detective with New York."

"And you are lawyer?" Dimitri asked Alex.

"That's right…Liv and I are Law & Order, in a nutshell…dynamic duo…" Alex moved a section of hair behind Olivia's shoulder, smiling. "She's the law, I'm the order…"

Olivia smiled, "That's right, Babe…"

"Is how you met, at work?" Niko asked.

"Yep…at the police station," Olivia answered.

"Love at the first seeing?"

"Absolutely…things got heated at work and I think each of us knew we were just hot for each other…our arguments got pretty tense…" Alex offered. "Calling me in for warrants in the middle of the night…"

"You, willingly dragging yourself out of bed…" Olivia nuzzled her wife's neck before kissing it.

"You had me from the start, Babe…I was hooked…" The two kissed gently and then looked at the young men, their eyes dazed and smiling.

A song came on…snaky and exotic. "Ooh, what's this?" Olivia asked.

"Her name is Despina Vandi, is called _To Nisi_, it means, 'the island'."

"I like it…very sexy…" Olivia said, beginning to move in her seat, hips moving, looking at Alex, whose focus was on the brunette's body.

They were nearing the end of their drinks and they had already planned earlier they would only have one.

Alex leaned in to Olivia, "Let's go home…" She looked at Olivia's cleavage and licked her lips before returning her eyes to the brunette's.

Olivia smiled, "OK…" she lightly touched foreheads with the blonde.

"Boys…thank you for the drink but we're going to be going…"

The men stood with Alex and Olivia, all four kissing both cheeks.

"It was very nice meeting you…remember lever number 8…" Niko smiled.

"Number eight…how can I forget?" Olivia smiled.

Olivia held her elbow out and Alex linked arms, the two exiting the bar as Jodeci's _Forever My Lady_ began to play. "This song is gonna turn me on, Babe…" Olivia slipped her arm around the blonde.

"Then, let's get home, Liv…let's get home…"

… … … … … …

They barely made it inside the house, Olivia so turned on, especially after Alex groped her the whole way back, hands all over her waist, breasts. It was a wonder they didn't have an accident. Olivia slipped the key into the door, Alex following and going right for the brunette's mouth, backing her into the bedroom, kissing her lips, jaw, chin, neck. The two women hastily undressed, predatory eyes on each other as they removed clothing, removing dresses and their minimal undergarments. They crashed into each other once again, Olivia hands going to Alex's jaw, the blonde's hands going to Olivia's breasts, backside, pulling them closer.

"Ahhhh….Liv…I'm so wet, Babe…" Alex said, forehead resting against the detective's.

Olivia took Alex by the waist and guided her toward the bed, "Lie down…"

Alex smiled and sat on the bed, backing herself toward the head, knees up, pert breasts on display.

"I want to watch you…" Olivia rasped.

"But I want _you_, Liv…I want _you_ to touch me…" Alex's voice was filled with need.

"I will, Baby…but I want to watch you first…"

Alex slowly spread her knees, her fingers traveling down to her lower lips, stroking with two fingers, gently.

Olivia watched, biting her lower lip and shaking her head, "So sexy, Baby…"

Olivia moved closer and leaned in between the attorney's parted legs, "Keep going, Babe…" Olivia's mouth found a pink nipple and she stuck her tongue out, tasting the tip gently.

Alex hissed and threw her head back, eyes closed, "More…"

Olivia licked Alex's nipple once more, flicking her tongue expertly a few times before wrapping her mouth around it and adding suction, swirling her tongue around the pebbled bud. Alex grabbed the back of Olivia's head with one hand, her other hand continuing to stimulate herself down below, her hips rising up as her stroking became firmer.

Olivia moved to Alex's other breast and pleasured it, as well, the blonde moaning her need. Olivia pulled away and watched the blonde continue her stroking, her fingers now disappearing inside of her warmth. Olivia felt a throbbing between her own legs at the beautifully erotic sight of her wife self-pleasuring.

"This isn't enough for me, Babe…not after all the pleasure you've brought me…" Alex opened her eyes. "Touch yourself, Liv…"

Olivia smiled and cupped both of her breasts, squeezing and them, squeezing her nipples before bringing her hands down her ribcage, along her waist, her right hand going to her own wetness, fingering her own soft lips, moving her fingers along her folds. Olivia separated her legs further, keeping her hand fixed and she began to move her hips over her fingers, simulating sex. With her own fingers barely touching, straining to come in contact with the light pads of her own fingers, she felt a rush of excitement and moisture. She looked at Alex, both women now focused on each other but with their own hands pleasuring themselves.

Olivia shook her head, her eyes on Alex's motions. "God, Alex…you're so sexy…" Olivia could feel a burning warmth begin to fill her own groin. "I can see in your face that you're almost there…"

Alex panted, "Finish me off, Baby…" Alex spread her legs wide now and Olivia kneeled, moving further in between them, her own legs spread almost as wide. Olivia took her hands from her own core and moved them to Alex, the blonde's face flushed with desire, mouth parted. Olivia couldn't help the opportunity to kiss the blonde, Alex moaning into her mouth as the detective's fingers entered her firmly.

Alex moved her hand to Olivia's entrance and did the same, fingers searching and then probing, entering with firmness. Each woman now thrusting firmly, moving in a rhythm together, panting, their breathing building, building, gasps, heads thrown back, eyes closed as they pumped each other. One, two, three…Olivia screamed and then moaned loudly, her orgasm crashing over her, her body shaking, trembling with pleasure.

"Hard Liv…hard now…I'm almost…" Alex squealed, Olivia now thrusting hard. "Yeah, Babe…like that…oooohhh!" Alex peaked with a high-pitched squeal and then crashed, her body now spasming around Olivia's still pumping fingers. Olivia continued until the blonde's shaking ceased and her hips stopped moving, signaling her climax had ceased. The blonde lay there, eyes closed, mouth parted, still panting. Olivia leaned forward and took her lips with her own, kissing the attorney's plush mouth.

"Liv…Baby…" Alex breathed, "That was intense…" She opened her eyes now. Olivia moved closer and lay next to the blonde as Alex closed her legs and turned to face her wife, wrapping her arm around the brunette.

"Are you sorry we didn't end up with the Russians?"

Alex laughed, "Only slightly…but fifty-thousand isn't nearly enough to pay for you…"

"And _you_…" Olivia added. "Those men couldn't have handled us…" Olivia smiled.

Alex stroked Olivia's hair, "Your love and your body are priceless, Babe…"

"No amount of money…"

"Never…" Alex kissed the detective's forehead tenderly and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

With one day left on the island, they would spending it doing two of their favorite things in the world—loving each other and spending time together.

… … … … … …


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A return of Niko and Dimitri for those of you that requested more of them…;)**

**Olivia makes peace with the donkey.**

**Last day in Paradise…**

**Enjoy and, as always, I would love a review to hear what you think!**

7

OOO

The waves could be heard through the open bedroom window, the gentle lull approaching and retreating across the smooth stones as Olivia lay, eyes closed, listening to the beauty that was her favorite place—the ocean. She smiled to herself, so content, feeling her wife's gentle breathing against her neck, the blonde's arm wrapped possessively around her middle. The air was already warm, cicadas had already begun buzzing, singing their chorus in the trees. She opened her eyes now and looked just to her right at the beautiful face beside her. Porcelain skin with just a hint of color, naturally pink lips, so full and soft, those cerulean eyes not yet open for the day.

Olivia took a small, deep breath, smiling to herself. Their vacation had been amazingly wonderful, beautiful, and awe-inspiring and Olivia knew that this was only the beginning of their wonderful life together.

She felt Alex stir beside her and looked down once again. Seeing the blonde attorney smiling, her belly did flip-flops as she stretched and squeaked, rolling over onto her back and raising her arms above her head, reaching up and back.

"Mmmm…good morning, Baby…" the blonde moaned contentedly before opening those blue eyes and fixing them on her own.

"Good morning, Babe…" Olivia turned onto her side and placed her hand on Alex's ribcage, her thumb gently stroking the gentle curve below her breast.

"Mmmm…" she moaned again. "Getting started early, detective…" She smiled again, eyes closed.

Olivia laughed. "Time is of the essence…what is time? Life is a cookie…"

Alex laughed. "_America's Sweethearts_ reference?"

"Of course…" Olivia propped herself up on her right elbow and looked at her beautiful wife, eyes roaming over her naked form before leaning in and kissing her shoulder softly.

"Beam-sala-beam…" Alex said, giggling.

The two women found themselves laughing hysterically now, giggling uncontrollably.

"It's much bigger than coins," Olivia added, causing the blonde to laugher even harder.

"Oh, Liv…" she sighed.

_A noise coming from the kitchen—a ringing?_

"What's that?" Olivia asked, looking at Alex.

Both women's eyes were wide, smiles still there.

"It sounds like a phone…" Alex answered.

"Not _my_ phone…not _your_ phone…"

The ringing continued.

"Maybe that old turquoise phone on that little table in the kitchen?"

Olivia moved the thin sheet from her body and slipped out of bed. "I'll see…" She walked out of the bedroom and stood, holding her elbows and staring at the circa 1985 rotary phone on the small telephone stand, listening to the last echoes of the final ring. She waited. Nothing.

The brunette walked back into the bedroom and saw Alex now sitting up, beautiful torso exposed, hair tousled, sleepy eyes, full lips, and Olivia felt the familiar twitching in her groin. She smiled at the blonde and climbed on the bed, creeping toward her like a lioness.

Alex smiled and reached for Olivia's face as the brunette approached and straddled her wife. Hands roamed from her jaw to her shoulders to her breasts, squeezing them firmly, lust already in the attorney's eyes, her mouth parted.

She squeezed firmly, kneading them, before sitting up and taking a pebbled nipple into her mouth and sucking firmly.

"Ahh…babe…" Olivia moaned.

The ringing started again, both ladies laughing.

"We haven't had a problem with that phone since we got here," Alex tried, still kissing the brunette's cleavage and continuing to grope Olivia.

"Let me see, Babe."

"_No_…" Alex whined, trying to clench Olivia's backside to hold her there.

"I'll be back…" Olivia smiled, climbing off of the blonde and slipping into the kitchen again. She eyed the phone again as it rang before lifting the receiver and putting it to her ear. "Hello?"

She felt arms slither around her waist, moving up to her breasts as she spoke.

"Oh, hi, Niko…" Alex's left hand cradled her breasts, her right hand slipping downward. "A yacht? Uh, yeah…"

Alex's fingers continued stroking the detective, Olivia trying hard not to moan.

"I don't know…let me ask…" Olivia turned, hand over the mouthpiece, Alex's mouth crashing into hers, tongue probing. Olivia peeled her lips away, smiling, trying to talk, "Al…the guys have a friend who has a yacht and they'll have it for a couple of hours today around three. They want to know…" Alex's mouth found her earlobe and the blonde began sucking, "…if we…uh…want to go on a ride around the island…"

"Sure…" Alex tried, now in between kissing her wife's shoulders and chest.

Olivia returned to the call, "Yeah, we'll come…"

"_Yes_…we _will_," Alex tried, still kissing the brunette.

Olivia laughed, "OK…OK, just in front of the house? All right, Niko…see you then…" Olivia hung up the phone and turned, Alex aggressively pressing her mouth to the detective's once again.

Frantically, they made it to the bedroom, falling on the bed, Olivia backing up and Alex's mouth going right for her core. Olivia reached back to the headboard, gripping the thin poles of the brass bed frame, Alex's mouth getting to work quickly.

Within moments, the brunette was calling out, squealing with pleasure as she climaxed.

Panting, Olivia whispered, "My God, Alex…"

Alex kissed her way up the brunette's body and then lay next to her. "A yacht, huh?"

"Yeah…a yacht," Olivia tried, still in her afterglow.

"Livin' the life…" Alex said softly.

"With my beautiful wife," Olivia added, the two laughing once again.

… … … … … …

With a breakfast of eggs and toast with honey having been made and eaten, dishes cleaned, Alex took her cell phone out to check in with Casey at their penthouse. She dialed the number and let it ring as she walked out the front door, into the warm, salty air, and waited. Olivia had gone on a jog as Alex cleaned up, the brunette wanting to get a run in before it got too hot.

"Hey, honeymooner…" Casey beamed.

"Hey, Case…"

"How are the newlyweds? Is paradise all it's cracked up to be?"

"Oh, Casey…more than that…it's been so amazing here. You should come some time."

"You and Olivia still all over each other?"

"Without a doubt, Case…" the blonde smiled. "How is everything there? You and Melinda living it up?"

"Yeah, you know it. We've only broken a couple of things…but we replaced them with cheaper versions," the red head joked.

"And our baby?"

"Hillary? Does she always eat so much?"

Alex giggled, "She likes her food. You're measuring it, right? Liv will have a fit if she's gained weight…we just got her to an acceptable weight, by the vet's standards."

"Oh…you wanted me to _measure_ the food?"

"Casey…" Alex warned.

"I'm kidding. Yes, I have been measuring it but sometimes, at night, she looks at me with those big blue eyes, then looks at her empty dish, then back at me and I put a little more in there. Just between you and me."

Alex walked toward the water. "Seriously, Casey…she can't gain weight. The first thing Olivia will do when we get back is weigh her…"

"I got it, I got it…"

Alex let her toes sink into the sand. "Can you still pick us up on Monday night?"

"Of course…your cleaning team is coming on Saturday and Melinda's staying with me Sunday night…I'll come by after work on Monday and pick you up."

"OK…" Alex began walking toward the side of the house, spotting Olivia up near the chain linked fence. "We'll call you with the flight info when we get to Athens…but the flight should come in around nine…"

Alex noticed Olivia up by the fence and she began walking toward her wife, not believing what she was seeing—the donkey and Olivia, in harmony.

"OK, Case…we'll talk soon, OK?"

"Later hater…"

The call was disconnected and Alex approached the brunette carefully.

"Liv?" Alex smiled. "I see you've made a new friend?"

Olivia turned from scratching underneath the donkey's chin and smiled, "Oh, Uncle Jessie? Yeah, we've bonded…"

"Uncle Jessie?"

"I named him after the ladies man on Full House, Mr. John Stamos. I figured, he liked my chest so much, he must be good with the ladies."

"Well, wonders never cease…" Alex smiled, slithering her arms around the brunette.

"He's on the other side of the fence, Babe…I don't think I'd feel the same if I was in there with him."

"Love Fest 2009 all up in here…"

"Donkey lovin'…" Olivia smiled.

… … … … … …

Alex and Olivia waited in front of the house—Olivia with her white bikini and a white, gauze cover-up over it, black flip-flops on, and Alex with her light blue bikini, a white tank and a sheer, black sarong over hers, also in flip-flops. Alex also sported a large straw hat, both women wearing sunglasses.

"Is your stomach gonna be OK on the boat?" Alex asked, rubbing the brunette's back.

"Yes, Babe…" Olivia kissed the blonde. "I'll be fine…You brought the sun block?"

"Right here in my bag…" Alex patted the fabric hobo bag slung over her shoulder.

They watched as a beautiful fifty-foot yacht made its way toward them, its loud horn signaling the guy's arrival. One of the brothers, Niko, jumped into a small motorized raft that was attached to the yacht. He unattached the tether and pulled the cord to start the engine, the orange raft quickly making its way toward the women. He smiled and waved as he approached.

"They're cuties, huh?" Olivia smiled.

"Puppy dogs…" Alex smiled.

The raft entered the shore, sliding on the sand beneath, before Niko hopped out and approached them, "Ladies…" he held his hand out and Alex took it, as he helped her in first, the tiny contraption tossing from side to side, the blonde unsteady on her feet.

She looked back at her wife. "Don't even think about it, Liv…"

"I'm not…" Olivia smiled.

Niko then helped Olivia in and then got in himself before the three zoomed back to the yacht. The young man hooked the raft back to the large schooner and motioned to the ladder. "After you, ladies…"

Alex climbed up first, Olivia following, and then Niko.

Once on the yacht, Alex sighed. "Wow…this is beautiful…"

There were two other men on the yacht besides Niko and Dimitri.

"This is Andoni and this is Spiro…friends, also brothers."

The women exchanged handshakes and pleasantries and then followed the men to the rattan furniture in the center, a low table in between filled with trays of cheese, grapes, crackers, and a couple of bottles of liquor, wine, and glasses.

"Are you boys old enough to drink?" Olivia asked as they all sat.

"I am twenty-four…" Niko began and then turned to his brother, "…and Dimitri is twenty-two."

"OK…just making sure…Babe…?" Olivia looked at Alex and Alex took a gift bagged bottle from her bag and handed it to Niko.

"A gift from us…thank you for your hospitality…" Alex smiled.

"Thank you…" Niko unwrapped the bottle, producing a customary bottle of brandy called Metaxa. "Is wonderful…have you try this?" Niko asked.

"No…we haven't tried it…I know it's potent stuff…and that it's the best brandy here in Greece." Alex smiled.

"Would you like a little of this or some wine?" Spiro asked.

All four men were very similar, classic good Greek looks, dark hair, tanned, physically fit, dark bedroom eyes.

"Um…" Alex looked at Olivia, "…what do you think, Babe?"

"Maybe a little wine…I don't think liquor is a good idea right now at three in the afternoon."

"I'd like to try it…" Alex spouted.

"Metaxa all around?"

Olivia looked at Alex, "Don't get drunk on me, Babe…" She smiled.

"Don't take advantage of me, Babe…"

"Sure…let's have some brandy…" Olivia finally answered.

Spiro opened the bottle and poured everyone a bit as Andoni took the helm, and began steering the yacht toward the open seas, hot wind blowing the women's hair wildly. Alex took a black bandana from her bag and handed her hat to Olivia as she tied it on and then returned her hat to her head. Olivia put her wavy locks in a hair band before all picked up their glasses in a toast.

"To the beautiful Americans!" Niko toasted, "Στην υγειά σας! Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Alex and Olivia repeated.

Music began to play. "You say you like this singer, Despina Vandi…I have a CD for you to take back…" Niko reached behind him to the cushions and produced a burned CD. "Listen and remember your trip to Greece…" he smiled and winked.

As the liquor began flowing, the conversation going, the men were eager to hear about life in New York City. The yacht turned and began traveling along the coastline, mountains and tiny villages scattered on the peaks and valleys, beaches and separate coves along the way. The water was magically blue and the seas fairly calm.

Spiro and Andoni told them that they had family in New York and said that in Astoria, there was a huge Greek community and that the town had some of the best Greek restaurants owned by people that had emigrated from Greece many years ago.

"So…you're detective…yes?" Spiro asked, topping off Olivia's glass, followed by Alex's.

Alex was already beginning to feel quite warm and fuzzy, her upper lip perspiring in the heat of the day.

"I am…"

"Big, bad detective," Alex oozed.

Olivia smiled at her wife, rubbing her back lightly, fingers tracing her spine, sending shivers down her body. She leaned into the touch.

"You have badge and gun?" Andoni inquired.

"Yes, with a badge and gun…the whole bit."

"How do you dress? In a dress like the bar?"

Olivia laughed, "No, no…hardly. I wear pants, usually, or jeans and blouses, jackets."

"So…like a man…" Dimitri offered.

Olivia laughed again, "I suppose. It's easier to fit in with the other guys in the squad. I can't dress…_sexy_…at work…"

"That's for home…" Alex added, leaning into Olivia now, her lips just inches from the brunette's, "…and for vacation…but she even looks sexy in her work clothes…how can she not? Look at her…" Alex pressed her lips to the brunette's, softly yet quickly.

The men smiled at each other before looking back at Alex and Olivia.

"And you? You dress in jeans for work?" Niko addressed Alex.

Olivia smiled at Alex, "Let me take this one, Babe…" Olivia took Alex's hand into her lap.

Alex motioned for the brunette to go ahead.

"This one…" Olivia thumbed in the direction of her wife, "…dresses sexy every day…tight skirts, beautiful blouses, high heels…and she wears these glasses that just…mmm…do it for me…"

"Glasses? We have no seen glasses."

"Well, she usually wears them and they just complete her whole attorney look…" Olivia leaned in to Alex, "…but when she doesn't wear them…just look at those eyes…"

"Quite beautiful," Spiro added, smiling, the other men nodding in agreement.

Alex leaned in to Olivia's ear, "I have to use the ladies room…"

"The bathroom? Is downstairs. Come I will to show you." Niko stood offering his hand. Alex took it and stood, slightly wobbly on her feet.

"Careful there, tiger," Olivia smiled. "Want me to come, Babe?"

"I got it, Liv…" Alex followed Niko down the stairs, the young man still holding her hand, helping guide her. "I can't have any more…" she said to herself.

"Here you go…" Niko smiled, motioning to the door. "You need help back up the stairs?"

"I think I can get it, Niko…thank you…"

He turned and went back up the steps to the hull to join the group.

Alex closed the door of the cramped bathroom and removed her sarong, placing it on the sink in front of her. She pulled her bikini bottoms down and sat.

She was really feeling the brandy. She would have to stop of she didn't want a repeat of their first night there. Finishing, she stood and put her bottoms back on and tied her sarong before washing her hands and returning up stairs.

OOO

"So…is nice you are detective. To have the woman a cop," Andoni said, topping off the ladies' glasses again.

Olivia reached for a piece of cheese and a few grapes, feeling like she needed something in her stomach. They hadn't eaten since breakfast and she was hungry. "I love it…being in law enforcement. I like putting the bad guys away."

Alex came up the steps, just as the yacht hit a wave, swaying to the left and then right before grabbing onto the back of the guy's chair.

Olivia stood to help her, "You got it?"

"Yes, Babe… I got it…" Alex made her way back to her seat next to Olivia.

"The bad guys? What bad thing they do? For example?"

"I deal with rapists, pedophiles, people that abuse the elderly and other abusive persons. It's called Special Victims Unit. It's in a separate category than your normal crimes, like robberies, petty theft, arson, murder." She turned to Alex. "Alex is the prosecuting attorney for the cases I work. So I arrest them and book them, find evidence so that this one can prosecute them and, hopefully, send them away for a long time…" She smiled at Alex, "Right, Babe…?"

"Exactly," Alex whispered, smiling.

Olivia could see that her wife was feeling good.

Alex reached for a small plate and filled it with grapes, cheese and small circular toasts. "I'm starving, Liv…"

Olivia smiled and rubbed her back again. "Then eat, Babe."

"So tell us…boys…was inviting us just a hospitable thing to do, out of the kindness of your heart, or did your father put you up to it?" Olivia asked, eating another bunch of grapes.

"Well…to be the good hosts to our country, of course. But, you are very beautiful and we want to spend time with the beautiful American womans. Maybe dance, have some drinks…"

"Hmm, dancing, huh?" Olivia smiled.

"Do you like to dance?"

Alex laughed, "This one loves to dance…" She shoved a cracker with cheese into her mouth.

"Well, we should dance, then…" Niko began, motioning for Andoni to turn the music up.

Before they knew it, Olivia had taken Niko's hand as Dru Hill's _How Deep is Your Love_ began to play. They moved to one side, Olivia walking to the beat, already dancing, to the open section of the hull, Olivia raised her arms in the air, moving her hips, her eyes on Alex, motioning for the blonde to join her.

Alex rose and danced toward her wife. Once there, Olivia put her hands on the blonde's hips and the two began moving to the music, Alex's forearms on Olivia's shoulders, hands clasping the back of her head, light fingers scratching her scalp. Olivia closed her eyes and smiled, continuing to move to the beat, the men around them, dancing as well, enjoying the show. Olivia and Alex were in their own world, though, hips pressed to each other, Olivia's hands now on the blonde's backside.

Alex turned around and Olivia placed her hands on the blonde's belly, their hips gyrating to the beat as _How Do You Want It_ by 2Pac came on next. Andoni came up behind Olivia, grinding into her, and Dimitri came up and danced in front of Alex, neither woman minding as Niko took some pictures with his own camera and Spiro tended to the mast, steering the boat, Olivia now hearing the engine turn off.

"Your phone? To take pictures and video?" Niko asked Olivia holding her phone sideways in front of him.

Olivia nodded, indicating it was OK. They continued dancing, pausing to smile occasionally, but mostly ignoring the camera, Olivia now only focusing on the wetness growing between her legs from being pressed against her wife. Alex turned and Olivia could see that the blonde's pupils were dilated, her orbs darkened with desire. The men around and behind them continuing to dance as closely as possible.

The song ended and Olivia kissed Alex and then the women hugged the men, a thank you for the dance.

"Unfortunately…we are back to the house," Dimitri said with regret in his voice.

"Already?" Olivia looked around. "Oh, we _are_ here…"

_Lately_ by Jodeci began to play, almost as on cue—a sad song for their parting.

"Gentlemen…and that's what you've been…thank you for a wonderful time," Olivia smiled.

Niko held his hand out and Olivia put hers into it before he brought it to his mouth, kissing it softly and bowing. The other three men said their goodbyes, hugging and kissing on both cheeks before Niko walked the ladies down the ladder and back into the dinghy to take them back to the house.

The got to the shore and climbed out if the raft and Niko said, "You have the business card I gave you, yes?"

"Yes, I have it," Olivia smiled.

"It has our email on it. Please to email some pictures and to tell me how you like the CD, OK?"

"We will, Niko…thank you for everything…"

Niko kissed Alex on both cheeks and then Olivia, "You are two very beautiful womans…μεγάλη αγάπη μεγάλη διάρκεια ζωής…long love, long life…and the lever number eight…" He winked.

"Yes…thank you…" Olivia said, her eyes tearing as Alex slipped her arm around the brunette's waist and they watched Niko climb back in, wave, and head back to the yacht, the other men on the large boat waving as well.

… … … … … …

AAA

After a shower and a nap, the women decided to cook what was left of the food remaining in their small refrigerator. Olivia decided to try a new recipe—making a Greek dish Olivia came up with on the fly called beef and orzo pasta that she had eaten at one of the tavernas or, κρέας και χυλοπίτες. They had bought a small amount of the ingredients for just the two of them and needed to cook them so that they wouldn't go to waste. The next morning, they would have just enough coffee and just enough toast that they would have gotten rid of all of their groceries, leaving the refrigerator clean for the next guests.

As Olivia cooked, Alex packed their suitcases—the perfect team.

Alex exited the bedroom and stood watching her wife at the stove. The blonde folded her arms and leaned against the door jamb, watching the detective bend over to check the oven in her large v-neck gray t-shirt that hit at the mid thigh, the blonde catching a tiny glimpse of that perfect ass. Alex was wearing her short silken, lavender robe she had brought from home

Alex finally spoke, "All done, Babe…all we need to do is pack what we're wearing…which isn't much…" Alex smirked, "…and pack our toiletries."

Olivia turned from taking two water glasses from the cabinet and then moving to the refrigerator for the large bottle of water. "You mean pack your Sephora store?"

"Ha, ha…" Alex deadpanned. "That joke is funny _every_ time, Liv…" Alex smiled and walked up to the brunette, putting her hands on her waist and taking a deep breath, looking into cocoa orbs. "This is it, huh?" Alex pressed her forehead to Olivia's.

"Yeah, it is, Babe…in a couple days we'll be back in Manhattan." Olivia pressed her lips to the blonde's, relishing in the touch before parting her lips and Alex felt the brunette caressing her lips.

Alex opened her mouth, inviting Olivia in further, feeling her eyes roll back and her core burn with arousal.

She pulled away slowly. "That smells so good, Baby…I love the way you can just come up with these recipes…it's a talent."

"Should I have my own cooking show?"

"_I'd_ watch it…" Alex kissed Olivia's neck. "Haute Cuisine, with your host Olivia Cabot-Benson…" Alex kissed the brunette's cleavage.

Olivia laughed, tilting her head back to give the blonde better access.

"Let's eat, Babe…it's ready…"

"I'm exhausted but I'm ready, too…" Alex slapped the brunette's backside as she bent over again to take the pan from the oven.

"Jeez, Alex…" Olivia set the pan on the counter before rubbing her backside. "Warn a girl…" Olivia smiled, kissing the blonde quickly. "Let's eat…"

… … … … … …

OOO

With the kitchen scrubbed spotless, everything ready for their early departure the following morning, the two women lay in bed in the darkness, the open windows once again creating a soothing peaceful lull as they lay, Olivia's head on Alex's stomach, the brunette facing her as she lay curled up perpendicular to the blonde.

Alex stroked Olivia's hair as she spoke her voice lazy with impending sleep, "This has been something, huh?"

"Absolutely…the best honeymoon, Al…" Olivia moaned peacefully, kissing the soft skin just above Alex's belly button.

"Did you set the alarm on your phone?"

Olivia sat up and reached for the phone, checking its settings, before putting it back on the bedside table. "All set, Babe…" She returned to Alex's belly, Alex continuing her stroking.

Alex took a deep breath and yawned. "I'm so exhausted, though, Babe…it was surprisingly fun today on the yacht."

"Surprisingly?"

"I thought it would be us fending off the horny boys…yet again…"

"They were gentlemen…but, they admitted to me that they just wanted to see us again…they were smitten."

"When did they say that?"

"When you were feeding your face with crackers and cheese…"

Alex pinched Olivia's side firmly.

"Ow! Alex!"

"Well, who could blame them…they had already seen you naked. Maybe they thought there would be a repeat performance…"

Olivia sat up now. "That I would just willingly strip for them if they got enough liquor in me?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders, smiling.

"You're something, you know that?" Olivia now straddled the blonde and began pinching her sides and tickling her mercilessly.

"OK, OK…" Alex begged, holding the brunette's hands.

"Maybe _I_ wanted to see that, Liv…"

Even in the darkness, Olivia could see the blonde's suddenly serious face.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world…" Alex whispered.

Olivia witnessed the blonde's eyes tear in the moonlight, welling with wetness quickly. A tear ran down her cheek and she laughed lightly.

"I don't know how I got so lucky…being married to you…getting to spend the rest of my life with you…" Alex's voice shook with emotion.

Olivia looked at Alex, leaning closer, "I feel the same, Baby…we have a lot of things to start planning when we get back."

Alex nodded, "I know…a lot…" Another tear fell.

Olivia wiped the tears from her face and leaned in, kissing her wife resolutely.

"Sleep or sex?" Olivia smiled.

"Oh, I think I have one burst in me before I pass out…" Alex smiled, wide grin in the darkness.

Olivia kissed Alex again, "Then burst away, babe…burst away…"

… … … … … …


	8. Chapter 8

8

OOO

Their ferry and bus ride back to Athens was fairly uneventful, the ladies arriving on Friday evening. With such an early rising and the length of the day, when Alex and Olivia got to the hotel at eight o'clock that evening—the same place they had stayed before the island and where they had stored their larger suitcases—all they had enough energy for was having a quick dinner at the hotel restaurant, showering, and then turning in for the night.

Now, the next day, they were going to spend their very last day being tourists in the city before returning to pack and check on final arrangements before their departure back to the states on the following day.

"Hey, Babe?" Alex called from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Olivia was straightening the thick, western-style brown belt that had a huge silver buckle with real turquoise stones embedded in it, that she had slung over the hips of a long, brown crinkled skirt and brown tank for their last day playing tourists in Athens. Brown, leather gladiator-style flip-flops completed the look, hair down and straightened.

Alex came out and began washing her hands. "Do you think, when we get back, we could host a little dinner party? I'd like to invite Constance and Madeleine and Charles and Landon and a few others. What do you think?" The blonde began brushing her hair, not yet dressed for the day, still in her beige robe.

"I think…" Olivia said, creeping toward the blonde at the sink, "…it sounds like a wonderful idea." Olivia kissed the blonde's neck.

"I knew you would…you like hosting parties, don't you?"

"Why wouldn't I…a chance to see my baby all dressed up, to dress up myself, have some wine, make some good food, see our friends and talk…I do love it…"

The two swayed as Olivia's arms now wrapped around the blonde from behind.

Alex just smiled as Olivia placed flat hands against the attorney's belly.

"Speaking of sexy pregnant women…you, Al…are gonna look amazing pregnant. I, personally, can't wait for everything to swell on you…" Olivia kissed her cheek before pulling away.

"What does _that_ mean?" Alex smirked. The blonde slipped on an ankle-length spaghetti-strapped maxi dress in earth toned colors. She took a woven, braided brown belt from the hanger and began putting it on.

"You're gonna look so cute and sexy when you're puffy…" Olivia smiled, spraying a hint of perfume on.

"Even when I can't take my ring off and when I have cankles and fart uncontrollably as I walk down the hallway…you'd _better _not laugh at me…" Alex held her forefinger up as a warning before twisting her hair into a loose bun.

Olivia smiled, biting the tip of her tongue and shaking her head. "I…my love…will try my hardest…_not_ to laugh at you…" Olivia came back up to Alex and squeezed her wife's belly firmly. "As long as _you_ don't laugh at _me_…if all goes right, I'll be pregnant first…"

"Will we still…_you know_…when we're pregnant?" Alex smiled.

"Babe…" Olivia turned Alex around putting her hands on her hips. "Maybe even more often than we do now…I have a feeling my hormones will be out of control…just remember how I get when I'm on my period…horny all the time and not able to do anything about it…" Olivia looked up at the ceiling, smiling, "…and even when I'm _not _on my period…" She looked back at Alex. "One of the wonderfully convenient things about pregnancy…no time of the month. So…yes, we will be having sex, Al…" She kissed the blonde's mouth. "And hopefully lots of it…don't you worry your beautiful mind about that one…" Olivia smiled.

"Good…just making sure because you, pregnant, is gonna do it for me in so many ways, Liv…"

The women kissed softly before Olivia pulled away, smiling. She slapped the attorney's ass and said, "Finish getting ready and…let's go!"

"Yes ma'am…drill sergeant over here…"

… … … … … …

The ladies had finished at the acropolis, taking more than fifty photos in front of one of the most amazing architectural wonders of the world, had walked through all levels of the Acropolis Museum, and were now at the gift shop, looking at what it had to offer. Alex had just come back from the restroom as Olivia picked up a small stone replica of the acropolis and held it in her hand, looking underneath it for a price. Alex rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder.

Olivia reached back and scratched the blonde's head with her hand. "What do you think, Babe? For Munch? With this book about the history of the acropolis?" She took the book from her elbow and held it up to Alex. "He's into history and this figurine would look nice underneath the foot-high stack of papers on his desk…"

"It'll also go well on his bookshelf next to all of the conspiracy theory books…"

Olivia smiled. She put down the acropolis and picked up a small statue of the Venus de Milo.

"Nothing on you, Babe. Your boobs are way more…mmm…just way more…"

"Look at those abs, though…she's got abs like a gymnast, Al…"

"Your abs, too…don't even get me started…and your ass…" Alex's breath was hot against Olivia's ear.

The brunette smiled. "Oh, Alex…you're so horny right now…aren't you?"

"You don't even know, Liv…"

"What is it about ancient artifacts that turns you on?"

"Well, when you think about it…the Greeks were known to be great philosophers and thinkers. Free thinkers equals naked. Naked equals sex."

Olivia laughed, "How do free thinkers equal naked?" Olivia took the acropolis, the Venus de Milo and the book to the register.

"People think better without clothing…"

"I don't…I have a one track mind when I'm nude…and so do _you_, Babe…"

Alex looked to the ceiling, thinking before watching the woman behind the register ring everything up, the blonde's body pressed to Olivia's back.

"So…all of these naked statues of women in here, is that what's doing it?" Olivia smirked.

"No…the way your ass looks in that skirt and how that tank hugs you nicely, and what I _know_ you look like underneath your clothing, Babe…"

"Seventy-five Euros…" the woman behind the register announced.

"Olivia took her cash from her change purse.

"You're getting Venus?"

"That's for _you_, Babe…you can keep it at work and think of me…" Olivia kissed Alex's cheek softly.

… … … … … …

AAA

They had spent the next couple of hours walking through Monastiraki for the final time—this time, searching out all of the gifts they intended to get their friends and family. With four shopping bags full, they sat at a café, enjoying a light salad of red, ripe tomatoes, crisp cucumbers, and salty feta with a drizzle of olive oil. Along with the salad, they enjoyed the cool creaminess of a frappe, one of Greece's trademark coffee drinks.

With Olivia in the restroom, Alex thought of their wonderful day sightseeing, taking in their very last day as tourists and one thing was for certain—Alex was more in love with Olivia now that she had ever been before. She didn't even know how it was possible. To think that you already love someone more than life itself and then to wake up every day and love them even more was like a drug every day. Alex was in awe every minute, every second with her gorgeous soul mate and she couldn't get enough of that smile, that skin, those eyes, that body…her absolute soul.

"Alex…" The blonde looked up and realized that she had been smiling, her hand stroking the smooth cylindrical coolness of her glass.

Olivia stood, reaching for her coffee drink and sipping from the straw. "I don't want to interrupt fantasy time…" Olivia put her glass down and smirked, removing the bags she had placed on the chair before going inside to the restroom.

"Fantasy time is _always_, Babe…this whole thing is a fantasy come true…"

Olivia sat and Alex took her left hand, bringing it to her mouth and kissing it softly. Alex smiled, studying the collection of rings on the brunette's finger. She shook her head, grinning. "All mine…finally…"

"I was never _not_ yours. Here comes the sticky sweet part, Babe…you've always been in here…" she pointed to her heart.

Alex smiled, feeling her eyes tear. She nodded bringing her hand to the detective's face. "I know…"she whispered.

The two leaned in for a kiss, gently securely.

"Now…let's get back to the hotel, shower, pack, and have some good donkey lovin' to tide us over until we get back to the states. Because when we get back…I know for both of us it will be a long nap time…" Olivia said, smiling.

"Oh, Babe…you're speaking my language…" Alex kissed Olivia once again before they paid, gathering their bags, and made their way back to the hotel for their final evening in Greece.

… … … … … …

Alex exited the shower, wrapped in a towel and stood in front of the mirror, her hair wrapped in another towel. After a day of walking the city streets, washing away the grime, dirt, and oil felt wonderfully rejuvenating. She squeezed toothpaste on her brush and began brushing her teeth, turning and looking at Olivia who was standing by the sliding door, a mug of chamomile tea in her hands.

The brunette was in a white, skimpy, upper thigh nightshirt, cool for a warm evening. It was sheer and Alex's eyes couldn't be peeled away from her silhouette as she stood against the dim-lit lamp light of the room and the darkness of the night. The worn fabric also displayed the curve of her breasts and her perfectly erect nipples beautifully.

The blonde spit and then continued brushing. Olivia now looked back from watching the traffic below and the city lights and smiled, Alex's heart strings being yanked for the fifty-millionth time that day. They had two opened suitcases, one on the chair and the other on the floor, mostly packed, save for last minute belongings. They had finally gotten the gifts packed safely inside, everything fitting just perfectly.

Olivia turned and walked to the bed, placing one knee on it, legs spread slightly, bringing her mug to her mouth, her hair slightly damp from her own shower. Alex could see the brunette smiling as she sipped, those brown eyes fixed on the blonde.

"I think we're set." Olivia finally said.

Alex's eyes dipped down to the lower part of Olivia's nightshirt, seeing the shadow of the juncture between her legs, knowing that neat strip of soft hair was just behind it. Alex felt her body become rather warm, her core heating up, a giddy tingling that only her wife could cause.

Alex smiled and then took a small breath. "We have to call the airline and the front desk for a wake up call. We have to get up no later than four."

Olivia set her mug down on the bedside table and returned to her stance against the bed, hiking one leg up again. This time, her left hand pulled her night shirt up, revealed her beautiful femininity, that beautiful sexy pleasure center, her right hand traveling to her lower lips delicately, biting her lower lip.

"Jesus, Olivia…" Alex breathed. "You turn me to jelly…I can barely stand right now I'm so turned on…"

Olivia smiled, still fingering herself with her right hand, her left hand squeezing her left breast through the fabric, Alex watching as her nipple pebbled.

"Well…do something about it, Al…" Olivia's mouth parted as she watched Alex approach her from the other side of the bed. "Come get it, Babe…"

Alex dropped her towels on the floor and climbed on the bed, crawling toward the brunette, her mouth going for her right nipple through the fabric, teeth gently biting through the cotton, grazing the skin around her nipple.

Olivia tossed her head back as Alex's hand found her warmth, her mouth now on the other nipple. Olivia swiftly removed the nightshirt in one move, tossing it aside. Alex's mouth went right to a nipple, swirling her tongue and biting lightly, applying adequate suction to cause Olivia to cry out.

Alex's right hand continued stroking but her mouth was watering for the detective's taste, her juices, her essence. Alex leaned her head down and let her tongue lightly stroke Olivia's clit, running along her slit, teasing strokes making the brunette begin to pant above her, her strong fingers going for the blonde's locks and gently tugging.

Olivia spread her legs wider on her knees as Alex now turned to lay on her back, Olivia's core now hovering above her face. Olivia looked down, smiling, her hands going for the blonde's breasts beneath her, fingering them lightly before squeezing, hands traveling down her ribcage, her stomach, the brunette now able to lean over and kiss her stomach before reaching her core.

They pleased each other simultaneously, both on opposite sides of the other, Olivia hovering top, Alex pleasing her wife from below her—hips moving, tongues probing, tickling, licking, mouths sucking until they both crashed down around the other.

Olivia held herself up on her arms, the blonde slipping out from beneath her as the detective recovered, panting on all fours. Alex came up next to her and kissed her cheek, her neck, the brunette smiling.

"How come we've never done _that_ before?" she tried, still breathing heavily but now smiling.

"Definitely one to mark in our log book…" Alex smiled, kissing Olivia firmly on the mouth, tongue lingering.

Olivia laughed and sat up, looking at Alex with such love as she held her arms out, Alex moving into them, the women holding each other and swaying gently.

"God, Olivia…you make me so happy, Babe…"

Olivia pulled away and cupped the blonde's face in her hands, smiling and moving her hair from her face, "I love you, Alex Cabot…forever…" She kissed the blonde again, parting her mouth, tasting the attorney fully.

… … … … … …

That night, they slept, nude in each other's arms, call to the front desk made, suitcases packed, everything ready for their return to their normal lives in the city known as The Big Apple.

… … … … … …

OOO

They had fallen back to sleep after the first wake-up call. Then, when the women didn't make an appearance in the lobby at the given time, a second wake-up call was made. Panic set in as the two rushed around to dress and pack the remainder of their belongings, Olivia trying not to laugh at a very frazzled, very flushed, incredibly adorable Alex Cabot. Olivia pulled her lips inward in an effort not to smile as Alex struggled to raise the handle on the suitcase.

"_Shit_!" she whispered.

"Hey…gorgeous…" Olivia approached, placing her hands on top of the blonde's.

Alex looked up, her face tense, brow furrowed—stressed completely. Olivia leaned in and gently pressed her lips to the attorney. She slid the handle up with ease and whispered, "Baby…take a breath…"

Alex took a breath, closing her eyes.

Olivia spoke calmly, "We've got forty-five minutes." She kissed Alex again. "It takes ten to get there…" she kissed her jaw, "…another ten to check our bags…" she kissed her neck, "…we've got it…" Olivia smiled.

Alex finally smiled, too, "Thank you…"

"You're welcome…let's go, Babe…" Olivia calmly took the strap of her own suitcase, following Alex out of the room, the door locking behind them.

… … … … … …

Thankfully, they made it on the plane with even a few minutes to spare. Olivia picked up two almond croissants and two to-go coffees from a food cart in the airport before they boarded.

Once their bags were stowed away, only the necessities for their long first leg of their trip with them, the doors closed and the flight attendants began their speeches.

Alex took a deep breath and released some stress, moving her neck left—_pop_, then right—_pop_.

"Looks like this time, someone _else_ needs a tension releasing activity…" Olivia smiled, scooping a spoonful of parfait into her mouth.

Alex looked at the plastic container, "Where did you get that?"

"Don't worry, Babe…I got you one, too…" Olivia reached to her right, into a brown paper bag and removed an identical honey mixed yogurt parfait, layered with granola, handing it to Alex. She reached back into the bag blindly with her right hand and produced a plastic wrapped black spoon. She reached in again and produced a tiny bag. "Here…this goes with that…"

"What's this?" Alex took the miniscule offering.

Olivia only smiled.

It was a small, three-inch by three-inch black glossy gift bag, tied at the top with a sparkly gold ribbon. A small gift tag was tied to the tiny gold strings. Alex opened the diminutive card, her eyes tearing instantly.

Olivia knew what it said. After all, she had written it:

_My love, my life._

_Forever and always,_

_Love,_

_Olivia_

Alex sniffed, "What did you do, Babe?"

Olivia smiled, rubbing the attorney's forearm, "Open it," she said excitedly, eyes focused on the gift.

Alex placed the unopened gift bag on her lap and grabbed Olivia's face in both hands, planting a big, wet, sloppy kiss on her. "OK…" Alex untied the ribbon and then pulled the tops of the bag apart and reached inside, her smile and focus on the brunette. She pulled out a tissue wrapped item carefully, unrolled it from the thin paper, and revealed a chain bracelet—a platinum, diamond encrusted Greek key bracelet.

"Oh, Liv…it's beautiful…" Alex held it and her wrist out for Olivia to put it on her. It was a chain of Greek keys, each one made of tiny diamonds. Olivia latched the bracelet on her wife, Alex looking into her eyes, her blue eyes red-rimmed.

"When were you sneaky enough to get it?"

"When I went to the _restroom _yesterday during our café break…" Olivia smiled. "I saw it when we were shopping and knew I wanted to get it for you."

"I love it…" she whispered, kissing Olivia again. "You're becoming more romantic than me, Babe…I'd better step up my game…"

Olivia smiled. "With you and your challenges, this should be fun…" Olivia kissed her wife and leaned her head against the blonde's.

This time they would try and sleep most of the flight, if lucky. The first half of the flight went smoothly with little to no turbulence, the women contentedly sleeping for a few hours, leaning against the other, ready to head back home and continue their beautiful lives together.

… … … … … …

Back in the U.S.A., on American soil, Olivia almost kissed the ground when they finally made it to JFK International Airport. The last part of the flight, from Boston to New York, was delayed three hours due to thunderstorms, the two having to sit in the airport, exhausted from their flight, irritable from simply wanting to get home to their penthouse, their cat, their life. From the dryness of the airplane cabin and their exhaustion, and the frigidness of the plane temperature, Alex had developed a sore throat and had lost her voice three-quarters into the flight from Athens to Boston, the blonde not able to speak, save for raspy squeaks.

Alex and Olivia pulled their suitcases behind them. Olivia could feel her eyes, red and scratchy, feeling like someone was shoving cotton into them. The dryness of the airplane and lack of eye drops made them painfully red.

"Hey! Hey!" a female voice yelled.

The two women looked toward the voice and smiled.

The red head, in jeans, sneakers, and a long-sleeved v-neck white t-shirt was waving at them.

Olivia smiled and looked at Alex, the two holding hands.

Casey approached, hugging both of them simultaneously, "How was the flight? You two look dead…"

"Thanks, Case…it was good. Alex has laryngitis…dry air of the plane."

Alex only nodded.

"You'll have to tell me all about the trip…"

"We will, Case…thanks for picking us up…" Olivia tried, gripping the red head's upper arm. "For now…we just want to get home and sleep…"

"On our way, my friends…on our way!"

… … … … … …

By the time they got home, they were both just ready to close their eyes. They wheeled the suitcases in through the front door, locking it behind them and setting the alarm. Casey had dropped them off at the front door, per their request, thanking her immensely for all she had done.

Now, both women peeled off all of their clothing, Alex slipping underneath the covers first, tucking herself in completely. Going to sleep was all they wanted to do at this point in the day. Alex, already in bed, not feeling well from the flight, had buried herself underneath the covers like a cocoon, shivering lightly. Olivia could see the blonde's body shaking.

The brunette picked up their clothing from the floor and shoved it in the hamper. Hillary had followed them in there and was sitting on the floor, looking up at a naked Olivia, blinking slowly.

"Oh, my baby…" she whispered, picking her up and nuzzling her face. "We missed you, Hill…" she held the feline in her arms, noting a slight heaviness. She would be sure to address that on the following day.

She crawled beneath the covers, bringing Hillary with her, the fluffy feline walking in between them and settling at the foot, and Olivia moved in next to her wife, pressing her body against hers.

She could feel Alex shaking, trembling, possibly with a fever.

"Babe? I think you might have a fever…let me get the thermometer…" Olivia began to get up but felt a hand clench her thigh over the duvet.

"No…stay here…you keep me warm, Liv…I want you here to…keep…me—"

Her voice faded off into sleep and Olivia wrapped her arm around the blonde, hugging her securely.

Olivia smiled, happy to be home, in their bed, with their baby—home to begin the next chapter of their lives.

… … … … … …


	9. Chapter 9

9

Olivia sat at the kitchen table, chin resting in her hand, chewing her toast and staring at the headline in front of her, reading it for, perhaps, the tenth time. Her eyes glazed over and she was unable to focus, still jet lagged from the flight the day before. It was noon the next day, Tuesday, and both she and Alex were supposed to go back to work on the following day—no rest for the honeymooners.

Olivia brought her cup to her lips and sipped, letting the steam from the warm dark Kona blend liquid soothe her cold nose. It had already begun getting chilly outside. It was the very end of September in New York and was known to be crisp and biting early, just in time for the Fall and Winter celebrations.

Alex was still in bed. Olivia had given her two Tylenol after checking her temperature around eight that morning and sure enough, she had a fever. She was sleeping off her fever now, trying to rest and get her temperature down.

Olivia's cell phone went off and she stood to retrieve it from the kitchen counter, "Benson…Olivia…Hello?" She had forgotten how to answer the phone. She placed her hand to her forehead and smiled, shaking her head. Two weeks in paradise and she had forgotten how to answer the phone.

"I pick O-livia…" Landon's southern drawl came through the line.

Olivia smiled, "Landon…how _are_ you?"

"How are _you_, Miss Thing? I'll bet you're tired…in more ways than one…" She could hear him winking through the phone.

"Yeah, we got in last night and just fell into bed…Alex got a little sick on the airplane so she's still sleeping…sore throat…hoarse…"

"Honey and cinnamon, Olivia…honey and cinnamon. Does wonders."

"Just like the vitamin E," the brunette smiled.

"You got it…well, you two rest up and let us know if you need anything, OK?"

"You got it Landon…"

"Oh, and Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"It's good to have you two back. The building just wasn't the same without your beautiful faces smiling wherever you went…"

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat. "Thanks Landon…we'll see you soon."

The call was disconnected and Olivia sniffed, smiling, before feeling arms wrap around her waist securely, Alex's chin resting on her left shoulder.

"Hey, Babe…" Olivia turned in her arms. "How are you feeling?" She reached up to the blonde's forehead, feeling warm still.

Alex smiled grimly, opening her mouth to speak, but having no voice.

"Aww, Baby…" Olivia pressed her lips to Alex.

Alex pulled away, shaking her head, "No…" she croaked. "Sick…"

"I don't care, Babe…that won't stop me…" Olivia kissed her again.

Alex's eyes filled with tears. Olivia noted the dark circles beneath her eyes. She looked so cute in her cream, slim-fit joggers and baby blue cashmere cardigan, buttoned just to the cleavage. Olivia looked down and then back into her blue eyes.

"You need to rest, Al…you still feel warm."

Alex simply nodded and let Olivia guide her back to the bedroom.

"I'm gonna make you some honey and cinnamon, per a very wise man's suggestion…"

"Landon?" Alex rasped as Olivia tucked her wife back into bed.

"Yes, Baby…Landon…he called to see how our flight was…I love that guy…" Olivia smiled and kissed Alex's forehead.

Olivia heard her cell ring from the kitchen. "Rest…" she ordered Alex, smiling.

She made her way to the kitchen and picked up her iPhone. "Hello?"

"Olivia?"

"Yeah, Mrs.—Cathy?"

"How was the trip? The flight?"

"Oh, Cathy…it was wonderful…Greece was beautiful…relaxing…delicious food…"

"That's wonderful, Dear…"

Olivia hesitated, knowing Alex's mother would want to talk to her daughter. "Alex got sort of sick on the flight back…sore throat…laryngitis…"

"Oh, dear…I was going to be in town today…this afternoon to meet with a friend for coffee, can I stop by?"

Olivia smiled at her wife's mother's concern, "Of course you can Cathy…we'll be here…and you're welcome to stay, if you need to…" Olivia held her hand to her forehead, wondering what she had just offered. Maybe Alex didn't want that.

"Oh, that's sweet, dear…OK. I'll call after my coffee…"

"Sounds good. Talk to you later…" Olivia hung up the phone.

Olivia wondered if it was OK. Maybe Alex didn't want to see her mother right now. She walked into the living room, staring ahead at the canvas of Alex and herself. Well, what had been done, had been done.

Olivia walked to the kitchen and took the jar of unfiltered, raw honey from the pantry and the cinnamon shaker out and placed them on the counter, then retrieved a spoon and a small bowl. She mixed them together and walked back to the bedroom.

Alex was lying there, propped up on pillows, blue eyes open, arms tucked underneath the thick duvet.

"Here…" the brunette approached the bed, still mixing the ingredients into a soft, brown goo.

Alex took the proffered bowl and began eating.

Olivia smiled and sat next to her on the edge of the bed, bringing the back of her hand to her wife's forehead. "Tea or coffee?"

"Tea…" she squeaked. "Liv…I don't _wanna _be sick," she whined, her voice barely audible.

"I know, Baby…um…your mom called."

Alex looked at Olivia expectantly, spooning more honey into her mouth.

"She'll be in town having coffee with a friend and asked if she could drop by…I hope it's OK…"

Alex nodded, her lower lip trembling.

"Babe?"

Alex shook her head and smiled. "I…I just…" she tried.

"Shhhh….it's OK…let me get that tea and some more Tylenol, OK?"

Alex nodded as she scraped the last of the honey and cinnamon and ate it, handing the Olivia the bowl. "Thank you…" she whispered.

Olivia leaned forward and kissed the blonde on her forehead. "Anything for you, Al…"

Alex held her arms out now and Olivia set the bowl on the bedside table before moving into her wife's arms and holding her. Her cheek felt warm against her own. She kissed her ear gently before pulling away.

"I'll get the tea…" she smiled, taking the bowl again, scratching Hillary's head, the feline leaning against Alex comfortingly, and left the room.

… … … … … …

Around four o'clock, Olivia opened the door to a tiny Mrs. Cabot, the older woman's face perfectly made up, her pumpkin-colored scarf tied perfectly over her charcoal gray knit dress and tall black boots.

"Cathy…" Olivia smiled, embracing the woman who already had her arms out for the brunette. Olivia felt quite underdressed in her jeans and gray crew neck sweatshirt, her feet bare. At least her pedicure still looked nice.

"Hi, Olivia…how's our girl?"

"Come in…she's a little better…" Olivia closed the door after the petite woman. "She's in the bedroom. Her fever is gone but now she's coughing and can still barely talk."

They walked back to the bedroom and mother went right for her daughter. "Oh, Alex…what a way to end your vacation…" She sat next to her daughter and began stroking her cheek, her hair, lovingly, tenderly, like only a mother could. She kissed her cheek softly.

Olivia stood on the other side of the bed, holding her elbows, feeling the slight twinge of jealousy at seeing the blonde take to her mother's comfort.

Blue eyes looked at her. "Olivia…has been…taking good care of me, Mom…" Alex's voice was still a scratchy mess. She began coughing now, having to sit up to let it out.

"Oh, dear…Olivia do you have any soup?"

"Uh…I was going to make some…I have all the ingredients…carrots, celery, onions, chicken, noodles…"

"I'll do that, dear…just show me the way…"

Olivia tried a smile but was feeling inadequate somehow. She looked at Alex, who had a pathetic look on her face. "More tea, Babe?"

Alex nodded, "Cough drops…" she rasped.

"Let me look under the sink…otherwise, I'll have to go to the corner store…"

"I have a few in my purse for now," Mrs. Cabot offered. "Olivia, would you be a dear and get my purse? It's on the sofa."

Olivia dutifully followed the older woman's directions and walked down the hallway to retrieve her purse.

_Why am I jealous?_ Olivia thought. _The soup I was going to make. The cough drops I should have had._

Olivia brought Mrs. Cabot her purse and she rooted around producing five mentholated cough drops and placing four on the bedside table before unwrapping and handing the blonde one of them.

Alex's lower lip began to tremble, "Oh, Mama…" she cried, sitting up and taking her mother in a tight hug, tears streaming now.

"I know, Baby…it's OK, Mama's here…" Cathy Cabot rocked her daughter and whispered sweet _shhhhs_ in her ear.

"I'll get the tea and Cathy…I'll get the ingredients out…"

Olivia turned and walked down the hallway, silently berating herself for feeling such jealousy. She shook her head as she opened the refrigerator and took out a package of celery, a bag of carrots, white butcher paper-wrapped chicken breasts, one whole white onion. In the pantry she found a bag of noodles and some herbs, salt and pepper. She got the cutting board out and a knife and the biggest pot they had from underneath the counter and then took a deep breath, bracing herself on the counter. She took another deep breath, closing her eyes.

"You just do whatever it is you were going to do today…" Mrs. Cabot began, entering the kitchen. "Apron?"

"Yes…" Olivia opened the pantry once again and took the yellow and white floral apron from the hook, handing it to Mrs. Cabot, an image of Alex wearing _just_ the apron as a surprise one evening, popping into her head—but only briefly. "My only plans were to take care of Alex…" Olivia tried. "I _have_ to go back to work tomorrow…my captain is expecting me…" Olivia tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

Cathy Cabot put the apron over her head and then tied the ties around her back. "Dear…you go back to work…I'll stay here with Alex tomorrow. Don't worry…" She smiled and placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder.

But Olivia _was_ worried…for many reasons. The last thing she wanted was to appear that she was abandoning her wife in her time of need. She decided to be positive and make the best of this situation. "What can I do to help with the soup?" she tried cheerfully, smiling.

"Well, I'm sure you have some unpacking and laundry to do, right Dear?"

Olivia pursed her lips. "You're right, I do…" She took out the ladle from the utensil holder and smiled, placing it on the counter. She filled the kettle with water and put it on the burner, turning the element on. "I'll get started on that…"

Olivia walked back into the bedroom and noticed Alex was sitting up again, iPad on her lap. "You should be resting, Babe."

Alex didn't say anything. Olivia looked at her as she pulled one of the suitcases and pushed it down flat and unzipped it.

"Liv?" the blonde rasped.

Olivia stood now, hands on hips. She saw the worry in her wife's eyes. Olivia smiled lightly and came around to the blonde, leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips. "Tea is on…it'll be ready soon…" Olivia began to walk away and Alex grabbed her hand. Olivia turned back.

"I love you…" she squeaked.

"I love you, Baby…"

Olivia proceeded to separate all of their laundry into piles—whites, delicates, colors. Three huge piles were on the floor now. She lifted the whites, put them in a large laundry basket, and walked down the hallway, already smelling sautéed onions, celery and carrots cooking. It smelled really good and Olivia's stomach was growling fiercely.

She entered the utility room and set the basket on top of the dryer, opened the lid to the washer, and began loading it. Cathy Cabot had already made herself at home by turning the TV and the radio on, the sounds of commercials and announcers speaking simultaneously.

… … … … … …

Alex opened her eyes. She must have fallen asleep because she looked at the time on the iPad on her lap and it was six o'clock. She looked to her right and saw all piles of clothing gone, signaling that Olivia had been busy. She yawned and stretched, moving the covers from her legs and placing her feet on the floor, stretching once again.

Hillary stood and rubbed against the blonde's side, purring furiously. "Hey," Alex rasped, noting her voice was slightly better. She began coughing and coughing and coughing, grabbing a cough drop from the stand and popping it into her mouth. She stood and slipped her feet into her slippers before walking down the hallway, feeling a slight chill in the air.

Hugging her arms to her body, she entered the juncture between the living room and the kitchen. Her mother was checking the pot, stirring something that smelled divine, and Olivia was on the sofa, lap top on her lap, two file folders next to her, her eyes scanning documents.

"There she is!" Mrs. Cabot chirped, coming around the corner.

She saw Olivia turn from her work and smile. Peter Jennings was on the screen of the TV.

"Hey, Babe…" Olivia stood and walked toward her wife. "How do you feel?" Olivia approached her and put her hands on her upper arms, looking at her lovingly.

"Better…" she rasped. "Doing work?"

"Yeah…Fin came by with a couple of cases to look at before I go back tomorrow. He said to tell you 'hi'…" Olivia took the blonde in her arms and held her, swaying.

Alex could smell her perfume and shampoo. Alex closed her eyes at the comforting scent.

"Soup is ready…would you like to have it here or in bed, Alex?" Her mother asked, taking three bowls from the cabinet.

"Here is fine…" Alex made her way to the table and sat, propping one foot up on the chair, knee to her chest.

"Alex…you're at the table. Foot down."

Alex smiled at Olivia, "Yes, Mom…"

Olivia smiled back at her. God, she looked gorgeous. She looked well-rested, fresh, her tan from the vacation almost glowing. Alex now wished they were alone because she knew Olivia would be wearing much different clothing—something revealing, something sexy, something to turn her wife on.

Mrs. Cabot brought two bowls to the table and set one in front of Alex and one in front of Olivia. "Do you have crackers?" she asked, facing Olivia.

"Yeah…let me get them…" Olivia stood and went to the pantry to retrieve the saltines and then returned to the table.

… … … … … …

With dinner finished, dishes cleaned, soup stored in an air-tight container, the three sat in the living room, even after several requests by both Olivia and Mrs. Cabot for Alex to get in bed. She didn't want to leave Olivia with her mother like she had done for most of the day. She could see in the brunette's face that she wasn't the happiest camper in the world right now. This had to be hard for her. As much as Olivia and her mother had gotten closer, Alex knew that her mother had that gentle way of being slightly condescending and overbearing.

Alex sat next to Olivia on the larger portion of the sectional, her mother on the smaller portion, an episode of _Law & Order : Criminal Intent_ showing on the TV. Alex leaned her head against the brunette and Olivia absentmindedly stroked the blonde's shoulder.

"Back to work tomorrow, huh?" Alex tried, noting that her voice was slowly coming back. Olivia had given her a second dose of cinnamon and honey and she felt it already doing wonders.

_Thank you, Landon_.

"Back to work…" Olivia smiled, looking at the blonde now.

"You ready?"

"Not really…it seems like our whole vacation has been a dream…you know?"

"We'll have to take a look at all those pictures…in private first…sort them out." Alex smiled, taking her forefinger to Olivia's cheek and running it down the smoothness of her skin.

Not all the photos they took were appropriate for everyone's eyes. They would have to be sure to filter out the ones that were rated R before showing anyone.

"Well…I think I'm gonna turn in…" Mrs. Cabot said, standing and leaving Hillary to the sofa alone. Hillary loved Mrs. Cabot and whenever the older woman came over, she was on her like a magnet.

"OK, Mom…" Alex and Olivia stood, the three now standing together, "…the guest bed has all clean sheets, so…"

"Olivia, what time do you get up, Dear?"

"Usually around five-thirty…"

"Oh, _my_…early. Well, I'll have coffee and breakfast made before you leave for work, OK?"

"Oh, Cathy…you don't have to do that—"

"Stop right there…" Mrs. Cabot placed her hand against Olivia's mouth, the brunette freezing in her tracks.

Alex smiled at the gesture and then giggled, producing another coughing attack.

Olivia patted her back lightly while she recovered.

"I want to do this for you…" Mrs. Cabot took Olivia in her arms and hugged her before doing the same with her daughter. "Goodnight…Alex…_get in bed_…" she smiled.

"Yes, Mom…"

The older woman walked down the hallway and disappeared into the guest room, closing the door behind her.

Alex turned to Olivia, placing her forearms on the brunette's shoulders. Olivia placed her hands on her wife's waist, the two smiling at each other.

"I'm gonna kill Casey…" Olivia said through gritted teeth, smiling. "I weighed Hill while you were sleeping and she's up one point eight pounds. Red is going down…"

Alex laughed, beginning a cough attack again. "Poor Casey…she said that Hillary looked at her with her sad face and she just couldn't help giving her more…" Alex cleared the phlegm from her throat.

"Well…all our hard work…" Olivia kissed Alex softly on her lips before leaning her forehead against the blonde's. "I missed you today, Babe…"

Alex nodded, smiling. "I missed you, too…" Alex pressed her lips to Olivia's, breathing in slowly, savoring her scent.

"I gotta get up early…"

"I know…"

"Let's get to bed…" Olivia smiled.

They turned the TV off, closed the lights, made sure appliances were off, set the alarm, and made their way down the hallway, hand in hand.

Once in the bedroom, they closed the door, letting Hillary in first.

"You want a bath? Might help clear your chest up…and I could rub Vicks on your chest…" Olivia winked, removing her jeans.

"Temptress…I would love a nice hot bath, Babe…I don't think I could handle having _you_ do the Vick's thing on me, though…I'll have to apply that_ myself._" Alex smiled, slowly unbuttoning her cashmere sweater, revealing her naked torso to her wife.

Olivia's eyes remained fixed on Alex as she lifted her own sweatshirt over her head. Both women watched each other as they removed the rest of their clothing. Olivia moved to the drawer and removed a pair of long-sleeved, white flannel pajamas with polar bears all over them and began slipping them on.

"Babe? You're not gonna take a bath with me?" Alex began walking into the bathroom, putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Uh, _no_…I'm not…not the best circumstances, Al…the guest room is just on the other side of the bathroom wall." Olivia smiled, entered the bathroom, put in the stopper, and turned the hot water on. "I showered earlier…" Alex wrapped her arms around a kneeling detective, her hands cupping her breasts through the soft, brushed flannel.

"Somehow, even in ridiculous pajamas, you are still so sexy, Liv…" She kissed her ear lobe, tongue lingering on the soft flesh.

"_Alex_…" Olivia tried, smiling. "Please…" she whispered, closing her eyes, pleading.

"OK…" the blonde whispered, sitting on the lid of the toilet while Olivia poured in some eucalyptus bubble bath oil and threw some Epsom salts in, topping it off with a little lavender oil.

"Add some salt and pepper and we've got Alex soup," Alex tried, her voice now hitting a sexy version of raspy.

It didn't go unnoticed to the brunette. "God, your voice is now at the phone sex stage…maybe you should sign instead of talking…"

"I could use my hands to talk…" Alex made a squeezing motion with both hands.

Olivia laughed. "I'm glad we're home, Baby…"

"Our perfect little Heaven…" Alex leaned in and kissed her wife once more before slipping into the tub slowly.

… … … … … …

"But…you didn't see her eyes…" Casey tried.

"I don't want to hear it, Case…

Elliot's intense eyes looked at her as he leaned over her, hands on her desk. "We got a lead…"  
>"OK, Case…we'll discuss this later and how you need to come over now and exercise her… every day for the next couple of months."<p>

"I can do that…"

"Liv? Now…" Elliot tried, putting his jacket on.

Olivia glared at Elliot. "OK, Case…talk to you later…"

Olivia hung up the phone and stood, putting her own leather jacket on. "Jeez, Elliot…"

"The victim is at Mercy. You're driving." He tossed her the keys to the Caprice.

Olivia shook her head and retrieved her gun from her drawer, placing it into her holster.

He hadn't asked about her honeymoon, not a word. Fin and Munch and Cragen oohed and ahhed about her tan and how refreshed and happy she looked as soon as she had come in, asking about Greece and how their time was. Not Elliot.

Once in the car, Olivia started the engine, revving it a couple of times, showing her displeasure. The car kicked when she shifted it into park, jolting both of them.

"Take it easy, Liv…" Elliot said smugly, laughing lightly.

Olivia put the car back in park and turned to Elliot. "You seem to forget what I said in the coffee shop that one day…"

Elliot's face turned serious, almost remorseful. "I remember…"

"January, Elliot…"

"I know…"

Olivia shifted the gear back into drive, "So much for trying…"

She pulled into traffic and they were on their way to begin one very long case, longer than she was ready for.

… … … … … …

Olivia woke up in the cribs, flat on her back, one arm over her head, the other on her belly. She was uncomfortable in her black jeans and button down shirt, having been so used to wearing almost nothing the past few weeks.

"Liv?" Elliot's voice came from the doorway and she could hear his footsteps coming closer.

She turned her head. They had been at it all day and it was nearing eleven o'clock the last time she looked to come up and take a quick nap.

"What time is it?" she asked, sitting up.

"Almost two…"

"Shit!" she whispered, putting her boots back on. "I have to call Alex…"

"Hey…calm down…she called about an hour ago. I told her about the case and that we would be interrogating all night…I told her you'd call when you could."

"Oh, _thank you_, _so_ much, Elliot…" she spat facetiously. "I need to talk to her…" Olivia stood and walked past Elliot but not before he grabbed her arm.

"You've changed, Liv…"

Olivia pulled her arm from his grasp. "_You've_ changed, Elliot…you used to give a shit about my life…" Olivia walked to the mirror at one of the sinks, smoothing her hair down. Elliot stood behind her, watching her in the reflection. She swore that his eyes skimmed down her body, but only briefly. She turned, shooting him a death glare. She proceeded to turn the sink on and splash some water on her face before taking three rough brown paper towels and blotting her face.

"Three months, Elliot…then that's it…"

He sighed heavily. "Interrogation room one. The wife is in there. I'll take the husband in two."

Olivia walked past him once again and they made their way down the stairs, off to a multi-hour attempt at breaking the husband and wife duo accused of a kiddy porn ring.

… … … … … …


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **

**A lot happens in this chapter. I would love to hear if you liked what I did with Olivia's feeling inadequate and then, of course, the surprise at the end, and anything else you liked (or didn't like). As always, I love to read your reviews and always love answering the reviews and communicating with you!**

**Enjoy! R and R!**

10

"You bitch!" the husband yelled as Olivia left the interrogation room and closed the door firmly.

"Good work, you two," Cragen said, smiling, having just watched the epic magic from behind the one-way glass.

The brunette detective was exhausted. They had just broken both the husband and the wife, she and Elliot having to switch halfway through the fourteen hours of questioning to try a different tactic and have the husband deal with Olivia and the wife deal with Elliot. They pulled out all of their dog and pony tactics—anger, empathy, flirtation—siding with the accused to gain trust and waiting until they made a confession, which they both ended up doing.

It worked and, once again, Olivia and Elliot had made a great team and had done it together.

Olivia made her way to her desk and she felt a hearty hand slap on the back of her neck, squeezing her painfully tense muscles, the brunette wincing from the gesture. When she looked up and saw Elliot's eyes and smiling face, she looked away.

"Great job, Liv…we did it…"

"And after only fourteen hours…" she mumbled. "We're losing our touch…we should have had their confessions hours ago…" She began gathering her things on her desk, putting them away, opening and closing drawers.

"You have time for a quick dinner? Celebrate with a drink?"

Olivia stopped, just short of putting her jacket on. "_You_ have a family…_I _have a family…we both need to get home, Elliot. My wife has been sick, I haven't seen her in almost two days…I need to get home." Olivia slung her purse over her shoulder and grabbed her keys from the top drawer.

"I'll see you tomorrow…" Olivia began walking towards the elevators, taking her cell from her pocket and pressing a button. She put it to her ear, waiting for Alex to pick up.

"Cabot…" the blonde answered.

Olivia smiled, loving that simple word, and pressed the elevator button. "Hey, Babe…how are you feeling?"

"_Much_ better. I slept a lot today and took another bath, more honey and cinnamon…I'm almost at one hundred percent. My mom left about an hour ago. How about you? I'll bet you're exhausted…the bed wasn't the same without you last night, Babe…"

"I'm glad your mom could stay another night with you…you're voice is almost all the way back…_damn_…" Olivia tried, smiling, stepping onto the elevator, the doors closing. "I was hoping for some dirty talk with that voice…"

"I can dirty talk in _this_ voice, Liv…" Alex growled like a lion into the phone. "But you're coming home now, right?"

"On my way now, Babe…" The doors opened and Olivia stepped out, walking down the corridor to the exit.

"I'll be waiting, Liv…"

She disconnected the call and headed home.

… … … … … …

Alex stirred the gorgonzola polenta she was cooking on the stove. The cooked steaks were resting on the wooden cutting board, waiting to be sliced, French bread in the oven, red wine breathing on the kitchen table, two glasses already waiting.

She wanted Olivia to not have to do anything when she came home. After being at work for almost forty-eight hours straight, she wanted her wife to come home, relax with a glass of wine and a hearty meal, a little candlelight, a massage, and a good night's sleep.

Alex smiled as she set the Bose on the easy listening Sirius station and Captain and Tennille's _Muskrat Love_ came on—cheesy, but she loved it.

The front door was heard creaking open and then closing. Alex looked up and smiled, walking toward the fatigued brunette, holding her arms out, Olivia walking right into them.

"Oh, God Alex…" Olivia said, muffled against her hair, "…what a long couple of days…"

She heard Olivia inhale and exhale deeply. The blonde had just showered and moisturized, changing into faded jeans and a white Henley shirt, hair down, glasses on.

"God, you smell so good…" Olivia pulled away and kissed her wife fully, mouths parting, tongues probing. Olivia pulled away slowly, looking her wife over. "So beautiful, Babe…"

Alex took her by the hand, leading her toward the hallway, "I know you probably want to shower…dinner is just about ready…"

Olivia played with the blonde's hand as she spoke, "I stink, don't I?"

Alex shook her head and approached Olivia once again, smiling, "No, Babe…_never_ stink…I can get drunk off your scent…" She kissed her again, smiling, open mouth, tongues lingering. "I just thought you might feel better…" She kissed her again.

"My breath is bad, isn't it?" Olivia tried, Alex enveloping her mouth again.

"No, Babe…I'd take you right here right now if the food wasn't ready…" Alex smiled, now moving behind the brunette and ushering her down the hallway. "Take your shower…I'll be waiting…"

Olivia let out a begrudging moan but proceeded to walk down the hallway, nonetheless.

Alex smiled to herself, happy to have her wife back, all to herself.

… … … … … …

OOO

Minutes later, Olivia walked down the hallway and into the dining room, hair damp, charcoal gray mid-calf yoga pants on, a black tank and a dark gray hoodie, her feet bare.

"Better?" Alex asked, bringing the plates to the table and seating herself.

"Much…" Olivia took the bottle of wine and poured both her wife and herself a glass of merlot. Olivia smiled as she set the bottle down and sat.

"Rough case?" Alex asked, taking Olivia's hand and caressing her fingers.

"Yeah…you'll be on this one, Babe…a husband and wife…kiddy porn…their own kids, Al…we have enough evidence for you to rip them apart in the courtroom."

Alex took a sip of her wine, shaking her head. "We'll get into the details tomorrow when I come back. For now…let's have a wonderful evening…a little steak…a little wine…a little massage…" Alex smiled.

"Mmm…I like your agenda, Babe…" Olivia looked down at the beautifully plated food. Sliced tenderloin with a balsamic glaze, gorgonzola polenta with the balsamic glaze from the steak drizzled on top. "This looks…_so _good, Babe…look at you, running circles around Bobby Flay…" She looked up, taking her fork into her hand. "I kind of like wifey at home…"

Alex raised her eyebrows, chewing. She swallowed, "Wifey?"

"Yeah…the only thing to top it off would be you barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen…"

"Only if I can bring you a beer and watch you belch and scratch yourself." Alex smiled then took a bit of polenta onto her fork and then looked at Olivia, thinking. "Speaking of pregnant…when do you want to get started on those pregnancy preparations, Liv?"

"I think we should look into it soon. Go to a fertility doctor, get my system and everything checked out first, discuss our options…" Olivia sipped her wine.

Alex nodded. "Your periods are regular, my periods are regular…"

"Yeah, that's a plus. How about next week? I could make an appointment and we could go together?"

Alex smiled, "Of course we'll go together…we're doing this whole thing together…every minute, Liv…"

… … … … … …

"Uhhh…" Olivia moaned, Alex's hands pressing into the sides of her back along her spine with her well-oiled knuckles.

Olivia melted into the sensations as Alex worked her sore, stressed muscles.

"Your back is so tense, Babe…" Alex shifted from beside her wife and straddled Olivia's naked backside. Olivia could feel the wetness of the blonde's core, even through her cotton bikini underwear.

"It's been a stressful past couple of days…" Olivia tried, her words muffled by the duvet at the foot of the bed. The scent of lavender oil filled the room, Hillary lazily sleeping on the puffy chair by the sliding door.

Alex moved her body down to the backs of Olivia's upper thighs and began kneading her backside firmly, knuckles digging, fingers groping and squeezing.

"Does this massage involve a happy ending?" Olivia giggled.

Alex leaned forward, speaking close to the brunette's ear, "If the client wants a happy ending…fifty bucks extra…here at _Spa de Cabot_, we aim to please…"

Olivia moaned again, feeling her own wetness surging forth. "I never knew I had so many erogenous zones, Babe…until I met you…"

"I'd like to think I know all of them," Alex husked.

"Oh, you _do_…"

Alex leaned forward and brought her hands to the sides of the sensitive skin of Olivia's bare breasts, delicate yet firm fingertips skimming downward along her ribcage and then slowly repeating the motions. Olivia shivered, feeling her core pulsing now, her breathing rate increasing.

Alex worked on Olivia's back and backside a few more minutes before she said, "Roll over, Liv…" her voice filled with arousal.

Olivia smiled and turned over, positioning herself close to the attorney. Alex squeezed some more of the grape seed and lavender oil mixture into her palms, rubbing them together before placing her hands on Olivia's hips, massaging firmly in gripping circles.

"So beautiful, Liv…"

Olivia stayed with her arms at her sides as Alex's hands moved to her upper thighs, massaging her quadriceps firmly, gripping the sides, rubbing her hamstrings. Olivia felt her mouth part, slow, deep breaths being emitted. Fingertips now touched her breasts, lightly circling her nipples with the slippery oil, applying only a slight pressure to these areas, more of a teasing touch, as she felt her nipples harden instantly.

"Alex…" Olivia whispered, feeling her lower lips begin to pulsate and her brow furrow slightly. "I'm glad your mom is gone…we have our privacy back…"

Alex laughed, still tracing Olivia's breasts ever so lightly. "Where did that come from?"

Olivia opened her eyes now, focusing on the blonde. She took the blonde's hands into her own to stop her erotic motions. She looked at that arousal-flushed face, those perfect lips. "It's just that…_I_ wanted to take care of you…"

Alex's face changed from lustful to concerned, "Liv…you _did_ take care of me, Babe."

Olivia felt her eyes watering, filling with tears. "_I _should have had that soup ready," she said softly, feeling a warm tear roll down the side of her face.

"Hey…" Alex moved further up, still straddling her wife, leaning close to her face and wiping the brunette's eyes, "…you _did_ take care of me, Babe…my mother…as much as I love her…she has that power to make others feel that way…" Alex's own eyes filled with tears. "_You_ took my temperature, _you_ gave me medicine, made me tea, kept me warm, made sure I was OK…" Alex kissed the brunette beneath her. "Then she swooped in…like a damn hawk…" Alex smiled.

Olivia laughed lightly, feeling more tears form.

Alex wiped the fresh ones away, "She took over…like she has always done…_you_ took care of me, Baby…you got all those ingredients for me, right…to make the soup?"

Olivia nodded, her nose now running. Alex leaned over to the bedside table and took a tissue from her recent illness and then returned to the top of Olivia, wiping her eyes and blotting her nose, practically sticking it inside her nostrils.

"_You_, Baby…" She kissed the brunette again. "Your love is my cure…and the honey and cinnamon which, I'm pretty sure, was the perfect homeopathic remedy…thank you Landon…" she smiled. "OK?"

Olivia nodded, seeing the love and appreciation in Alex's eyes.

She cupped her jaw with her hand and sat up to kiss her wife, the kiss turning heated. Olivia flipped the blonde over easily, Alex moaning from the action.

"I love taking care of you, Al…" Olivia's fingers reached in between her legs, pushed her panties aside, and found their way to the blonde's center, stimulating her just so as she gasped just inches from Olivia's face. "I love pleasing you…" Olivia kissed the blonde's chin, her neck, her pulse point before taking the soft flesh of her neck in her mouth and sucking lightly, continuing her stimulation with her fingers.

"Uh, Liv…" Alex threw her head back. "I was gonna do this…Babe…" she moaned, "…for you…"

"Now, _I'm_ doing it…" she mumbled against Alex's neck, skillfully moving the waistband down with one hand, the blonde removing them with lightning speed and tossing them aside.

Olivia returned her fingers to her wife as Alex raised her hips, gyrating to the rhythm Olivia had begun to set, slow but deep, as the detective slowly slipped two fingers inside.

"Oh, Liv…" Alex breathed, hips undulating with the pumping tempo that was now increasing. "More…"

Olivia slid another finger inside her wife, Alex's eyes popping open. The blonde gripped Olivia's shoulders for support as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly and then began panting, tilting her head back further into the pillows. "I was already ready from massag—" Alex let out a loud squeal, Hillary running from the room as she continued rolling her hips, milking every last contraction of her orgasm.

Olivia kissed the blonde's glistening forehead, light kisses traveling down the side of her face—temple, cheekbone, cheek, jaw—before laying her head next to the blonde's on the pillow.

"Give me a second, Babe…" Alex tried, "…you have a happy ending coming your way…"

… … … … … …

AAA

For a Friday morning, the bull pen was buzzing with noise, officers on the phone and talking to civilians at their desks, phones ringing, two men and a woman in the tank yelling. Olivia lifted the hot water pot and poured the scalding liquid over a green tea bag, Alex walking up, holding her mug she kept on the hook there, and letting Olivia pour hot water over her tea bag of the same blend. Alex smiled, feeling Olivia do the same, as they both looked down at what they were doing. Simultaneously, they both turned to face the middle of the room, backs to the counter, and began dunking their tea bags in the water—up and down, up and down—letting them steep. Using very quiet voices, Alex whispered, "I'll never get used to the fact that we're actually married, detective Benson. We're here, at work, and we're married…I want to call you one of your pet names so badly right now…"

Olivia turned and took the tea bag out before adding some agave syrup and stirring with a thin, brown stir stick, "You and me, both, Alex…" Olivia smiled at her from the corner of her eye. "Please don't lean on my desk today, Mrs. Cabot…I'm not sure I'll handle it well…" Olivia paused, still stirring. "You're right though, we haven't been around each other too much here at work since we've been together…I can't wrap my head around it, eith—"

"Call from west 49th street and 11th in Hell's Kitchen, second residence, same ring. Evidence of four children there…deplorable conditions, guardians skipped town with them, possibly out of country, call from the neighbor about the kids crying. CSU is on their way to analyze the scene. Let's go…"

Alex watched Olivia and noticed that it took the brunette a moment, but she quickly snapped from her reverie with her wife. Alex had been questioning the husband and his lawyer all morning, trying to come up with their predicted pleading, how much time would be asked for, and the overall penalties assigned once the case went to court. She had a few minutes until the wife's lawyer and the wife would be brought in for their own legal advisement. The blonde attorney so far, had pissed both lawyer and husband off and was expecting to do the same for the wife and her lawyer. But it was all in the name of justice, right? She hated getting called a bitch, a cold, relentless heartless bitch, but it was part of the game. It did get to her, though she wouldn't let it show—ever.

She watched Olivia grab her jacket and put it through her arms and then the brunette looked at her, catching her eyes, both smiling, before Olivia grabbed her gun and closed the drawer, taking the keys from the top of her desk and putting them in Elliot's open palm, "You're driving this time," the brunette said firmly, her eyes flashing at the older detective.

"Fine with me…" Elliot looked over at Alex who was still leaning on the coffee counter and sipping.

He had a look that was unreadable—steely yet stoic—as he moved to walk side by side with Olivia and they both headed down the corridor, away from the bull pen. Then, he made a gesture that Alex had never seen him make before. He placed his palm on the small of her back, and then moved slightly lower, as they headed toward the elevators. This, obviously, didn't go unnoticed by Olivia either.

OOO

She stopped in her tracks, facing him, just short of the elevators. "What was _that_?"

Elliot was nonchalant, "What was what?"

Olivia smiled, folding her arms, waiting. She shook her head, "Don't touch me like that…_ever_…"

"Come on, Liv…I was guiding you like a gentleman should do…or have you forgotten about men's roles in women's lives and the chivalrous actions of the male species." He pushed the elevator button, looking up at the numbers, "You've been around women too long…"

Olivia felt like slapping him but, instead, she brought her hands to her forehead, trying to find control of her anger. She took a deep breath, hands on hips, looking at the ceiling and closing her eyes before looking at the blue-eyed detective, smirking in front of her. She leaned in, "Wipe that smirk off of your face, Elliot. You know _exactly_ what you did. I need to speak with you in private…_now_…before we go _anywhere_…" she demanded. She began walking toward a custodial closet just past the elevators, knowing that their conversation had to be quick and they were expected on a call urgently.

Once inside, Elliot closed the door behind him and then turned to face Olivia, crossing his arms. He had a slight smile on his face. She watched his eyes roam her face, her hair, focusing on her mouth, his gaze going to her cleavage in her off-white button-down silk blouse.

"I wasn't imagining things…you _have_ been looking at me…"

"Yeah, I _have_ to look at you, Liv…every day…we're partners. I work with you. Should I close my eyes?" He covered his eyes facetiously before uncovering his eyes, a broad smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about? This isn't working Elliot…I said January but things are getting weird. I'm gonna have to ask for a switch in partners, soon…maybe today. I think you should know that…"

"Who will you partner with?"

"I think Fin would be a good match with me…we work well together…"

"Fin?" Elliot asked incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me! You think _I_ watch your ass all the time, Fin watches it twice as much!" he bellowed.

"At least he's not a creepy and downright blatant about it," Olivia countered. "You and I haven't been working as partners for a while. Fourteen hours is too long for an interrogation that should have taken less than half that time. Then the thing at my bachelorette party, trying to kiss me, then there's how you treat me at work, your lack of respect for my marriage to Alex…we're not friends any more Elliot…that's obvious…"

Elliot nodded, "You're right…we're not friends like we used to be…" He put his hands in his pockets his eyes scanning her body, once again. "Maybe things have changed between us in ways we don't completely understand…"

Olivia furrowed her brow, squinting, "I think I understand fully…you don't support my personal life and you've been looking at me, like you've never looked at me before, lately, and I don't think I'm being presumptuous."

He looked her over again.

"There it is again…"

"You're a beautiful woman, Liv…I'm a man…I have feelings, urges…I keep them in check, but…nine years of…" His eyes focused on her breasts, his eyes glazing over. "I can't help but to look at you…"

Olivia began to take a step towards the handle of the door, Elliot grabbing her elbow.

"Don't you ever think about us? We've been working together for almost ten years. Don't you ever think about what might be between us?"

"Wh—what?" Olivia stammered,

Both of Elliot's hands found her waist, gripping firmly. It all happened so fast, he leaned in and smelled her first, her hands pressed against his strong chest, pushing him firmly, his nose next to her ear, then, without warning his lips were on her neck, his tongue probing out, before traveling down her neck to the tops of her breasts. She struggled to get free but he was so strong.

"Get _off _me! Let me go!" she said firmly, trying to peel his hands from her waist. He pulled her to him once again, feeling his hardness against her lower belly. The look in his eyes was almost drugged, eyes glassy, as he leaned in for another kiss and forcefully pressed his mouth to hers, biting her lower lip, his hands now on her backside, holding her there firmly.

Then, in a surge of adrenaline and with all of the force she could muster, she brought her knee up to his crotch with force and then shoved him firmly in the chest, earning an, "Ooof!" and a breathless groaning as he stumbled backwards into a shelf of toilet paper, paper towels, rags, several rolls tumbling from the shelves.

"Jesus, Elliot!" she buttoned the top button of her blouse that had come undone from his groping. She wiped her neck as she struggled, shaking, to turn the handle and push the door open, walking down the corridor on jelly-like legs, hands at forty-five degree angles at her sides, shaking them nervously, and entered the bull pen once again.

"I thought you two left…" Fin began.

"Uh…" Olivia tried, voice shaky, feeling tears fill her eyes and her nose begin to run. "Can you take it for me, Fin?"

"Sure thing, Baby Girl…everything OK? He came up and put his hand on the brunette's back, concern in his tawny eyes.

"Yeah," she smiled, sniffing and wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "I'm not feeling well…I think I may be getting what Alex had…speaking of…is she already with the wife and her lawyer?"

"Yeah…" he leaned down to look into the brunette's eyes as she wiped her nose with a tissue, "…something happened, didn't it? Stabler?"

Olivia looked into Fin's eyes and her face must have said it all.

"I'll kill the bastard. Yeah, I'll go with him and he's gonna get a piece of my mind…" Before she could stop him or say anything, he was down the hallway. She heard him yell, "There you are!" fairly loudly, then she heard a loud thud, as if someone was being pushed against something with force. "Big man? You think you're a big man, Stabler?"

Olivia rushed into the corridor to see what happened. Elliot and Fin had gotten into a shoving match, each shove more firm than the last until Elliot had Fin pinned up against a vending machine.

"Do it, man…I've been waiting for you to make the first punch so I can beat the fuck out of you. Ya' smug bastard!"

The veins in Elliot's face were popping, his skin bright red, anger flashing in those blue eyes. He brought his arm back, elbow bent, fist clenched.

"Elliot!" Cragen shouted. "Step away…now!"

Olivia could see Elliot's fist unsteady, shaking in the air, his adrenaline pumping.

"Step away, Elliot!" Cragen tried again, now the older captain stepping in and pushing Elliot back away from Fin. Once they were a few feet apart, the captain said firmly, "My office, you three, right now!"

As they walked back into the bullpen, Cragen said to Munch, "Take Rosales with you to the scene. We need two of our men there and these three seem to think it's circus day here at the precinct."

Olivia folded her arms as she entered the captain's office, thoroughly pissed at the entire situation. The door closed behind them and Olivia stood, back to all, trying not to break down.

This was it. It was now or never. Things were about to change…that was for certain.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**I hope this chapter (and Chapter 10) pleases and pleased those people. My goal is to have the happy, gushy, lovey-dovey stuff everyone is in love with (including me) as far as our ladies go, from now on.**

**More A/N at the end!**

11

The meeting was not a good one. Not a positive, happy, everything is fine sort of event where details were swept under the carpet and everyone just moved on afterwards. Olivia told Captain Cragen everything that happened. From Elliot's previous advances at her bachelorette party, to the estranged relationship they had developed, to the lack of respect, to him putting the moves on her in the custodial closet.

The funny thing was…Elliot denied nothing.

As Olivia divulged this lengthy story, she noticed Fin, silently fuming, shooting death daggers at Elliot from across the room. The four stood in the north, south, east, and west, each on a wall of the room, arms folded, anger radiating throughout the space of the office.

After Olivia described her experiences, it was Fin's turn to describe his run-in with Elliot. Apparently, Fin had begun the shoving match, hurling him into the vending machine, simply to provoke Elliot into trying to get the blue-eyed detective to hit him. And he was just about to, had Cragen not stopped him.

The ultimate conclusion—six months suspension, effectively immediately, no pay, and then a transfer request would be made and completed nearing the end of the six months. Fin would work with Olivia from this point forward and they would possibly get another detective to replace Elliot—have Olivia feel out new prospects to join the squad.

After Cragen announced the fate of Stabler, the blue-eyed detective left, the captain telling him that he would need to come back this weekend, when Olivia and Fin weren't there, to box up his things.

"Uh, Captain…can I talk to you for a minute?" Olivia asked once Fin had left the room.

Fin closed the door behind him and smiled at Olivia through the glass of the door—a look of understanding and compassion—before walking back to his desk.

"Have a seat, now that things are a little less tense," Cragen motioned to the chair in front of his desk. "What's on your mind, Liv?" he asked with that gentle, fatherly voice that made her feel safe, those warm brown eyes showing years of sadness and experience.

"I wanted to talk to you about something Alex and I have been discussing."

The captain looked at her, smiling.

"We're gonna start trying to have children soon and I'm not sure I'm cut out to do both things—my job and be pregnant—I mean…with my age, the pregnancy, especially the later months, might be hard on me, and I thought maybe being at work for such long hours in the d—"

"Liv…" He leaned over her and put his hand on top of her folded hands on her lap. "…anything you need to do…you can keep working here…or you can stay at home and start a family…wherever will make you safe and happy…you do what you need to do…OK…you'll always have a job with me, Liv…wherever I am…got it?"

Olivia felt her tears form, her lower lip tremble.

"You've had a rough day, detective…"

Olivia nodded, sniffing.

"I know that you need to talk with Alex about a lot of things tonight. So…" he looked just beyond the brunette, "…I see her meeting has just finished…"

Olivia turned to see Alex, the wife and the wife's lawyer standing in a triad outside of the room they had just emerged from.

"…go home early…have a relaxing weekend. Come back Monday for a fresh start with Fin as you new partner, OK?"

Olivia smiled, "Thanks, Captain…"

He simply nodded and winked, hands in his pockets.

Olivia turned and exited his office, closing the door behind her, and walked to her desk, gathering her belongings.

She did _not_ want to tell her wife about what happened. Not at all. Alex was going to go ballistic. She had no doubt about that. But, maybe, once she found out that he was gone for good, her reaction might be less volatile.

Somehow Olivia doubted it.

She didn't know _when_ she would tell the blonde, but it might not be tonight. Olivia was exhausted, Alex was probably exhausted after coming back to work after three days of being ill, her immune system trying to bounce back from illness and being thrown back into the mix, without rest.

Tonight, they would do something easy, maybe take-out. All Olivia wanted to do was spend time with her wife—as much time as she could, the entire weekend.

AAA

Alex said goodbye to Mr. Horowitz and his client, she spotted Olivia at her desk, switching her lamp off and slinging her purse over her shoulder. She looked up, seeing the blonde looking at her and walking toward her, and smiled. She looked exhausted yet, simultaneously beautiful.

"You ready to go?" Alex asked, getting entirely too close, only within millimeters of hips touching.

"Yeah," Olivia breathed, laughing lightly, opening her top drawer and grabbing her keys before taking her cell from the top of the desk. "Let's get out of here…"

The two walked to the elevators in silence, Alex wanting so badly to slip her arm around the brunette. But, they had both agreed that, at work, there would be no touching of any kind, save for the occasional, accidental hand brushing, etc.

… … … … … …

Once in the black beamer, Alex noticed Olivia's quietude. Alex had seen the gesture that Elliot had made in the corridor on the way to the elevators and she had also seen Olivia give him a piece of her mind. Alex had thought about that all day. After she had seen his _slip of the hand_, she had been waved down by Mr. Horowitz for the meeting with the wife, so she didn't see what else, if anything, had happened.

"Babe?" Alex took the brunette's hand and clasped it, resting both on Olivia's thigh as she drove.

Olivia looked up at her, an exhausted sadness in her eyes. "Just tired, Al…" she looked ahead, "…just tired." She tried a smile and looked at the blonde before bringing the blonde's hand to her mouth and kissing softly.

"Remember after the Uncle Don incident…?" Alex began.

Olivia looked at her.

"…we said that we needed to communicate about things…"

Olivia nodded, still looking at Alex, "Yeah, I know…we do…"

"…don't hold things inside, Babe…talk to me…something happened, Liv…I can see it in your face…" Alex kept her eyes on the road, intermittently looking at Olivia as Olivia's gaze remained fixed on her wife.

"I know, Al…can you let me tell you in my own time…like tonight or tomorrow? I just want to take a shower, order something to eat, hold you on the sofa…"

Alex smiled, "Of course, Liv…and I want nothing more than that tonight, too…" Alex began coughing, Olivia's hand going right to her back and rubbing. Once her coughing fit was over, she asked, "But you'll tell me, right?"

Olivia nodded, "Without a doubt, Al…"

… … … … … …

They had ordered Persian food—hummus, saffron chicken shish kabobs, salad, baked eggplant, tabouli—and had eaten, taken showers and changed, and were now sitting at the computer screen in their office, looking through the five-hundred-seventeen photos from their honeymoon. Olivia was comfortable in a skimpy black silk, loose camisole with loose grey lounge pants, and Alex in a pair of faded chambray short cotton pajama shorts and a fitted white camisole, her baby blue cashmere cardigan over it.

Alex leaned against the brunette, head on her shoulder, "Jeez, Liv…we were camera happy…"

"Or just happy, Babe?" Olivia leaned in and pressed her lips to the blonde's temple, smiling. "That was the best honeymoon, the best vacation, I've ever had…and waking up next to you every morning in paradise was…perfection. I miss the sound of the ocean…"

"Waking up next to _you anywhere_ is perfection, Liv…" Alex leaned over and placed her hand on the detective's jaw, stroking her cheek with her thumb. "In the words of Whitney Houston, even if we were homeless in Grand Central Station, opening my eyes and seeing your face would make everything better…" Alex leaned in for a kiss, soft and gentle, her tongue lingering on Olivia's own. Alex pulled away, smiling, "…or something like that…"

Pulling away, the photo on the screen switched to one of Olivia, lying in bed, wrapped in only a sheet, sleeping on her side. The next one was Olivia stretching, still oblivious to the camera…then Olivia with her eyes open, noticing Alex…then Olivia smiling…then Olivia sitting up…then Olivia's smile faltering…then Olivia on all fours, reaching for the camera…then Olivia crawling towards Alex, nude…then Olivia smiling within inches of Alex and reaching for the camera…then a tumbled photo, a blur of motions before a black photo, when the camera had fallen to the floor.

Alex and Olivia laughed as Alex paused the slideshow.

"You were _not_ having it after the first couple…" Alex laughed. "But someone's not afraid to be nude in front of a lens…"

Olivia nuzzled Alex's neck, "_You_ make me lose my inhibitions, Baby…"

"Mmmm…I like your lost inhibitions…I hope you never find them…" Alex's hands went to Olivia's breasts, sliding down to trace her belly with the backs of her fingers.

The blonde wanted to know so badly what happened today but also wanted to be patient for Olivia. Her fingertips traveled to Olivia's bare elbows, fingering the softness, the two women simply looking at each other.

Olivia smiled, "God, Alex…I love you…" She leaned in for a kiss, opening her mouth to stroke the blonde's warmth. She pulled away slowly, "You make me so happy, so giddy, so hopeful about everything…our lives, our children, the future…" Olivia's eyes began tearing, yet she was smiling. She sniffed. "I'm so emotional around you, Babe…I've _never_ been this way…"

Alex smiled at the detective struggling with her feelings and took her into a hug, a soothing, rocking, embrace. Alex could feel the warm strong softness of the brunette, her heart beating against her chest, her gentle breathing against her ear. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the closeness.

"Elliot's gone…" Olivia finally said softly against Alex's shoulder.

_OK. This is it_, Alex thought. The blonde pulled away, taking Olivia's hands in her own.

"It's over, Al…I don't want you to get upset or angry because he's actually _gone_…I never have to work with him again…Cragen suspended and transferred him. Fin's my new partner…"

Alex clenched her jaw, knowing that it had to be something pretty despicable and completely inappropriate that he had done to have those repercussions. "Olivia?"

Olivia took a deep breath and smiled lightly before taking her hand to the blonde's cheek, "He came on to me again…kissed me this time…I never should have talked to him alone…but, I thought I trusted him…" Olivia shook her head, looking down.

"Came on to you?" Alex put her hand on the brunette's knee.

"Yeah…he kissed my neck, grabbed me, groped me, holding me there, then he kissed me on the mouth…"

Olivia told her wife the entire story, from the gesture in front of the elevator until she left Cragen's office, not leaving any details out.

Once Olivia was finished with her story, the blonde stood abruptly. Her heart was racing as she paced the small amount of space in the office, arms folded.

"Alex…it's over…he's gone, Babe…"

"What a jackass!" she shrieked. "If I _ever_ see him again…I swear to God, Olivia…"

Alex paced for a few more minutes, taking it all in. _The nerve of him_. That asshole had another thing coming if he thought that she and Olivia were just going to sit back and take it. Alex stopped pacing and looked at Olivia—a sudden realization washing over her—this wasn't about _her_…it was about Olivia.

She quickly went up to her wife and kneeled in front of her, "Oh, Baby…are you OK…did he hurt you?" Alex's hands touched the brunette's arms, shoulders, jaw, cupping her neck before standing and leaning over her holding her.

She felt Olivia begin to shake beneath her, feeling the brunette tremble in her arms. She let Olivia sob against her, letting it all out. A man she had trusted for almost ten years had betrayed that trust, turning into someone she never imagined.

Olivia said softly, "I'm OK, Al…truly, I just want to forget about it. He's gone, that's what I wanted…we can stop worrying about what might happen because Fin is my new partner."

Alex smiled, "Fin's a good partner for you, Liv…he cares so much about you. Came to see you twice a day after your accident, he's gonna do great with you, Babe…" Alex took Olivia in her arms and kissed her temple.

OOO

Olivia's cell rang on the desk and she picked it up. "Benson…"

Olivia smiled at the blonde, "Hi, Casey…no, it hasn't gone down at all…it's only been four days, Case, of her _measured_ food…yeah I _know_ you measured, and then gave her _more_, Case…you could _try_ but, trust me, she doesn't like to move. Alex and I have tried many techniques to start her on a regimen…OK, well, bring those new toys you bought and we'll see…let me ask Alex…" Olivia put her hand over the mouthpiece, "Babe…Casey…" Olivia laughed, "…bought some new toys for Hillary and wants to try them out…tomorrow night is better, right?"

Alex simply nodded, smiling, tucking a piece of hair behind the brunette's ear.

"Yeah, Casey…tomorrow…how about we go out for dinner, our treat, and then we can come back and you can test out those toys…OK…six-thirty is good…see you then…" Olivia disconnected the call. "She's in for an incredible disappointment with those toys and a huge waste of money. Hill is just gonna stare at her like she's crazy." Olivia smiled, standing and holding her arms out to Alex, the blonde standing, as well. Olivia pulled Alex into her arms and the two embraced firmly, swaying together.

"I don't want you to think about it, Al…_I'm_ not…this switch should have happened a while ago and I'm relieved, actually…" Olivia pulled away, looking into cerulean pools.

Olivia reached up and removed Alex's glasses, setting them on the desk before taking her in a long, probing, searching kiss, her hands gravitating to the attorney's backside firmly.

Alex moaned against her mouth. "Is it too early for bed?"

"It's nine…not too early if we keep ourselves busy until bedtime…" Olivia smiled, now clenching Alex's waist.

"Oh, I can think of a few ways to keep us busy, Baby…" Alex grabbed her glasses.

Olivia turned the screen and lamp off and they exited their home office hand in hand, headed down the hallway and into their bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, Alex turned to face Olivia, her hands slipping underneath her loose black top, skimming the bottom of her breasts lightly. "I like this top, Babe…very sexy…" Alex lifted the fabric slightly and Olivia raised it over her head quickly, smiling as Alex's eyes returned to the brunette's full breasts in front of her—a warmth enveloping her nipple, a light sucking motion.

Olivia tilted her head back, smiling. "Your mouth, Al…I love what it can do, Babe…so talented…" she breathed.

Alex's hand went for the other breast, squeezing firmly, tweaking her nipple gently before giving the same oral pleasure to that one, as well. Alex looked up, "You're sure you're OK with this right now…" She waited.

Olivia cupped her face, her eyes watering, "With you, Baby…you make me feel so good…I want to make love to you…let the world fall away…" She smiled lightly and kissed her wife.

Alex's mouth continued licking and kissing over and in between Olivia's breasts, taking her time, tasting her, feeling her.

"Oh, Baby…you feel so good…" Olivia's hands gripped the blonde's hair firmly as she continued to work her pebbled nipples and she backed Olivia into the bed at the same time, the back of the brunette's knees hitting the edge, Olivia sitting firmly, the women laughing lightly.

Olivia tugged at Alex's top and the blonde lifted it quickly over her head. Olivia reached for her shorts and gently tugged downward, and Alex stepped out of them before reaching for Olivia's loose lounge pants and pulling them off of her easily.

Olivia leaned back and Alex leaned over the brunette, supporting herself with her arms on either side of her wife before kissing her thoroughly. "Up to the headboard, baby…" Alex rasped, now both naked.

Olivia moved her body up to the head of the bed and lay, knees together. Alex crawled up to her, kissing her shins, her knees, before gently placing her hands on Olivia's knees and separating them, now kissing her inner thighs gently. Olivia spread her legs further, legs bent at the knee, and Alex moved in and straddled her with bent knees, hooking her legs and feet around the brunette's hamstrings. Olivia's hands went to the attorney's backside, squeezing firmly, as Alex's hands went to the wooden headboard in front of her as the blonde gently pressed her hot core to Olivia's lower lips, leaning down and enveloping Olivia's mouth in her own. Alex began grinding her wetness against Olivia's, a gasp had by both women.

"Oh, Jesus, Alex…so sexy…love me, Baby…" Olivia moaned. With Alex's clit rubbing Olivia's directly, lower lips kissing lower lips, Olivia could feel a warm pulsating begin, a euphoria building as she watched Alex grind and gyrate against her own wet core.

Olivia leaned her head back and closed her eyes briefly, not wanting to look away but feeling an intense orgasm coming on. She looked once again down at Alex's motions and was sent over the edge, her body bucking and jerking as Alex continued, watching the blonde's face as her own climax took over, shaking above the brunette, hips moving until both were complete. Alex looked at her now, smiling, lower bodies still attached, and kissed the brunette.

"God, Al…" Olivia breathed, looking at her wife. "Never a dull moment…"

Alex giggled moving to lay next to her wife, "Not with us, Baby…hopefully our hips will still work in forty years…"

"_Yours_ might, Babe…that just means you'll have to do all the work, Al…I hope you don't mind…" Olivia smiled. "God, that was sexy…"

"Give me a few minutes and you'll get a repeat performance…" Alex kissed the brunette softly and rested her head against Olivia's shoulder, closing her eyes.

There wasn't a repeat performance that night, only two emotionally exhausted women, taking comfort in the arms of each other, sleep taking over both of their beings.

... … … … … …

**A/N:**

**That's it. A shorter but sweeter chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. For those of you that were tired of Elliot, either because you **_**didn't**_** like him or because you **_**did**_** like him and didn't like how I have been portraying him, he is gone. There might be mentions along the way, but he is gone for the remainder of this story. You have my absolute word.**

**Please read and review.**

**Next up…will Casey get Hillary to exercise? How will the ladies' dinner party and the presenting of the souvenirs go?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N at end!**

12

AAA

Alex yawned, stretching before she slipped her arms through her robe sleeves, noting a definite chill in the morning Fall temperature of the penthouse. She tied her belt and walked to the bedside table to retrieve her glasses, putting them on.

The blonde hugged her arms as she walked down the hallway, shivering slightly. Entering the kitchen, she saw Olivia sitting at the kitchen table, smiling at her, on the phone with someone, just wrapping up her conversation. The brunette held her hand out and Alex walked up, taking it, kissing it, and sitting next to her wife at the table.

"OK, Susannah…yeah, so Wednesday at three…sounds good…we'll both be there…" she looked at Alex, a definite sparkle in those cocoa eyes. "…OK…you, too…" She smiled and depressed the _end_ button on her iPhone.

Alex smiled and then leaned in for a soft kiss.

"Dr. Bensaro's office. We have an appointment…"

"Wednesday at three…I can't wait…" Alex kissed Olivia once more, smiling. "Oh, Baby…_you _pregnant…mmm…"

"You're gonna be hornier than me, Babe…" Olivia smiled, tickling the blonde's exposed forearm lightly.

"Those boobs are gonna get bigger? Rrroww!"

"And sensitive…"

"Hmmm…sensitive is good…" Alex kissed Olivia once more.

"Hungry?" Olivia asked, standing and stretching, wearing her outfit from the previous night.

Alex swooped in and hugged her wife, just wanting to be close to her, feel her, and touch her. She wrapped her arms securely around her, clasping her hands and smiling, holding on tightly.

"Alex…" Olivia laughed lightly, her face became suddenly serious. She reached around to pry Alex's fingers from her and remove her hands.

Alex let go and Olivia moved away, right hand over her mouth left hand on the chair, staring ahead at the table in disbelief.

"Liv?"

Olivia looked at her wife, worry in her eyes. "I…I just had a…he wouldn't let go…" Olivia's eyes filled with tears now as she held her face in her hands. "His hands were all over me, Al…I trusted him…"

Alex came up and put a gentle hand on her back. "Baby…it's OK…" She rubbed her back lightly.

Olivia looked up, eyes red-rimmed, tears falling now, "Oh, Alex…I'm sorry…I can't believe how it turned out…after so long…"

"I know, Babe…"

Olivia let Alex take her in a hug now, a soft, gentle embrace. Olivia trembled in her arms, Alex swaying her, rubbing her back, whispering soft affirmations in the brunette's ear.

They held each other for a while, just decompressing, a realization of recent events sinking in, taking comfort in the fact that it was over—truly over.

… … … … … …

Alex came to a stop, panting, hands on hips, watching Olivia swig from her water bottle, smirking at her.

"Not bad, counselor…" she panted.

Alex smiled, panting heavily, "I have to keep up with Mrs. Olympian."

Olivia snorted, choking slightly on the water, and then approached Alex slowly, her face moving within inches. "Some of us have to work harder than others to maintain our physiques, Mrs. Benson-Cabot…" Olivia leaned in and kissed her wife gently. "We can't all be blessed with the perfect form from birth…"

"Hmmm…I'll take that compliment…" Alex smiled, eyeing the brunette's tight, black running pants and black sports bra, loose hoodie unzipped to her belly button to facilitate the blonde's ogling. She looked so cute in her sexy, wavy ponytail and she was covered in a sheen of sweat, Alex, herself, barely perspiring. The blonde found her wife's moisture quite enticing.

"Farmer's market now or after showering?" Olivia asked, holding her ankle behind her and stretching her quadriceps.

"Um…let's go after we shower, do a little straightening and cleaning, then go and get some things before Casey comes over at 6:30, OK?"

Olivia leaned in close to the blonde again, "Sounds perfect…" She kissed her and then said softly, "Race you home?"

Alex smiled and the two took off, no count down, no "go" to signal the beginning of their competition. They raced along the path that came to a sidewalk intersection, took a left on the sidewalk leading to the street, ran across it, down one block as Alex pushed herself to beat her wife, laughing breathlessly as they ran.

They arrived at the front doors of the lobby, both gasping, hands on hips, smiling.

"You won, Babe…I'm losing my touch…" Olivia panted.

"Aw, you let me win…besides my legs are longer and you have a couple extra pounds on top…"

Olivia playfully shoved Alex. "It'll only get worse, Babe…"

The women wrapped their arms around each other's waists, side-by-side as they entered the doors of their building.

"So, when you do get pregnant, you gonna do some sort of pregnancy yoga or Pilates?" Alex smiled, pressing the button to the elevator.

"I know walking is good and yoga and Pilates are definitely good choices during pregnancy."

"Because I want a front row seat watching you with my popcorn…" the doors opened as Alex continued, "…when you bend that pregnant body around…"

"Pregnant? Who's pregnant? Miss O-livia?"

Landon and Charles stepped off of the elevator, the four embracing.

"Do tell, Miss O-livia…"

Olivia smiled at Alex and took her hand. "Not yet, Landon, we're gonna start trying, though. I have an appointment…" She smiled at the older man.

"Well…I can't _wait_ to be an Uncle Landon and Uncle Charlie…"

Alex noticed Olivia's eyes watering, "Our children will have so many uncles they won't know what to do…"

Alex smiled at Olivia and rubbed her back.

"So much love," Olivia said softly, obviously trying to control herself.

"You just come from a run, girls? Off with yourselves…go, go, go…don't let us keep you…when is your appointment?"

"Wednesday…"

"Well, how about this…you come have dinner at our house Wednesday night and you can tell us all about it?"

Olivia looked at Alex who smiled at her, "Absolutely. We'd love to…"

"We'll hold you to it…" the four hugged again and the ladies made their way onto the elevator, doors slowly closing behind them, wiggling their fingers at the men through the closing doors.

"Babe? You OK? You got a little choked up…" Alex began.

"Yeah…I just realized that when we have a baby, they will have so much love, Al…it overtook me…also…I had a strong desire to say _'he'_ when I was talking about a baby…"

"Hmmm…a boy first, huh?" Alex slithered her arms around the brunette and kissed her upper chest softly, "Sounds good to me…"

Olivia smiled at her with such love, such recognition, such hope, it was almost overwhelming.

The doors opened and they stepped outside, walking hand in hand down the hallway to their penthouse.

… … … … … …

OOO

The farmer's market was busy, people everywhere, carts and carts of fresh produce, small colorful awnings looming over each stand, blocking the sun out, people buying, loading their bags and personal rolling baskets. The sun was shining and the air was crisp and fresh. The temperature was in the mid fifties so Olivia and Alex had chosen to each wear jeans, simple white t-shirts, cardigans, and slip-on sneakers for their shopping comfort.

"Al…I'm gonna get a whole bunch of Romas…I want to make an oven-roasted marinara sauce and jar it so we'll have it all winter…" Olivia lifted a Roma tomato and sniffed it as Alex bagged some green peppers.

Alex smiled at her as the man took the bag and began weighing it, "Look at you, getting all Martha Stewart…canning things…next you'll be embroidering and hand-painting your own tea towels and beekeeping your own hives…"

"Sounds tempting…I think the urge to nest is only going to get worse, Al…once I get pregnant…" Olivia kept filling her bag with tomatoes, the clear plastic bag getting heavier and heavier, fuller and fuller until a twist tie was not possible. She took a couple out and handed the obese bag to the man, smiling.

Alex put the plastic bag of peppers into the their fabric push cart they had bought especially for the farmer's market and then came up behind her wife, speaking next to her ear, "You gonna make your own organic baby food, too?"

Olivia smiled, "Maybe…would that be too much?"

"Not at all…" Alex kissed her neck. "You're gonna be an amazing mother, Liv…the best…"

Olivia smiled and took her change from the man, "You, too…Al…I just know it…" Olivia opened the top of the fabric cart and set the bag inside on top of green beans, peppers, potatoes, apples, and cucumbers. "Ooh, let's get some artisan cheese and a bottle of wine for when Casey comes over tonight…"

"Just no brie, Babe…" Alex winked.

Olivia smirked. "How about some Boursin or herbed goat cheese?"

"And a loaf of French bread? Yes. I'll get the bread and wine you get the cheese…"

They split off in two different directions but not far from the other. Olivia scanned the fresh cheeses all sitting atop a layer of ice—asiago, fresh cream cheese, buffalo mozzarella, stilton.

"How can I help you today?" An older man of short stature, white hair, and what sounded like a European accent inquired.

Olivia smiled, wondering if this man was from the Mediterranean. "Do you have any soft cheeses…boursin or an herbed goat cheese?"

"Right here…" the man reached to Olivia's right and produced a small plastic-wrapped log labeled _French-herbed Goat Cheese_.

"Ahhh…perfect…how much?"

"Are you Greek?"

Olivia smiled, "Uh…no, but I just got _back_ from Greece…does that count?" she offered.

"Μιλάς ελληνικά…do you speak Greek?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"I can order a meal at a restaurant…"

The man laughed and Olivia smiled. He asked to hear what she would say if ordering and she spouted off the phrases she remembered so well.

"Very good…the cheese is eight dollars and…for my friend who speaks Greek…" he reached to the left and took a white paper-wrapped block of some sort of cheese, "…the best Greek feta in all of New York…as a gift…"

Olivia smiled, "That is more than kind of you…what is your name?"

"Panos…Panos Spiliotis from Agios Nikolas, Greece. My pleasure…"

"Olivia…Olivia Benson…from New York." Olivia handed him eight dollars and felt a hand on her right hip. She turned to Alex smiling at her, wine and loaf of French bread in hand. "Al…this is Panos, my new friend. Panos this is Alex, my wife. He's from Greece."

"Small world," Alex smiled shaking his hand. "Very nice to meet you…"

"You come back again…next week I will have a few different Greek cheeses, manouri, Kasseri, mizithra, come back to taste."

"We'll do that, Panos. Thank you very much…"

"Very nice to meet you, Olivia…and Alex…"

The ladies waved their goodbyes and headed out of the crowd, away from the carts, out into the sunshine, Olivia slipping her aviators onto her face from the top of her head. They stopped at the crosswalk.

"What are the odds?" Olivia questioned.

"We'll have to come back and try some of those cheeses…ready to head back home?"

Olivia leaned in and kissed Alex. "Without a doubt, Babe…"

… … … … … …

They had decided that they would cook dinner and spend the evening in, have some wine, let Casey try and get Hillary to burn some calories. Olivia was excited to make a batch of homemade oven-roasted basil marinara sauce to see if it was something she needed to tweak before deciding to make jars and jars of it.

"Hey, Babe…taste this, Al…tell me if it's OK…" Olivia dipped the wooden spoon in the sauce and approached Alex, who was sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter, lap top in front of her on the tiled surface.

Olivia held the spoon out to her wife, hand underneath to catch anything that might drip. As Alex tasted it, she watched the attorney's pink tongue dart out, licking her lips. The brunette felt a shiver up her spine. "Can you make that any sexier, Babe?"

She looked at Alex now, the blonde smiling at her, as brown eyes now focused on blue.

"It's wonderful, Liv…maybe a _tiny_ bit more salt…but the garlic, the basil…it's perfect…"

Olivia smiled and leaned in to Alex, "You got a little sauce on your mouth, Babe…"

Alex started to lick around her mouth, "Did I get it?"

"No…not yet…"

"Now?"

Olivia shook her head, still smiling, "You're really gonna fall for that, Al? It's just an excuse to watch that tongue work and for me to do this…" Olivia grabbed the blonde's jaw with both hands and parted her lips, giving her a soft, soul-melting kiss. Alex whimpered into the detective's mouth. When Olivia pulled away, smiling, the blonde's eyes were still closed.

"So good, Babe…the sauce is so good…" Alex opened her eyes and smiled.

Olivia shoved her playfully which turned into Alex trying to grab Olivia's waist and pinch. "No! Jeez, Alex…there you go again…Casey's coming over so you have to get all violent?"

Olivia backed up against the kitchen island, Alex going for her waist, gripping firmly, her mouth beginning to suck and nip on the brunette's neck, throat and chest.

The front door buzzer sounded and Olivia laughed, "Babe…"

Alex continued kissing Olivia's neck.

"Babe, either you get the door or I will…"

Alex pulled away, moaning, "_I'll_ get it…" The blonde began to walk to the door but not before getting in a good squeeze to the brunette's backside, a firm pinch causing Olivia to squeal. "I have a permanent bruise there…"

Alex moved to the door, "As long as I'm the lucky person who's made it, Liv…" she smiled and pushed the intercom, "Yo!"

"Yo!" Casey answered.

"Up?" Alex questioned.

"Up!" Casey replied.

Alex depressed the button that would let the redhead in the main door and then let go, walking towards the kitchen again, arms folded, smiling at Olivia.

Olivia looked at her. God, she looked so sexy in those glasses, her hair down, jeans and a simple baby blue v-neck sweater on. Olivia smirked at her from underneath the cabinets where she was standing. "I added a _tiny_ bit of salt, like you said. Come taste it…"

Alex approached, arms still folded, smiling. She opened her mouth and Olivia held the spoon out, the attorney reaching her tongue out unnecessarily sexily, before she wrapped her mouth around the entire spoon.

"Jesus, Alex…" Olivia felt her cheeks flush, her heart race, and perspiration dot itself above her upper lip.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Alex kissed her quickly and headed to the door once again.

Olivia took the apron off and brushed off her own black, cashmere sweater and jeans. No sauce spots. Good.

Squeals were heard and Olivia looked up, rounding the corner to see Alex and Casey hugging heartily, rocking from side to side, threatening to tip.

"You look so wonderful, Alex…well-rested…I'm glad you're feeling better." Casey spotted Olivia and smiled.

"And _you_…" Casey took Olivia in a tight hug, "How are you? Still got the bangin' tan…"

Olivia pulled away, "I hope so…I worked hard enough to get it…" Olivia smiled. "It's good to see you, Case…" Olivia headed to the kitchen and reached for the bottle of cabernet on the counter, "…wine?"

"But, of course, Liv…how does it feel to be back in the swing of things?"

"Hmmm…it's hard…" Olivia answered, turning the corkscrew. "Alex just went back Friday as her first day. She was sick all week. Right, Babe?"

"Yeah…I'm _much_ better than I was." Alex took three glasses from the cabinet and set them on the counter.

"Her mom came to stay for a couple of nights." Olivia pulled the cork out and began twisting it off of the spiral metal tooth.

"Oh yeah? How did that go?" Casey asked, sitting on a stool.

Olivia filled all three glasses.

"It was a good visit…she made soup…" Alex smirked at Olivia, "…and then she was here on Wednesday night when Olivia worked two days straight, so that was good. I wasn't _as_ lonely and depressed with her here," Alex smiled at her wife.

Casey held up her glass, "A toast…"

Olivia and Alex followed suit, "To the two best friends anyone could ever ask for…"

They started to clink but Casey continued, "…two of the most awesome friends who are going to find it in their hearts to forgive their poor little friend who obviously can't resist the soulful eyes of their only daughter, Hillary Anne Benson-Cabot…"

"That's Cabot-Benson," Alex smiled, smirking at Olivia.

"May they get over it quickly and may Hillary humor me tonight by playing with her new toys that her Aunt Casey has so carefully and painstakingly—"

"Jeez, Casey…enough…can we drink now?" Olivia asked, smiling, nostrils flaring.

Casey added, "Over the teeth and through the gums, look out stomach here it comes. Cheers!"

They clinked glasses and sipped.

"Mmm, that's good," Olivia commented. "Smooth, rich, and hints of butter and black currant, right, Al? It's local from the Applewood Winery in Warwick, New York. We picked it up at the farmer's market today, Case."

Alex nodded, "Really good, a little smokiness, too…"

Casey held her glass in the air, "I don't care where it's from as long as it gets the job done."

"You're staying here tonight if you get to tipsy, Case…" Alex declared.

"No problem here, as long as you'll make those fabulous pancakes…wow, Liv it seems like I was just having those pancakes, before you got married, before the accident…crazy how time flies…" Casey zoned off for a minute.

Olivia smiled at Alex.

"So, how's the dating life?" Alex asked as Olivia walked into the kitchen to put the pasta on.

Alex joined Olivia and began tearing leaves for a salad and putting them in a large salad bowl. Alex bumped hips with the detective.

Olivia smiled, filling the large pot up with water for linguine—the brunette loving working with Alex in the kitchen. She could smell the slight hint of her perfume and shampoo as she moved, remembering how her mouth had enveloped that spoon and…

"Liv? Didn't you say you'd been there before?" Casey asked.

Olivia looked up to a smirking Casey and a smiling Alex.

"Where is that?"

"Toni's Di Napoli…"

"Oh, yeah…I went with El—" her voice caught but she cleared it quickly. "Yeah, I went there a couple of times. It was good. Did you go there on a date?" Olivia turned the burner on and put the lid on the pot, taking her wine glass into her hand.

"Yes, Liv…last night…a guy I met at the grocery store…what's going on with you?"

Olivia smiled, sipping her wine, trying not to let the lump in her throat cause her to choke. She felt her wife's hand on her back and both women's eye's on her.

Alex spoke for her, "Elliot was suspended and transferred…"

Alex looked at Olivia and moved her hair behind her shoulder, "…that's the short story…we'll tell you the rest another time. Let's have fun tonight…I can't wait to see what Hillary does with your three-ring circus you're gonna put on…"

Olivia looked at her wife. God, she wanted to kiss and hold her right now, and thank her for being there to make everything OK. She looked at the blonde and cupped her cheek, kissing her softly, mouthing the words _thank you_.

… … … … … …

AAA

It was a virtual, literal three-ring circus. They had actually moved the coffee table and ottoman out of the way and, on one end of the living room, there was a battery operated toy with a dome in the center, a mouse with a ribbon floating around the perimeter on a thin wire on its own. In the middle, Casey had a remote controlled mouse that only went forward or backward, the red head having much difficulty—a bottle of wine coursing through her veins—making it go in any direction, much less the ones it was supposed to move in. Then, there was the laser pointer, Casey had the laser pointer in her left hand and the remote for the middle mouse in the other, trying to operate them simultaneously.

Alex and Olivia were on the large part if the sectional sofa, Olivia with her back against the sofa, her legs to the side as Alex lay against the armrest, feet on Olivia's lap, the two laughing hysterically.

Then there was Hillary—sitting on the small portion of the sectional, staring at Casey who was on her knees, the feline having no interest in the moving toys beneath her.

"You're not even gonna _look_ at the toys, Hillary? Look at the toys…look at the toys, not _me_…"

Olivia chortled, wine glass in hand, trying not to spill it. Alex looked at her wife, feeling her own warm fuzziness and her glassy, blurred vision. Olivia caught eyes with her and they smiled, Alex grabbing Olivia's hand and interlacing it with her own, "I love you…" she said softly.

Casey, after having been at it for a solid forty minutes, slapped her hands on the tops of her thighs and declared, "That's it…I give up."

Hillary looked at Casey curiously, then jumped down, rubbed against Casey's side, and gave her a few kisses on her hand before walking to her food bowl.

"Awww…" Casey cooed, clutching her heart.

Olivia laughed, "It's sort of like she was saying, nice try, I'm sorry I'm so lazy, I love you anyway…"

"There's the look!" Casey shouted, standing. "She's doing it right now!"

Olivia and Alex sat up to see Hillary standing next to her bowl, looking between the three.

Olivia sat back, "Yeah, we've seen that look on her many times, Casey…but a plan is a plan, Babe…gotta stick to it…" Olivia swigged the remaining contents of her glass and looking at Casey, questioned, "…more?"

At this point, they had finished the second bottle and it was nearing midnight. They had already done the dishes and had talked at-length after dinner as they sipped wine in the living room. Olivia and Alex told Casey about their appointment next week, the dinner party next Saturday, and all the things that had happened with Olivia at work.

By this point, everyone was ready to turn in.

"I don't think so, girls…" Casey downed the last of her wine. "I think I'm gonna hit the hay…" She leaned over and kissed Alex on the cheek and then Olivia.

"Towels are on the bed…let us know if you need anything, Case, OK?" Alex offered.

"Got it…that marinara sauce was amazing, Liv…and I can't wait for pancakes mañana…Good night, guys…"

"Good night, Case…" Olivia and Alex said, almost in unison. They heard the door close to the guest room.

Alex turned to Olivia, smiling. "You knew those toys were pointless…"

"So did you, Babe…Hill just doesn't like to exercise…"

Alex reached forward and took both palms to Olivia's face, leaning in and kissing her softly, inhaling deeply. "You tired?"

Olivia nodded.

"Pancakes tomorrow morning…I gotta be at my best…"

Olivia smiled, stroking the blonde's hair, "You're always at your best, Baby…"

Olivia's cell rang from somewhere in the sofa crack. She reached in and fished it out, touching the green phone on the screen, "Benson," she smiled at Alex.

Alex kissed her cheek and took her legs from Olivia's lap.

"Hey, Fin…good…you know…dealing with it…that's sweet…not really…just relaxing tomorrow…laundry, typical Sunday for us."

Alex stood in front of the brunette, arms folded, smiling. Fin was such a sweetheart. Alex was so happy that he would be working with Olivia, protecting her, watching her back.

"OK…you, too…Fin…bye…" Olivia hung up. "Wow…he just called to see how I was…"

"Fin?"

Olivia nodded, smiling, rubbing the sides of her phone comfortingly but Alex could see her emotions.

"Liv?"

Olivia looked up, her eyes filled with tears. She stood with the attorney and wrapped her arms around her, the two simply holding each other, comforting embraces.

"Let's go to bed, Babe…"

The two did what they needed to do to leave the kitchen and living areas in order before heading down the hallway hand in hand, Hillary following.

… … … … … …

In the darkness of the room, the moonlight casting a wide beam on the bed, Alex and Olivia lay in the quietude of their bedroom, the women's breathing evening out after having washed faces, brushed teeth, and moisturized. Olivia's head was on Alex's shoulder as the blonde slowly fingered the brunette's locks, both women, eyes closed, on their way to slumber.

Lazily, Olivia tried, "We have to wrap those gifts before the party Saturday…"

Alex was so tired, her voice no more than a scratchy whisper, her rasp having returned slightly from the lateness of the hour, "and sort the photos…put the sexy ones in a separate folder on your PC…"

Olivia giggled, "I didn't realize how many rated R photos you took of me, Al…"

"Something about paradise made me…feel free…like nothing could touch us…"

Olivia kissed Alex's shoulder, "We definitely need to go again one day…"

"Agreed…" Alex tried, her brain ready to shut down.

"Goodnight, Baby…I love you…" Olivia whispered.

"Night, Liv…I love you, too…"

The two women fell asleep quickly having had a wonderfully healing day together, doing the things they loved and more importantly—being together.

… … … … … …

**A/N:**

**Yeah! We're back with the good stuff! It makes my heart happy! As always, I would love to hear what you thought! **

**R/R and I'll respond! Always…**


	13. Chapter 13

13

The waiting room looked more like an talent agent's office—a place where you would exchange your headshot, tell about your previous acting experience, and be called into an office to discuss how you were an extra in the crowd scene in the movie _JFK_.

Photos lined the walls—mostly black and white—some eight by ten, some poster sized, all of people smiling. There were large, green potted plants in every corner and many more in between. It was slightly unnerving to the blonde attorney the way there were no other patients there, subscriptions to _Glamour_ and _National Geographic_ magazines on the coffee table.

This doctor had been recommended by Melinda who had known several women and couples who had used the services. Not only was Dr. Nicole Bensaro a fertility doctor, she had also been a gynecologist and obstetrician for over twenty years. Melinda trusted her and so did Alex and Olivia.

The blonde looked over at Olivia, who seemed to be fine. The brunette was wearing dark blue jeans and a button down white Oxford with a red leather jacket over it, slowly flipping through a _Good Housekeeping_, casually chomping on a large wad of bubble gum, possibly just two or three pieces of chewing gum—Alex didn't know.

All she knew was that they were here. The doctor was about to root around up inside of Olivia's business and tell her if it was a go or a no go to carry a child.

Alex looked at Olivia again, the blonde not even having sat back against the chair yet, her rigid body anxiously tense, her hands rubbing the tops of her charcoal gray pantsuit nervously. She took a deep breath and then immediately felt a hand on her back. She looked to her left, to the woman she loved more than anything and, seeing those warm cocoa eyes, and felt her body melt with relaxation.

If Olivia was at ease, Alex would make an effort to be at ease, as well.

"Babe…you OK?" Olivia asked and then blew a bubble.

It was bubble gum. Alex could smell it and see its bright, almost fluorescent, pinkness.

"I—I think so…how are _you_, Liv? _You're_ the one that's about to be opened like an oyster…poked…prodded."

Olivia laughed, her body shaking, throwing her head back. "Oh, Alex…I love you…"

"Mrs. Benson?" A petite woman of Pacific Island descent questioned, possibly Filipino, with mauve scrubs on, a short black pixie cut and a perfect white smile, held the door open.

Olivia closed the magazine and set it on the table, smiled at Alex, and stood, taking Alex's hand. "That's me…" She squeezed the blonde's hand reassuringly. "You ready, Babe?"

Alex nodded, her eyes tearing. Olivia kept hold of her hand as they walked down the hallway and they stopped at a scale.

"Shoes off and just step right on up…" she chirped.

"Ugh…we don't even have one of these at home…" Olivia smiled.

"We don't need one, Babe…that's what I'm there for," Alex kidded. "I'll let you know when you start to pudge out…"

Olivia shook her head, smiling.

"It might be a good idea to get a digital scale for when you do get pregnant so that you can make sure you maintain a healthy weight during pregnancy. Dr. Bensaro will recommend it." She moved a few levers. "OK…all done. You can step off…"

Olivia stepped off of the scale and slipped her leather slip-ons back on. "Bad?"

"No…absolutely perfect weight for your height, Mrs. Benson-Cabot…"

"Please, call me Olivia…since we're going to be seeing a lot of each other…"

The doctor's assistant smiled and said, "I'm Annie…I have a feeling we will…"

The two women were led down a short hallway and into a small room, examining table, sink, large window with another large plant, and a small settee overlooking the city.

"Undress and slip this on…" she held a baby blue gown up, "…the doctor will be with you in a few moments. Any questions?"

Olivia handed her purse to Alex, and the blonde moved to the small sofa by the window. "Can my wife stay?"

"Absolutely, Olivia…"she smiled and closed the door.

Alex set both purses down and looked at Olivia who now, had slight apprehension on her face. Alex walked up to her and put her hands on the brunette's shoulders. "You OK?"

Olivia placed her hands on her wife's waist and took a very slow, very controlled breath and let it out, smiling. She nodded slowly and then her focus went to Alex's mouth, "Do you realize I might be pregnant for the holidays?"

A giddiness rose inside of Alex at the thought and she couldn't help the grin that slowly crept across her face. She leaned in and kissed Olivia gently before pulling away, eyes closed. She opened them and placed her hand on the brunette's cheek, "I'm so excited, Liv…" she whispered.

Olivia smiled, "I'd better change…"

"Wait…let me get comfortable…" Alex smirked, sitting on the settee. "OK…"

"You ready, Your Majesty?" Olivia removed her leather jacket and placed it next to Alex.

"That I am…carry on…" Alex leaned back and folded her hands on her belly. Olivia proceeded to remove her clothing, placing each item carefully next to Alex, and then slipped on the soft, cotton gown on, pulling the small step of the exam table out and stepping onto it before sitting on the crackly, white paper.

A knock was heard at the door, a pause, then the door opened, revealing a woman, about Alex's height and weight, but with a thick salt and pepper braid down the middle of her back, tortoise shell glasses, and an earthy brown, ankle-length dress underneath her white doctor's coat, a necklace of tiger's eye beads in between her lapels. She smiled at Olivia, then Alex, then Olivia again, holding her hand out to the brunette who was already comfortable on the exam table, her legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle.

"I'm Doctor Nicoletta Bensaro, or Nicole to those that know me…Olivia?" She shook Olivia's hand.

"Yes…" Olivia smiled.

Dr. Bensaro turned to Alex and stepped towards her, "Alex?"

Alex smiled, already feeling the warmth radiating from this woman with kind, brown eyes. "Yes, Alex…this gorgeous woman's wife…" Alex smiled at Olivia.

"OK…" Dr. Bensaro pulled up a small rolling stool to the space in between the women, "I see that you are newly married…congratulations…" She smiled, her gaze moving among the two, "…forty-two…never had a child, menstrual cycles are regular…disease free…exercise regularly…ovulation seems to be the middle of the month…according to your list of your past six menstrual cycles you've provided…"

Olivia nodded. "I try to take care of myself, Doctor…I know how important it is, not only in life and my job, but also to be able to get pregnant and carry a baby…"

"Wise woman…I see that you are with the NYPD? Dangerous job…"

Alex saw Olivia's face fall, "It is…my captain knows that I might be taking a leave of absence…"

"Well, I highly recommend it…with your age and the stress on your body that this pregnancy will bring, it'd be a good idea to slow down at work and then gradually leave it behind until you've come full term and delivered."

Olivia smiled, "Of course…"

Alex's eyes filled with tears. This was happening. The doctor was speaking like Olivia was already pregnant, had already been impregnated. The reality hit Alex like a ton of bricks. The woman she had been in love with for years…now her wife…now the mother of her children…

Alex's lower lip trembled and she drew her mouth inward to avoid a full out blubber.

"Al?" Olivia questioned from the table. "Babe…come here…"

Alex stood and walked to Olivia, taking the offered hand. Alex brought her caramel skin to her mouth and kissed. "Happiness, Babe…pure happiness." Alex smiled.

"OK…lean back and relax. I'll begin with the typical gynecological exam. Then, I'll do the ultrasound, which will give me an idea of everything and how it's situated; if everything is where it should be as far as ovaries, fallopian tubes, the position of your cervix…then we'll draw some blood to check hormone levels. The ultrasound will let us know, today, in just a few minutes, if your body has the capacity to carry a baby, and the blood work will let us know if your body is chemically ready. Make sense?"

OOO

Olivia nodded, noticing her bride was still crying. Alex was so emotional and Olivia loved it. Although, seeing her so emotional pulled at the strings of longing to take her into her arms and kiss her senseless, hold her until her body relaxed against her, and she felt peace.

"Lay back…and just relax…think of the beach..." Alex coaxed.

Olivia nodded as the doctor placed her feet in the necessarily glorious stirrups, her legs awkwardly positioned in a knock-kneed fashion.

"Think of Greece, Babe…"

"Mmm…I'm already there, Al," Olivia smiled, closing her eyes, one hand behind her head, the other over her upper belly.

Dr. Bensaro manipulated Olivia's legs the way she needed them to be positioned and then got to work, sliding the metal cart closer, tools on top of a blue medical cloth. "A little pressure…"

Olivia winced slightly, inhaling a quick intake of air.

Alex was right there, grabbing her hand and smiling. Olivia looked into those cerulean pools and melted.

"Almost done…" the doctor said slowly, concentrating on the task at hand. "OK…all done…you can put your knees together now." She removed her blue latex gloves, the snapping sound echoing throughout the room. "Looks good in there…everything appears normal. I took a cervical sample to run for any unknown diseases but, as you said, and we have in your records, they will undoubtedly come out clean. We'll do the ultrasound next."

Olivia smiled at Alex, the blonde stroking Olivia's hair from the top of her forehead and backward.

"You OK?"

"You know…you're gonna have to go through this, too, Babe…one day…"

Alex whispered, "I can't wait, Liv…" She kissed Olivia's forehead softly.

"Well, I can tell you two have a happy sex life…" the doctor said, smirking at the women.

"Wh—you can tell that?" Alex looked absolutely mortified.

"Oh, yes, we have a very happy body right here…"

Olivia began giggling, knowing the doctor was teasing her wife.

"You can see that from your…_exam?_" Alex asked innocently.

"Not really…but I can see it in your faces…"

Alex relaxed, smiling along with Olivia. "You got me, Doc…"

Olivia smiled at Alex as the doctor took the ultrasound probe into her hand and turned the display screen on.

"OK…this is gonna be cold." Dr. Bensaro squirted some gel onto the sensor of the probe and set the bottle down. "You ready?"

Olivia nodded and looked at Alex.

Alex's lower lip trembled, "Next time we look at this…our baby will be growing inside you, Liv…"

Olivia nodded, her own eyes tearing mercilessly now.

Dr. Bensaro pressed the probe to Olivia's belly and then began moving it around—top, bottom, sides, center. "Looks good…and you're right…next time there should be a baby growing inside, ladies."

She smiled knowingly at both women.

Olivia witnessed Alex take a deep breath, trying so hard not to be a blubbering fool.

"Looks good…everything is where it should be...blood next…"

The doctor put the probe on top of the machine and then took the necessary materials to take a vial of blood. "Just a little stick. You have good veins, Olivia…" Carefully, she inserted the needle, letting the vial fill up to capacity. She removed it and then held a piece of cotton to the area before taking a band-aid and applying it gently.

"OK…that's it…results will be back tomorrow. So far, everything looks perfect. Now, you know that it may take as many as six or seven tries but could happen on the first one…"

"Yes…" Olivia said softly.

"Have you picked out a donor?"

"Not yet, but…Alex and I were going to look at the books and decide together." Olivia squeezed Alex's hand firmly. "Babe?"

"Yes…" Alex said softly, "…we want Olivia's coloring for this one and my coloring for the next…"

"Well, it looks like it's a go for choosing a donor…Susannah will give you the books to peruse at home and you can bring them back when you've made a decision…"

Both women nodded.

"You can get dressed now…I'll leave you two alone…I am happy for you two, in more ways than you know…I also have three babies at home thanks to this procedure…" she winked.

Olivia understood what the doctor was saying, completely.

"My wife and I had our babies years ago but I would do it all over again with as wonderful children as it has brought us…" She squeezed Olivia shoulder, turned, and left the room.

"Well, Baby…that's it," Olivia said smiling.

"Yeah, that's it…" Alex whispered. She leaned over and kissed Olivia softly.

… … … … … …

Alex and Olivia sat with a bottle of cabernet on the coffee table, after having had a dinner of roasted chicken and salad. They sat close on the sofa, Alex's legs overlapping Olivia's, a donor book spread across both of their laps. Landon and Charles had to postpone the dinner because Charles was feeling under the weather, a cold taking over his system.

"Anonymous donor #324767…Jeez…three-hundred thousand, Al…"

"Good money, I guess…" Alex scrolled down the information with her finger, "…brown hair, green eyes, twenty-three, Irish and Italian descent…I.Q. 109…absolutely _not_, Liv…"

Olivia looked at Alex now, "What's an appropriate I.Q., Al? What's acceptable to you?"

"One-thirty and higher, Liv. Come _on_…"

Olivia looked at Alex, smirking. "What's _your_ I.Q., Al?"

Alex looked sheepishly at her wife, "One thirty-nine…do you know yours?"

Olivia smirked, "Yes, I do, actually."

Alex looked at her with raised eyebrows, "And?"

"I don't think I should tell you…"

Alex sat back and looked at Olivia, smirking. "Because it's higher or lower?"

Olivia began giggling, watching the competitive side in her wife emerge.

"Liv…what _is_ it?"

Olivia shook her head which turned into a grope fest, Alex trying to tickle the information out of her. Olivia began laughing and then moaning as Alex's hands found their way underneath Olivia's loose black, silk, night shirt, fingering her bare breasts.

"If I can't tickle it out of you, I'll seduce it out of you…" Alex smiled, kissing Olivia's neck in just the right spot.

"Uhhh…Al…" Olivia closed her eyes, still smiling. "If I tell you, you and your type A self are gonna be mad…"

Alex pulled away, hands still on the brunette's breasts, "Because it's higher…" she said matter-of-factly.

Olivia smiled and nodded.

"What _is_ it, Babe…?"

"One forty-six…"

Alex's mouth dropped open, the blonde staring dumbfounded at Olivia.

"What, Babe? It doesn't matter…come here…" Olivia tried to pull Alex closer, the blonde resisting her hold. "It's not _that_ much higher…negligible, really…"

"Oooh, she pulls out the robust vocabulary now…"

"I've always had robust vocabulary, Babe…you've just always been too focused on my lady parts to notice…"

Alex smiled then and leaned in and kissed Olivia, mouths parting, tongue gently probing. "You're right…I can't get past your lady parts, Babe…they blur my focus and diminish my intelligence…" Alex hands found their way to Olivia's breasts again, thumbs lightly caressing hardened nipples. Olivia shivered beneath her, moaning her satisfaction.

"Let's do this later…we have all weekend, Al…"

Their kissing continued, even as they stood, even as they walked down the hallway, even as they fell onto the bed.

Picking from the hundreds of thousands of names could wait. Their love couldn't.

… … … … … …

Saturday night and the dinner party was going well. Charles was feeling better and had chosen to be the bartender for their intimate dinner party of ten. Food had been prepared and was ready to be served as the group talked and partook of pre-dinner cocktails.

"So…what's the deal with you and Fin?" Olivia asked Melinda, casually, the two sipping on a special drink Charles had concocted for them, complete with umbrellas, pineapple wedges, maraschino cherries and tiny cocktail straws. Olivia was in trouble because this delicious drink tasted like fruit punch Kool-aid to her.

"What do you mean, Liv? Fin and I are just friends…"

Olivia smiled, bumping shoulders with her friend. "Uh huh…got it…"

Melinda took a step back, smirking. "He is more like a brother to me than anything…"

Olivia smiled, sipping her drink. Her focus now went to her pointed, glittery gold sling-back heels, her black pencil skirt, and her dolman gold sequined top, pretending to remove a piece of lint from it. "I see something else…" Olivia said casually.

"Oh, you do, do you?" Melinda smiled.

"Hey guys…what are we talking about?" Casey asked, joining their group.

Alex was in the kitchen, talking to Madeleine and Constance, Fin, Charles, Landon, and Munch talking by the bar cart next to the TV that was showing a basketball game Fin had requested be on—Knicks against the Spurs—soft Diana Krall playing in the background.

"We're not talking about anything, Casey…" Melinda tried, smirking at Olivia.

"You never thought about it, Mel?" Olivia continued.

"Oh, I've _thought_ about it…"

"What happened to Leo?"

"He's still in the picture…we're just taking things slow…"

Casey looked between Olivia and Melinda, obviously feeling the effects of the three mixed drinks she had already had. "Thought about what?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh, Casey…you look so beautiful tonight…" Olivia began, "…that green top really brings out your eyes, girl…"

"Nice change of subject…" Casey admitted. "Are we talking about Mel and Fin?"

"No, Casey, we're _not_ talking about Fin and I…" Melinda tried.

Casey's shoulders sagged slightly, "Oh…darn…because you two would be hot…"

"Who's to say that hasn't happened already?" Melinda asked.

"Ooooohhh!" Olivia and Casey crooned together, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

Alex came up behind Olivia now, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other holding a drink, Constance and Madeleine close behind. Constance looked regal in simple black dress and heels, and her girlfriend, Madeleine, was a gorgeous, petite blonde, in a simple red sheath dress.

"Babe?" Alex asked, whispering against Olivia's ear. Olivia felt her breath brushing her neck hairs and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"All the dishes are out…let everyone know it's ready…" Alex kissed her neck softly, Olivia closing her eyes from the sensation.

Olivia cleared her throat and announced, "Dinner's ready guys…it's buffet style so help yourself…"

Alex now wrapped both arms around her wife and Olivia could feel the blonde's breathing against her ear. The attorney had already had a couple of drinks and Olivia pulled away smiling, looking at her gorgeous long-sleeved ivory silk top and black palazzo pants, black heels making her inches taller, her hair down, glasses on.

Dinner was a simple baked salmon, roasted olive oil and sea salt asparagus, and sun dried tomato couscous, all prepared by the women. Everyone enjoyed filling their plates, raving about the food, wonderful conversations had. Perched at various locations in the penthouse, some sitting, some standing, Landon brought his fork to his glass in a toast. "Ladies and gentlemen…may I have your attention?"

Everyone became quiet, their focus now on Landon. "Olivia and Alex said that it's OK to share…but I wanted to be the first to congratulate them on their impending plans of motherhood…"

All eyes turned to Olivia and Alex, the brunette taking the blonde's hand as they sat on the sofa.

"According to them…" he winked at the ladies, "…everything looks good for Olivia to become a mother…and our sweet Alex, as well."

The small dinner group erupted in cheers and whistles.

Olivia leaned into Alex and pressed her lips to the blonde, mouths opening slightly. Olivia could feel Alex's lips turn into a smile as they kissed.

Olivia smiled, pulling away.

"And these two…" Landon's voice caught, "…are gonna be the most wonderful mother's I've ever seen…" Charles came up to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "To Alex and Olivia!"

Everyone held their glass up in a toast.

Clinking was heard all around and Olivia looked at Alex, now practically on her lap. Alex leaned into Olivia, "There's another announcement, Babe…look at Constance and Madeleine's fingers…"

Olivia looked and noticed a diamond ring on each of their fingers. She gasped and smiled, looking at the women who had their arms around each other.

"Girls!" she beamed. "Congratulations!" Olivia stood, Alex following as the four women took each other in hug, everyone else following suit.

"When did it happen?" Olivia asked.

"Last weekend…it was so romantic…" Madeleine spoke. "Constance asked me after dinner over dessert…"

Olivia inspected the rings. "I'm so happy for you…"

"You've inspired us…" Constance said, her voice shaking. "Thank you…"

… … … … … …

With dinner eaten, a dessert of bananas foster had, coffee served, the crowd began to disperse. Alex sat with Olivia, the basketball game long over, the news on mute in the background, as the remaining guests—Casey, Melinda, and Fin—sat on the sectional talking.

"So…" Olivia began slowly.

Alex could tell that her wife was feeling the fruity cocktails Charles had been making like Tom Cruise all evening.

"Well, we're gonna be going…" Melinda stood, Fin following her, eyeing her backside as she stood from the sofa and began to move from the sofa and towards Alex and Olivia.

She saw her wife smirk at Melinda and Fin. "Brother, my ass…" she mumbled as she stood to hug the two.

Alex stayed on the sofa, not sure she would be able to stand without help. Melinda leaned over her and kissed and hugged the blonde, Fin doing the same.

"Leaving together?" Alex asked.

She and Olivia had already discussed the blatant attraction between the M.E. and fellow senior detective and now any clues to their attraction had been blown obscenely out of proportion.

"You two have a good night," Olivia chided.

Fin spoke, smiling, "_You_ two have a good night, Baby Girl…" Fin said, smiling.

"Oh, we will…" Olivia winked.

"Goodnight all…" Melinda made her way toward the door, Fin following close behind. They exited and closed the door behind them.

Alex looked over at Casey, the red head's eyes closed, head leaning back on the back of the sofa. "Looks like this one is a sleep over buddy again…" Alex kissed Olivia softly.

"Yeah…looks like it…we should start charging her rent…" Olivia giggled.

Olivia walked over and nudged the sleeping attorney with her knee, Casey stirring in her sleep.

Her emerald eyes popped open. "Is it time to go?" she questioned.

"No, Babe…you're staying here…" Olivia answered, leaning forward to grab Casey's hands. "Come on, Case…"

"I can stay here…I'm comfortable…just bring me a blanket…" she mumbled.

Olivia smiled at Alex and motioned her head towards the hallway. Alex walked to the linen closet in the hallway and took a blanket and a pillow from it.

She handed the plush blanket to Olivia and the brunette draped it over the red head's form, Alex placing the pillow underneath her head gently.

With the dishes already done by their generous guests, the two women locked the door, turned the lights out and walked back to their bedroom, Hillary already on the bed sleeping. Alex closed the door, leaving it open a crack.

… … … … … …

AAA

Alex could hear Olivia thinking as they lay, ready for bed, waiting for sleep to take them.

"Liv?" Alex questioned, sidling up to Olivia and spooning her. She wrapped her arm around the brunette's middle.

"Hmmm?" Olivia answered.

"You OK?"

Olivia turned slightly, "Yeah…I'm OK…you?"

"If I thought that was the truth, I'd be OK…" Alex offered.

Olivia smiled in the light of the city streetlights. Alex saw her wife's face as the light hit her olive complexion just so. "You know me so well, Al…" Olivia said dramatically, "I'm just worried about the I.Q. thing…"

Alex pinched Olivia's side.

"Ow!" She grabbed Alex's hand. "You know you can't do that when I get pregnant…the pinching has to stop, Babe…"

She could still see Olivia smiling and she could still sense something was on her mind.

"Olivia…talk to me…"

"What if I can't get pregnant, Al? What if everything is set to go and it doesn't happen? What if we pick the wrong donor? What if—"

"Baby…remember how I was before our wedding? Full of what ifs?"

Olivia nodded, Alex propping herself on her elbow to see the detective better.

"There are so many things we could anticipate, this could happen, that could happen. Like you said the night before our wedding…we could think about those things…obsess about them…but whatever happens, we're in it together and we can get through it…"

Olivia turned now, looking at the blonde in the darkness. Alex could see her eyes filling with tears. "Yeah…you're right…you're the one that calms me, you know…"

Alex leaned her forehead to Olivia's and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes.

"I love you, Al…"

"And I, love you, Olivia Benson…no name change required…"

The two women laughed before Alex returned to pressing her body against her wife, the two drifting off into another night of blissful, marital slumber.

… … … … … …


	14. Chapter 14

14

AAA

Alex moaned lazily as she lay in bed the following morning, stretching her arms in the air before looking to her right to see the brunette laying there, eyes closed, hair splayed out on the pillow, a peaceful expression on her sleeping face. Alex rolled over, taking in the beauty that was beside her—those eyebrows, that skin, those lips, the curve of her neck leading to the gentle rise where cleavage met breasts, just hidden amongst the mere parting of her silk nightshirt. Alex's eyes went to the flatness of her belly as the sheet lay just at her hips. Alex imagined a baby bump there and smiled. She couldn't stop her hand from reaching over and laying it flat on her wife's middle, knowing it would stir Olivia, but not caring.

Olivia's eyes opened, sure enough…

The brunette turned to face her, cocoa almond eyes looking at her adoringly. Olivia placed her hand over the blonde's squeezing firmly, "Good morning, Babe…" She stretched before rolling over to face her.

"I'm sorry…I woke you…"

Olivia shook her head smiling, "I don't mind, Al…to wake up to those eyes and that smile…" Olivia sat up and leaned over, gently kissing her wife, stroking her lips with her soft tongue.

"Mmm…nice…" Alex tried.

Olivia moved closer and wrapped her arm around the blonde's middle, caressing her side with her thumb. "What time is it?"

"Alex answered immediately, having just checked the time on the bedside alarm clock, "Eight-thirty…"

"Mmm…" The brunette stretched again before hiking her leg over Alex's thighs and hugging her more securely. "I wonder how our guest is doing out there on the sofa…"

Alex laughed, "I am thinking she probably needs a couple of Advil and a cup of coffee…"

"Probably…but I start today, Al…"

"Start what, Baby?"

"No coffee, no wine, no alcohol…care to venture out to Costco today? I wanna pick up some prenatal vitamins like Dr. Bensaro said and get some healthy foods…"

"Costco? The armpit of the world…" Alex mumbled.

Olivia sat up smiling. "Armpit? It depends on _whose_ armpit…if it's yours, it's a beautiful armpit, Al…" Olivia leaned closer, bringing her mouth to the crease between Alex's shoulder and upper chest, kissing softly, tongue darting out.

Alex felt a shiver and smiled. "You…just doing that gets me going, Babe…"

"Is that so?" Olivia proceeded to kiss Alex's arm, gentle nips here and there.

"Liv…stop…" she smiled. "Liv keep going…Liv, stop…" she giggled.

Olivia sat up now, climbing on top of her wife, Alex's gaze going to the breasts now pressed against her. The brunette straddled Alex, smiling. She kissed her cheeks, her nose, and her closed eyes before kissing her fully on the mouth, lips parting, tongues caressing. Alex grabbed her wife's backside squeezing firmly as Olivia sat up on top of Alex.

Alex looked at her, watching as she hovered above her. "Costco it is…your powers of persuasion are admirable…"

"I thought so…" Olivia kissed her again, this time removing herself from the blonde as Alex moaned from their separation, reaching out to try and keep here there.

Olivia climbed out of bed and began unbuttoning her silk night shirt and then proceeded to put on a bra, tank top, and black and white plaid flannel pajama bottoms, Alex watching every move, still lying in the bed.

Hillary jumped down from the bed, ready to follow one of her mothers for her morning feeding.

"Coming?" Olivia asked just short of the threshold to their bedroom.

Alex nodded. "Give me a few minutes to cool down…" she smirked.

Olivia smiled, "That'll never happen…" The brunette smirked and left the room.

Alex took a deep breath, stretching once more before moving the covers away from her, ready to start the day.

… … … … … …

OOO

With a kettle of water on, pancake batter mixed, turkey bacon in the frying pan, Olivia placed an organic green tea bag in a mug, waiting for the telltale whistle of the water to be ready. Casey was out cold on the sofa, blanket over her face as Olivia attempted to be as quiet as possible.

Alex entered, looking at their sleeping guest and smiling before entering the kitchen and looking at Olivia with those blue eyes that said it all. The blonde came up behind her, in her baby blue silk robe, pressing the palms of her hands to Olivia's midsection and nuzzling her neck.

Casey stirred on the sofa. "Something smells good…" her hoarse voice rasped.

The redhead sat up and turned, smiling.

"How're you feeling, Case?" Olivia asked, Alex still pressed behind her.

"Not bad…" she smiled at the two women in the kitchen. "God…you two look good even when you just wake up…"

"Aw, Casey…so…do…"

"Save it…I know I look like crap when I wake up…don't even try…"

Olivia snickered. The red head's hair was pasted to one side and sticking up like a twig on the other, dried spittle in a streak on the side of her mouth. Still in her green blouse, black hose, and black skirt from the previous evening, she swept the blanket away and stood, kicking her shoes aside.

"Towels are on the sink in our bathroom. Take your time…"

Alex offered, "I put some sweats and a t-shirt on top of them, Case…"

Casey looked touched, "Guys…thanks…I love you…"

Olivia felt the blonde's lips on her neck again just as the tea kettle began to screech.

Casey walked down the hallway to get herself situated and refreshed.

"Now…" Alex leaned into Olivia, pressing her body closer, "…you taking over my job?"

Olivia smiled, pouring scalding water into her mug, "Never, Babe…there's only one pancake queen in this household…I'm just your sous chef."

Olivia turned and placed her forearms on the blonde's shoulders. She kissed her gently at first, the kiss turning into a battle of tongues.

Alex smiled into the kiss, "Give me that spatula…"

… … … … … …

"Do you even _have_ a Costco card, Liv?" Alex asked as the brunette pulled the beamer into a parking space at the Costco on 117th Street in Manhattan.

"No…I used to use Elliot's occasionally…but I only bought things like twin packs of Pantene in 64-oz. jugs, a huge carton of apples… Before I met you, Babe…I didn't even care about cooking…but I think I always had it in me to be a Rachel Ray…" Olivia took the key out of the ignition. "I'll have to get a club card, _unless_…you want to get the card…are you ready for your close-up Blanche?"

"Uh…you can do it, Liv…Me in my ponytail, glasses, and sweats…I would fit in too perfectly here. Those _What Not to Wear _people might pop out and grab me for an episode…"

Olivia looked over Alex's ensemble. "Yeah…I noticed you didn't even try today…"

Alex reached over and pinched Olivia's side firmly.

"Jeez, Alex!"

"What about _you_? Expecting to meet someone here?"

Olivia was wearing a pair of fitted, dark blue jeans, a silver sequined tank, and her black blazer over it. "What? This? I just want to look good for my wife…"

"Uh-huh…heels, Liv?"

"And get as many free samples as possible…"

Alex smiled at the brunette. "That's more like it…"

… … … … …. …

AAA

Once inside, the two women stepped to the red masking taped line for their turn at the elusive member's card. Jorge, a boy who had very obviously just started puberty, held the digital camera, whiskery wisps of scraggly black hair above his upper lip.

Alex decided to coach Olivia through her photo shoot. "OK, Babe…give me sexy…"

Olivia smirked at the blonde as she stood on the taped line, Jorge primed and ready, in more ways than one, mouth open in an agape smile. Olivia fluffed her hair out and puckered.

"OK, Miss…smile…" he said with a slight lisp, voice cracking.

Olivia flipped her hair and then smiled, and at the last minute, crossed her eyes and jutted her lower jaw out just as the camera went off.

"Liv!" Alex laughed.

Olivia smiled again.

"You want to take it again?" he asked.

"No, Jorge…I think we're good." Olivia linked arms with Alex and they stepped to the counter to wait on the creation of their very own ticket to bulk paradise.

… … … … … …

As they walked through the store, Alex leaned on the handles, pushing the cart slowly, shuffling her feet, watching all of the people—more interested in that than anything—but keeping a definite ogling eye on her wife. Olivia casually threw items into the cart on, what seemed to be, a complete whim, an impulse buy, justifying the products as she filled up the cart with her own charming smile.

They had long since gotten the necessary prenatal vitamins and a few essentials they had talked about before leaving the penthouse—salmon and spinach and quinoa— but Olivia was in rare form today, checking labels, scanning QR codes on various items with her iPhone, tossing them among the ever-towering heap of their cart.

"Olivia…" Alex lifted a can of ten-pound green olives, "…really?

"I love olives, Al…you know that…it stays…"

Alex reached into the cart, rifling through the other items. "How many packages of pasta are there in this?" Alex lifted a bag as big as her torso.

"Looks like around twelve?"

"Are we preparing for the apocalypse? These are shut-in items, Liv, for storing in a fallout shelter. We can get good pasta at other places."

Olivia laughed, "Such a food snob, Al…Barilla is a good brand…and it's the Plus kind…more fiber…which _you_ need…"

Alex reached for the brunette's side, Olivia pulling away quickly, narrowly avoiding her skin being pinched.

Olivia placed a twin pack box of Rice Krispies into the cart. "Not a word…you know I love these…" She followed it with a twin pack of huge canisters of organic oats."

Alex smiled, shaking her head, "What my baby wants…"

"Ooooh, tauquitos!" Olivia beamed, taking a small, white, paper cup filled with one-sixth of a crispy chicken appetizer. The woman standing behind the microwave, plastic gloves and, what looked like, a plastic shower cap on, didn't look amused. Olivia continued, facing Alex, "I think I saw some Italian ice a few aisles up…"

"Well, then…venture forth, my love," Alex chided.

… … … … … …

OOO

"Hey, Al?" Olivia called from the kitchen, refrigerator door open. Olivia had just fit most of the items in there but was searching for space for a final item.

Alex walked from the hallway into the kitchen, iPad in hand, busily looking at the screen in front of her. She had received a call from work telling her she would receive an email and Olivia knew that a file was coming her way that she needed to check it out before the following day.

"Where should we put this spinach?" Olivia held a ten-pound bag of baby spinach in her hands, having to use both hands to hold it.

"Hold on…" Alex tried, still looking at the screen. "OK…" Alex peered into the packed refrigerator, "…nowhere, Liv…you can put it absolutely nowhere…"

Olivia smiled. The refrigerator was absolutely packed with fresh produce—a big bags of lemons, deli turkey, cheeses, yogurts, asparagus, tomatoes, Caesar dressing, Romaine and more."

Alex smiled, looking at her wife as the blonde looked into the cold storage again, "There's some space right…wait…once again, there's no space, Olivia. What were you thinking? Twelve pounds of chicken? A cylinder of thirty garden burgers?"

"Hey…you were there with me…you should have practiced those stern mothering skills you're gonna have…" Olivia tried, setting the bag on the counter and wrapping her arms around the blonde. "Everything OK with work?"

Alex smiled, gripping Olivia's hips, "Yeah…just a case file Petrovsky wants me to look at for a green-around-the-gills attorney…" Alex pressed her lips to the brunette in just the way that left Olivia wanting more.

"Long file?"

Alex pushed Olivia against the counter, "Up, Babe…"

"Yes, ma'am…" Olivia hoisted herself onto the counter, Alex stepping in between the brunette's thighs, her heels and blazer now off, the blonde placing flat, rubbing hands on top of jean-clad muscles.

"Long enough to take me a couple of hours to edit and revise…" Alex kissed Olivia's neck softly, her tongue lingering and gliding down her most sensitive parts.

"Uhhhh…Al…" Olivia closed her eyes, falling into the sensations.

Alex's hands found their way to her wife's backside, squeezing firmly. They smiled and just looked at each other.

"Well…" Olivia began, "…you could work for a couple of hours and then we could go out to eat tonight…"

"All this food and you want to go out to eat?"

Olivia smiled impishly. "We still have to look at the donor books…and I was thinking about something…"

Alex's hands moved to Olivia's waist, squeezing firmly before moving her fingers delicately over her wife's belly, tracing it gently over her shirt. "Yeah?"

"I think our babies should be a perfect blend of us…we should find a donor for me with your coloring, Al…blonde hair, blue eyes, tall…"

Alex kissed Olivia quickly, before she spoke again, pulling away and smiling. "Uh-huh…"

"And with you…we should find a donor with dark hair and dark eyes…what do you think?"

Alex smiled, her hands going to Olivia's jaw, "I think you and I must be completely in sync because I had the same exact thoughts…" Alex leaned in for another kiss. "I love you, Baby…"

"I love you, Al…"

Alex's hands found their way underneath Olivia's loose, sequined top, pads firmly tracing the smooth skin of her abs, her kiss hungry, needy, intense. Both she and Olivia were more than horny right now—it had been a few days—and Olivia knew her wife's nuances by now—the ones that told her of impending intimacy—a certain look, a hand touch, the feel of her kiss. Olivia loved discovering these things—the fact that she had learned the blonde so very well and Alex, in turn, had learned the brunette.

Olivia smiled, pulling away and placing her hand on the blonde's cheek.

"I want you, Olivia…" Alex whispered. The blonde smiled lightly, almost guiltily, before leaning in again to a heated, hair messing, groping kiss as the two walked only as far as the start of the hallway before Alex had Olivia's shirt over her head and thrown on the floor and her jeans unbuttoned and pushed down to her upper thighs, all the while their lips only left the other briefly.

Olivia smiled and pulled away, feeling herself about to trip with her jeans in the mid-thigh and bunched ankles position they were in. The brunette clenched the fabric of her left hip as Alex pulled her down the hallway with her left hand and attempted to unzip her own hoodie with her right hand.

Making it to the bedroom, Alex squatted in front of the brunette, pushing her jeans down to her ankles, Olivia stepping out, before standing and reaching around and unclasping the brunette's bra, all the while their kissing never stopping.

When Alex's warm, soft hands found Olivia's breasts, Olivia moaned, whispering against her mouth, "Oh, Alex…" Alex walked the brunette backwards until she was against the puffy chair by the window.

"Sit, Baby…" Alex instructed, her pupils twice as big as moments ago.

Olivia sat, knees separated, her body ready, already reacting to her wife's lascivious actions. She could feel her underwear soaking through as Alex looked at her with those incited eyes, her mouth parted, swollen from their heated kissing.

Alex knelt in front of Olivia and reached around to her hips, using her forefingers to snag the waist band of her lacy black panties, and pull them down, removing them down her thighs, knees, ankles, and feet, all the while kissing her tenderly as she did so.

A slow, sexy smile before Alex moved in, pressing a gentle kiss to Olivia's clit, lightly tonguing it, flicking it, her tongue dipping just inside to taste the tender bud. Olivia jolted briefly and tilted her head back, groaning. "Alex…I'm so ready, Babe…"

"Lean back," Alex tried, giving Olivia a chance to lay back and relax so she could fully enjoy what Alex was about to do to her.

Olivia smiled and leaned back, her eyes not leaving her wife, resting each arm on a padded armrest. Alex pulled her hips further down, Olivia facilitating by lifting her backside. Alex's hot mouth went in for the prize, sucking Olivia's mons area, her tongue moving in a firm yet gentle rhythm, coaxing Olivia closer and closer. Olivia put her hands in silky tresses, removing Alex's ponytail holder and letting the rubber band drop to the floor before continuing to stroke her beautiful locks, running her fingers through it.

By now, keeping her head upright was no longer possible, especially with the frenzy Alex was quickly working the brunette's body into. Olivia pushed her head into the back cushion of the over-sized chair, squeezing her eyes tight, gasping as the euphoria built and built. Alex reached up with both hands and fingered Olivia's pebbled nipples, light teasing fingertips brushing over them, her mouth continuing lapping, licking, and swirling down below, the sensations from the stimulation of her clit coupled with Alex pleasing her breasts, sending her over the edge, her body peaking furiously as she screamed her pleasure, hips gyrating and Alex continued to bring her wife down from an intense climax.

Olivia panted, head still back, her body oozing contentment, "Amazing, Babe…" she whispered. Olivia felt Alex's chin on her knee and she opened her eyes, immediately smiling at seeing a flush-cheeked Alex Cabot. "God you look so sexy, Baby…"

"Mmm, I _feel _sexy, Liv…I'm, dripping wet right now just from doing you…"

Olivia took a deep breath and then sat up, cupping the attorney's face in her hands. "Well, let's fix that, Babe…" Olivia kissed the blonde gently. "What do you want, Al?"

"Let's take a bath together…"

Olivia smiled and watched as the blonde stood, so statuesque, so beautiful, pert ivory breasts sitting perfectly, small, neat patch of soft, dark blonde hair, and a definite trail of moisture evident along her inner upper thigh. Seeing this, Olivia wanted to shove Alex onto the bed and ravage her now. But, she said _bath tub_ and Olivia had become hypnotized when Alex began giving her orders—especially when of a sexual nature—she couldn't resist the blonde's appeal and temptations.

Olivia took a moment to recover before she stood and joined Alex in the bathroom where she was already filling the tub, warm steam fogging up the mirrors. Alex sat on the edge of the tub and poured lavender oil and Epsom salts in, and a little L'Occitane lavender bath oil. Olivia came up behind her wife and began rubbing her shoulders, Alex leaning into the touch and closing her eyes, smiling.

"God, I love you, Olivia…" Alex opened those eyes, their blueness unmatched.

The blonde stood now and stepped into the tub, her other foot following, before she slipped in, lowering herself into the water and moaning.

Olivia followed as the blonde moved forward to accommodate her wife as she slipped in behind her and Alex leaned back against Olivia's breast. The brunette began stroking Alex's shoulders and biceps, cupping her hands and bringing hot, scented water over her skin. Olivia filled both hands again and poured it over both of Alex's nipples before lightly palming the hardness, the blonde's left hand grabbing the back of Olivia's neck.

"Touch me, Liv…keep doing it there and down…"

Olivia smiled and whispered next to Alex's ear, "You mean your lady parts?"

Olivia thought it was adorably hilarious how sexual Alex was but her wife had a very difficult time saying the words, especially slang words for parts of the body.

"Yes, Liv…my lady parts," Alex said before both women giggled. "What should I say?"

"The 'p' word? The 'v' word?"

Alex turned, her mouth only a couple inches from Olivia's. "Can we not talk about this right now? I would really like you to get me off, Babe…"

Olivia smiled. "What should I touch, Alex?"

"Just touch me, Liv…"

"Down there?"

"Yes…down there…"

"Say it," Olivia whispered. "Tell me _where_ to touch you, Al…Use a dirty word…" Olivia smiled and bit the attorney's fleshy ear lobe, sucking gently, the light fingertips of her right hand moving down to silky, water-slicked folds. Olivia made it known her fingers were there, but she kept them teasingly away from the blonde's clit and entrance.

Alex exhaled shakily, her eyes closing, "Please, Liv…touch my…p-pus-sy…"

Olivia smiled but controlled herself, only because her wife was in utter agony and needed a release. The brunette would be sure to address the vocabulary another time.

Olivia began stroking the blonde's folds. Olivia took her hands from the water, Alex moaning from her ceasing, and the brunette took a bottle of almond oil from the corner ledge of the tub and squirted some in her hand, closed it, and then began rubbing it into her fingers and palm. She took her hand below the water again, this time applying a firmer motion.

Alex thrust her hips upward to make more contact. "Go deep, Baby…"

Olivia's fingers found her entrance, feeling the slickness even below the water, her wife so turned on. She pushed one finger and quickly followed by a second, Alex's hips rising up to meet her.

"More, Liv…" Alex coaxed.

Olivia placed a third finger inside her wife , Alex gasping as the brunette leaned over the blonde's left shoulder and let her tongue lightly lick her nipple, the cute, pink pebble reddening further from arousal.

Alex gasped as Olivia placed a fourth finger inside the blonde and the curled her fingers forward, locating the spongy material of her pleasure zone, Alex's pelvis bucking forward uncontrollably. "Jeez, Liv…" she moaned, "…more…please keep going…I'm almost…" Alex's breath caught and then she crashed, screeching her pleasure, her yelling heard throughout the reverberation of the echoic space of the steamy bathroom.

Alex's breathing was heavy and shaky as she came down, Olivia continuing to stimulate her and milk entire orgasm from her wife. They lay there for a few moments, just enjoying the water, their closeness, and their afterglows.

Olivia's cell was heard ringing in the distance. It was the ring tone she had programmed for Dr. Bensaro—_Baby Mama_ by Fantasia Barino.

"I gotta get that, Babe…" Olivia kissed Alex softly on the lips, the heat rising from the bath creating a thin sheen of steam on both women making their lips moist and slippery.

Alex smiled, kissing Olivia again, "Go, Babe…"

Olivia stood and stepped out of the bathtub, Alex eyeing her as she did so. Olivia grabbed a towel, drying herself briefly before wrapping it around her, and walked into the kitchen to get her phone from the counter. She had just missed the call but quickly redialed, waiting for Dr. Nicole Bensaro to pick up.

"Hi, Dr. Bensaro…It's Olivia Benson…you just called me?" Olivia began walking back down the hallway to the bedroom. "Uh-huh, oh, really?...uh-huh…right." Olivia spotted Alex dressing in a pair of off-white VS lounge pants and a black tank top, putting her hair in a butterfly clip and her glasses back on. The blonde sat on the bed next to Olivia, placing a hand on her bare back and smiling. "OK…just a second…" Olivia covered the mouthpiece with her hand. "Dr. Bensaro said that since my last period was the twenty-eighth and this Wednesday is the fourteenth, I will most likely be ovulating…she wants to know if we want to try our first insemination this Wednesday."

Olivia saw the blonde's eyes tear as she nodded quickly, smiling and moving Olivia's hair behind her shoulder.

"Yes, doctor…we would like to try…" Olivia took Alex's hand the two continuing to look in each other's eyes. "Three sounds good, doctor…we'll see you then…OK…" Olivia hung up and held her phone in her hand, looking at it, smiling. She felt two arms wrap around her, as Alex's head rested on the brunette's shoulder.

"You're sure you're ready?" Olivia asked.

"Liv…are _you_ sure _you're_ ready?"

"I think so, Al…I've wanted a child for so long and since you and I happened…I can see it even more clearly now and want it even more badly now…"

Alex cupped Olivia's face, "I know, Baby…" Alex pressed her lips to Olivia's.

"We have some work to do…" Olivia smiled.

"Yes, we do, Babe…"

… … … … … …

AAA

Alex opened her eyes, feeling the absence of a presence she had gotten so used to. Turning her head, she saw that she was correct—no Olivia. Alex looked to her left at the alarm clock—2:13 a.m.

_What is Olivia doing out of bed_?

The bathroom light wasn't on but there was a faint light coming from underneath the closed bedroom door, Olivia most likely doing that out of respect for the sleeping blonde.

Hillary was curled up in between the blonde's feet but Alex slipped her legs out of bed and swung them to the floor. Just then, the bedroom door opened, darkness behind the shadowy form standing in the threshold.

"Olivia?" Alex questioned, her glasses still on the bedside table. The blonde was as blind as a bat without them.

"Yes, Babe…it's me…" Alex could hear the smile in her wife's voice.

"What's wrong, Liv?" Alex

"Nothing, Babe…lay back down…I took another prenatal. Dr. Bensaro told me to double up on them for the first couple of weeks…I was also hungry…I had some olives…"

As Olivia began walking back to the bed in her white boy short briefs and matching camisole, Alex slipped her legs back underneath the covers and lay on her back as Olivia slipped back into bed and sidled up to the blonde, pressing her body to her side and wrapping her arm and leg over her.

"Nothing else is wrong, Liv?"

Alex waited, letting the brunette think. Giving her time to answer.

"Just the typical worries, Alex…getting pregnant…how many tries will it take? Will the baby be healthy, fully functioning, developed? Don't even get me started with the actual labor part…that scares me to death…I've heard so many stories…"

Alex rolled over into her right side, Olivia's arm and leg still draped over her. "Hey…Liv…do you trust me?"

"Baby, of course I do…one-hundred percent…"

"Then know that I will be with you through everything…from conception to birth, first tooth to giving him or her away…all of it, Liv…"

Alex saw Olivia's eyes in the moonlight, glistening with unshed tears. "I know, Al…" Olivia laughed lightly, "That means you'll have to be with me through the mood swings and panic attacks and frustrations that I know will come with pregnancy…"

"And I'm ready for it, Baby…"

Olivia lifted her mouth up slightly and Alex leaned down and the two gently pressed their mouths to the other, soft, gentle, and meaningful—and the two drifted to sleep, ready to begin an emotion-filled week—together.

… … … … … …

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Let me know…**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N at the end!**

15

OOO

Sitting in the navy Caprice, Olivia looked at the fourth story window, bringing the remnants of a cup of now-cold coffee to her lips. They had been waiting for three hours for a suspect to make a move. Olivia felt the atrophy of her legs and backside muscles as she shifted in her leather seat.

"You OK, Baby Girl?" Fin asked, an R&B station softly playing Minnie Riperton's _Loving You_ in the background.

Olivia smiled, bringing the cardboard cup to her lips once again, "Yeah, Fin…I'm fine…" She took her last sip of coffee.

"Want another one? The bodega is just across the street."

"Maybe…I think so…you?"

"Yeah…lemme get you one…I'll be back…decaf, right?"

"Absolutely…" Olivia smiled.

Fin exited the car and shut the door, smiling at her through the driver's side window.

Olivia smiled back. This was such a contrast to the silent, unreadable, brooding behavior of her ex-partner. She barely smiled with him. Even after almost ten years she could never clearly read him. Fin, she could read easily. He was so laid back, so genuine, she knew what he was thinking. The brunette thought back to the bachelorette party he had thrown for her. He had wanted her to enjoy herself—had ordered that stripper to perform a lap dance especially for her—no qualms, no hang ups—just Fin and his bad self.

Olivia felt so at ease with the mocha detective, it was almost like they had been partners all along. Like Alex, he just _got_ her. Olivia appreciated that about him. He also was not full of an underlying, unrestrained angst. He was cool, he was calm, he was always collected.

Movement in the fourth floor window.

She took her walkie-talkie from her lap and pressed the side button, "We have movement. I repeat, we have movement. Light on, curtains parted. I think he might have spotted us."

Before she knew it, Fin was back, entering the car, handing her the coffee and looking up to the specified location, as well.

"Do you think he knows we're here?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe…but he won't try anything. We'll just sit on him…"

Olivia removed the lid from her cup and blew on it, eyes still on the window. She took a small sip of the scalding liquid and then blew again. "Thanks for the coffee. Alex would kill me if she knew how much I've had today…"

"But it's decaf, Liv…" Fin smiled.

"Regardless…she'd have something to say…"

Olivia took her phone from her pocket. She had been texting her wife all evening, letting her know exactly what was going on. Alex was at home and she was stuck in a car, on a stakeout that could last all night. It was already ten o'clock on Tuesday and she hadn't been home yet. She thought about her appointment the following day and how she needed to get off early.

The brunette turned to Fin, "I have to leave tomorrow at two…"

"I know, Baby Girl…" he smiled. "I hope all goes well…you and Alex deserve it…any baby of yours is gonna be so blessed, Liv…"

Olivia fought the tears, swallowing hard. "Thanks, Fin…"

The light on the fourth floor went off.

"He's either playing like he's gone to sleep or is headed out…"

Olivia said, "Let's move up ahead to that storefront and wait…" She was on the edge of her seat now as Fin pulled the car into traffic and headed to the Chinese restaurant three establishments down, Olivia's eyes on the window the whole time. They made a u-turn and ended up on the other side, in front of a dry cleaners, still watching.

"I'm sorry about Elliot…" Fin offered.

Olivia's gaze didn't leave the window, shifting between that and the door on the bottom floor. "I know, Fin…it's just hard to believe, you know?"

"It's actually not…"

Olivia looked at him now. "What do you mean?"

"Remember when that astronaut, Dick Finley, came to work on that case?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…Dick was into you, as you know…I overheard him and Elliot talking…I guess you all had some liquor during lunch and…loose lips…"

"What happened?" Olivia sipped from her cup.

"Let's just say, there was conversation about 'cho booty…not very professional or becoming of a fellow officer…"

"I know, Fin…I felt it…I agreed to go to a benefit with him…just to get out…that was before Alex came back into the picture."

"You don't have to tell me, Liv…I always knew you and Alex had a thing…"

Olivia smiled, "Yeah…a _thing_…" Olivia thought for a moment. "I just thought I'd never see her again…you know?"

"I know, Liv…funny how things work out…"

Olivia nodded.

A man in a hoodie and jeans exited the front door, walking briskly on the chilly October night. He looked left and then right and then entered a white Toyota Camry quickly, pulling into traffic.

The chase was on.

Fin maneuvered the Caprice into traffic, tailing the suspect a few car lengths away, both detective's eyes never leaving the car. He turned left, he turned right. Then, as if he knew, he darted through a red light, through an intersection, almost side swiping two cars as he did so, speed picking up.

Police light went up, sirens blaring as Olivia called over the APB for backup.

"Suspect is headed northwest on Canal Street. White Toyota Camry, license plate six 'f' two, nine eight 'g'. "

They continued tailing him until he made a stop on West Broadway, leaving his car to run on foot.

Olivia yanked the car door and began running, hearing Fin's voice calling after her, encouraging her to wait. Olivia's adrenaline was flowing, though, and her legs kept moving. She could see him in the near distance, a shadowy figure, as he shoved open a gate and slammed it into her, the metal catching the heel of her hand. She pushed it with force, continuing to run, dodging a broken chair that he hurled at her, and then the suspect stumbled to the ground. Weapon drawn she moved toward him, now towering over his immobile form. He brought his foot up to her crotch, kicking heartily. Olivia didn't flinch. He drew a blade from his pocket, holding it up to show her, a crazed look in his eyes.

"You got me…just…come get me already…"

Olivia proceeded with caution, speaking into her walkie-talkie she took from her hip, weapon still pointed, "Suspect apprehended…in the alley on Canal and West Broadway in between Dunkin' Donuts and CD 2 Dollar Fashion."

He waved the knife, smiling at her.

"Suspect is armed," she said calmly as she continued to point her gun.

He pointed his own weapon at her, "Damn shame I can't do you first, before I kill you…"

Olivia kept her weapon pointed at the suspect, unflinching, unwavering. "Why don't you put the knife down. Back up is on the way and so is my partner."

"Yeah, right…fucking crazy…how about you put your gun down and I can do you and then I can go…"

From her peripheral, Olivia saw Fin in the distance, behind the suspect. He inched forward, creeping along slowly, silently. Olivia's eyes remained fixed on the suspect.

"It's over, Green…you might as well drop the knife. We've been waiting for you to do something stupid." Olivia said calmly.

Brian Green continued smiling, now looking at Olivia's legs. "God damn, you are pretty…I think I need a piece—"

In an instant, the suspect jabbed her foot with his blade, Olivia not flinching, then Fin stomped on his hand, the knife skittering across the oil-stained ground.

Fin picked up the blade and Olivia pressed a foot to Brian Green's chest. Two uniforms came running up and Olivia backed away as they lifted him, secured his arms behind his back and took him away.

"Cunt!" he yelled over his shoulder, smiling.

"You OK?" Fin asked, now looking at Olivia who had her left foot lifted off he ground, the pain becoming intense.

"Yeah…he got me in the foot…" She lost her balance and Fin took hold of her waist.

A burning pain in between her metatarsals, she could feel the blood seeping into her boot.

"Let's get you to the hospital…"

"Fin, I'm fine…" she tried, looking down and watching as blood seeped from the one-inch gash in her boot.

"No you're not…let's go…" He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked to an empty patrol car, the suspect in another one, pulling away from the curb.

Olivia sat, shaking in the car, as Fin came around to the driver's side. "You take ours…we'll take yours," he said to the officer next to he driver's side window that owned the patrol car. The officer nodded and Fin pulled into the street, siren blaring, lights flashing.

… … … … … …

Olivia sat on the stretcher in the ER, right leg hanging down, left foot on the white sheet, the doctor wrapping her foot in gauze. Five stitches later and she was about to be released.

"Liv…you OK?" Fin asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah…right in between the bones…no arteries…doctor said should be good in a couple of weeks…" she smiled. "Alex is gonna freak…"

"I don't envy _that_ revelation," he smiled. "Does it hurt?"

Olivia began putting her sock over the wrapped gauze. "Not right now…let's get back to the precinct…we have to interrogate him…"

"No, no, no…you're not going anywhere except home…"

"Fin…"

"Don't, Liv…you were stabbed…you're going home to rest…you have a big day this afternoon," he winked.

"We have to question him, Fin, and I want to be there…"

Fin must have seen the determination in her eyes because his face became resigned. "OK…it shouldn't take long…"

Olivia smiled, "Let me get released and we'll go…" She began trying to put her boot back on but, with the gauze and the sock and the swelling it wouldn't fit. Fin took her boot in his hand and then helped her off of the raised stretcher.

"I know not to argue with your stubbornness…just like my ex wife…"

Olivia smiled as the doctor handed her a prescription for an antibiotic and pain killers.

… … … … … …

Olivia paced the small room, arms crossed, trying not to limp, but failing miserably. The anesthetic had worn off and the burning pain seemed to pulsate up her shin.

Fin stood on the opposite wall, "So…you might as well confess…we have DNA evidence on five of your victims…it's over Green…"

"Confess? Confess to what? Those women wanted it…" he sniffed, wiping his runny nose of the sleeve of his hoodie. His eyes roamed over Olivia, "Just like you would want it, girly…"

Olivia smiled, "Yeah?" She approached the suspect, leaning over him, hands on the aluminum table, "Tell me how I would want it…tell me how you gave it to them, Brian…"

"They didn't know…" he began, eyeing Olivia's cleavage through her black silk blouse.

"Didn't know what?" she flirted, leaning against the table, dangerously close.

"That I would give it to them so good…"

"Why didn't they know?"

"I surprised them…came to their door, flowers in hand…they let me in…"

Olivia nodded, "Flowers are a nice touch, Brian…any girl would want to receive flowers…" she smiled. "Where are mine?"

"Well, lady…if I had known we'd be together, I would have gotten you some…" His eyes were dazed and glassy as if coming down from some sort of high.

"How would you have done it, Brian?" She moved around him, eyeing Fin and nodding, and then sat in the chair next to the suspect. "I wanna know…"

He smiled, sniffing again, "I would have made a delivery to your apartment…you would have opened the door, happy to see the flowers…I would make a fake call to the florist from your phone about my next delivery…then I would have you…"

"Just like that…"

"Yeah…just like that…" he eyed Olivia's body as she leaned closer.

"So…you made love to these women…"

"Yeah…love…they resisted at first but then they wanted it…just like you would…" He lunged for the brunette, reaching for her breasts, Fin sweeping in and pushing his chair to the ground. "Fuck!" he yelled, his head hitting the hard concrete below.

"God, I love the stupid ones…" Fin tried, hoisting him up and escorting him out of the room. "Rape _and_ assault of a detective with a deadly weapon…dumb ass…"

Olivia stood, hand to forehead, feeling the shooting pain that had now traveled to her knee.

She exited the room, closing the door behind her to see Cragen's concerned face.

"Nice work, Liv…"

Olivia tried a smile. She could feel how red her eyes were, bloodshot from lack of sleep, barely able to stop from blinking, and from the pain radiating up her leg.

"Go home. I don't want to see you back until Friday. That's an order." He smiled. "How's your foot?"

"Not good…hurts…"

"Go home. Rest. Take care of yourself. I know Alex won't be happy. Good luck telling her..."

"Thanks, Captain…"

She began limping to her desk just as Fin was closing the tank gate. "Baby Girl, you need a ride home?"

"Yeah, Fin…thanks…" She grabbed her purse and cell phone. She would wait to tell Alex about the injury. It was 2:30 in the morning now. She texted, _Coming home_ quickly and let Fin help her down the corridor to the elevators.

… … … … … …

Olivia slipped her key into the lock and turned, met with a darkened living space, Hillary instantly rubbing against her leg, waiting for her.

"Hey, Baby Girl…how's my Hill-Hill?" She locked the door and picked up the hefty feline, kissing her whiskers.

Still holding her, the happy cat purring against her cheek, she walked down the hallway to the bedroom, a light coming from inside.

Alex was lying on the bed, her bedside lamp on, book fallen beside her, head propped up on pillows, glasses still on, sound asleep. Olivia smiled as she set Hillary down on the foot of the bed.

"You're home…" Alex moaned, her voice scratchy from slumber.

"You waited up…" Olivia smiled beginning to unbutton her blouse. "You shouldn't have, Babe…"

"I _tried_ waiting up…" she smiled. "Come here, Liv…" Alex sat up and then, in an instant, was wide awake as she watched Olivia hobble around the bed. "Olivia…what _happened_?" The blonde was up now, standing in her light blue silk pajamas. "Jesus, Liv…"

Olivia smiled, "It's OK…I'm fine…" Olivia tried to reach for the blonde's face but Alex was too intent on her wife's injury, kneeling down to inspect her wound, a slight red spot on the gauze from seeping blood.

Alex stood, her face serious. She folded her arms, "What _happened_, Olivia…?"

Olivia sat, bringing the blonde with her and taking her hands in her own. "We apprehended a suspect and he had a knife…he got me in the foot…" She reached for the blonde's face, Alex letting her now. "I got some stitches but I'm fine, Al…"

Alex leaned into Olivia, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder. "This can't happen, Liv…you in danger like this…"

"Babe…" Olivia leaned back to look into blue pools, "…it's part of the job…"

Alex looked at her, her eyes tearing, "When you get pregnant…if something happened to you…" She shook her head, looking down, and began fiddling with the corner of her pajama shirt.

Olivia took Alex in a hug, rubbing her back soothingly, the blonde trembling against her. God, she smelled good. She felt so warm and soft. Olivia pulled away and looked into those eyes before placing a tender kiss on her plush lips. "I'm off until Friday. Captain's orders…" she smiled, moving a piece of hair behind the attorney's shoulder.

"You'd better be…" she smiled, "…we have a big day today, Liv…"  
>"I know…" her voice caught. "I'm gonna take a shower…"<p>

"Need help?" Alex smiled.

"I'll have to have my foot on the ledge…"

"Hmmm…easy access," Alex smirked.

Olivia took her body against her again, closing her eyes, "I love you, Baby…"

"I love you, too, Liv…"

"Let's take that shower…" she smiled, standing.

She removed the rest of her clothing and let Alex help her to the bathroom, let Alex help her shower and dry off, slip her black silk nightshirt on and buttoned the buttons before they both slipped into bed, Alex's head on the brunette's chest. Olivia stroked her hair gently, feeling impending sleep.

"You have to…" Alex tried but her words were cut off by sleep, tiny snores escaping her mouth.

Olivia smiled and quickly succumbed to sleep as well.

… … … … … …

AAA

Alex pressed the _on_ button to the coffee maker and then put the kettle on for Olivia's green tea. She yawned unabashedly, mouth wide open and closing her eyes. It was ten o'clock and she was tired. She had only fallen asleep a few minutes before Olivia came home, after reading from her Iris Johansen novel.

Moving to the packed refrigerator, she decided on spinach omelets, and took the now half-full bag from the refrigerator, the carton of eggs, and some Swiss cheese, setting everything on the counter, yawning once again.

Olivia limped into the kitchen from the hallway, smiling. "Today's the day, Babe."

She could see the excitement in her wife's face and couldn't help but smile back. "How's the foot?"

"Better than yesterday but it hurts…"

"What do you think Dr. Bensaro is gonna say about your injury?"

Olivia studied the blonde for a moment, "She won't be happy…"

Alex shook her head, "No, Liv…no she won't…just like I'm not happy…"

Olivia walked around the counter and slithered her arms around the blonde, nuzzling her neck softly. "You know…I heard that insemination takes better if the person being inseminated is…_aroused_…"

"Is that so?" Alex smiled as Olivia cupped her breasts. "So you want me to arouse you this afternoon, Babe?"

"You arouse me anyway, Al…you and your sexy self…" Olivia kissed along Alex's jaw bone, moving to her neck, light kisses. Alex shivered beneath her lips.

Alex turned back to the counter, beginning to crack eggs into a bowl. "Well…I don't know how that will work if Dr. Bensaro is in the room…I can't have an audience…"

Olivia laughed and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist from behind, "Babe…she would leave the room and then come back. She wouldn't be in there while you…_stimulated_ me…"

Alex smiled as Olivia rested her chin on the blonde's left shoulder. "Whatever will help, Babe…" Alex turned, taking Olivia's hands into her own, "Oh, Liv…I can't wait. I am so excited…but we have to be realistic, you know…"

Olivia nodded, "I know…"

"My beautiful, fat, pregnant, glowing, cranky wife…" Alex leaned in and kissed Olivia gently, lushness meeting lushness. Alex reached up and cupped the back of Olivia's head, feeling the silkiness of her locks, smelling the faintness of her shampoo and a hint of soap. Her mouth kept moving along the brunette's, their kissing, searching intensifying until she felt Olivia smile against her mouth.

"I love you Alex Cabot…you make me so happy…" Olivia leaned her forehead against the blonde's and closed her eyes, "…and the things you do to me, _for_ me…I'm the luckiest woman in the world to have a woman like you love me…I've never loved anyone so much…"

Alex took a deep breath, bringing her hands forward to Olivia's jaw. She pressed another kiss to her, the kiss turning into traveling down Olivia's chin, neck, cleavage, the brunette tilting her head back and moaning as Alex gently parted the fabric, unbuttoning two buttons on her nightshirt before gazing at a puckered nipple in front of her, her mouth immediately enveloping it fully.

"Uhhhh, Al…maybe we should wait until this afternoon…you know…be ready…"

"Liv…" she tried in between switching to the next breast, "I don't think that'll be a problem…you being _ready_ again…" Alex looked up and smiled, the brunette flashing her own gleaming grin.

"You're so right, Baby…carry on, then…"

Alex continued to ravage her wife, the women heading to the bedroom.

Breakfast could wait.

… … … … … …

OOO

"The process only takes a few seconds and then you'll have to wait about thirty minutes to give the sperm a chance to travel to where they need to be…"

"Just like real life, over so quickly," Olivia chided, laying there, feet in stirrups, gown on, legs parted, one hand over her belly, the other holding her wife's hand.

The doctor already had scrubs on, gloves, and was prepared for the procedure.

After seeing her foot and inquiring as to how it happened, Dr. Bensaro had already lectured the brunette, at length, about the dangers of being pregnant on the job. Olivia now definitively had something to consider now. Putting her life and the life of an unborn child at risk was not something Olivia wanted to do—_ever_.

Br. Bensaro laughed, "Yes, very similar to what happens naturally. "Once I insert the sperm, I'll put a foot high block underneath your knees to facilitate the semen's passage so that gravity can take over." She paused, smiling at Olivia and Alex. "Any questions?"

Olivia held a finger up, "You mentioned something about Alex being able to help me _help_ the sperm?"

"Oh, yes…I will leave the room as soon as I inject, then return about thirty to forty minutes later. If that green light is on, I know it's safe to come in. If it's red, I know that you're _not ready_ for me to enter. Sound good?"

Alex and Olivia smiled, Alex squeezing the brunette's hand firmly.

"And yes, it _does_ increase chances." The doctor winked.

Olivia nodded, looking at Alex now, "Well…you ready, Babe?"

"I am so ready, Liv…you?"

Olivia nodded, her eyes tearing. She squeezed Alex's hand firmly.

"OK…I'll begin. This won't hurt at all…" Dr. Bensaro disappeared behind the blue plastic sheet as Olivia felt the minuteness of the long, thin, flexible tube being inserted—yet she felt it, nonetheless. Her senses seemed to be heightened today. Her sense of smell was sharp—she could smell the plastic equipment, the coffee in the lobby, Alex's shampoo—she could taste everything more intensely—the Swiss cheese this morning was tangy and slightly acidic, the spinach, earthy and fresh—she could hear all the tiny sounds around her—the tube expelling the sample, the cars whooshing by outside, Alex's breathing—and her sense of touch was definitely more sensitive, her nerve endings firing, able to feel the silkiness of Alex's hand, the removal of the tube and other equipment, the spongy firmness of the block being placed beneath her legs.

Dr. Bensaro had mentioned that a part of ovulation was heightened senses and, in all of her adult life, Olivia had never realized it before, but now she realized how true it was, especially with her.

And she _was_ ovulating.

A test before the procedure had confirmed it.

"OK…that's it. I'll leave you two for a little while. Let me know if you need anything…"

The door closed and Olivia smiled, noting the tears threatening to spill from Alex's eyes. "You have that _Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue_ handy?" the brunette asked facetiously.

Alex laughed, "Oh, Liv…" The blonde leaned over and kissed Olivia gently, the detective grabbing the sides of her head and increasing the intensity of the kiss. "Touch me, Baby…"

Olivia felt Alex's fingers on her now, the blonde going right for the spot she knew so well. Olivia opened her eyes, reaching for the blonde's backside with her right hand, Alex continuing her motions. Olivia closed her eyes and leaned her head back, mouth slightly parted.

Alex's motions intensified and Olivia exhaled—a slow, deep breath—her body rolling gently, coming quietly—quieter than she ever had in her life. She opened her eyes to find Alex smiling. She looked at her face, so fair, so smooth and flawless, her naturally pink mouth, lips so plush and inviting, those eyes behind those black frames, their blueness unmatched by anything the detective had ever seen, and there was now a definite flush in the blonde's cheeks. With her hair down and parted in the middle, jeans and a button down black Oxford on, she looked intelligent and incredibly sexy.

Alex leaned over and kissed Olivia and then spoke close to her face, "Well, we'll have to put that on the record as the quietest you've _ever_ been…" She kissed Olivia again, pulled away and smiled.

"I told you, Baby…I can be quiet when I need to…"

Moments later, Olivia was dressed and released from the doctor's office. She and Alex headed out of the building, arm in arm, as they stopped in front of the lobby doors, just outside of the building. Olivia slithered her arms around Alex, holding her close, "I guess now, we wait…" the brunette smiled, brushing a section of hair away from Alex's face.

"Now, we wait," Alex repeated, kissing the brunette gently.

"Two weeks and we'll know…"

Alex nodded.

Olivia could see the emotion in her eyes. "Let's go home, Baby."

They walked, side by side, Alex's head on Olivia's shoulder, making their way to the car in the parking garage to head back to their car and back to their haven in the city.

In two weeks they would know if they would soon become mothers.

And Olivia couldn't wait.

**A/N:**

**OK…so I hope you liked it. I debated on whether to have Olivia actually able to become "excited" in the doctor's office. Part of me said, write it as true emotions and the fact that it might be difficult in that situation. Then, the other part said, these women love each other so much and are so enamored and turned on by the other that they both have the ability to shut everything out and just be present with each other.**

**Two weeks and they'll know. I already know what's going to happen…**

**What did you think of the stakeout with Fin? The interrogation? I get nervous writing things like that because they're a little bit out of my element. But, I can see them in that dark interrogation room, both badass…**

**What about Olivia's injury?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: A lot going on in this chapter! Another A/N at the end!**

16

OOO

The next several days went by, both women working, Olivia trying not to focus too much on what may or may not be growing inside of her. She didn't feel any different, though. In fact, on Friday morning, five days before their two week appointment to find out if the insemination was successful, the brunette noticed that her nipples were becoming sore, that she was famished and craving sugar, and was also slightly on edge—all typical premenstrual symptoms for the brunette.

After dropping Alex off at work, Olivia couldn't stop herself from making a certain purchase at CVS that morning. She had thrown a pregnancy test in her small basket, along with an Odwalla Super Greens drink and a pack of gum and had taken them to work. There was just a nagging voice inside of her head that had to know—had to have that knowledge out there. If it was true, and she wasn't pregnant, she could move on for another couple of weeks. At least she would know to put the hopes of carrying a child on the back burner, at least temporarily.

Standing in the stall after waiting the allotted time on the instruction sheet, the indicator on the stick held a pink minus sign, informing her that she was not pregnant. It had been only been eight full days since the procedure, not the full two weeks, but Olivia was so anxious and, with all of the symptoms that her period would soon begin, it made her even more eager for some results.

Olivia tried not to think about this inevitable disappointment as she pulled the black BMW up to the courthouse that evening at six, and saw her wife coming down the last few steps, looking sexy in a charcoal gray, fitted suit, an off-white short-sleeved angora sweater beneath the jacket.

"Hey, Babe…" Alex began, setting her attaché on the floor, closing the door, and leaning over, looking Olivia's face over before the two even touched lips. "Liv?"

Olivia smiled. _How does she do that?_ "How was your day, Al? Busy?"

Alex studied Olivia for a moment. "Don't…" She shook her head.

"Let's go home, Babe…OK?" Olivia's lower lip quavered and she turned the wheel left and slipped into traffic.

Alex continued to look at Olivia, her face forlorn. Olivia could feel it.

"_Please_, Alex…don't look at me like that…you're gonna make me fall apart…"

"OK, Babe…" Alex sat back now and stared ahead, the two women heading back to the penthouse in silence, the radio announcer talking about Halloween bashes at clubs, parties around the city, and haunted houses as the sounds of ghosts, ghouls, and zombies filled the stereo speakers.

… … … … … …

Olivia felt hands on her shoulders as she sat at her desktop computer, finishing up a DD5 that she had neglected to complete while at work. Thank God for technology because she really wanted—no _needed_—to get out of there and, if she hadn't been able to complete it at home, she would still be hunched over her desk, crick in her neck, wincing as she downed another cup of acidic, burned coffee to tide her over.

Olivia reached up with her left hand and covered Alex's on her left shoulder, and clasped it firmly. With her right hand, she clicked on save and saved the file. Alex then turned Olivia's swivel office chair around to face her as she knelt down in her black jogger bottoms and white tank. Olivia looked down at her own outfit, noting the extreme similarity. "We match, Babe…"

Alex didn't smile, didn't say a word. Olivia spread her knees and Alex moved in between before the blonde reached up and cupped Olivia's face with her hand. "What is it, Olivia?"

Olivia swallowed and looked away, toward Alex's PC display screen, pictures from their trip to Greece flashing in five-second increments. "I don't think it worked, Al…I think I should tell you now…"

"Whatever happens, Liv, we said we wouldn't give up…remember? If it doesn't happen this time…there're always more chances…But…why do you say that, Baby? That you think it didn't work?"

Olivia looked into blue eyes, trying not to become emotional, "I can feel my body…my period is gonna start…I also…" Olivia looked away again, this time her focus going to a small piece of skin that needed to be gnawed off on her thumb. She began to bring her thumb to her mouth to bite it but Alex hands intercepted her goal, bringing the brunette's hands to her lap and holding them tightly.

"What else, Liv?"

"I bought a test today…this morning after I dropped you off…I had a feeling I wasn't but wanted to confirm it so I wouldn't live for the next few days before our appointment with too much hope. I wanted it to be confirmed so I wouldn't be so happy all the time." Olivia shook her head, closing her eyes, "That didn't sound right…"

Alex waited for Olivia to collect her thoughts but, Olivia could see the blonde hurting. Her words had hit Alex hard.

"I didn't mean I wouldn't be happy if I wasn't…just…disappointed. I didn't want to flutter around as though there could be a possibility…I just—"

"Needed the reality…" Alex said softly.

Olivia nodded, grateful that her wife understood.

Alex stood, tugging at Olivia's hands, willing her to stand. The brunette stood and Alex wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly. Olivia closed her eyes, her nose in the blonde's silky locks, the two rocking slightly.

They remained like that for moments, just content being in each other's arms—feeling, touching, smelling, being.

"Only _you _know what's going on with your body, Liv…you know it better than anyone…" Alex said over the brunette's shoulder.

Olivia smiled, "You know my body pretty well, too, Al…"

Alex laughed against her, "True…" Alex pulled away, looking at Olivia, "…but you can feel what's happening…if you can feel your time of the month coming…you know it…" Alex cupped Olivia's cheek, "…there's next time, Baby…" Alex leaned in and kissed Olivia so gently the detective's eyes teared, her lower lip trembling.

"God, Alex…" she whispered, resting her forehead against the attorney's.

"I know, Babe…" Alex's hands went to Olivia's backside as she spoke, "Listen…you finish your work, I'll go shopping at our own personal Costco store that we own, just feet away from our living room," she smirked, "…and make something simple for dinner, and then we can eat and relax…OK?"

Olivia nodded, smiling, and then bit her lower lip as she ran her fingers through soft, blonde tresses. "OK…" She placed one more kiss on the blonde's mouth before Alex disappeared from the room, off to make dinner. "Thanks, Wifey…" Olivia called.

"No problem, Hubs…" Alex called back.

Olivia sat back down and moved the mouse, bringing the screen to life again, ready to complete her work so that she and Alex could enjoy the rest of their evening and their weekend together.

… … … … … …

AAA

The next day, Saturday, it was exactly one week before Halloween and Central Park was absolutely gorgeous—the trees had turned from the bright and dark greens of summer to burgundies, electric golds, oranges, even violets for the fall season. Pumpkins were everywhere, as well—huge orange pumpkins, tiny white pumpkins, green and white marbled pumpkins—_or were they just gourds_? Alex thought as she looked at three stacked in a pyramid next to a park bench. They had played up the pumpkin theme in Central Park and Alex loved every minute of it.

Alex jogged in place, waiting for Olivia to exit the small bathroom on the trail in Central Park in front of the Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir. Joggers passed, bikers carefully maneuvered by pedestrians, people ambled along the trail eating various foods—thick, salty pretzels, juicy, foot-long hot dogs, and containers of popcorn in flimsy white paper bags with red writing on them.

It had begun getting chilly and, for their jog, Alex was wearing black stretch pants, Olivia's gray zip up hoodie, and a black knit hat, glasses gone for the run.

Olivia exited the bathroom, smiling at Alex who was still jogging in place.

"Better?" Alex asked, feet moving.

"Yes, Babe…better…" Olivia's feet began moving. They were only halfway done with the trail and needed to complete their run. They started off for the second half.

Alex smiled as they ran, "Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"How about a friendly _Jeopardy!_ challenge this evening? See if a few of our friends can come over? We can play on teams?"

Olivia smiled at her wife, both continuing to run at a steady pace. "This isn't because of the I.Q. thing is it?"

God her smile was gorgeous. Alex wanted her smile to be frozen in time and never leave the brunette's face. She was entranced.

"Al?" Olivia smiled, barely breathing heavily.

Alex, on the other hand, had begun thinking about her wife's smile and noticed that her nice, even breathing pattern was being interrupted, faltering slightly. "Yeah…maybe a little…" she smiled.

"I remember what you said about your brother holding you down when you used to watch _Jeopardy!_ and him not letting you say the answers. That won't happen to me, will it?"

"I might hold you down but it won't be during _Jeopardy!_..."

"The competitive, crab-clawed Alex coming out again…doesn't sound like fun…"

"I get three pinches…"

"Three pinches the whole evening?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah…so I have to use them wisely…"

"What do I get if you go over three pinches?"

"Whatever you want, Liv…" Alex turned and smiled.

"Wow…now I want you to keep pinching me…when does the pinching challenge start?"

"When the first guest arrives, whoever that is…"

"I noticed you have about sixty episodes DVRed, Babe…I almost deleted them to make room for _The Bachelorette_…it's a new season…"

"Don't you dare, Liv…"

Olivia smiled again.

They continued their run, making it back to the penthouse, Alex breathing heavily. They walked through the lobby doors, Alex removing her hat and smoothing her ponytail.

"Who are you going to invite?" Olivia asked, pressing the elevator button.

"I was thinking Landon, Charles, Fin, Melinda, Casey, and we need one more…to make it even…"

"How about we alternate a player so someone can keep score, like I know you're going to do…or what about Huang? He's on our team if he comes…"

The doors opened and they stepped inside, the gold walls closing after them.

Alex looked at Olivia, her wheels turning. "Huang is a good idea…but you and I will be on opposite teams." Alex studied Olivia briefly. "Do you want to say anything tonight?"

Recognition passed over Olivia's face. "Not unless someone says something…if they do we'll just say…hopefully, next time…"

Alex walked up to Olivia and wrapped her arms around the sweaty brunette, her hands feeling her back muscles firmly. "OK, Baby…"

The doors opened, the women still holding each other. Alex pulled away. "I guess I should start calling so they'll know the challenge is on…and to bring their 'A' game…" she smiled.

… … … … … …

Pizzas ready for the oven—Olivia had bought a six-pack of large Boboli crusts at Costco—salad made, the ladies showered and changed—Olivia in a simple black silk, sleeveless button-down blouse and a pair of form fitting, low rise khakis, and Alex in a pair of charcoal gray wool pants and a loose, long-sleeved cream silk blouse, her hair down, glasses on for an optimal viewing of the TV.

Alex poured herself a glass of Chardonnay and then set the bottle on the counter, corking it. "No wine for you, right, Liv?"

Olivia smiled as she placed fresh, sliced mushrooms on one of the pizzas. "No, Al…I'm sticking with that big pitcher of iced green tea with fresh mint I made in the fridge…I'm doing this right…"

"I know, Babe…" Alex set her glass down and wrapped her arms around Olivia from behind, kissing her neck softly, tasting her perfume, her tongue lingering on the soft flesh beneath her tongue.

Olivia continued smiling, "Besides…you being tipsy might help, not only my game but also, in the pinching challenge." Olivia smirked. "I already know what I want if you lose…"

The buzzer sounded. Alex began walking to answer it, "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah…" Olivia smiled, putting more cheese on the pizzas.

"Do I get a hint?" Alex asked, pressing the button, "Yeah?"

"It's Casey, Fin, and Melinda," Casey's raspy voice declared.

"Come on up…" Alex pressed the button to let them in.

"No hint, Babe…but I _will_ write it down and put it somewhere so you don't think I changed it."

Alex unlocked the door and returned to her glass on the counter, taking it in her hands and sipping. "I'm afraid…"

Olivia smiled, "Don't be…it's within reason…" Olivia placed two of the pizzas into the oven just as a knock was heard on the door.

Alex approached the door and all three guests were there. Everyone hugged and greeted each other, Olivia rounding the counter to join in. Charles and Landon had a previous engagement and weren't able to make it, but promised another dinner within the next week.

"So, what's goin' down tonight, Cabot? You got a death wish askin' us to play Jeopardy?" Fin kidded.

Alex smiled, "A death wish? No. Just a friendly competition…"

"Alex wants she and I on opposite teams…" Olivia chimed in.

"A battle of the brains, then…" Fin added. "You know…we _all_ have to take an IQ test in the academy, Alex…I think you in for a shock, counselor…" Fin set the bottle of Hennessy with a huge purple bow adorning it on the counter. Melinda followed suit with a bottle of red, and Casey had a twelve-pack of Coronas.

Olivia smiled, "Are we gonna be any good on all of that?" The detective motioned to the plethora of alcohol now on the counter.

"You'd be surprised, Baby girl…it makes me sharper, actually…makes all my useless information travel from the back of this handsome head to the front…" He winked at the brunette. "How's the foot?"

"Went jogging today…it's good…no busted stitches…" Olivia smiled.

"She can't help herself, Fin…this girl…" Alex wrapped her arm around Olivia's waist, "…can't be sedentary for long…right, Babe?" The blonde kissed Olivia's temple.

"Just to let you know, Cabot…this girl took off running after the perp before I could even talk her out of it…like a damn horse out of the starting gate…"

"I can imagine," Alex oozed, looking her wife over. "That's Olivia…"

"OK, OK…enough," Olivia tried. "Everyone have a drink…get comfortable…I have a feeling this is gonna be a long night…"

Alex pinched her waist.

"Number one…" Olivia smirked.

"Wh—?" Alex began. "OK…number one…"

"Dos más, Babe…"

… … … … … …

OOO

Pizzas were baked and eaten, drinks consumed, Hillary away in the peaceful sanctuary of the bedroom, and everyone sat comfortably on the sectional and on the floor. Alex had her iPad out, getting it ready to record the scores.

"I'll keep score," the blonde said loudly.

Casey spoke up, "Of course you will."

"OK…two hour game…" Alex continued.

"Shit, Cabot…" Fin inserted, his expression shocked.

Alex smiled, "Two hour game," she reiterated, "…at the hour mark, we take a break. Get a drink, a bathroom break, splash water on your face…then the alternate steps in…"

Casey raised her hand, "I already know it's me…"

"OK, Casey is the alternate, she'll step in for whoever doesn't want to play any more…" Alex began punching in some things on her iPad, getting it ready for the scoring.

"What do we get if we win?" Melinda asked, sipping from a Hennessy on the rocks.

"Bragging rights and…" the blonde held her finger up, "…I have something…" Alex stood and wavered slightly and then went to the kitchen table where she had envelopes waiting. She held two envelopes in the air, fanning them around and smiling, "Gift cards!"

"Yea!" Melinda and Casey both beamed but Fin looked less than enthusiastic.

"Yea…" he said deadpan. "I hope it's to Home Depot…"

"Alexandra Elizabeth Cabot…you planned this…you _totally_ planned this…" Melinda added.

"Maybe a while ago…" she said sheepishly.

She caught eyes with Olivia, the brunette sipping from her fourth glass of green tea. She shook her head at the blonde. Alex simply smiled.

"OK," Alex continued, "Olivia…you and Melinda over there…" she pointed to the smaller portion of the sectional. The brunette and the M.E. stood and then sat close and hugged before dapping each other's hands.

"Fin and I over here…" she motioned to the larger portion, the blonde and the mocha detective doing some sort of secret handshake Olivia had never seen her do, then a dap, then a chest bump.

Olivia bit her lip, smiling, "Jesus…" she moaned.

"And Casey in the middle with the iPad. When a score is made, document it on the iPad and we'll add them up at the end." Alex waited, looking at everyone. Olivia smiled, bringing her lips inward, the crowd less than enthusiastic at all of her rules.

"I'm being trusted now with the iPad _and_ the scoring…I'm honored," Casey said unconvincingly.

Olivia sat up suddenly, clapping her hands together three times, her body now buzzing with caffeine, and said, "All right…let's do this!" She had more energy right now than she had all day. The green tea had definitely kicked in.

Alex pressed some buttons on the remote control and the show began to play. She forwarded through the beginning and came to the first question. "We'll take turns reading. I'll go first."

_God, she's cute_, Olivia mused.

"OK…Case, ready…?"

"You know it…"

Alex cleared her throat just as the doorbell buzzed. Everyone looked at each other. Alex smiled, "I know who _that_ is!" she said excitedly.

The blonde went to the door and depressed the button, "Yes?"

"It's George…Huang…"

Alex did an excited happy giddy dance momentarily and then pressed the button again, "Come on up…" She turned to her guests and smiled. "He's on our team…"

"Why don't you let he and Casey decide?" Fin offered.

"Yeah, Al…let _them_ decide," Olivia withheld a laugh at seeing Alex's dropped expression.

Alex folded her arms, "OK…" she pouted.

"Alex!" Olivia said as though she had pulled a towel off of her naked body.

Alex stuck her tongue out at Olivia.

Olivia stood, "Can you guys see that George gets in safely? I'd like to talk to my wife in private…" Olivia linked arms with Alex and ushered her down the hallway into the bedroom, closing the door.

"Oh, Babe…you look so beautiful tonight…" Alex leaned in for a kiss.

Olivia smiled as Alex pressed her lips to the detective. "You are in rare form, Al…" Olivia tried, "…don't you want everyone—"

Alex's mouth was on her again, this time, searching, needy, frantic.

"Babe," Olivia tried, Alex's mouth now traveling down her jaw and chest and into her cleavage, "…I didn't ask you in here for a make out session…" Olivia moaned as Alex placed her hand on Olivia's breast squeezing firmly, blue eyes meeting brown.

"I had to get a little taste…" Alex grinned, slapping Olivia's backside with force.

"Jeez!" Olivia rubbed her behind. "OK, that counts as a pinch."

Alex shook her head, "Totally different…I can grip this…" she grabbed the brunette's ass, "…as much as I want…"

Alex kissed her again.

"We have to get out there…" Olivia tried, Alex biting her lower lip.

The blonde pulled away, "More later?"

"Definitely…"

The two held hands and walked back to their guests.

"George!" Alex squealed, walking up to her friend and hugging him.

"Alex…"

Olivia leaned in to hug the petite man, "Watch out, Huang…this one's on a roll…" Olivia smiled.

"OK…My team or Liv's team, guys?" Alex asked between the red head and the psychiatrist.

"I'd rather be on Liv's team," Casey offered.

"Then George is on ours…" Alex grinned. "OK…let's get started."

George already had a couple of slices of pizza and a drink that he set on the coffee table. Alex brought out two buzzers that Olivia had never seen before and handed one to Olivia and the other to Fin and then sat, the sofas now filled to capacity.

Alex began, "What president was shot while walking to California governor Jerry Brown's office?"

Olivia pressed the buzzer, all eyes going to her. She looked at Melinda and Casey, "Do you know this?" she smiled.

The ladies shook their heads.

"Gerald Ford," Olivia said calmly.

Alex's mouth was open, "How do you know that?"

"Gerald Ford…check the answer…and that's $500, by the way, thank you Sherry from Omaha, Nebraska."

Alex forwarded and the answer was correct. "Olivia…"

"Document, Babe…$500."

High fives were had among the women.

"Next…" Alex said, irritated. "Fin?"

"OK…" Fin began, "…for $300…What ethnic group was largely responsible for building most of the early railways in the U.S. West?"

Huang hit the buzzer. "My people, of course…the Chinese…"

Alex checked the answer, high fives and Alex recording it quickly.

Olivia looked at Alex, seeing the blonde brimming with competition. "Take it easy, tiger…"

Huang read, "For $200…What 11th-century Spanish military leader Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar better known as?"

Melinda hit the buzzer on Olivia's lap, "El Cid…"

"Oh, yeah!" Casey spouted.

Alex forwarded to the answer. "Correct."

"Record it, Babe…" Olivia chided.

"Give me a second, Olivia…" Alex smiled.

Casey cleared her throat, "For $100…Why does the Bronx zoo get blood daily from a local slaughterhouse?"

Melinda hit the button again, "To feed the vampire bats!" she shouted.

Cheers and high fives had by the trio of women.

"Liv…read…"

"Jeez, Alex…for $400…Who went to New York City to launch her modeling career in 1966, after winning the Miss Rocket Tower beauty contest in California?"

Alex hit the buzzer. "Elle MacPherson."

Olivia smiled, knowing she was wrong. "I disagree…"

"Who is it, Liv?" Casey asked.

"Well, Alex here has a thing for Elle, but I know that Cheryl Tiegs won the Miss Rocket Tower beauty contest, for a fact…"

"Well, let's see," Melinda offered.

Alex glared at Olivia, "Cheryl Tiegs…"

"Whoop!" Casey yelled. "Aw, yeah! Go Liv!"

The game continued, Team Alex behind by eight-hundred at the half way mark. The group dispersed for bathroom breaks, more pizza, more drinks. The group had become immobile, relaxed from their full bellies and alcohol. Olivia was on high alert, though. Her hand was tremoring as she brought the green tea to her lips and drank. She had partaken is way too much caffeine.

"Liv?" Fin asked.

"I'm cut off…" she smiled. "Too much of a good thing…"

… … … … … …

By the end of round two, Alex added up the points, turning to Olivia and smiling, "Team Alex…$16,000…Team Liv…$15,900. We won!" The three stood and hugged, Alex chest bumping Huang and Tutuola again.

Olivia puckered and sent air kisses to Alex. The group stood, now eleven-thirty, and formed a circle around the coffee table, Olivia moving toward her wife and slipping her arm around her waist. Alex was on a few glasses of wine and Olivia could see the lust in her eyes, her blue eyes three shades darker, lips parted, eyes dipping to Olivia's mouth, cleavage, before looking back into her eyes.

The group must have sensed this brief interaction because they began moving toward the door.

"Can we help you clean up?" Melinda offered.

Alex's eyes still on Olivia, she said softly, "No…that's all right…Liv and I can get it."

"Easy clean-up, guys…that's what's good about Chinet…" Olivia looked at the blonde mere inches from her. Her porcelain cheeks now flushed.

"Case…you need a ride?" Fin asked.

"I do think I need one tonight…I think our ladies need some…alone time…" she winked.

Alex snapped from her trance, smiling at the red head, "Is it that obvious?"

"Painfully," Melinda added.

The group made their way to the door, Alex handing Fin and Huang their fifty-dollar gift cards to a gourmet food shop in Manhattan, hugs and kisses had by all.

Alex closed the door after the last guest and Olivia slid up behind the blonde, "You won, Baby…how does it feel?"

"It was close, though…" Alex put the deadbolt and the chain on the door and then turned, Olivia putting both hands on the door on either side of the blonde.

Olivia moved in for a passionate kiss, her hands going to the blonde's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them quickly, reaching inside her panties to find she was already quite ready.

"Hmm…someone's been thinking about me…" Olivia tried, bringing her fingers to Alex's folds, caressing gently, her mouth continuing her assault on the blonde's full lips.

"All night, Baby…you had a button…" Alex moaned as Olivia's fingers moved deeper, "…undone all evening…" Alex grabbed Olivia's backside, "…and it's all I could think about…uhhh…"

Olivia's stroking became firmer, fingers probing, circular motions on the blonde's now-swollen clit.

Alex moved her hands to Olivia's biceps, squeezing firmly, her breathing intensifying. "Keep going…I'm so close, Liv…"

"You _are_, Babe…"

Alex's panting intensified, moving her hips to facilitate Olivia's motions. She leaned her head back on the door, eyes closed, mouth open, riding the brunette's fingers.

Olivia brought her left hand to Alex's backside, pulling her closer as Alex whimpered her need.

"Uh! Liv!" she peaked and then crashed, Olivia feeling her contract around her still pumping fingers as the blonde rode out her orgasm. "Oh, Baby…" she whispered, eyes now back on Olivia.

Olivia leaned in and kissed Alex softly, "Let's close down for the night…I'm so wired right now…I'm gonna need something to help me relax, Babe…"

Alex smiled and kissed Olivia again, "That…I can do…"

They cleaned the little they had left, shut off the lights, set the alarm, and headed back to their bedroom, ready to burn off Olivia's caffeine high.

… … … … … …

Olivia's body was slick with sweat. Alex had just given her a third climax and she was now feeling utter relaxation oozing from her body. Panting, she relaxed against the blonde's chest, both women's breathing slowly calming.

"What would you have had me do if you won the pinching bet?" Alex asked, her voice spent and soft.

Olivia giggled, "It involved naked yoga…me watching you…"

"Mmmm…would you have participated?"

"I would have been a spectator only…" Olivia laughed again. "Like you always say…popcorn, sitting on the couch, enjoying the view…"

"We'll have to keep that in mind for another time, then…" Alex's voice was almost a whisper.

"Most definitely…we will…" Olivia's eyes closed and the women fell into a contented, peaceful sleep.

… … … … … …

Sitting at her desk at work, three days later, and Olivia felt a wetness seep into her underwear. She knew she had started. Her eyes filled with tears as she stood, taking her purse with her, and heading toward the precinct ladies' room. She closed the stall and locked it and with trembling hands removed a feminine product from her purse on the stall hook. Unbuttoning and unzipping her pants, she sat, revealing what she had suspected.

She had started her period.

There was no point in going to Dr. Bensaro's the next day. No point at all.

She called the kind doctor and informed her of her discovery. The doctor said they could try again in two weeks and Olivia agreed. Maybe next time would be the right time. She prepared herself to tell Alex, hoping that she wouldn't get emotional again. She had to have hope—had to look toward that bright light that was pregnancy. She would be positive and know, in her heart, that she would eventually become a mother.

… … … … … …

AAA

Alex looked at Olivia over her morning paper Wednesday morning. The blonde had something planned to take Olivia's mind off of their first failed attempt.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah, Babe?" Olivia said, reading the front page of the paper.

"Can you hand me the Arts section?"

Olivia shuffled through the papers and an envelope fell out, the words Big Apple Travel emblazoned on the front. She held it in her hands, Alex smiling. "What's this?"

"Tomorrow…we go to Montana…"

Olivia began to speak but Alex stopped her by placing her forefinger on the brunette's plush mouth.

"I already told Cragen and Fin…you're off for the next two days. We leave tomorrow and come back Sunday…just you and me…"

Olivia's eyes filled with tears, "Oh, Alex…" She stood and Alex followed, the two embracing.

"Thank you, Alex…" Olivia whispered.

"I love you, Liv…"

… … … … … …

**A/N: I hope you liked it! A blend of everything—drama, love, sex, fun! Would love to hear what you thought!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N at the end!**

17

AAA

"Many Glacier Hotel is located along the shores of Swiftcurrent Lake, inside Glacier National Park. The great northern railroad built this historic hotel in 1915 to accommodate the many tourists passing through Glacier National Park. Many Glacier Hotel is built in the Swiss Chalet style and the Swiss theme is carried through the interior of the hotel, as well…" Alex read from the brochure she had received in the mail.

"Swiftcurrent Lake? Sounds dangerous," Olivia tried, smiling as she chewed on an apple she had brought for the plane ride.

Alex shook her head at the brunette. "As in shape as you are and with being as wonderful a swimmer as you are, even if you were dropped into some rapids from a helicopter, you'd fair well…" Alex leaned in close to Olivia, "…Baby…"

"Are you trying to get rid of me already?" Olivia smiled, kissing Alex again, "Is that on the schedule…this death-defying act?"

Alex shook her head, eyes focusing on Olivia's mouth, "Never…" she whispered before kissing the brunette gently.

They were on the second part of their trip, having to stop in Denver for an hour and now were on the last leg of their plane journey.

"When we get there, we have to get the rental car and drive about four and a half hours to get to the hotel…" Alex looked at Olivia apprehensively, obviously trying to feel out her reaction.

Olivia smiled and leaned into the blonde, "As long as I'm driving with you, Al…" She kissed Alex softly. "My hot wife, beautiful scenery, our tunes playing…you brought the iPod, right?"

"Of course, Liv…"

"Would you like something to drink?" A flight attendant unlocked each of their tray tables, lowering them gently, and set a cocktail napkin in front of each. She was a beautiful African-American woman, long dreads, flawless caramel skin, full lips.

Alex turned to Olivia, smirking. "Babe?"

Olivia smiled, "I'll have a tomato juice…do you have organic?"

The flight attendant smiled, "I think I could find an organic one for you…" She winked. "And for you?" she asked Alex as she searched to the back of the drawer of the cart, producing an organic tomato juice and opening the can.

"I'll have a grapefruit juice, if you have it…" Alex looked at Olivia again and the blonde shook her head slightly, the brunette now opening the front cover of a _Glamour_ magazine Alex had brought.

"Organic, as well?"

Alex smiled, "If you have it…"

"Of course…" she smiled and continued to open a can and place both drinks and cups with ice in front of the women. "Enjoy…"

She carted away to the next row and Alex watched Olivia, the brunette's eyes fleeting briefly to the gorgeous woman, the brunette so desperately trying not to ogle the beautiful woman as she bent over the cart in the aisle to open a lower drawer.

"You can look you know…I know you like ebony beauties…"

Olivia continued flipping through the magazine, licking her finger nonchalantly to turn the page. "Look at what, Babe?" Olivia smiled that flawless smile, still looking down.

"She's beautiful…" Alex offered.

"Maybe…" Olivia put the magazine down on her lap and turned to her wife. "Why ogle a drone when I have the Queen right next to me? Besides, I prefer fair, leggy maidens with gorgeous flaxen hair…" She turned now, eyes dipping down to Alex's mouth. Leaning in she whispered, "I have my Queen Bee right here." She pressed her lips to the blonde, Alex closing her eyes briefly.

Olivia pulled away, smiling.

"You always know what to say…" Alex said softly. The attorney looked up to find the flight attendant catch eyes with the blonde's before smiling and winking. Alex smiled and winked back. Alex turned her iPad on, "I like that you wore your tightest jeans possible for this trip, Babe…"

"I knew you would…"

"And that shirt, Liv…" Alex looked at Olivia's breasts in her tight, long-sleeved black t-shirt. "What you do to me…"

Olivia smiled, looking down at the periodical, "What about those skinny cargos you have on? That ass has never looked better…"

Alex looked down at her ensemble, picking a piece of lint from her matching olive green cable knit sweater.

"I only wish that sweater were tighter…" Olivia commented, "…then I can look at those beautiful nipples…"

"Olivia…don't…" Alex took a deep breath, blowing it out, feeling the flush rise in her cheeks.

"God, Alex…" Olivia watched the blonde try to regain her composure, "…you're turned on right now?"

"Yes, Babe…in a big way…" Alex opened a New York Times crossword puzzle on her iPad. "Drink your juice, Babe…" Alex tried, smiling down at the bright screen.

"Yes, ma'am…"

… … … … … …

The rest of their flight went well, Olivia and Alex having fun with the crossword puzzle, making up words, trying to add more boxes to make the words fit and laughing hysterically.

They picked up the car at the airport—a charcoal gray Toyota Land Cruiser with ivory leather interior—and began their journey to Babb, Montana—the location of _Many Glacier Hotel_, where they were to stay.

"Babb, Montana?" Olivia asked, taking the first couple hours' shift at driving.

Alex placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder as The Corrs _Breathless_ played in the background. "Yeah, Babb…Babe…" Alex giggled. Alex fingered the smoothness of the fabric on the brunette's shoulder, the firmness of her deltoid muscle. "Are we still on for horseback riding, Liv?"

"I promised you, didn't I?" Olivia smiled. "It seems so long ago that we had that bet, Al…doesn't it? Back before we were married…"

"I remember the bet very clearly…it was right after we were engaged…"

"Probably the absolute _worst_ time to try a bet like that…"

"You don't have to horseback ride if you don't want to, Liv…you know that, right?"

"I'm doing it for my baby…just like you'll have a night of camping with me…us in a tent, lantern, sharing a sleeping bag…"

"Lots of bugs…" Alex commented.

Olivia laughed, "I'll protect you, Al…don't worry." Olivia reached over and cupped the blonde's face, eyes still on the road.

Alex's eyes went to the faded fabric of those skin-tight jeans, the thigh muscle beneath, and she couldn't stop her hand from going there and squeezing firmly. "Only for you, Liv…I've only been camping one other time in college…I did not weather it well…"

Olivia laughed again as _Runaway_ by the same band began to play. "No? What happened?"

"Let's just say Princess needs the creature comforts of a hot shower, a warm meal—"

"A glass of Chardonnay…"

"We had plenty of alcohol…that wasn't the problem. It was in the Ozarks in the summer and let's just say…the bees were a huge problem."

Olivia laughed, her body now shaking, the car wavering.

"Really, Olivia?"

Olivia's head tilted back as her laughter increased in boldness, loud guffawing now.

"I hope we run into a donkey out here…" Alex pouted.

"It's possible…I read in that brochure donkeys are one of the forms of wildlife in the area."

"And Billy goats…"

Olivia turned silent.

"Do you fear those, too?" Alex asked.

"Fear? No…"

Alex smiled. "I'd love to see you in a Swiss Miss costume, staff in your hand, a goat or a sheep or a lamb at your side."

"Ooh, another fantasy?"

"Well it is Halloween on Saturday…"

"And I'll get this costume where, Babe?"

"I have my sources…"

"I'm sure you do…"

… … … … … …

They pulled into the large parking lot of Many Glacier Hotel, The Corrs singing about _What Can I Do_ to make you love me. Alex had been driving the last half, Olivia taking pictures as they went, using her new Canon camera she had purchased right after their trip to Greece.

The brunette had told Alex that she wanted to capture every moment of their lives as they moved forward together and wanted the quality of the photos to be as pristine as they could be and so this camera was now sacred to her—not to mention the fact that it cost almost a thousand dollars.

"Wait, Babe…" Olivia sat poised with her camera up, lowering the window with her left hand, as they pulled in to the graveled drive and into a parking spot facing the huge expanse of the Swiss-style chalet. "Gorgeous…" Olivia turned her camera now and focused on the blonde.

"_Olivia_…"

"Smile, Babe…"

Alex sat, smiling at her gorgeous wife in front of her as Olivia focused and clicked the button before pulling the camera away from her face, smiling at the blonde.

"Breathtakingly beautiful…" Olivia took one more of her wife before setting the camera on her lap and reaching up to the blonde with her left hand, cupping her jaw. "Thank you, Alex…"

"For what, Babe? You knew Montana was coming…"

"For easing us through this…"

Alex leaned in to the brunette, looking her face over before looking into her eyes. "Olivia Benson…I love you…more than anything…we're in this together…" Alex pressed her mouth to Olivia's. "Now…let's do this Montana thing." She smiled.

The ladies exited the car and took their two small roll-ons with them, walking up to the front doors, arm in arm. They pushed open the doors and were greeted with a large, high-ceilinged lobby, the whole thing done in a cedar-colored wood. Large wooden beams lined the fifty-foot ceiling and monstrous rustic, black, wrought-iron chandeliers hung down by, at least, twenty foot chains of the same material. The courtesy desks were on the left, large windows with views of the snow-capped mountains straight ahead, and a huge sitting area with deep-colored sofas and chairs to their right. A large black piano sat between the sitting area and the bar and just beyond that was a dimly lit restaurant. Alex could hear the sound of forks touching plates and the low chatter of the dining patrons.

It was six o'clock in the evening and there were a few tables filled for dinner and twice as many people at the bar, light jazz playing on the sound system.

The women walked up to the front desk on their left, arms still linked, Olivia looking around, amazed, a huge smile on her face. Alex couldn't help but smile at her innocence. Alex grinned at the young woman with red hair in French braid and a plethora of freckles on her face.

"Welcome to Many Glacier Hotel, ladies. My name is Samantha. Do you have a reservation?"

"We do, Samantha…It's under Benson-Cabot…" Alex handed the girl her driver's license and credit card and Alex smiled at Olivia who had apparently, caught the name, because the brunette was now smirking at the attorney, a slightly amused look on her tanned face.

Samantha typed a few things into the computer. "Yes, here it is…two nights?"

"Yes. Tonight and Saturday. Tomorrow night we are going to _try_ camping…" Alex's gaze remained fixed on the brunette, just as Olivia's were on hers, smiling as she blindly took her license and card from the girl.

"Here are your key cards and you paid online, so…that's it. You are on the fifth floor facing the scenic mountain view. Enjoy!"

Alex now looked at Samantha, smiling. ""Thank you…we will…"

The women turned and Alex could feel Olivia's eyes on her as they made their way to the elevators.

"So…Benson-Cabot?"

Alex pressed the elevator button and then just smiled, her hands folded over the handle of her suitcase.

"Alex?"

"That's _our_ name, Babe…both of us…" She smiled as she saw the realization and a broad grin spread across the brunette's face.

The doors opened and they both stepped inside, now empty except for the two of them as the doors closed.

Olivia walked up to Alex, her mouth inches from the blonde's. "What do you mean _our_ name…I thought you wanted Cabot-Benson…" Olivia placed her hand on the blonde's waist, looking down at her neck. Olivia then brought the same hand upward and took her forefinger and dipped it underneath the crew neck of the cable knit sweater she was wearing and pulled it down to her cleavage, pressing her tongue and lips to the top of Alex's left breast.

"You don't like it?" Alex moaned as she leaned her head back.

"No…" Olivia tongued Alex's cleavage, "…I do…I was just surprised…"

"It's our name, officially, Babe…I love it…makes me giddy every time I say it…" she smiled and brought her head back up, looking into rich chocolate eyes, dipping down to pink, full lips, that cute freckle above the left side of her lip, right at the point of her cupid's bow.

"I love it, too…" Olivia pressed her mouth to the blonde's, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply just as the doors opened. A clearing of the throat was heard and the women broke apart, Olivia covering her mouth with her hand, covering her smile.

Alex felt Olivia's arm slip around her waist and then they walked off the elevator, past a family of four that had been waiting for it—husband, wife, daughter, and son—and turned right. The two women looked back to find all four watching them walk down the hallway. Alex looked at Olivia and they both smiled, arriving at their door.

… … … … … …

OOO

Olivia smiled as they entered their suite. She let the door close behind her, set the suitcase next to the closet, pushing the handle down, and watched as the blonde walked to the sliding doors.

"Oh, Liv…it's beautiful…"

Olivia lifted her camera that was hanging from a strap around her neck and snapped a photo of her wife—first, the blonde's back to her, then Alex looking over her shoulder—a beautiful shot of her face and the expression it held, the majestic mountains in the background—both displaying calm beauty. The brunette removed the strap over her head and then set the camera on the desk to her left before creeping up to her wife.

Alex had chosen Benson-Cabot for their names—the name Olivia had joked about having. But it was real. Alex had, once again, succumbed to the brunette's wishes and desires, as she seemed to so willingly do when it came to Olivia. Olivia was more than touched and emotional.

She slid her arms around the blonde's waist and rested her chin on her left shoulder, Alex holding her hands there firmly.

She felt the blonde take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Olivia and Alex Benson-Cabot…sounds nice…"

Alex turned in her arms, smiling. Olivia looked at that plush mouth, turned up in a smile. She pressed her lips to it, parting her own minutely and brushing her tongue along the blonde's lower lip. Alex moaned into the kiss.

Olivia's hands slipped beneath her wife's loose sweater and fingered the soft taut skin on her belly, feeling Alex's breathing begin to intensify.

Now, it was Olivia's turn to smile. She loved the way her wife responded to the slightest touch, the way arousal showed in her face and the little day-to-day actions like breathing. Olivia pulled away and saw Alex's eyes closed, her brow furrowed ever so slightly, cheeks a beautiful rosy hue of pink—a look Olivia knew all too well.

"Liv…" she breathed.

Olivia wouldn't let Alex suffer, so she continued her motions while speaking, "Why'd you do it, Baby?" The detective began kissing Alex's neck while keeping light touches on her belly, slowly traveling to her breasts and delicately fingering her pebbled nipples through the smooth satin fabric of her bra.

"Because I love you, Liv…I don't care what our names are…you can call us woman one and woman two and I'd be happy…" She reached up to the brunette's face, smiling and holding Olivia's jaw with both hands, "…I'm so proud to be a Benson…to have and share the name of the woman I admire, love, worship, respect, can be myself around, let myself go in fits of laughter with, and…let myself go in other ways…" Alex smirked.

Olivia felt the tears in her eyes as she ran the light pads of her fingers over her wife's cheek, the other hand still on her breast. "Let's take a shower…"

"But…you're time of the—"

"I want to watch you come, Al…my beautiful baby…"

Alex nodded, her face serious now, her cheeks now flushed from Olivia's motions. Olivia kneeled down and began unbuttoning Alex's olive green skinny cargos as Alex simultaneously removed her sweater over her head in one quick sweep. Olivia peeled her pants from her hips and slid them down as the attorney stepped out. Next, Olivia slid the blonde's panties down as Alex removed her bra. Olivia stood and began trying to remove her jeans, having difficulty, first with the button-fly—the immense fraying from their age was a problem—and then once past the hips, getting stuck on the backside region.

Olivia smiled at Alex, "Give me just a second, Babe…" Olivia's breathing became labored as she continued to struggle with the waistband and getting it, at least, halfway over her ass. Olivia laughed, "Jesus, Alex…please tell me never to wear these again."

Alex smiled and gently grabbed the waist band of Olivia's jeans, "I can't do that, Babe…not as good as they look…take a deep breath, Babe…imagine them off…visualization…" She smiled, lust in her eyes, her thumbs slipping inside the waistband and tugging, now removing the snug item of clothing as Olivia stepped out.

"That's amazing…it worked…" Olivia rasped, removing her top and bra while Alex slid her black panties down. The women were all over each other then—hands in hair, on skin, mouths probing, sucking—as they traveled, mouths and bodies connected, to the place they thought was the shower. Olivia turned the handle and the two began moving into it.

"No…Liv…" Alex said against her mouth, the blonde facing the open door, "…that's the closet, Babe…"

Olivia shut the door and the two moved further across the room to the next closed door, Olivia blindly turning the handle as the two continued to kiss, grope, fondle.

Alex reached inside feeling the wall for the switch on the right, the tiny room being illuminated. It was a two-foot by two-foot room with a small toilet and a one-person shower, barely enough room for even that. Even the hungriest pair of chain-smoking supermodels wouldn't fit in the shower together.

"Li…" Alex tried, Olivia still kissing her wife. Olivia began to bend down, to lean over to kiss Alex's stomach, but her backside was met with a tiled wall.

"What the…?" Olivia stood upright. She glanced briefly behind her and then turned to the blonde and began laughing, her body shaking. She wrapped her arms around Alex and continued shaking with laughter, feeling Alex join in. "I think this might not happen right now…"

"Oh, Olivia…" Alex chuckled, "Let's just each shower and see what happens, OK? Save the action for that enormously huge bed out there…"

Olivia nodded and then gently, delicately, kissed Alex so softly, it was all the brunette had to say. It spoke of love, the future, and hope. "You can go first, Al…I'll start unpacking our stuff…OK?"

"OK, Baby…" Alex whispered.

Olivia smiled once again, pecking her wife once more, and the turned, closing the door behind her.

Olivia smiled to herself as she heard the shower turn on. The room was quite rustic, hideously dated, really—a true log cabin, dated, retro look. The bed on the right was huge—even larger than theirs at home, and had six, standard pillows standing up along the headboard, a deep-hued brown, green, and red bedspread covering it, only one bedside table on the balcony side. Straight ahead was the balcony with a sliding glass door and a screen, with a breathtaking view of snow-capped mountains. Just to the left of the balcony door was a small sink attached to the wall. To the left of that, a mahogany desk a tiny lamp sitting atop, the bathroom right next to it. Upon entry, to the right, that closet they had already mistakenly explored.

Olivia took the small suitcases and lifted each one to the bed, unzipping both and throwing the flaps aside. She stopped, hands on hips, and took a deep breath.

Then, it hit her. She thought of the failed insemination. The thought entering her mind without invitation—not in a slow, creeping way—but like someone slamming you up against a wall, full force. So many thoughts raced around her mind. _What if I can't give Alex a child? What if my body won't carry a child? What of I'm too old? What if it's a sign I shouldn't try to get pregnant?_

Olivia's knees weakened and she dropped to the floor in front of the bed, knees to her chest, her hand covering her open, anguished mouth, small whimpers being emitted. Her body shook, her breathing now coming in short, bursting sobs, unable to control the erraticness of it.

"Babe?" Alex's freshly-cleaned arms wrapped around her, holding the brunette's head to her towel-wrapped bosom. "Shhhh, Liv…it's OK….shhh…" she rocked her gently, waiting.

"I—I'm sorry, Alex…"

"No. Don't say that, Liv…Alex pulled away, looking straight into the brunette's eyes. "Don't do that to yourself."

Olivia's face twisted, feeling her lower lip trembling, "What if my body won't take a pregnancy? What if everything is right and perfect physically, like Dr. Bensaro says, but it's not meant to happen for me? What if we force it and something goes terribly wrong…?"

"Olivia Benson…it _will_ happen for us, Baby…one way or another." She smiled now, cupping the brunette's jaw and caressing her cheek with her thumb. "You and I will be mothers, maybe not in a month, maybe not in a year, but it will happen, Liv…"

Alex pulled the brunette to her once again as Olivia continued crying, her sobs becoming soft, quick inhalations of breaths until she stopped entirely. Her closed eyes and slow breathing and being held by her beautiful, supportive wife felt so good, smelling her freshly showered body. Olivia felt like sleeping.

"Babe?" Alex pulled away to look at Olivia who slowly peeled her eyes open and tried a smile as she gazed at the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She reached up to her face, "God, you're beautiful, Alex…"

Alex smiled, "You're not so bad yourself, Liv…" Alex took Olivia's hand, "What do you say…you take your shower, we both get dressed, eat downstairs in the restaurant, then we have coffee on our very own balcony? We have an adventurous day tomorrow…hiking, camping…"

Olivia nodded, "I love you, Babe…" She kissed the blonde attorney gently.

"And I, you…" Alex smiled.

… … … … … …

Olivia showered and the two dressed casually in jeans—Olivia in a different pair now—and sweaters, especially after seeing the other patrons in the restaurant. This was an extremely laid-back hotel and "gussying yourself up" didn't seem to be necessary or the norm, for that matter. But the ladies decided that, on Saturday night, on Halloween evening, when they stayed at the hotel again, they would dress up and have a drink in the bar before going into town to celebrate the holiday.

They had a light dinner, both having soup and salad, and then ambled back to their room with their to-go cups from _Heidi's Snack Shop & Espresso Stand_—the person serving them, most definitely not Heidi, but rather a greasy, sniffy, allergy-riddled, red-nosed guy with a black ponytail and shifty eyes.

Olivia clutched Alex's arm as they walked slowly from the elevator to their door, laughing, "God, Al, he reeked of cigarettes…" She turned to Alex, in no hurry, just being with her was enough, "You've never smoked, right, Al?"

"Me?" Alex's expression was coquettish. She slid the card through the reader, "I'm not proud of it but, yeah…in college…law school, more specifically. A couple of drinks, a smoke…I was never one for it, though…You?"

They entered the room, Olivia dead-bolting it behind them, "Not once…I'm actually slightly allergic…my eyes burn and run, I start coughing—and not in an I'm-trying-to-be-obnoxious-and-get-you-to-put-it-out kind of cough. A real, I'm gonna choke, tickle in my chest sort of cough. When I first started at the 1-6, the building still smelled like stale smoke. The smoking ordinance had only gone into effect a couple months prior. My eyes watered for months until the third-hand smoke dissipated."

They opened the sliding door and each sat in a low, stained-wood Adirondack with a cushion that matched the bedspread, coffees in hand.

"Third-hand smoke?"

"That's the residual from smokers, the thin layer of ashes everywhere, the slick, brown tar on everything…"

"Gross…" Alex commented bringing her latte to her lips.

Olivia smiled, looking at her wife. She reached out and interlaced her fingers with hers. "It's so grody to the max…like…totally gnarly…gag me with a spoon…"

"Olivia Benson…I do _not_ sound like that…"

"No, but I think you'd sound sexy as hell with a valley girl voice, Babe."

"Even during sex?"

Olivia nodded, "Like…totally kiss me, Baby. It would be so radical, I'm so sure…like totally fuck me, please…"

The two women rolled with laughter.

"Like…I am like…so tubularly horny right now…I want your bod…"

Alex's smile dropped, "Are you serious right now or are you still doing the valley girl? Because I have been horny since the car trip, Liv…"

Olivia looked ahead at the darkened sky, able to see the white peaks of the mountains in the moonlight. "I'm absolutely serious, Al…" She now looked at Alex, feeling her heart rate quickening at seeing her wife, now so turned on. "But, it'll have to be me doing you…" she looked ahead again.

"I don't want to if you can't…"

"Please, Alex…" she smiled, looking at the blonde, "…I totally want to watch you come…like fer sure…" she smiled. "What do you want, Al? Anything…"

"I want you, Babe…I just want _you_, Liv…touching me, feeling me, kissing me…just you…"

Olivia smiled, her eyes misting slightly. "I can do that, Babe…"

… … … … … …

**A/N: My ultimate goal is to put out good chapters. I even re-read old chapters to make sure I'm capturing the love they've always had for each other.**

**I feel that the characters have evolved a bit…do you see that? I know it's only natural for a couple, a relationship, to evolve over time and comfort level and intimacy shared.**

**I originally was going to try to put Montana into one chapter but that didn't work out (too much to include). Next chapter will be the hiking/hot spring/camping experience, sure to be funny. A run-in with some sort of wildlife will occur. **

**Halloween night will be Saturday and the ladies will be back in the hotel. I didn't want them camping on Halloween night. This isn't a horror story…;)**

**I would love, as always, to hear what you think and I always respond to reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Inspiration: the movie _**Wild**_ with Reese Witherspoon. You should see it if you haven't. Absolutely awesome!

18

OOO

Olivia lay, eyes closed, as she heard a rustling to her left. With her forearm thrown over her eyes, she opened her eyes and peeked slightly at the intrusion—Alex dragging two over-sized hiking backpacks along the floor before kicking the door closed. Olivia smiled at her wife's struggle. She removed her arm from her eyes, smiling and stretching before glancing at the alarm clock to her right—6:43 a.m.

Catching eyes with the blonde, a smile crept across both of their faces.

"Whatcha got there, Babe?" Olivia asked, sitting up in a black tank and gray flannel pajama bottoms.

"Our rations for the day and evening…" Alex let go of the packs and walked to the foot of the bed, knees leaning against it, folding her arms.

"Rations, huh? MRE's and a huntin' rifle to shoot them deer with?" Olivia joked.

"No, Liv…" she crawled onto the bed slowly, perching herself on all fours next to Olivia, "…granola bars, ingredients to make campfire fajitas, a little wine…"

"One of those looks heavier than the other, and _bigger_…"

"You, my Xena Warrior Princess, will be toting the larger one. I already tried putting it on and fell backwards downstairs when Titus put it on me…"

"Titus?" Olivia smirked.

"Our connection for all things camping. He hooked us up with the deluxe night package."

"And campfire fajitas were on his menu?"

"And pudding…chocolate…" Alex smiled as she lay down, resting her head against Olivia's bosom.

"Mmmm…chocolate pudding…is it—"

"Organic? No, Babe…it's a Hunt's…Snack Pack…"

"Awwww…" she joked, "…flint stone or matches?"

"Both…"

"I saw on _Survivorman_ that you can start a fire with a Frito…" Olivia said calmly.

"No Fritos, but we'll start a fire…" Alex kissed Olivia's shoulder.

"Tent?"

"And sleeping bag for two…extra blanket, bug spray…"

"Moose, bee, deer, and donkey spray, too?"

"Ha, ha…" Alex deadpanned. "You ready?" the blonde asked.

"Are _you_?" Olivia looked at the blonde now, seeing a flicker of excitement.

"With you, I know it'll be an adventure, Liv…you're bringing your camera, right?"

"Of course…gotta get a shot when the moose nudges your ass…" Olivia laughed.

"If a moose nudges my ass, be prepared to catch me because I'll jump right into your arms…"

"I can't wait, Baby…" Olivia kissed the blonde's forehead gently.

… … … … … …

The trail was clearly marked for hikers, periodic benchmarks to mark how far they'd gone, where they were, how far they had yet to go. It was well organized, even for the most amateur of hikers and campers.

Olivia looked next her at the panting attorney. "You OK, Al?"

"Yeah…" she breathed, "…getting a little altitude constriction…"

Olivia stopped, concerned, "Your breathing is OK, right?" The brunette put a hand on Alex's back, rubbing tenderly.

Alex smiled, "Yes, Babe…my breathing is fine…just…winded…uphill for two hours is no joke…"

"How about some water?" Olivia removed her pack, the weight causing a button on her pink and navy flannel shirt to pop off before she set its weight on the ground. "Whoops…" she smiled. She rifled around through various items and produced two soft bag canteens. "Here you go…" she handed one to Alex and began unscrewing the cap to her own.

"Thanks, Liv…" Alex looked down at the busted button and her white tank beneath before she leaned forward and kissed her wife quickly and then continued chugging her water.

"Is my princess doing OK? Do you need a glass of Char, yet? A little paté avec crudités?"

Alex smirked at Olivia, "Nice French but, no, not yet, Liv…I think I can wait until you set up camp…"

"_Me_?"

"Yes, _you_…you're the seasoned camper."

The two continued walking, sipping water as they went.

"I am _not_ a seasoned camper. I've only been a few times…"

"So…do you know how to pitch a tent?"

Olivia laughed, choking on her water. "Pitch a tent? In what regard?"

"The normal regard, Liv…not of the male variety becoming aroused…unless…you brought a toy?"

"I wish…" Olivia mused. "I guess I could _try_ and set up a tent. I've always had the guys I was with do it while I looked on like a damsel in distress…oh, my you're so strong and handsome…" Olivia fluttered her eyelashes.

"Oh, Jesus…this will be fun…"Alex commented.

They came upon a small body of water, steaming in the cool air, bubbles rising to the surface from the bottom.

"Liv! It's a hot spring!" Alex beamed, staring at the smoldering water. The blonde knelt down and touched it. "Ooooh, warm…"

Olivia smiled at her wife. "You wanna?"

Alex nodded enthusiastically, letting her pack fall behind her as she began unbuttoning her black and white flannel shirt. "I've always wanted to get in one of these…" She discarded her shirt and began unbuttoning her jeans, stripping down to her skivvies.

Olivia, at seeing the blonde's eagerness, also set her pack down, unbuttoning her flannel shirt, watching as the blonde removed the rest of her clothing.

Alex dipped a toe in, moaning, "Oh, it feels _so_ good…" She set her foot into the shallow pool as Olivia removed the rest of her clothing, looking around.

"Looks like we're the only ones here, Babe…undiscovered territory?"

Olivia followed suit, stepping into the warm liquid. "Mmmm, you're right, it feels Heavenly."

Within moments, both were submerged, naked, only their heads visible from the outside of the water. Olivia approached the blonde, wrapping her arms around her. "I don't think we thought this one out, Al…how are we gonna dry off?"

Alex smiled, "We'll figure it out," she said as she wrapped her legs around the detective's waist. "Or, we could just stay here for a while and then hike back to the hotel…" she smiled, leaning in to kiss the brunette.

"After all _this_…we're pitching a tent…"

Alex reached down to Olivia's warmth underneath the water, "I'd say _you _were pitching a tent, Babe…"

"Alex, don't…please…I can't…not yet…"

Alex smiled, "_I_ can pitch a tent for _you_, Liv…right here, right now…"

"I'm sure you could…" their kiss became heated, both women's opened, heated mouths all over each other.

A smacking noise was heard next to them. Both looked up to find a large mammal with huge pointed horns chewing, currently a pink and navy shirt hanging from his mouth, the tail end being consumed, the corner, buttons and all being demolished, disappearing into its huge mouth.

"Hey!" Olivia whined, "That's my shirt!"

Alex began laughing as the Billy goat leaned over and started on one pair of jeans, then the other, both women watching in extreme horror.

"There goes _my_ shirt, too…" Alex said, defeated. "That was an _Each X Other_ shirt. I paid five-hundred dollars for that at Nordstrom…"

Olivia began laughing, "Mine was from Target…I paid clearance thirteen ninety-eight for it…"

The goat, once finished, looked at the women, and then sauntered away, slowly gathering speed before clickety-clacking toward the distance.

"Those were our _clothes_, Liv…" Alex turned to her wife.

"Well, PETA would be happy you supported the wildlife in the area," she snickered. "No animals were harmed."

"OK…what do we do now?"

"Let's just stay in for a little while and then figure it out…" Olivia leaned in and kissed the blonde, her fingers going to her silky folds. "Mmmm…someone's pitching a tent right now…"

"Olivia…" Alex warned.

"Olivia, _what_?" Olivia continued, watching the blonde as her eyes closed involuntarily and her head tilted backward.

"Olivia, nothing…continue, please…"

Olivia continued stroking her wife beneath the almost scalding water, the blonde's panting signaling a quick release. Alex leaned her forehead against Olivia's shoulder as she moaned quietly, pulsating around the detective's fingers.

Olivia smiled, "I don't think geography has any bearing on where you can get off, Baby…"

Alex opened her eyes now, her face serious, "Not with you, Liv…"

Alex kissed her wife hard and long before pulling away, "Now…have you thought of anything?"

"We have extra clothes, Babe, remember?"

Alex nodded.

"And a couple of towels…"

Alex nodded again.

"You're just gonna have to get out and get them for us…" she squeezed the blonde's backside firmly. "After all, I'm gonna set up the tent…it's the least you could do for convincing me to get in this."

Alex looked resignedly at the brunette, "OK…" The blonde looked around before slowly emerging from the water. She quickly dug into one pack and then the other, firm pale backside on display, before producing two towels, two pairs of jeans, and two thermal shirts—one white and one red.

Olivia smiled. "See? Not so bad…"

"He ate our undergarments, Liv…he must have gotten those before we saw him."

"So, he ate our _lady part_ clothes, but…he left our shoes," Olivia said enthusiastically, trying to bring light to the situation. "Besides…" Olivia began exiting the water slowly, watching as her wife watched her every move, "I don't think you'll mind seeing these…" the brunette cupped her breasts with both hands, "…beneath the white one, right Babe?"

Alex shook her head, a dazed expression her face. "No, absolutely not…it's chilly so…your girls will look nice in this…"

Olivia took the proffered shirt and towel before wiping herself down, smirking, knowing exactly what she was doing to the blonde. The ladies dressed quickly returning their packs to their backs and continued on the trail that would lead them to one of the most talked about views on their journey.

… … … … … …

AAA

It was nightfall, around nine o'clock, and Olivia had already pitched the tent with ease; Alex quite impressed, and quite turned on, yet again. They had cooked the chicken and beef fajitas in their foil over the campfire and heated some black beans, had eaten, and now sat, Alex leaning against Olivia, the glow of the fire and the white wine in Alex's system causing her to feel quite sedated and fuzzy.

"I'm proud of you, Babe," Alex said softly.

"Oh, yeah?" Olivia leaned around and kissed the blonde's cheek. "Why is that?"

"No alcohol…you put up that tent like a pro…we have fire…"

"And we didn't have to use a Frito to do it…" Olivia giggled.

Alex laughed softly before a quiet lull came over both. Alex finally spoke, the sound of the fire crackling in front of them, "Can you believe all of this, _us_, has happened in just nine short months?" Alex's eyes glazed over at the bright flames in front of her.

"We _have_ been through a lot, Al…" She kissed the blonde's temple softly, Alex closing her eyes at the feel of Olivia's soft lips on her skin.

"Finding each other again, falling in love all over again, my brother, my parents, Elliot, your partner change to Fin, my crazy aunts…our bachelorette parties, our wedding, our honeymoon…it's all been so perfect, even through the struggles…"

"It has, Babe…and…I wouldn't trade a moment. We've grown together, gotten closer through all of it…"

Alex sniffed lightly, feeling her nose run mercilessly.

"Babe?" Olivia leaned around to get a better look at the blonde.

Alex smiled and turned now, removing herself from the brunette's lap and kneeling in between Olivia's parted thighs. "I wouldn't, either, Olivia…it's taught me so much…how real love endures…"

Alex watched as Olivia's bright smile filled her face, the flickering flames casting an ethereal glow on her wide smile.

In the distance, the sound of a snapping twig or something of the like was heard. Both women looked toward the sound, seeing nothing but darkness beyond the moonlit shrubs.

"Don't worry, Al…remember…I'll protect you…I brought my service weapon, Babe…"

Alex smiled, "Of course you did…my Bad Ass Liv, my protector…" Alex leaned in now for a kiss. "You _always_ protect me, Baby…" She rested her forehead against the detective's. "That's one of the many things my parents love about you…"

"Also the fact that they're gonna have some smokin' hot grandchildren…"

"That, too…" Alex smiled. "It's gonna happen, Olivia…I just know it…"

Olivia nodded, "I know, Babe…"

Alex reached for the brunette's face, cupping her jaw with both hands before placing a soft kiss on her lips, the brunette opening her mouth to allow Alex to kiss her fully, tongues caressing each other.

"I want you to get off, Babe…"

"Well, you know how to do that, Al…"

"I wanna see those breasts, sans bra, through that shirt…" Alex's eyes dipped downward to the brunette's nipples poking through the waffle-weave fabric. "I know, for a fact, that I can get you off just that way…"

"Yes, you can…" Olivia rasped.

"Let's go in the tent…"

Olivia smiled as the two stood. Olivia poured the bag of sand, included in their packs, over the fire before the two entered the large tent, lantern already lit inside.

"I want to brush my teeth, Babe…it's the one hygienic thing we can do out here…" Olivia smiled, reaching into one of the packs they had brought inside the tents with them earlier.

"Me, too, Babe. Bottled water?" Alex produced a bottle as the two layered their toothbrushes with paste and brushed, watching each other in the dim light of the lantern.

Alex spoke while brushing, "Even you brushing your teeth turns me on, Liv…"

Olivia just smiled, continuing to brush. "We gotta spit outside, Babe…"

After spitting and rinsing, the two entered the tent once again.

"Lay down," Alex said softly.

Olivia lay down, Alex noticing that the brunette was, once again, a slave to the blonde's commands.

Alex leaned over the brunette on the sleeping bag for two and lifted her shirt slightly, revealing toned abs, her mouth going there instantly, tongue searching licking, pressing.

"God, I wish you could be inside me…" Olivia whispered, her head tilted back.

Alex's kisses moved upward now, Olivia sitting up slightly to remove the clothing that was keeping her from ecstasy, before returning to a reclined position. Alex's mouth moved to Olivia's taut right nipple, already pebbled from arousal. The brunette gasped beneath her as the blonde sucked and let Olivia's nipple pop from her mouth.

"Oh, Alex…please…more…"

Alex continued, her goal of making her wife come from the stimulations she was administering, even more intense now. It had become a goal—a necessity for the blonde.

Olivia's hands clutched the attorney's locks as Alex continued her motions. "Right there, Baby…just like that…" Olivia's breathing came in pants now, the blonde moving to the other breast and giving it equal pleasure. Olivia gasped, "Oh, Baby…" she squealed her release softly, almost too softly for Alex, and then her breathing came in pants as she came down slowly.

"I gotta use the ladies' room," Alex said softly, watching Olivia in her afterglow and stroking her hair.

Olivia laughed, "Nature's bathroom is just outside, Babe…need me to go with you?" She opened her eyes now.

"I can get it…" she kissed the brunette softly before standing and unzipping the tent, taking the lantern with her.

Outside, she looked around and then toward a slight depression in the land about twenty feet away, inching toward it, using the lantern as a guide. She set the lantern down and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them down and squatting, relieving herself immediately, closing her eyes. She began singing _Someone to Watch Over Me_ softly, "There's a saying old, says that love is blind…still we're often told, seek and he shall find…"

Then, something hit her backside. Alex screamed and simultaneously pulled her jeans up while running back to the tent, "Liv!" She entered the tent, panting.

"Alex? What is it?" Olivia was already up, on her way out to find out the reason her wife had let out such a blood-curdling scream.

"S—something touched my…my butt…when I was peeing…" she stuttered, struggling to zip the flap closed on the tent.

Olivia's body was shaking, her mouth drawn inward, trying not to smile. Alex could tell that her wife wouldn't be able to hold it in long. "I'm not the only one who loves dat ass…" Olivia's mouth was forced open by her smile, her laughter now resonating throughout the tiny space of the tent.

Alex simply lay down, stuffing herself inside the insulated warmth of the oversized sleeping back, back to her wife, folding her arms as she lay.

She felt Olivia come up behind her, pulling the downy warmth around them, spooning her and wrapping her arm around her waist, "You OK? You did pee, right?"

"I'm not talking to you…"

Alex could feel Olivia's body start another round of giggles.

Alex reached back and slapped her backside firmly, "Liv…stop…"

"I'm sorry, my baby…what was it?"

Alex was silent.

"Alex…come on…" Olivia clutched the blonde's hip.

Alex turned now, "Well, Olivia, I didn't stick around for a scientific observation. I have no idea but it was warm and soft yet simultaneously bristly…and wet…"

"So it was happy to see you…" Olivia giggled.

"Olivia Benson-Cabot!" Alex was exasperated.

"Let's go to sleep, Babe…"

"Yes, let's…"

"We can't go to sleep angry, Al…"

Olivia kissed just below the attorney's ear, shivers running down the blonde's arm.

Alex smiled, "I'm not angry…"

"Could have fooled me…we're both tired…" Olivia kissed the blonde's neck and shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

"All is forgiven…" Alex turned her head and kissed her wife. "Goodnight, Babe…"

"Goodnight, Al…"

They snuggled, Olivia reaching behind her and extinguishing the lantern before returning her loving arms to her wife, the two falling into an exhausted slumber.

… … … … … …

OOO

Olivia awoke, Alex's side of the bag empty. She sat up suddenly, "Alex?"

Alex's muffled voice called from outside, "Out here…"

Moving the warm padding away, Olivia exited the tent to find the blonde pouring hot water into two mugs and then stirring.

"Would you like a cup of instant, freeze-dried coffee granules mixed with water, Liv?"

"Mmmm…delicious…" Olivia took the mug. "You started this fire, Al?"

"I did…impressed?"

Olivia walked up to the blonde and kissed her gently, "_Always _impressed, Babe…"

"I thought you would be…" Alex winked, placing four log-shaped aluminum foil wrapped bricks on the grate over the fire.

Olivia sat on one if the large rocks that happened to be at their campsite, her eyes glazing over. This hike and overnight stay had been exhausting. The hike was over five hours long and the elevations varied. Neither Alex nor Olivia slept well. It was cold; they shivered all night, even under the warmth of the sleeping bag. Alex kept waking to noises, Olivia having to calm her back to a sporadic, anxiety-ridden sleep. They had to leave early if they were to get back before noon.

Olivia yawned wide, asking, "What time is it?"

"It's five, Babe…"

Olivia looked around confused, "But it's so _bright_ outside…"

Olivia sat, mouth open, brow furrowed, completely bewildered.

"_God_, you're cute…" Alex began, smiling and creeping toward the detective. She leaned over Olivia and placed a kiss, open, heated, searching on her mouth before kissing both closed eyes delicately.

"So, you forgive me?" Olivia rasped, smiling, eyes still closed.

"Eternally, Liv…" Alex took Olivia's jaw in her hands, blue eyes meeting brown.

"You've done so well, Al…with the camping…" Olivia smiled.

"Only because I'm with you, Liv…otherwise…I would be miserable…" she smiled, kissing the brunette again. "I just have one question…"

"Yeah? What's that?" Olivia whispered, kissing Alex quickly before she spoke.

"Where _is_ everyone? It seems we're the only ones out here…am I missing something?"

Olivia unwrapped a hot breakfast burrito that Alex handed her on a cloth napkin—they were trying to be eco-friendly and use as little waste and make as little trash as possible. "Well, it _is_ off-season, it's cold…" Olivia looked upward toward the sunrise, "…I don't know, Babe…your guess is as good as mine…" she smiled and sipped her coffee.

"The only thing I miss, Liv…" Alex took a bite of her egg, bacon, and cheese breakfast…"

Olivia nodded, chewing, as well.

"New York coffee. A really good cup of freshly ground, high-quality, Arabica, steaming, strong…"

"Got it, Al…stop tempting me so…" Olivia smiled. "We'll have it soon enough but…Nescafe is had all over the world…from Diego to the Bay…Compton to Long Beach…" Olivia rapped, dancing while still sitting on the boulder, hands in the air, smiling.

Alex's mouth hung open, watching Olivia. "I wanna dance with you, Babe…nice Dr. Dre, by the way…" Alex smiled and popped the last bite of burrito into her mouth, dusting off her hands. "We gotta get what's left of our packs together, clean up the area, and then head out soon if we're gonna make it back for our horseback session at one…"

Olivia's heart began palpitating uncontrollably. The idea of riding still concerned her. She smiled meekly. "OK…" She stood, feeling slender arms slither around her, toned belly pressed to her own, cerulean eyes penetrating her own.

"Liv?" Alex's eyes penetrated her own. "What's happening?"

The blonde's expression was that of concern, love, worry. Olivia smiled, trying to reassure her. The brunette shook her head, wrapping her own arms around her wife and kissing her gently.

"Nothing, Baby…just a little nervous but I want to do this…confrontational exposure therapy, right…face your fears and they are no longer fears…right?"

"But…this is not a therapy session, Olivia…if you're afraid, you don't—"

Alex's words were stopped by a kiss from the detective, her tongue probing for entrance. She pulled away, "Stop, Al…" she kissed her again, "…I'm doing it and that's that…" Olivia's hands went to Alex's backside, squeezing firmly before patting it lovingly. She smiled, pulling away. "Help me roll up the sleeping bag?"

Alex nodded, Olivia bending over to enter the tent, Alex grabbing her ass with both hands. Olivia smiled as the two entered and began rolling up the queen-sized bag.

"So…horseback riding today and then Halloween tonight…"

"Yeah," Alex began, "I think we should get dressed in our costumes, and have a drink in the bar, then go out to dinner, walk around town...Yesterday morning, when you were getting ready, Titus said that there're a lot of parties at the bars and restaurants in town on Halloween night. They're even performing _It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown_ at the Babb Community Theatre.

"Oh, yeah?" Olivia giggled. "I can only imagine the show that would be…can we stick to some place with some good music…since you wanna dance with me…"

"Let's remember where we are, Olivia…we're not exactly in a large metropolitan, liberal area…"

"Yeah…I think you're right…" Olivia's voice trailed off, hands on hips, staring into space. "Well…let me get the rest of this stuff and come out and we'll go, OK?"

Alex smiled, "OK, Babe…hey…"

Olivia smiled, "Yeah?"

"I love you…"

"I love you, Babe…"

AAA

Alex lifted the flap to the tent, met with long eyelashes, furry antlers, and a large, soft nose looking at her. "Uh…Olivia…"

"Yeah, Babe…" Olivia came up behind the blonde, looking over her shoulder, immediately giggling. She quickly retrieved her camera. "I'm not missing this one…" The brunette began clicking away, taking numerous photos, the moose took a step closer now, Alex backing up, the back of her head hitting Olivia's chin.

"Alex…"

"Sorry, Babe…"

The two simply stared at the beast in front of them. It wasn't frightening, the moose non-threatening.

"Hey little moosey-moosey..." Olivia tried.

"Really, Olivia?" Alex turned, her eyes dipping to Olivia's mouth before looking back up. Her wife looked so cute this morning, sleepy eyes, hair in a tousled ponytail, smile wide. God, she loved that smile.

"Really, Alex…he's harmless…" Olivia took another photo.

"OK…so how do we get out of here? He's right here…" she motioned to the moose, not more than a foot away.

"Shoo him…"

Alex smiled and then began waving her hands in a _that way _or _over there_ motion.

"Maybe this is why the bees never go away…your shooing skills leave something to be desired." Olivia moved to step in front of her wife, "Watch and learn…" Olivia dramatically interlocked her fingers, popping her knuckles, before moving her head left then right, as though about the enter the boxing ring. She gave the moose some jazz hands, then sparkly fingers, and then a hula type motion, intended to spook him away. Alex began giggling. "Good job, Liv…looks like this one is a male, too…is he…"

"Peeing on your backpack? Yes, yes he is…"

Alex's laughter ceased and Olivia's picked up.

"Olivia!"

Olivia must have decided enough was enough because she boldly took a step forward, the moose taking a step back. "I think it's time for you to go…" she said boldly. "You've just urinated on my beautiful wife's belongings and you're no longer welcome here…" Olivia took another step forward, the moose starting to retreat before turning and ambling away.

"Wow…my wife…the moose whisperer…"

Olivia turned now, smiling at Alex. "Sorry about your pack…"

"Good thing most of the important stuff is in yours. That one just has the cooking stuff. I'd rather pay for it than wear a urine-soaked pack for five hours."

The two laughed, embracing gently.

… … … … … …

An hour into their five-hour hike back, the women came upon a sign, approaching it from the back. It was a large, faded, wooden sign on two posts. They continued on the trail, Olivia doing a double take as they passed, the brunette stopping to read the sign they never noticed on their way into where they were to camp.

Olivia stopped. "Wait, Al…"

Alex stopped, looking at the sign, as well.

Olivia read, "Attention : Keep Out...Protected Wildlife Habitat. Grizzly bears, moose and other wildlife reside in this government protected sanctuary. It is advised not to enter. Your safety is at risk. Please use marked trails and campgrounds designated by the Montana Parks and Wildlife Commission."

Olivia's eyes were wide as she looked at Alex, the blonde's face showing the same. "Alex…we were…we could have been…there were…."

"We could have been killed, Olivia. Eaten. Gone. That's it," Alex tried, folding her arms.

Olivia smiled, lips drawn inward, "Oh, Babe…we survived!" Olivia put her arm around Alex and the two continued walking. "Something to tell the grandkids…" Olivia chuckled.

"About their _moron_ grandparents? I don't think so…" Alex mumbled. "Duh…let's set up camp in a grizzly bear habitat…" Alex did her best Willoughby the dog impression.

Olivia cackled with laughter. "God, I love you…"

The two continued hiking side-by-side.

"Let's get back, Babe…this Princess is ready for some creature comforts…"

"Me, too, Al…" Olivia leaned in a kissed the side of the blonde's head, "…me, too…"

… … … … … …


	19. Chapter 19

19

AAA

By the time the women had gotten back to the hotel at 11:30 a.m. that same morning, they looked like they had been camping for days, weeks even. Alex and Olivia made their way to the hotel room door from the elevator, Alex smiling and eyeing the brunette as they walked slowly, the detective yawning.

Olivia's hair was still in a ponytail, but just barely, little poufs and loops of hair rising from the crown of her head, a once-silky ponytail had become ratty and was now perched closer to her left ear than to the middle.

"Shower, then rest, then ride…" Olivia mumbled as they entered the same hotel room from two nights prior, no one having occupied it since.

"You first, Babe…" Alex declared as Olivia set the keys down on the desk, the women already having met Titus to drop off the remaining pack and supplies inside, ready for the next adventurous campers.

The ladies' movements were languid, almost forced. Olivia began to undress, removing her thermal top slowly, eyelids virtually drooping, almost closed from exhaustion. "What were we thinking, Al, cramming all of this excitement into two days? Thirteen hours of travel to get here, ten hours of hiking…" Olivia was naked now as she mistakenly walked into the closet again. "Shit…" she said calmly before walking out and into the correct door.

Alex smiled, "Babe? You OK?" Alex handed Olivia the shampoo and body wash they had brought from home—familiar brands, familiar scents.

"Yeah…" Olivia smiled, just short of the doorway, taking the proffered items with one hand, the other resting on the jamb, "I had fun, Baby…a lot of fun…" Her grin got wider, "I won't be long…" She blew a kiss to her wife and entered, only closing the door halfway.

Alex smiled as she went to their suitcases and began removing items both she and Olivia might want for their horseback ride. A couple pairs of jeans, t-shirts, button downs, sweaters, socks, underwear and, of course bras—since those were in a goat's stomach, somewhere in the mountains, at present.

Once the clothing had been set out, Alex called the front desk and had one large pot of coffee for herself and another large pot of green tea for Olivia, to be sent to their room, before the blonde walked to the sliding door with her arms folded.

Alex looked out at the majestic mountains that lay sprawled out in front of her—purple-gray in hue, their snow capped peaks sparkling like crystals in the midday sun. They had actually hiked those mountains—they had almost gotten killed by bears—but they had hiked them and survived them, nonetheless.

She couldn't deny her exhaustion, though. She opened her mouth wide, not bothering to cover it, and stretched fully, reaching her arms to the ceiling, shoulders popping. They would have to rest this afternoon when they got back from their horseback ride. She knew that Olivia would need it desperately, as well, if not more so than herself.

Alex heard the shower shut off and the four rings of the miniscule vinyl curtain being pushed aside. Alex was eager for a shower, as well; she felt so dirty. Reaching her arms into the air once more for a deep stretch, she turned just as the brunette exited the bathroom, wrapped in a tiny, white towel, barely covering her unmentionables, her damp hair slicked back and hanging down her back.

_God, she looks sexy_, Alex mused.

"There's only one other towel in there, Babe, and it's the same size as this one," Olivia offered. "God, I feel so much better…" she said, walking toward the bed to examine the clothing, "…thanks for setting these out, Al…" Olivia tugged a pair of jeans towards her.

"No problem, Liv…" Alex smiled. "Those are our last clean jeans, by the way…" Alex smiled.

Olivia laughed, "Damn goat…" She walked up to her wife and moved her face within millimeters, "Hey…" she whispered, her eyes dipping down to the blonde's plush mouth. "Aunt Flo is officially on a plane back home…I can fool around now, Babe…" Olivia smiled before pressing her lips to the blonde.

Alex moaned, falling into the kiss before pulling away. Eyes still closed, "I get to please my Baby well tonight…" She opened her eyes to a grinning Olivia. "Get ready for it, Babe…" Alex slapped Olivia's backside and then sauntered into the bathroom nude, turning before entering to find Olivia's lustful gaze following her.

… … … … … …

Alex pulled into the dirt-paved parking area to the stables where the orientation lessons would be held, where the trail ride would begin, and where they would depart for their two-hour horseback expedition. The blonde wanted to drive, knowing that Olivia was already quite nervous, even if the brunette didn't intentionally display this fact or say it in so many words. Alex could see it in her wife's face, though—the way her eyes glazed over slightly as she stared ahead, her jaw clenching ever-so-slightly, the way she rubbed her palms on the thighs of her jeans repetitively, and the way sweat dotted itself above her upper lip and she kept wiping, even though the temperatures were cooler today than they had been the day prior—in the upper thirties.

Alex gently put the car in park and turned the ignition off, and then sat staring straight ahead, the attorney giving her wife the time she needed to prepare mentally.

She turned her head slightly, taking in Olivia's demeanor. God, Olivia looked so sexy in those distressed jeans—one frayed hole on her left knee, another just below her right hip—her dark brown riding boots that hit just below her knees, and tight red flannel shirt with a shape-hugging navy puffer vest over it—the shirt and vest just parted at her cleavage, revealing the fringe of a black, lacy bra, teasing the attorney just so. The brunette's hair was in a ponytail, wavy and full of body. Olivia brought her hands to her mouth, cupping one into the other and holding them against her mouth before blowing.

"Cold?"

"No…psyching myself up, Al…" Olivia kept blowing then turned and smiled, reaching her left hand out and cupping the blonde's jaw. "You should feel my pits…"

Alex laughed.

Olivia continued, "I haven't been on a horse since I was nine…girl scout camp…"

"So…just a _few_ years ago…" Alex smiled, taking Olivia's hand from her cheek and kissing it softly. "You sure? We don't hav—"

"Babe…I want to fulfill one of your fantasies…I remember you said, at the beach house, that you wanted to see my thighs gripping a big horse, a powerful animal in between my legs, bobbing up and down…something like that," Olivia smiled.

"I think me doing naked yoga for you back in Manhattan is coming your way real soon, Baby…" Alex leaned in and kissed Olivia surely.

"Mmmm…another reward for me…" The detective smiled that gleaming smile before putting her hand on the door handle. "Let's do this, Al…" She pulled the handle, kissed Alex once more, and exited, closing the door behind her.

OOO

Olivia could hear her heart pounding in her ears but she was trying not to let her wife see the intense anxiety that was now permeating her entire being. She could feel her heart, pounding as though she had just run a hundred-meter dash, yet she had been sitting for the past twenty minutes in a car, trying to breathe slowly, yet quietly, so Alex wouldn't hear her or be concerned.

She wanted to do this for her wife, though—she needed to.

Alex was all decked out in her riding attire—or her own version of it, anyway. She had on tight khaki stirrup pants, tall black riding boots, a white button down Oxford, white cable-knit sweater over it and Olivia's black leather jacket, her silky blonde hair in a perfect, sleek ponytail. She was absolutely, immaculately beautiful.

Both ladies came around the front of the car and Alex took Olivia's hand, pulling the detective to her own body, hips into hips, and gripped her waist, smiling. "You're _absolutely_ positive, Babe?"

Olivia smiled and took Alex's left hand from her waist and placed her palm to her chest. Alex could feel the brunette's heart beating, at least one-hundred times per minute, along with the softness of her breast beneath the brushed cotton of her flannel shirt.

"What am I supposed to be feeling? Because I can get distracted very easily with my hand here, Babe…"

Olivia smirked, "Focus, Al…my heart is beating quickly but I'll be OK because you're here with me…"

Alex let her fingers linger on the brunette's chest, fingers dancing delicately, before kissing her softly and whispering against her mouth, "You're right…I'm here…I'll always be here…" she smiled. "You should be rewarded tonight…definitely…"

Olivia growled and the two walked, hand-in-hand toward the stables. Three other couples and a few singles were waiting just outside of the main entrance.

"Alex and Olivia?"

The two women nodded, smiling at each other as Olivia slipped her arm through Alex's elbow.

"You're Olivia?" the tall, built, man with a hunter green _Crossbend Acres_ polo on, and resembling Josh Duhamel, questioned.

"Yes, I am…" Olivia squeezed Alex's bicep firmly.

"I'm Teddy…I promise we'll take good care of you, Olivia…your wife told me you were a little frightened…had a bad experience?"

Olivia nodded, feeling fresh tears form. "Yeah…" she cleared the emotion from her voice, "…I had a friend who died when she was little."

Alex kissed the side of Olivia's head reassuringly.

"But I want to do this…I promised my wife…"

"We'll take it nice and slow, Olivia…don't you worry…" His brown eyes sparkled, his smile sincere before he looked up at the others, "Well, we're waiting for one more person. We'll give them a few minutes before we start. How about we go around the circle and share our names, where we're from, a little about ourselves, and what we hope to get out of our trail ride today."

They went around the circle, Tom and Michelle from Des Moines were celebrating his retirement as a high school teacher and had ridden horses when they were first married and wanted to rekindle their honeymoon. Rose and Devon from Michigan were on their honeymoon, he in sales, she an aesthetician in Detroit. Monique and Mike, she, a homemaker and he a restaurant manager, were taking a trip from Washington State to Virginia and had heard about the breathtaking trail rides in Montana. Then the singles that were there—Robert, a pharmaceutical salesman who didn't really live in one particular place, Leslie, a teacher from Texas, and Angela, an ad exec in California—were all there to enjoy the beauty and serenity.

Then it was the ladies' turn.

Alex spoke first, "I'm Alex Benson-Cabot and I'm an ADA in Manhattan, born and raised in New York, and my wife and I are on the second part of our honeymoon. This gorgeous woman…" she smiled at Olivia, "…promised me that she would go horseback riding with me and, even though she's petrified, she insists on holding up her side of the bet, even though she won said bet…right Babe?"

Olivia smirked at her beautiful blonde wife who was grinning in front of her, renewing her sense of drive for this mission, "That's right, Al…all for you…" she faced the crowd, "Hi…I'm Olivia, also from New York, born and raised, I am with the NYPD, and I'm the happiest woman in the world, thanks to this woman right here…"

Unexpectedly, the group erupted in applause, the women smiling shyly, almost confusedly at each other.

The last person to arrive came, Jeff from Miami, and then the trail leader got started with directions—how to hold the reins, directions to steer, don't let the horses veer off to eat, sounds to make to get them back on track, etc.

While the other riders were mounting their horses eagerly, Olivia stood next to hers, stroking the white fur of its massive side gently, her eyes tearing. She felt a hand on her back rubbing tenderly, "Baby? We can go back to the hotel now, Liv…"

Olivia laughed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand as it dripped with emotion. "Jesus, Alex…why am I so scared?"

"You had a traumatic experience, Liv…it's not an easy thing to overcome…you lost your friend…someone you cared about…"

"You ladies, OK?" Teddy asked. "Need help up?" he asked with that charming, million-dollar smile.

Alex looked at her wife once more, her expression questioning.

"I'm ready, Al…" she kissed the blonde gently, "…I'm better and yes, Teddy…I do need help…thank you…" Olivia winked at the blonde. "You married, Teddy?" Olivia asked as she put her left foot into the stirrup.

"Wh—wh…no, no I'm not…" he hoisted Olivia up, the brunette gripped the pommel and pulled herself up by the horn of the saddle, Teddy still getting in a good shove to her backside as she mounted the monstrous equine.

Alex looked at Olivia with a wide-eyed smirk. "That's mine, Teddy…but we'll hook you up," the blonde smirked. "You thinking what I'm thinking, Liv?"

"One-hundred percent, Babe…" she looked at Teddy, "…because we have this friend—a fiery red head—that would be perfect for you…" Olivia winked at Alex.

Alex nodded slowly, "Oh, yeah…we do…"

"Well, ladies, if she's half as pretty as you two…I'd love to meet her…"

"We'll have to arrange that…"

… … … … … …

AAA

The ride went well, with only a couple of hiccups along the way. Olivia's horse was strong-willed and apparently had consumed gallons of water and bales of hay before the ride because he stopped several times to relieve himself and release his bowels along the trail, the brunette desperately trying to prevent him from doing so.

By the time Teddy helped her off of the white stallion, Alex could see that her wife was absolutely, utterly, completely fatigued, mentally, emotionally, and physically. They drove back to the hotel in virtual silence, listening as the radio played _Monster Mash_ for the fifty-millionth time that day, Olivia resting her temple on the glass of the passenger side window, eyes closed. They had ambled back to the room, arms around each other's waists, words not necessary, nor possible.

Now, at 5:30 p.m., they had been resting for a couple of hours before they would venture out on the town. The women lay in bed, Alex with the thin sheet up to her hips, gray baby tee and her light blue faded pajama bottoms on, her head propped up by three pillows, iPad on her thighs—the coffee had wired her and she knew it was only a matter of time this evening before she crashed.

The blonde glanced over at a sleeping Olivia next to her, her exposed, caramel back to Alex, her thin-strapped white tank just above the sheet covering her, her sexy black bra visible through the sheer fabric. Alex reached out with her left hand and traced a heart in between the detective's shoulder blades, eliciting a light moan and then a giggle from the brunette.

Olivia turned over, onto her back, stretching, before turning her head to face her wife and smiling. Olivia slid over and wrapped her arm around the blonde, resting her cheek on Alex's breast. Looking up, she said softly, "I'm so tired, Al…"

"I know, Baby…" Alex began stroking Olivia's hair, the brunette's eyes closing instantly, Alex watching as her mouth parted slightly from extreme contentment. "I'm so proud of you, Liv…you did it…"

Olivia smiled, "I know, Al…that horse was a piece of work, though…it's like he knew…"

"Would you do it again, Liv?"

Olivia lifted her head to look into her wife's eyes, "Only if you were there, Babe…your encouragement, your confidence…thank you…"

Olivia climbed up, further aligning herself with her wife, those chocolate eyes penetrating her very soul. Alex smiled for no other reason than sheer happiness and Olivia smiled back, the blonde reaching up and stroking her cheek. "So beautiful, Baby…"

Olivia lifted her left leg and straddled the attorney before leaning in, parting her plush mouth slightly, and pressing it to Alex's, her tongue gently caressing the blonde's. Alex blindly set the iPad to the side, both ladies' mouths continuing to work, search, explore. Alex grabbed the back of Olivia's head, fingers running through silky hair, the kiss turning breathless within seconds.

"God, I want you, Alex…" Olivia half-moaned, half-whispered, eyes still closed.

Alex grinned, placing her hands of the detective's soft, bulbous breasts, kneading them through the fabric, her nipples responding immediately. Alex sat up, pulling the tank fabric and lace of the bra down, revealing a firm pebble, her mouth immediately encompassing it with her watering mouth. She was actually hungry for Olivia, starving to taste her.

"Oh, Alex…" Olivia groaned. "Put your hand down there…let me ride it, Babe..."

Alex's felt her face flush from incitement, a flood of wetness in her underwear from her wife's utterance. Alex reached down to the waistband of Olivia's black, string bikini underwear, and slipped her hand inside. The brunette guided her hand in between her legs, positioning the blonde's palm at her own entrance for ideal stimulation, smiling at Alex before kissing her savagely. "It won't take long, Babe…I have needed this particular _lady part_ area touched for a few days now…thank God the nuisance of monthly womanhood has passed.

Olivia began thrusting against the heel of Alex's hand, her face displaying a sweet euphoria—furrowed brow, slight smile, eyes closed. "Yeah…" she whispered, her pumping becoming firmer.

God, Olivia was always a sight when she lost control, her efforts to climax and the actions and expressions she had only made her all the more beautiful. Alex reached up with her free hand and cupped the brunette's face, Olivia turning her face to kiss Alex's palm gently, tongue lingering before kissing it again, her eyes opening, gritting her teeth, her breathing intensifying. Alex's hand beneath the brunette was soaked, the brunette's soft, silky folds gliding at this point, giving Olivia a lubricated surface to climax upon.

"Oh, God, Alex…" Olivia tilted her head toward the ceiling eyes closed, eyebrows raised as she gasped and then squealed her pleasure, releasing in a torrent of spasms, her body jerking as she rode out a long, intense orgasm.

Once she came down, she gazed into Alex's eyes, "Amazing, Al…" She leaned forward and kissed her wife firmly, hips still rocking slightly. "How about you?"

"I want to wait, Babe…I brought something with us…it's in the bottom of my suitcase, wrapped in a Hermes dust bag."

Olivia smiled, "Later?"

"Later…" Alex replied, smiling. "Now…I have another surprise for you but it's actually for me, too…at least yours is for me, and mine is for you…"

Olivia looked thoroughly confused.

"Let me get up, Babe…" Alex sat up, the brunette remaining where she was and smirking as she took Alex's wrists above her head, leaning in for one more kiss.

"OK…" Olivia climbed off of the blonde and threw herself back on the pillows where Alex had just been laying.

Alex stood and walked to the mini closet next to the desk. She pulled out two hangers with plastic coverings over them and brought them to the bed. "This one is yours…" Alex sat on foot of the bed, smiling, as Olivia crawled and sat next to her.

"And _that_ one is yours?" Olivia questioned, eyeing the bag Alex was holding on her lap.

"Yep…look at yours, first, Babe…" Alex smiled, leaning back with straight arms as Olivia uncovered the garment.

It was a Swiss Milk Maid costume—complete with a mid-thigh, purple tutu-type skirt with white lace fringe, a black bodice with white peasant bustier, laced up the front of the abdomen. Alex produced a pair of white thigh highs, as well.

Olivia smiled, "Is this your fantasy, Babe?" Olivia leaned in for a kiss.

"Well, M'lady…you've got the milkmaid part of it down. Only _you_ can get away with wearing it with those milk jugs…" Alex's eyes dipped down to her wife's breasts.

"Mmmm…I can see that this is _your_ present from me…what is _mine_ from you?"

Alex lifted the plastic-wrapped hanger from her lap and handed it to Olivia. "Look inside…" she smirked. "You're gonna like it, I guarantee…"

Olivia unwrapped the plastic, revealing a tiny, stretchy, skin-tight pleather cat suit—literally. It was Catwoman, complete with face-hugging mask and pointy-over the knee stiletto boots.

"Jesus, Alex…you're gonna look so hot in this, Babe…" A flush crept up Olivia's cheeks, her mouth parted, eyes glassy, pupils dilated. She took a small breath, letting it out.

"You gonna do the braids, Babe?"

"I think two braids and then cross them on top of my head, a real Heidi look…"

Alex leaned in to her wife, "Sounds perfect. I'm wearing my hair down and curling it…just for you…" She pressed her lips to the brunette.

"Mmm…I can't wait, either…"

… … … … … …

OOO

Olivia stood inside the elevator, checking her lipstick in the mirrored walls as the car made its way down. She had the costume on and had to admit that she looked rather hot in it, dare she say, cougaresque. Alex hadn't seen her yet. The blonde had gotten a call from the front desk that there had been a package delivered for her that had been Fed Ex/overnighted to her from Petrovsky and she went downstairs in her Catwoman costume to get it.

They had planned to meet in the lobby.

Olivia exited the elevator, two coats in her arms, the sound of beautiful piano music filling the lobby as Olivia headed toward the bar area where her wife said they would meet. The piece sounded like Chopin's _Nocturne_ from what Olivia remembered about her music appreciation classes and a couple of CDs that she owned. The final measure was played and a crowd erupted in applause, a few whistles heard among them. It must have been a real person playing because there was an entourage of people gathered around the piano as another song began. Olivia knew this one—Claude Debussy's _Mazurka_.

Olivia decided to sit in the bar, which was buzzing with patrons on this Halloween evening, and made herself comfortable at a high table for two with bar stools, a waiter approaching her right away.

"Miss?"

"Um…I'll take a club soda with lime and a chilled Chardonnay…"

"Right away…" His eyes dipped to her overflowing cleavage and then back into her eyes, winked and then walked away.

The music was beautiful. Someone very obviously knew what they were doing—the passion, the feeling, and the emotion. She looked toward the sound of the piano and—

_Alex?_

Olivia craned her neck left and right, almost falling off the stool, trying to see around the people in front of what she swore was her wife. The song ended and the piano player stood, skin-tight cat suit on, the crowd applauding once again, enthusiasm from the listeners.

"One more!" someone shouted.

Olivia smiled, Alex looking straight at her now, smiling as well. Olivia fanned herself with her hand, sipping from the drink the waiter had just set down. She shook her head and blew out, feeling her temperature rising, her cheeks getting hotter. Alex Cabot playing the classical piano—not to mention in an ass-hugging cat suit—was the sexiest thing Olivia had ever seen or experienced in her life—aside from the blonde coming in her arms.

Alex winked at Olivia and then sat, interlaced her hands, and popped her knuckles, "OK…one more," she told the crowd, "…then I have to return to my gorgeous wife. This is Brahms, _Sixteen Waltzes, Opus 39, No. 15_…"

The attorney began to play, her limber fingers gliding, dancing over the keys, the music coming so easily for her. She closed her eyes, swaying as the melody took her left and right along the keys, furrowing her brow, her hands delicately graceful, long, slender fingers effortlessly tickling the ivories with an intense phrasing of the music, complete passion on her face.

Olivia knew that her wife played the piano but this was something else entirely. It was awe-inspiring. Olivia saw her love for the instrument, the love for the music, in the blonde's eyes. Olivia smiled to herself, knowing exactly what she would get Alex for Christmas. She took a sip of her drink just as the crowd applauded again, Alex now making her way towards Olivia.

"For you, Babe…" Olivia smiled, handing Alex her wine.

Olivia's eyes were tearing. She couldn't help it. Watching Alex play the piano was magical, ethereal, absolute perfection.

"Liv? Baby?" Alex put her hand on Olivia's upper arm.

"I—I didn't even know you were that good, Al…that you felt the music like that…you were incredible, Babe…" Olivia leaned in and kissed the blonde resolutely, careful not to become overly enamored in the moment.

"Thanks, Liv…I do love it…_did_ love it…still do…"

"You could have gone to school for that, Al, professionally…you're _that _good…"

"Well, I studied from age six until twenty so, I had a lot of lessons, a lot of recitals..." Alex leaned into the brunette, "…I'm glad you liked it, Baby…"

"I more than liked it, Al…I am so turned on right now…" Olivia took another deep breath, blowing it out. She smiled, turning back to her wife, "So our children might be musically inclined, too, huh?"

"With you're dance moves and my musicality, we might have the next Britney Spears in our midst…"

"Heaven forbid," Olivia moaned. "Hopefully more of a Beyonce or P!nk…"

Alex placed her hand on Olivia's cheek, "They'll be perfect…"

"Ready for a night on the Babb town? Paint the Babb town red?"

Olivia laughed, "Almost like the _Room with a View Bed & Breakfast_, Al…a sleepy little town…everyone will be inside, doors locked, lights out by nine o'clock," Olivia continued giggling.

"You might be right, Babe…" Alex snickered, "…but that just means we can come back here and…enjoy the rest of the evening…enjoy my beautiful wife…enjoy each other on our last night here…"

Olivia leaned in, pressing her forehead to the blonde's and cupping her jaw, "I couldn't agree more, Al…shall we?" She held her elbow out and the blonde took it, pecking the brunette on the cheek quickly.

The walked from the bar, slipped their coats over their costumes, and walked through the front doors and out into the darkening sky on this all Hallows' Eve.

… … … … … …


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Last chapter in Montana! Enjoy! As always, I would absolutely love to hear what you think!**

20

OOO

Olivia clutched Alex's arm as they walked slowly through the main street of the town. Children ran around the empty street in costumes—Batman, a pirate, a ballerina—chasing each other while carrying orange, plastic pumpkins, not yet filled by the residents of Babb, Montana. It was six-thirty in the evening and the air was chilly and biting, the steam of their breath seen as they exhaled, the women opting for their wool coats over their costumes in this late October evening—Alex in a light caramel color and Olivia in black. The smell of burning leaves and firewood and snow filled the crisp air as they passed beauty shops, butchers, and hardware stores. This was truly Middle America and Olivia loved the hometown feel to it. She kissed Alex's cheek and smiled before gripping her arm again.

"It would be nice to raise a family some place like this, wouldn't it, Al?"

The same group of children ran in front of the ladies, one of them dropping his candy bag as he did so, stopping in front of them to pick it up.

He stopped, out of breath from playing, and looked up at Olivia, then Alex, then Olivia again. "Hello…" he said casually, missing his two front teeth, freckles splattered among his charming, dimpled face.

Olivia smiled, "Hi there…"

"Wanna play ball with us?" he asked.

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked at Alex, the blonde smiling sweetly.

"That sounds like fun," Olivia offered.

"Here…you take the ball…"

Olivia held her hand out and the little boy placed it firmly into her palm.

Olivia heard Alex sigh, "Oh, Liv…" with such love; it made the detective's knees weaken.

"OK…" Olivia began, as the boy took a few steps away, not more than three feet. "Which baseball player are you?" Olivia looked over at Alex, whose eyes were tearing relentlessly. The brunette looked away quickly, returning her focus to the adorable boy with dark brown hair and pale skin in front of her.

"I'm _all_ of them!" he chirped. "Throw it!" he demanded.

"Oh, wow…" Olivia tossed the ball gently to the boy, "…well, you look like a real baseball player to me…" The ball tossing continued—Olivia careful not to throw it too hard and trying to throw it directly to him.

"I know…" he smiled, catching it.

"Timmy!" a voice called in the near distance.

"That's my mom…I gotta go…" He turned and began running, but turned back briefly, "See ya…" he waved and trotted off to his mother.

Olivia smiled, feeling arms wrap around her shoulders from behind and warm breath on her neck.

"So incredibly adorable, Liv…" Alex whispered. "I love the way you are with kids…you're gonna be so good with our own…"

Olivia clutched the arms that were around her, "I can't wait, Al…" Olivia leaned her head back against Alex's shoulder, the two swaying together.

"You hungry?"

Olivia smiled, "Always taking care of me, aren't you, Babe?"

"Absolutely, my precious Liv…we have to get you and that hot body ready for another chance in ten days, Babe…"

Alex kissed her cheek as the two continued to sway.

Olivia now turned around, placing her forearms on the blonde's shoulders, "I might have a celebratory drink tonight with my meal—the fact that I got through the horse back ride, and camping, and it is Halloween…and just because…"

Alex smiled and tucked a stray piece of hair that had escaped Olivia's braids to the side, off of her face, "You deserve it, Baby…" Alex leaned in and pressed soft, full lips to the brunette's before pulling away slowly.

"I'm glad I can still see those eyes through that mask, Babe…those mesmerizing eyes…and that mouth…" Olivia watched as cerulean pools sparkled, her eyes dipping down to full, perfectly painted, red lips. "And this costume, Babe…" Olivia shook her head, stepping back, holding her hands, and looking her wife's painted-on black costume, "…talk about making me wet…" Olivia smiled, looking up to see Alex's lustful stare, chest heaving slightly, mouth parted.

"Oh, Liv…" Alex breathed, "…you will always get me hot and bothered, Babe…even when my boobs are at my knees…although…" Alex smiled, "…that's more likely to happen to you, you know…"

"Oh, yeah?"

The two linked arms and continued walking down the sidewalks, slowly passing the festivities—drinking and eating in bars and restaurants, karaoke coming from one, a hardware store handing out candy at the end of a haunted house tour inside.

"Yeah…bigger boobs tend to be more susceptible to the gravitational pull of the earth…"

"Thank you, Alex Trebek…_and_ Sir Isaac Newton…" Olivia turned and winked at her wife.

The two continued walking at a slow pace, hands intertwined.

"What do you say…we have dinner…a drink…head back and pack, confirm flight plans, and then I take you in my arms and kiss and make love to you until you scream mercy?" Alex grinned.

Olivia cleared her throat, "I think…it sounds perfect, Babe…"

… … … … … …

AAA

The restaurant was loud, blaring, glaring, and obnoxious, the sound system playing _All Summer Long_, by Kid Rock. It turned out that their choices in fare, in this sleepy conservative town, were limited. Yet, at the same time, this particular establishment seemed to be the least conservative in Babb.

As it was, there were no ethnic restaurants on the main street, much less in the entire area of Babb—not even a pseudo-Chinese restaurant with some watered-down version of an Americanized buffet full of soupy moo goo gai pan or Kentucky fried General Tso's chicken or questionable sushi on one end of the buffet aisle, most likely near the restrooms.

They settled on an eatery that was the loudest, most rambunctious one on the street, that served beer by the pitcher and hot wings by the platter, the girls dressed in very scantily clad outfits of tiny white cleavage-tied shirts and even smaller black shorts, all wait staff's hair in some sort of pig tail—whether it be one or two.

This place, called _Simply Earl's_, was absolutely buzzing, though, on this festive evening at seven o'clock. Men, women, college kids, older couples—the place drew all ages. There seemed to be some sort of costume contest this evening because, as the women entered, they were given a number and wished "good luck" by one bubbly waitress.

"Alex…" Olivia leaned in to the blonde as they stood, waiting for a table, "…look at the sign…"

Alex looked in the direction that Olivia was pointing, a huge banner hung across the ceiling.

COSTUME CONTEST TONIGHT!

JUDGING AT 8:00.

KARAOKE CONTEST

9:00-MIDNIGHT.

Olivia turned and looked at Alex, smiling, "Oh, we're in trouble, Babe…"

"_Who's _in trouble? _I'm_ not singing…_you_ might be in trouble…"

"You'll do a duet with me, right, Babe?" Olivia's fingers started at the blonde's hand and crawled up her arm, sending shivers throughout her body. Good thing her skin was covered or gooseflesh would be seen covering the expanse of her skin. Alex took a small breath, a quick inhalation of air.

"We'll see…" Alex rasped, clearing her throat.

Olivia was looking at her like a sad puppy dog, lower lip protruding.

"Jeez, Liv…I can't tell if that's a sexy face or a sad face…" Alex laughed.

"Maybe it's sexy sad, Babe…" Olivia nuzzled Alex's neck.

Alex could feel her breath and her smile against her skin before she planted a soft, lingering kiss there.

"Olivia, party of two…your table is now ready…Olivia party of two…"

They walked up to the hostess podium and then followed the petite blonde to their table. Alex felt Olivia's hand on the small of her back and felt the pulsations, once again, in her groin. She was so horny right now, the slightest touch was sending her into the beginnings of arousal. All she needed now was to watch Olivia in that costume on the stage, either posing or singing or both, and she would most likely come at the sight, right on the spot. As they sat across from each other in the booth, Alex looked at her wife. She was so breathtakingly beautiful. Olivia couldn't try to look goofy, silly, or unattractive if she wanted to. Even at her lowest, saddest most depressed points that Alex had ever seen her, she was still the most beautiful woman the blonde had ever witnessed.

Alex reached across the table for the brunette's hand, Olivia smiling sweetly and interlacing her own fingers.

"Babe?"

Alex shook her head, "I love you, Olivia…I just really love you, Baby…"

"Back home tomorrow, huh, Al?" Olivia stroked the top of Alex's hand with her thumb.

"Yeah…one more night…"

Olivia grinned, seductively, "What toy did you bring, Al?"

"One we haven't used yet…"

Olivia's smile was wide, "The one Casey gave us?"

Alex nodded, smirking.

Olivia moaned outwardly. "Wild, filthy girl…" Olivia chided. "I love it…thank you, Casey…"

… … … … … …

With a grilled buffalo chicken salad ordered and eaten by each, a couple of Seabreezes had by the women—the blonde now working on number two—Olivia sipping on the one, as promised, Alex leaned back, folding one arm across her belly, the other holding her drink. Her face felt hot, slick beneath the plastic of the mask. She could feel the closeness of the heated material covering her entire body. Truth be told, she was uncomfortable, hot from the closeness, the drinks, and the body heat and central heat, in general, of the establishment, and quite horny from said alcohol and looking at her wife for the past hour, their conversation simple and tame, yet arousing the blonde attorney, nonetheless.

They had already been approached by a couple of local men who looked to be loggers, dining and drinking there with a group of evening celebrators—all in jeans, flannel shirts, scruffy beards and moustaches—quite charming and good looking, but the poor men were turned down nonetheless. Alex wasn't sure if Paul Bunyan was the look of the evening or the look, in general. Nor did she care. She was blinded with tunnel vision by the sexy milk maid in front of her.

Alex smiled at Olivia. "That happens a lot when you and I are together…" She sipped her drink.

Olivia smiled back, "It does…but I can understand it…we're the yin and the yang. If they don't like blondes, they have a brunette. If they don't like slender and fit—which, I, personally, don't get—they have filled out and voluptuous…"

Alex's eyes dipped to Olivia's cleavage before roaming lower then taking her eyes back up to full lips, almond eyes, "God knows why they wouldn't want you, Liv…you're perfect…so sexy…"

"And you're so horny, Babe…when is that mask coming off?"

"Aren't _you_? Horny?'"

"Yes, Baby…very…" Olivia laughed, "…my skin tone just hides it a little better," she winked. "Mask, Babe?"

"Soon, Liv…actually…" Alex reached behind her head and unzipped the confining restriction, bringing the zipper slowly up the back of her head and to the top, removing it and letting out an, "Ahhhh…much better."

OOO

The attorney's face was flushed, her cheeks a bright fuchsia, those blue eyes piercing, her lips plush and wet. Olivia wanted to grab her hand, pull her out of the restaurant, take her back, and…

"All ticket holders, if you would make your way to the dance floor or the stage. All tickets holders, come on up!" A male voice resembling Casey Kasem boomed over the microphone. Apparently, it was Mike "Boom Boom" Rogers from KWDD in Babb, Montana, the only station that played Top 40, and now the host of the annual costume contest.

"That's you, Babe…"Alex winked.

"And _you_, Al…" Olivia stood, reaching for her wife's hand.

Alex shook her head. "No, Babe…I'm sitting this one out…too dizzy, hot, full…please…you go up there…I wanna watch you, anyway…" she smiled.

Olivia leaned over the blonde, smiling, "OK…but you're singing a song with me later…." She kissed her quickly again and then stood.

"Come on, Swiss Miss, come on up!" the DJ declared over the speakers.

Olivia smiled at Alex as the table of turned down suitors cheered. Olivia turned now, the lumberjacks eyeing her outfit and letting out a few whistles. Always one to play to the crowd, she did a small curtsy, smiled and walked to the "stage" of _Simply Earl's_.

"OK…all contestants, line up. Cat woman?"

"She's sitting this one out…" Olivia smiled and winked at Alex, as the blonde held up her glass in a toast, smiling, as well.

A plethora of "boos" was sent out from the crowd, the raucous table of men, in particular.

"OK…so we have…" the DJ started from the opposite end, "…a baby here on the end…next, a housewife?—she had curlers, a bathrobe, slippers—next, Dracula, then, Elvira, a gypsy, a witch, and what seems to be a German beer girl…"

Olivia grabbed the mic as the DJ Mike passed in front of her, "I'm a Swiss milk maid…" she said confidently, smiling.

"Yes…you are…" DJ Mike winked and smiled at Olivia and then turned to the crowd, throwing them a melodramatic wink.

"I am…" she mumbled.

She began working the crowd, posing and smiling and watching Alex the whole time, the blonde was now running her fingers through her hair, fluffing it up from the mask and perspiration.

What was in it for Olivia if she won the contest? A huge plastic pumpkin of candy—she _needed_ that prize. She wanted to set that pumpkin on their coffee table back home—a reminder of their trip.

"OK, ladies and gentlemen, we'll go by applause meter. The one with the loudest applause gets the grand prize…this pumpkin of candy," he held up the container that must have weighed over fifteen pounds, "…and dinner for two at the illustrious Chili's restaurant in the beautiful capital of Helena."

The crowd went wild. Absolutely wild. Apparently, Chili's gift cards were in high demand here, although one had to drive a distance to get to Helena. All Olivia wanted was the candy, though. As the DJ approached Olivia, holding his hand above her head _Showtime at the Apollo!_ style, the applause and cheers increased by double, if not only from the men in the restaurant, but also the wait staff and other patrons. Her costume was a hit and she had her beautiful wife to thank. Olivia smiled and winked at Alex, whose eyes hadn't left her once the whole contest.

She took proffered plastic pumpkin and gift card and headed back to their table, eyes on her wife, who looked relaxed, contented, smiling at the brunette as she approached, setting her loot down and sliding back into the booth. "Miss me?"

"I missed touching you…and smelling you…but I could ogle you all I wanted to from afar…"

Olivia reached across the table. "Two songs I wanna do…"  
>"Liv—" Alex tried.<p>

"One…_Bump, Bump, Bump_…or _Baby Got Back_…you don't have to sing. Just be my booty Fly Girl…so I can beat on your drum, if need be, during the song."

Alex smiled a wide smile and then shook her head, laughing. "You're a mess…"

"And you love it…" Olivia smiled.

"The second…?"

"A duet…you have a beautiful voice, Al…I've told you that…"

"So do you," Alex said almost inaudibly, her face becoming serious, eyes dipping to Olivia's mouth briefly.

"So, either _Shoop_, by Salt n'Pepa…if you'll rap with me, or _Endless Love_ by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross, I can do Lionel, if you want…"

"I'll do Lionel…my voice is just slightly deeper than yours…" Alex smiled.

"So no rapping, my Queen Alifah?"

Alex laughed again, "I like rap but am not a rapper…"

"So, booty girl and then _Endless Love_, Al?"

Alex nodded, "And then, can we go back, Babe? Please?"

Her voice was almost pleading, the flush returning to her cheeks, almost desperate.

"Yes, Baby…then we can go back…"

… … … … … …

Within minutes of the costume contest ending, the karaoke started—inebriated crooners getting up, swaying uncontrollably to the sounds of Meatloaf, Journey, and the Eagles, a definite trend in music. Olivia had already requested the songs she wanted to do—surprisingly the DJ had the two songs Olivia requested already available in his repertoire—and the ladies were just waiting for their turn to go up and give it their best shot. Alex had joined Olivia on her side of the booth, facing the stage, leaning against the brunette comfortably, Olivia stroking her hand, the only skin available to touch.

"I wish I could feel more of you," Olivia whispered against Alex's ear, her tongue darting out briefly and touching the spot that she knew drove the attorney wild.

"Liv…don't…I'm so turned on by you right now…"

"Olivia and Alex!" the DJ announced, "Come on up!"

She felt Alex take a deep breath and then she turned, smiling.

"Excited, Babe?" Olivia questioned.

"The sooner we do this…the sooner we go back and that makes me happy…this is for you, Baby…"

Alex stood, pulling Olivia with her, the beat of the B2K song beginning, Olivia dancing to the stage with Alex pulling her.

Alex immediately began working her thang, ass against the brunette, Olivia knowing that the blonde was doing it all for her wife. Olivia began rapping, mic in hand, Alex grinding her backside into Olivia's pelvis, Olivia's one available hand on it, "Baby, turn around and let me see that sexy body go bump, bump, bump…"

Olivia continued the song, Alex standing, moving in close, grabbing Olivia's hips, grinding into her, squatting down and then rising back up seductively, the brunette trying desperately to keep the words going, although quite difficult with Alex shaking her perfume-scented hair in the detective's face and grabbing on her ass.

The song ended, the bar cheering and applauding, and the next began, the DJ now handing Alex a microphone as the soft, sweet piano notes began to play.

Alex sang first, "My love…there's only you in my life…the only thing that's right…"

"My first love…you're every breath that I take…your every step I make…"

"And I….I want to share…all my love…with you…" they sang together.

AAA

Alex felt the undeniable beginning of tears in her eyes, trying hard to control them in front of the crowd of people, but it was futile. She placed her hand underneath Olivia's elbow as she sang, fingering the softness of her skin, her core now burning with desire as she fingered her tricep, continuing to sing, her eyes going to Olivia's chest as she took breaths to sing.

This song was killing her—absolutely killing her—yet, she continued to sing, regardless.

"You know…I don't mind…'cause no one can deny…this love I have inside…I'll give it all to you…

"My love, my love, my love…my, endless love…"  
>The song ended and the two embraced, Alex feeling herself shaking in her wife's arms, Olivia clenching her tightly.<p>

"Let's go back, Babe…" Olivia said against the blonde's ear.

Alex pulled away, nodding. "I'll get our coats and your Willy Wonka factory…" she smirked.

Olivia smiled and made her way toward the door, Alex going to retrieve the coats and candy from the booth. The blonde watched as a man approached Olivia. She watched as the brunette smiled and then turned, the man walking away, looking defeated, and then Alex walked toward her by the exit, handing her coat to her.

Olivia helped Alex with her coat and whispered in her ear, "Foursome, Babe?"

Alex turned and looked at Olivia as they exited the establishment, "Really?"

Olivia nodded as they walked through the door, buttoning their coats.

"Hey…"

The women stopped, facing each other, "Never…" Alex finally leaned in, finally away from the staring eyes of the patrons, and kissed her wife. "I told you I'll never share you, Babe…now…" she linked arms with Olivia and they began walking in the direction of the car, "…let's get back so I can show you just why we never need to add anyone else to the mix…" Alex kissed her cheek, feeling the biting chill in the air.

"Mmmm…double ended…here we come…"

… … … … … …

OOO

Alex needed a few minutes to peel the cat suit from her body and shower. Olivia lay on the bed, stripped of all clothing, the thin sheet thrown haphazardly over her, covering the essentials and leaving the intrigue there.

Alex exited the tiny bathroom, wrapped in a towel, hair damp down her back.

_God, she looks sexy._

Olivia sat up, sheet falling down to her belly, and reached her hand out to the blonde, who sauntered toward the bed.

Alex placed her pale, slender hand into Olivia's, the diamond catching even in the dim lighting of the one lamp-lit room, and climbed onto the bed, losing the towel to the floor, and then straddling her wife.

"Feel better?"

Alex nodded, her eyes saying it all. Her wife didn't want to talk right now. Her wife wanted to make love. Alex's hands went right for Olivia's jaw, leaning over and kissing her savagely, her breath hot and heavy against Olivia's mouth, before moving her kisses downward, Olivia arching up to meet her mouth as her tongue swirled around a hard nipple. Olivia grabbed the back of the blonde's head and held her there gently, the brunette, lifting her pelvis up slightly, thrusting into Alex's own core beneath her.

"God, I want you," Olivia whispered, sitting up now to kiss her wife once again. The kiss turned heated, hands in hair, Alex's hands going right to Olivia's breasts, squeezing firmly and tweaking nipples, mouth dipping down to pleasure, all the while, Olivia searching for contact with the blonde's crotch.

Alex began grinding into the brunette beneath her, clit touching clit, Olivia's head tilting backward, "Yeah, Baby…that's it…"

Olivia opened her eyes to a smiling Alex as the blonde continued her motions. Olivia could feel her wife's arousal seeping from her, coating her upper thighs with a thick layer of love as her own core became wet and dripping.

"Where is it?" Olivia panted, mouth parted.

"Here…" Alex reached underneath the pillow and pulled it out—Casey's bachelorette party gift, along with the lube with the photo of the man and woman on the front.

Olivia couldn't help but giggle at the remembrance.

"Olivia…don't ruin this…" Alex pleaded.

"I won't…I'm sorry…"

Alex pulled back from Olivia, now sitting just above her knees as she opened the tube and squirted some in her hand before handing the brunette the tube, as well.

Olivia sat up and squeezed some into her palm, too and then the women began rubbing the slippery liquid on each of their own ends. Alex's face was priceless—reddened cheeks, porcelain face, puffy pink lips, and those eyes. Her pupils had dilated to the point that the blue was almost not visible. Olivia loved it when she was this turned on. She felt her own center pulsate and drip with desire.

Olivia spread her legs, bent at the knees and Alex did the same, facing her wife, legs overlapping the brunette's, her feet next to the Olivia's hips. They were now facing each other, core to core. Olivia could see her wife's desire as the wetness made its way from inside of her. Olivia shivered with excitement, licking her lips at the sight. Her eyes made their way back up to her wife's as Alex set the appendage down in between them, still holding the middle in her hand.

"You ready?"

Olivia smiled and nodded, both women moving closer to each other, both with the tips of the toy touching each of their lower lips. Olivia couldn't help but moan as the smoothness touched her skin, nor could she help the eagerness she had to have it fill her.

"God, I wanna see you riding it, Babe," Olivia tried, her voice shaky and needy.

"Me, too, Baby…"

Both women moved closer, the phallus now entering them simultaneously, both women moaning, eyes closed, heads thrown back at the intrusion.

"God, Liv…" Alex began pumping, Olivia copying the motions, letting the toy enter them at the same moment, in unison, thrusting together. They continued until their pumping brought their swollen lower lips together, meeting in the middle.

"Uhhh, Jeez, Alex…"

Their pumping and thrusting became harder, Alex reaching for Olivia's breast with one hand, supporting herself behind her with the other, the brunette supporting herself behind her with both arms. Both women watched the other. Olivia bit her lower lip and furrowed her brow, feeling an intense orgasm approaching and, seeing in her wife's face, that the same was happening for her.

"Oh, Baby…" Alex pumped, skin now slapping skin as the pumping became frantic, almost manic, Alex's face scrunched up, a pleasure filled-agony as she squealed loudly, peaking, shrieking to the Heavens, and then moaning as it hit with force, her whole body bucking uncontrollably. Olivia's core was filled with warmth as the burning euphoria began at the top of her pelvis and radiated throughout her core, warm spasms shaking her violently, her moaning loud enough to be heard from the mountains.

Both woman laughed and smiled at each other, slowly pumping, now, milking their entire pleasure from each other until their pulsations ceased. Alex let the device fall between them and crawled onto her wife, collapsing onto her chest.

"Wow…that was…" Olivia tried, her voice breathy and depleted.

"We never packed…" Alex said, exhausted.

"Tomorrow morning, Babe…" Olivia kissed the top of Alex's forehead.

Alex lifted herself just enough to kiss Olivia's mouth—gently yet intentionally. "I really liked that, but I prefer tasting you, Babe, and feeling you…marshmallows and vanilla…" Alex smiled.

Olivia stroked Alex's hair, "So much time, Baby…we have so much time for that…"

Olivia kissed Alex now, tasting her fully before pulling away.

Closing their eyes, they fell into a contented slumber, ready to head back home to a little town called Manhattan, New York.

… … … … … …


	21. Chapter 21

21

At nine-thirty on Monday morning, the day after they got back, Olivia shuffled down the hallway, tying her robe ties, trying to get her bearings, and approached the kitchen, her feet feeling like lead against the hardwood floor.

They had traveled from seven in the morning until ten in the evening on the previous day and had gotten home around midnight. Olivia brought her hands to her face and rubbed it vigorously, eyes still closed, as she entered the kitchen and then opened them. Looking around, Alex was no where in sight. A flash of bright orange from her peripheral to her right before looking to the big, plastic pumpkin filled to the brim with candy sitting atop the coffee table—Olivia had lugged it on the plane with them, placing it at her feet for the duration of the trip, almost like a third passenger. Olivia folded her arms and smiled before yawning and walking closer to the counter, looking for a clue to her wife's whereabouts. There was a note on the counter.

Olivia smiled as she picked up the folded, powder blue paper and opened it. It had a silver Greek key at the top—a purchase made at a souvenir shop in Greece.

Before she had a chance to begin reading the note, the front door opened, revealing the beautiful blonde's smile, "Hey, Liv…" she breathed, a canvas bag over her shoulder. She was wearing black Capri leggings and a light blue, fitted, zip up hoodie, her hair in a loose, messy bun.

"Good morning, Babe…" Olivia smiled. Knowing her wife was here now relaxed her, and she walked to the kettle to turn on the element and fill it with water.

Alex walked closer, leaning on the counter, "I fed Hillary, went to the corner store for milk and eggs, and ran into Landon and Charles…they say 'hi', by the way…would like to do dinner this Thursday, if we can…" Alex rounded the counter and slithered her arms around Olivia's waist from behind, hot breath raising the tiny hairs on her nape, plush lips barely grazing her skin. Olivia closed her eyes, smiling.

Olivia reached behind her to the back of the blonde's neck and lightly tickled the smooth skin just below her hairline, "Sounds good." Olivia turned now, clasping her hands behind Alex's waist, the build up of the boil on the stovetop beginning its ascent. "I'm glad to be back, Al…I love our home…I love just coexisting with you…" Olivia leaned in and kissed the attorney gently.

Alex's hands went to Olivia's hips now, pressing her forehead to the brunette's, taking a deep breath, and closing her eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments before Alex pulled away, her face serious. "I know…me, too…"

Olivia's cell rang on the counter and Alex reached over, handing it to the brunette, smiling before kissing her gently and then moving to the bag she had set on the island. Olivia removed the squealing kettle from the element and the turned it off.

"It's Dr. Bensaro…" Olivia said as she slid her finger across the screen, "Hello? Olivia Benson speaking…"

Olivia smiled at Alex who was now reaching up into the cabinet, taking a glass bowl down, her hoodie rising, revealing her toned belly. Olivia's eyes glazed over as she listened to the doctor. "OK…that sounds wonderful. Can we make it earlier, like eleven or twelve? I think I'm gonna take that day off…"

Alex began unzipping her hoodie, revealing a white spaghetti-strapped sports bra beneath. Olivia smiled again. "OK, noon sounds great…OK…I am…should I still stick with two a day or go down to one?"

Alex began cracking eggs into the clear glass bowl, smiling impishly, obviously aware that her wife was watching her.

"Sounds good…see you then, doctor…" Olivia disconnected the call and put her phone back on the counter, walking up to Alex who was now bent over, head inside the now normal-stocked refrigerator, the blonde most likely searching for bread.

Olivia reached for the attorney's backside, Alex raising up to stand and hitting her head on the shelf, knocking two lemons from the top shelf down, the citrus quickly toppling onto the same spot on her wife's head...

"Ow…Jeez…Olivia!" She smiled, rubbing her head.

"Oh, Baby…I'm sorry…I couldn't resist a grab…you OK?" Olivia put her hand on the spot Alex was rubbing. Olivia giggled and leaned in and kissed Alex's head, not able to keep her body from shaking with laughter. The look on Alex's face was adorable—wincing and grimacing simultaneously, yet still smiling, rubbing her head.

"Next Wednesday, November 11th…" Olivia smiled.

Alex placed her hand on the brunette's cheek, "I can feel good things this time, Liv…" she smiled before placing a gentle, loving kiss on the brunette.

Olivia nodded, eyes still closed. "I think you're right, Al…I've been taking care of myself, taking my vitamins…" Olivia's hands reached for Alex's hips, placing them firmly there, looking the blonde's face over, "My body feels different…like it's ready to receive…?"

Olivia could tell Alex was stifling a laugh as she leaned her forehead to Olivia's shoulder, body shaking.

It _did_ sound funny.

Alex's laughs turned into cackles, throwing her head back. "Ready to receive…" she laughed.

Olivia smiled, taking the opportunity to kiss the soft column of her wife's milky neck, Alex moaning into it. "See how I don't get mad when you laugh at _me_?" Olivia whispered, placing light kisses along the blonde's neck.

"Uh, huh…" Alex tried, eyes closed. "I see…"

"What's the plan for today, Al?" Olivia's hands slithered around and down, firmly gripping two perfect globes of perfection.

"Breakfast…" she tried, "…you wanted to get your hair done…groceries, laundry…uh…"

Olivia's tongue found its way underneath Alex's sports bra and was encircling a pebbled, pink nipple.

"I want a slight trim and style…I'm thinking a long, shoulder-length angled bob…what do you think?"

"I think…" Alex moaned, Olivia making her way down the attorney's belly, "anything would look good on you…I've always loved your hairstyles, Liv…just so it's long enough that I can grab onto it and run my fingers through it…" Alex smiled.

Olivia knelt down, hooking her fingers into Alex's leggings and pulling them downward to her ankles. She proceeded to do the same with her panties. The brunette's mouth went for the tight bundle of nerves, enveloping her clit and lips, sucking, tongue sliding along folds and flicking the tiny protrusion. Olivia felt Alex's hands in her hair, fingers running through it, tugging gently, moans coming from the aroused blonde. Olivia looked up, still continuing her motions, to see Alex's hands now behind her as she braced herself on the counter, eyes closed, tortured pleasure on her pink-hued face.

"Keep going, Baby…" Alex panted. "I'm almost there…" Her breathing came in gasps, her hips pressing into Olivia's working mouth. "Huh! Uh…uh!" Alex squeaked, releasing in a torrent of jerking, moaning with each pulsation and contraction as her body came down.

Once Alex had finished, Olivia stood, placing her hands on the blonde's hips and kissing her neck softly, Alex's eyes still closed, a definite smile on her face. She slowly opened her eyes, those blue pools, and looked right into Olivia's soul, no words needed. Olivia took Alex in her arms and held her, the two rocking, warm bodies pressed together as one.

… … … … … …

AAA

Alex dipped the wooden spoon into the tomato basil soup she had just made and tasted it as the "Female Songwriter" Sirius station played the acoustic version of Lisa Loeb's _Stay_. The flavor of the creamy soup was pretty good but needed a little more salt, and a little more time to simmer. She added a pinch more salt, stirred, replaced the lid, and turned the temperature down to simmer before wiping her hands on her apron and licking the remnants from her lips.

The rain had started around eleven that morning and now the mid-afternoon was still dreary, with overcast skies and light drizzle expected all day. Alex thought it the perfect evening for a bowl of soup and four cheese, arugula, and avocado paninis. The blonde had showered earlier and changed into a loose pair of navy lounge pants and a red, thin-strapped, fitted camisole, sorted the laundry, and already put a couple of loads in, and had just finished the soup.

She and Olivia had spoken on their flights back and had both agreed that they would start the whole _Meatless Monday_ routine like the rest of the environmentally-conscious world. They had also decided that they would take turns and try a different menu every Monday, given they both had the energy and time to make something. Tonight, the first time to honor this new tradition, and it was Alex's opportunity to show her culinary prowess.

The front door opened, revealing her beautiful wife, brown and gold aviators atop her head, sporting her new, sleek hairstyle, a brown, paper grocery bag in her arms.

"I _like_…" Alex said slowly. "I like _a lot_…" She brought her apron over her head and laid it over a kitchen chair as Olivia set the bag on the counter.

"She cut three inches off…not too short, is it?"

"No, Babe…it's still at your shoulders…I can still run my fingers through it and, with your natural waves, it can still be wild and sexy like the lioness that you are…" Alex leaned in and kissed the smiling brunette.

"I'm gonna change and then we can put a load of laundry in…"

"Already ahead of you, Liv…one's in the dryer, one in the washer…"

"So organized, Al...I love it…" Olivia smiled, smirking, and then turned, heading down the hallway to change.

… … … … … …

As Olivia returned from changing, walking down the hallway holding her camera in her hands, she was looking at the digital screen and smiling. "We got some great ones, Al…here's your left ear and the moose…" Olivia began laughing. "Oh, and your left eye and the moose…you're scowl and the moose…"

Alex smiled, bringing a basket of fresh laundry to the sofa and beginning to fold a pair of jeans. "Did you get him peeing, too?"

Olivia was quiet for a moment, the blonde listening as her wife beeped through other photos. "Yep…right here…a nice steady stream of yellow…" Olivia began laughing as she set the camera down on the kitchen table and moved to join Alex in helping her fold.

Olivia picked up a thermal shirt and shook it out, "I wish we could have gotten the mountain goat, though…" her body shook, "…that would have been funny…"

"Mountain goat? I thought it was a Billy goat," Alex offered.

"I was looking at the website for Montana wildlife earlier and what we saw was a mountain goat, Babe…"

Alex looked up at the ceiling, folding a pair of socks into a nice little ball. "Oh…"

"We were pretty lucky, you know…"

"Why is that, Liv?" Alex shook out Olivia's flannel shirt and laid it over the back of the sofa and then picked up her own.

"Because…" Olivia seemed hesitant.

"Because _what_, Olivia?"

"I love when you say my name like that…"

Alex threw the detective an impatient look.

"Because I also read that the area we were in had lynx, wolverines, wolves, and mountain lions…especially in that wildlife refuge where we camped."

"Jesus, Liv…we could have been killed…" Alex stopped folding a t-shirt, holding it against her stomach and staring at Olivia, pondering.

"But we weren't, Babe…" Olivia walked up to the blonde and kissed her cheek quickly. "Al?"

Alex smiled but faltered at seeing Olivia's expression, the brunette staring at her shoulder.

"What's that? Did you get bitten by something?" Olivia stepped closer, inspecting Alex's shoulder, touching it gently with her fingertips.

Alex looked down and saw a tiny bluish blister bite, surrounded by a ring with a reddish hue, about one inch larger in circumference. She touched it lightly before running the pads of her fingers over it lightly.

"Does it hurt?"

Alex shook her head, "It didn't but…now that you mention it…a little…" She looked into the brunette's eyes before looking back at her upper arm, in between her shoulder and bicep. "It looks like a tick bite, Liv…or a spider…"

"Come here…let's come into the light…" Olivia pulled Alex by the hand into the kitchen, switching the bright overhead lights on, now examining the bite closer, underneath the harsher lights that they rarely illuminated. "It's swollen, Al…" Olivia placed a flat palm over the bite, looking into Alex's eyes, "…and it's hot, warm to the touch."

Alex tried to remain calm, Olivia now looking closer, inspecting it.

"I think we should be safe…" Olivia finally said. "There was probably something in our bags…"

"Shit…" Alex whispered.

"You were unpacking the bags and there was probably something hiding in there…"

Alex must have look mortified because Olivia took her into her arms, cradling the back of her head with one hand, the other holding her tightly.

"Let's go get it checked out, Babe…let me go get a pair of jeans on…" Olivia pulled away, looking at her wife. "OK?"

Alex nodded, "Me, too…I have to change.

Olivia wrapped her arm around the blonde and they walked back into the bedroom, Alex flipping on the lamp on the dresser and digging for a pair of jeans for herself and Olivia. She handed the brunette a folded pair, fresh and clean from the drawer.

"Thanks, Babe…" Olivia removed her off white lounge pants, letting them fall to the ground. "Let me go to the restroom first. Are you ready to go, Babe?" Olivia switched the light in the bathroom on. "Aha!"

"What is it?" Alex asked, sticking her left and then right legs through her jeans and then pulling them up. Alex stepped closer, zipping and buttoning, watching Olivia watch something on the floor of the bathroom. She witnessed the brunette grab the cylindrical cap of a hairspray bottle and kneel down, "There you are…you bastard…" She reached forward. "Gotcha!"

Alex crept towards her, "What is it, Liv?"

"I need a thin piece of cardboard or a sturdy, thin piece of plastic…"

"Where do I get _that_, Liv?"

"Get the back cover of a magazine…"

Alex went to the bedside table and retrieved the latest issue of _In Style Magazine_, tearing the back page off as directed. She walked back to the bathroom and handed it to Olivia. "Here, Liv…"

Olivia reached back, blindly, and took the proffered paper and Alex watched as she slid it carefully beneath the plastic cylinder and then turned the whole thing over, standing slowly, her brown eyes never leaving the clear plastic. "This is what bit you, Baby…"

Alex squinted looking closely at the brown object through the transparent trap—a brown spider almost two inches long, housed beneath the dome.

"Let's take it with us to show them."

Alex nodded. "There's a small jar here…" Alex squatted down and retrieved an empty jar from the cabinet beneath the sink and began unscrewing the cap. "How are we gonna transfer it?" She asked, her eye not leaving the spider.

Olivia smiled. "I don't know…"

"Here…" Alex began, holding the opened jar upside down, hovering above the paper, "…I'll put this here…" She put the opened jar directly above the hairspray cap, the magazine page in between. "We'll remove the paper and flip it over."

Olivia smiled, "Great idea, Al…on the count of three…one…two…three…"

As they slid the paper out, Alex let out the cutest scream, jumping up and down and squealing at the same time. Olivia started laughing, her arms threatening to drop the two containers, now housed together.

"Liv!" Alex continued shaking her hands, her feet doing a little dance, Olivia now laughing harder.

"Alex!" Olivia sat on the closed lid, still laughing, trying to keep hold of the containers and keep them together. Her eyes were watering now, her mouth open in a smiling laugh. She threw her head back, loud guffaws coming out.

"Olivia, don't you dare drop that!"

Once Olivia found her composure, she blinked a few times, a tear rolling down her cheek, and took a deep breath. "OK…on the count of three…and you have to be quick…I'll remove the hairspray cap and you put the jar lid on…OK?"

Alex nodded, stanced and ready, feeling Olivia's smile on her.

Olivia giggled again, "OK…fast, Al…one…two…two and a half…"

"Olivia…" Alex warned.

"Ready?"

Alex nodded again, lid ready.

"Three!"

Working in tandem and with lightning precision, Olivia removed the cap and Alex placed the lid on it.

Alex closed her eyes, hands on hips and took a deep breath.

"Good job, Babe…let's go get that bite checked out…"

… … … … … …

OOO

It was later when they got back, nine o' clock, and it turned out that the bite and the specimen caught were something called a Hobo spider, often confused with a brown recluse, but less harmful because toxins weren't released when they bit and the bite took less time to heal with no necrosis involved. Hobo spiders were common in Montana and in the wooded and mountain regions, and it was absolutely nothing to be alarmed about. Ice, elevation and Ibuprofen were the only remedies and both women were immensely relieved to find out that it was nothing serious.

Having changed back into their comfortable clothes for dinner, their soup and Paninis eaten, the two relaxed on the sofa, now almost eleven-thirty, kitchen cleaned and ready for going back to work the following day. Olivia sat with her feet on the coffee table, Alex's head on her lap, the brunette holding the ice pack to the blonde's right shoulder as Alex watched an old episode of _The Golden Girls_ and Olivia read a few documents Fin had emailed her to read for the following day.

"NYU has had a series of attacks in the Alpha Kappa Delta Phi sorority—a predominantly Asian—but not exclusively Asian—sorority at NYU." Olivia focused on the information about the sorority, itself. "Their motto is the making of successful leaders by assisting and challenging our members to reach their maximum potential. They strive to maintain the highest levels of integrity and innovation in the promotion of sisterhood, philanthropy, scholastic excellence, and Asian-Awareness in the community while creating lifelong relationships."

Alex began moving her arm, straightening it and bending it at the elbow. "Sounds like a good sorority with the right intentions…driven, dedicated, performing services for the community. How many girls have been assaulted?"

"Three so far…does your arm hurt?"

Alex shook her head, "A little stiff, that's all." Alex looked up at the brunette and smiled. "It's fine, Babe…"

Olivia leaned over and kissed the blonde gently. "For a brief moment earlier, I was afraid it was something really bad…like they might have to cut your arm off…that beautiful arm…" Olivia smiled, fingers tracing soft lines on the blonde's bicep below the bite.

"You like my arm, Liv?"

"I love everything about you, Alex…from the crown of your head to the soles of your feet, Babe…" Olivia let out a yawn, covering her mouth and keeping her eyes closed.

"Let's go to bed, Baby…" Alex sat up, Olivia now opening her eyes. "We have to get up early. Alex turned the TV off and Olivia set the papers on the kitchen table before turning off the lights and setting the alarm.

Alex stood at the beginning of the hallway, turning and smiling at her wife and Olivia followed, placing her hands on the blonde's hips as they walked down the hallway, Olivia pressed up against Alex as they made their way to the bedroom.

… … … … … …

Olivia was fuming. She had just gotten of the phone with the director of student services at NYU, the woman not cooperating in the slightest. She told Olivia that the situation had been resolved—that the girls recanted their attacks and that all had been solved. The papers reported the third rape that morning and, as of five o'clock, this Tuesday evening, all had been swept underneath the rug, so to speak.

"Damn it!" Olivia whispered before steepling her forefingers beneath her nose, staring ahead at nothing in particular. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, willing her blood pressure to lower on its own.

The three girls had been hysterical when she had interviewed them that day, all three with the same story—walking home from studying at the library and then being attacked, pulled behind some bushes, gagged, knives at their necks, and raped by a man with a black ski mask.

Yet, according to the chancellor and human resources, nothing ever happened.

"You OK, Liv?" Fin asked, hanging up his phone, tossing a pen down, and leaning back, folding his hands.

"No, Fin…I'm not…I'm so sick of the cover ups on campuses. The 'this would never happen here' game. Makes me sick…" she hissed, closing her eyes, leaning back in her chair and rubbing her face.

"Let's go get a drink, Liv…it's on me…"

"Aw, Fin…I gotta get home…"

"One drink, Liv…then I'll drive you home. You need a drink. I can see it in your face. One beer. Come on…"

He flashed that charming Fin smile, a twinkle in his eye.

"OK, Odafin Tutuola, for you…I'll do it…only because you throw a mean bachelorette party."

"You know I do, Baby Girl…" He began putting his coat on before helping Olivia with her own.

Olivia tidied up her desk and turned off her lamp, reached into her drawer and took out her purse before shutting the drawer.

"Ready?"

"Yep…let's go!" Olivia linked arms with her partner and they set off for O' Malley's for one drink.

… … … … … …

For a Tuesday evening, O'Mally's was uncharacteristically busy, virtually every booth filled, all stools occupied by tipsy patrons. The music was eighties pop and they were currently playing Bon Jovi's _Livin' on a Prayer_, a group of people dancing near the jukebox.

"Draught?" Fin asked, pointing at the brunette detective.

"Yeah, Shiner Boch…thanks, Fin…"

Olivia looked around. It was a big turn out tonight. She pulled her cell from her pocket and texted Alex: _At O'Mally's. Come for a drink. Fin and I are here_.

She looked up from the phone, noticing a group of college aged men and women dancing by the music, their bodies swaying, grinding, and moving to the beat.

She looked back at her phone. A text back from Alex: _I'll be there in fifteen_.

Fin came back with a pitcher of dark amber brew and two glasses, setting them on the counter behind where Olivia was standing, not able to find a seat.

"Alex is coming."

Fin poured two glasses and then requested one more from the bartender.

"Good. How's Cabot doing these days?"

"She got a spider bite and we had to go to the hospital last night but she's fine." Olivia smiled.

Fin held up his glass, "To you being back home, Liv, and to the best partner I could have asked for…"

They clinked glasses and swigged, Olivia trying to swallow half the glass as Fin did, the brunette always being impressed that men had this capability.

She failed miserably after only one fourth of the glass. "How do guys do that?"

"You gotta relax the back of your throat, just let it glide down, like you're opening the flood gates. Don't think about swallowing, just pouring." He demonstrated again, this time, emptying the remainder of the glass.

Olivia watched, in awe. She picked up her glass and gave it a try, relaxing the muscles in her neck and throat. The rest of the glass went down with ease and she slammed the glass on the counter. "Always wanted to learn to do that!" she smiled.

She turned with her back to the crowd and poured Fin and herself another glass.

"Excuse me…" Olivia turned around to find a handsome, fit, man with dark brown hair and brown eyes standing in front of her.

"Would you like to dance?"

Olivia looked at Fin who was smiling at her. Olivia took the glass and swigged three-fourths of it in the same fashion, now feeling the floor wobble slightly. She turned to the man.

"Sure…"

He held out his hands and she took them as he led her to the spot where the others were dancing. The song now playing was _Talk Dirty to Me_ by Poison. They began dancing to the fast beat, moving to the beat, holding one hand and Olivia smiling, the man watching Olivia dance. Olivia could feel the beer. She began moving her hips, swinging them to the rhythm as the guy got closer, pressing himself to her and wrapping his arm around her, pressing his hands to her lower waist, the two continuing to dance. Soon, Olivia found herself turned around, the back of her head on the guy's shoulder, his hands on her belly, moving upwards…waist…ribcage…fingertips just beneath her breasts in her black silk blouse, lingering lightly, barely grazing the bottoms of her breasts. She smiled and then suddenly felt a warm wetness on her neck, now realizing that he had his mouth pressed there. She pulled her head away, still smiling, and turned around, placing her hands on his waist and shaking her head, indicating that that particular move wasn't OK. She held up her ring finger.

"Aw, damn," he said.

The song ended and he thanked her for the dance and Olivia began walking back to the counter. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Alex sitting on a stool, glass of beer in hand, looking sexy in a black pencil skirt and red silk blouse, her expression almost icy.

"Hey, Babe…" Olivia leaned in for a kiss and Alex pulled slightly away, her eyes steely.

"Al?" Olivia narrowed her eyes at her wife and then reached for her face. "What is it, Babe?"

A barely there smile adorned the blonde's face, her expression unwavering, eyes focused, as a light laugh escaped her. "_Really_, Olivia?"

… … … … … …


	22. Chapter 22

22

OOO

Alex's expression was unyielding as Olivia placed her hands on the blonde's hips, Alex looking at her with a fire in her eyes that the brunette had never witnessed. Alex actually looked as though she wanted to slap her.

"Baby?" Olivia tried.

"Don't…Olivia…" Alex took a long swig of beer.

"Loosen up your throat…" Olivia smiled.

"_You_ loosen up your throat. I'm sure your friend on the dance floor would love to have you loosen up your throat."

"Alex…" Fin entered the conversation.

Alex threw him a look that said, _don't even start with me_.

"Twenty minutes, Liv…that's all it took for me to get here…"

"Alex…it was harmless…we were dancing…that's all…he asked me to dance."

"With him feeling you up…" Alex nodded, smiling, but it was a vacant, almost ruthless, smile. "I know, Olivia…_harmless_…so is this…"

The blonde got up from the stool and set her drink on the counter. "Watch my drink, Fin…"

Fin looked at Olivia, a slight smirk on his face as they both watched Alexandra Cabot head towards the other dancers, as _Sweet Dreams_ by The Eurythmics neared its completion.

The song switched to _Sign Your Name_ by Terrence Trent D'Arby, an incredibly sensual song. Alex entered the dance floor, beginning to dance by herself, swaying her hips to the slow beat, arms in the air, eyes closed.

Olivia watched, feeling as her breathing deepened, her body warming quickly from watching her wife. God, Alex looked sexy.

Within moments, a tall, dirty blonde man came up behind her, dancing with her, the attorney's eyes penetrating the brunette's. The man placed both hands on Alex's hips as the two gyrated together, working their bodies in unison. Alex closed her eyes and leaned back, arms in the air.

Olivia could feel the tension in her own face, pulling at her forehead, her eyes. She clenched her jaw and then saw her glass in front of her, Fin offering another round of the brown elixir. "No more, Fin…thanks…" Her eyes flashed back to her wife, Alex now smiling, the man's hands sliding downward to her belly. Olivia gave Alex her moment to do whatever it was she was doing; although, it was hard to watch. Another guy came up and began dancing with the two, forming an Alex sandwich of swirling bodies.

"Liv? You OK?"

Olivia shook her head and took a deep breath. "Give me that beer…" she smirked.

The song ended and Alex sauntered back to Olivia and Fin and took the glass that Tutuola was extending. The women's gaze never left the other.

"I think we should leave…" Olivia said to Alex.

The blonde simply looked at her, sipping.

"Do you wanna leave, Alex?" Olivia tried, gazing into piercing cerulean orbs.

Alex continued sipping, continued staring at the brunette.

"You're really not gonna talk to me?" Olivia felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Her wife not talking to her was almost too much to handle. "You're _that _mad at me, Alex? Even after your own display?"

Alex stared at the brunette, unwavering.

Olivia laughed, looking upward.

"What do you want me to say, Olivia? That it's OK? That I understand?"

Olivia set her glass down on the counter and then began rifling through her purse for her house keys. Finding them, she resumed looking into steely blue eyes as she addressed her fellow detective, "Fin…can you take me home?" Olivia heard the unsteadiness in her own voice and that's when her façade cracked. Her eyes filled with tears.

"We can go…I'll take her, Fin…" Alex downed the rest of her beer and took her keys from her shoulder bag before heading to the door and stepping outside, the door closing behind her.

Olivia turned to Fin, "Sorry…thanks for the beers…"  
>Fin smiled, shaking his head, and placed his hand on the brunette's shoulder, "Man, Liv...I think you fucked up…"<p>

"I think you're right…I gotta go…I'll see you tomorrow."

Fin winked at Olivia, "Later, baby Girl…be strong. He held up his fist and she smiled and bumped his knuckles with her own.

Olivia tightened her purple scarf around her neck and zipped up her black leather jacket before pushing the door open and stepping out into the crisp evening, shivering as the cold air hit her. Alex stood, standing and waiting by a parking meter, her back to the brunette, arms folded.

"Alex?"

Alex remained standing where she was and so Olivia walked around the blonde to face her.

"Alex? Are you gonna talk to me?"

"The car is just up the street. There are some words for you."

Olivia nodded slowly, a sarcastic smile on her face, "So, that's it…"

"I shouldn't be _upset_, Olivia?"

Olivia tilted her head to the side, "No…you should…but we were dancing, Alex…that's what people do when they dance, they get close…"

"He _had_… his _hands_…on your _breasts_!" She annunciated each word. "He was kissing you, Olivia!"

"What about _you_?" Olivia asked, folding her arms. "Had to give me a taste of my own medicine, huh? You looked like _you_ were enjoying yourself, too!" Olivia looked up at the night sky, shaking her head and laughing lightly. "Hypocrite…" Olivia mumbled under her breath.

"_Excuse_ me?" Alex gaped, her blue eyes flashing, cheeks red in an angry scowl. "Jesus, Olivia!" Alex began walking towards the car five vehicles up the street.

Olivia was overcome with emotion now—anger, frustration, sadness, confusion, regret—and she felt warm tears pool in her eyes, threatening their descent down her cheeks. She and Alex hadn't fought since they had been together—until now. The headlights on the beamer illuminated twice as Alex unlocked the car with her keychain.

The women got inside, Olivia's face steeled, teeth clenched together in a vice hold now. She stared out through the passenger window, feeling the blonde bristle beside her as she started the car.

… … … … … …

AAA

They had wordlessly entered the penthouse, wordlessly gotten ready for bed, not sharing the sink, not sharing the mirror, both women avoiding eye contact all together. The blonde knew she shouldn't be _this_ angry but she was. Seeing Olivia dancing so seductively with that guy, his hands and mouth on her, the brunette smiling, filled Alex with a jealousy she had never felt before, even with the brunette's previous divulgences of her previous lovers, even with the dancer at the strip club, even with Micah Wallace, Kim Greylek, and Dr. Beresford.

They lay separate in bed, a good three feet of space between them, both on their backs, the moonlight illuminating their tense bodies. Hillary sat at the foot in between them, perhaps sensing her mothers' tension.

The pain that Alex felt from being angry with Olivia was almost as though she couldn't breathe, like she was breathing through a straw, alone. It didn't feel right. In fact, it felt like the ultimate sin for she and the brunette to be at such odds, in such conflict. Every ounce of her being was screaming at her to end this nonsense.

Alex turned her head to the right when she felt movement from her wife. She watched as Olivia turned her body to face away from her, towards the balcony, the detective bringing her knees to her chest in the fetal position. Alex brought her hands to her eyes, rubbing them roughly and letting out a breath she was unaware that she had been holding.

Alex finally spoke. "You made me so jealous, Liv," she said softly. "You—"

"Stop, Alex. Just…"

Alex watched as Olivia shifted her body slightly further away, slightly more curled into herself. The blonde inched over to her and cautiously pressed her body to hers, placing her left hand on Olivia's hip. "I'm sorry I got _so_ mad…I'm definitely not sorry I got mad, though…it just killed me, Babe…"

Olivia sniffed, "I know…" Olivia turned her head, her lips within a couple of inches of the blonde. "But it was just dancing, Al…God, you know I love to dance…"

"I know, Babe…I know you do…but when I saw his mouth on your neck and his hands where they were…I lost it…"

Olivia nodded. After a moment of silence, Olivia spoke again, "I know, Al…You got me back, though, didn't you?" Olivia took Alex's hand from her hip and pulled it closer to her body, hugging it in between her breasts. "After all your threats of getting me back, you sure came through this time…"

Alex smiled. "I _finally_ came through…" Alex tightened her arm around Olivia's chest, "…oh, and…" she gently cupped Olivia's right breast, "…these are _mine_, Liv…"

After a few minutes of just being warm and pressed together, Olivia spoke, "_You're_ the one who always talks about communication. Not shutting each other out…if you're angry, I want you to tell me…flat out. But _talk_ to me, Alex. When you wouldn't speak to me, Al…I can't take the silent treatment, Babe…my mother did that more than enough in my life."

Alex slid her hand from Olivia's chest and moved it down to the brunette's firm abs, clenching softly. "I know, Baby," Alex kissed Olivia's ear lobe delicately. "I won't do that again…"

"And I won't let my groove thing get out of control."

Alex kissed the brunette's shoulder softly, "Only with me, Baby…"

"Only with you…"

… … … … … …

A trip back to the university found Fin and Olivia sitting with two of the three girls at a stone table beneath a Northern Sea Oat tree, crispy brown pods dangling down. The other girl's parents wouldn't let her participate in the meeting with Manhattan's SVU detectives and so Olivia and Fin were instructed to stay as far away as possible.

Olivia raised her sunglasses to the top of her head, focusing on the girls in front of her. "We wanna catch whoever did this to you but…we need some more information."

The girls nodded.

"You say that you recognized the voice on the phone when they called? The one who told you not to say anything?"

The young girls looked at each other. Then Meredith, large, black-framed glasses on, spoke, "We received a phone call yesterday morning, after it was in the papers…"

Olivia nodded, giving the girl time to tell her the source.

"It wasn't someone we knew and they didn't say their name, but I knew it was a woman…I knew her voice and my mind went to when I heard her speaking on TV and then connected the voices. I _know_ it was her." Meredith looked at Sun-Jin who was barely keeping to together.

"Nothing will happen to you. If you're being threatened or your scholarship is being threatened, there are laws to protect you…can you tell us who called?"

Olivia and Fin glanced at each other briefly. They needed to hear it directly from the girls.

Meredith was hesitant, but spoke, "It was the chancellor, Mrs. Kowalski. I recognized her voice from the orientation videos, TV…She's gonna revoke our scholarships…" Now, the young girl broke down.

Olivia placed her hand on Meredith's, smiling weakly, "We're gonna fix this, Meredith, Sun-Jin…we promise." Olivia tried a smile.

The girls nodded, Meredith placing a comforting hand on the other girl's back.

… … … … … …

"Cabot still mad?"

"No…" Olivia took a large bite of the California gardenburger she had ordered, guacamole dripping onto the plate. She could barely contain her hunger. It was three o' clock and she hadn't eaten since five that morning. She chewed and swallowed, wiping her mouth before speaking again, "She's forgiven me…" Olivia smiled.

"What's not to forgive? You was jus' havin' a good time." Fin wiped his own mouth, a moment of comfortable silence passing between the two. He looked at Olivia. "You know it's true, though, right?" Fin took a bite of his own brisket sandwich.

Olivia furrowed her brow, "What's true?" Olivia wiped her mouth.

"That girl loves you _so_ much, Olivia…"

Olivia smiled, her brow still confused, "I know, Fin…"

"Nah, nah…you don't know…I don't think you quite get _how_ much Liv…"

Olivia leaned back and placed her hand over her mouth, still chewing, sensing that whatever Fin had to tell her, would absolutely melt her.

"When we got partnered up, she called me every morning, tellin' me to take care of you…still does every morning…"

Olivia felt the warm saltiness of her own tears, her nose running relentlessly.

"Hey…" Fin started, smiling.

Olivia looked up, into those dark, soulful eyes. She tried a smile.

"You OK?"

Olivia nodded, barely able to speak. She wiped her nose with her napkin and smiled. "I guess I just don't _think_ sometimes, I guess…once that beat, that music, hits my system…let the beat control your body…" the brunette smirked.

"Rhythm is a dancer…" Fin chimed.

"The rhythm is gonna getcha…" Olivia added, tilting her head.

"Pump up the jam…" Fin winked.

Olivia giggled, "Thanks, Fin…" Olivia took another bite of her sandwich.

"For what, Baby Girl?"

Olivia swallowed and picked up her pickle spear, "Everything—your friendship, your understanding, you taking care of me daily." Olivia took a bite of the pickle, "Alex thanks you, too…" Olivia winked.

"She's already thanked me, numerous times, girl…already thanked me."

… … … … … …

AAA

Alex walked down the hallway from the elevator at eight o'clock that evening, black blazer slung over her forearm as she held her key in her right hand. She hated to work so late like this but, with four concurrent cases in her load, it couldn't be helped. Stifling a yawn, she slipped the key into the lock and turned, pushing the door open.

"Good evening, sexy…" Olivia's sultry voice came from the hallway as the blonde witnessed the brunette enter the juncture between the kitchen and the living area, clad only in a pair of apricot-colored boy shorts and a matching cami, hugging her curves and accentuating her olive complexion perfectly. Alex's mouth watered when she saw those erect nipples through the sheer top, her perfect bulbous—

Before she knew it, Olivia had taken her blazer, laid it over the back of a kitchen chair, placed her attaché on the same chair, and then the brunette was pressed up against her, massaging her backside, her mouth searching her with force, tongues intertwining, dueling for dominance.

"After the day I've had…this is a very welcoming way to come home…" Alex moaned as she reached up to Olivia's breasts, squeezing firmly.

"Well, tonight's is your night, Baby…all for you…dinner is ready…you'll have to tell me all about your day…" Olivia's hands ran through Alex's locks, the blonde tilting her head back and closing her eyes, feeling the euphoric sensations on her scalp and a burning building in her crotch, as Olivia's mouth found her pulse point and began sucking, her satiny tongue brushing firmly. Hillary brushed against the blonde's ankles, showing her love, as well.

Perfection had been achieved in that one moment—her two favorite females showing their affection.

"Uhhh, Liv…God, you feel and smell so good…"

Olivia pulled back, smiling. She smoothed Alex's hair and kissed her once, soft, yet soothing. "A little dinner…a little rub down…a lotta lovin'…change, Baby…I'll be here…I made one of your favorites…"

Alex leaned in, smiling, and kissed the brunette once more, "I'll be quick…" She kissed her again and walked back to the bedroom, unbuttoning her shirt as she went. She kicked off her heels inside the closet and removed her blouse from her shoulders, dropping it on the bed before unzipping the side zipper of her charcoal gray wool skirt. She let it fall and then gathered the skirt and shirt in her hand and tossed them into the hamper, letting out a yawn and a squeak as she stretched, before looking up to find Olivia leaning against the door frame, arms folded, smiling.

"You watching me, Babe?" Alex smirked, pulling her hose off and stepping out of them.

"Of course I am…how can I not, Al?" Olivia made her way towards the blonde and placed her hands on her hips, "My gorgeous wife—the most beautiful woman I've ever seen…" Olivia smiled and then took her focus to Alex's healing bite. "It looks much better, Babe…" Olivia gripped Alex's hips firmly, pulling their bodies together, and then leaned in and gently kissed the remaining red mark left by the arachnid. The brunette brought her hands to Alex's shoulders and then traced her fingers downward along her arms, goose bumps appearing immediately.

"So beautiful, Alex…" Olivia leaned in for a kiss, the detective's hands going to the back of Alex's head, gripping firmly. Alex whimpered against Olivia's mouth—the brunette felt so good, smelled so good, looked so good.

Olivia pulled away, smiling.

Alex's hands gripped her wife's waist, the blonde's face becoming serious. "How am I supposed to eat and talk with you when you're wearing this, Liv?" Alex brought her hands to the brunette's face, stroking her cheeks tenderly with her thumbs.

"Would you like me to change?"

Alex shook her head, her eyes dipping down to Olivia's cleavage. "No…I don't…you're not cold? You _look_…cold…" Alex smirked.

A slow smiled crept across the brunette's face, "A little…but feeling more sexy than cold, Babe…" Olivia kissed Alex, her mouth parting as she smiled. "Why?" she tried, "…because of these?" She squeezed her breasts in her own hands.

Alex smiled, nodding. "You know what you've got, Liv…" Alex's hands reached up in between them and lightly fingered pebbled nipples through the soft fabric of Olivia's top. "You're the sexiest woman I've ever met, Liv…" Alex could feel and hear her breathing becoming labored.

Olivia smiled as she reached into Alex's eggshell, lace panties and began stroking her folds, Alex closing her eyes immediately. She could feel her own lips pulsate now, how swollen with longing she already was, as Olivia's fingers touched her in the way she knew so well, Alex's arousal now being pushed into overdrive.

"Mind if I have an appetizer before we eat?" Olivia walked Alex backwards toward the bed, the back of the blonde's knees hitting the edge and letting herself gracefully sit and then fall backward, smiling as she moved her body back.

Olivia's used her forefingers to pull Alex's lace panties off, sliding them off her feet and tossing them aside. The brunette's mouth went right for the blonde's mons area, placing her entire mouth over Alex's lips and clit, Alex feeling the intense sucking motion from her wife, like a vacuum. The pressure was intense, the suctioning increasing as Olivia darted her tongue intermittently, teasing Alex's clit and then stroking her folds with long, sweeping motions, back and forth back and forth, increasing the pressure, her tongue delving deeper and deeper.

"Jesus, Olivia…" Alex clutched the brunette's loose hair, the silkiness of her sleek straight locks feeling Heavenly between the blonde's gripping fingers.

Just when Alex thought there could be no more pull from Olivia's mouth, her wife increased once more, sending Alex's hips forward, her back arching, breasts heaving as she came hard, loud, and long. Her screams turned into high-pitched moans, becoming whimpers, then moaning, then panting.

"Olivia…you…that…was…"

Alex felt lips on her thighs, her belly, her ribcage, her breasts through her bra, her neck, before she felt her wife's hot breath on her neck and then face.

"Better than caviar…" Olivia smiled.

Alex squeezed Olivia's side softly.

Olivia propped herself up on her elbow. "Ready for dinner?"

"Give me a second, Babe," she said, eyes closed smiling. Alex took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Her wife had just satisfied her beyond simple pleasure. She opened her eyes, looking at chocolate pools above her. Reaching up to Olivia's face, she held her jaw, letting her thumb stroke her cheek lightly. "My Olivia…my wife…I love you…" Alex felt her eyes sting with new tears. "I don't ever want to fight again…"

"Alex, don't cry, Babe…I don't want to fight, either…I'm sorry…" Olivia's eyes misted as well. She leaned over and kissed Alex's neck and then jaw and then cheek and then corner of her mouth before looking into her eyes and smiling. Olivia slowly pressed her mouth to Alex's, opening her mouth wide, tongues moving along tongues. Olivia climbed onto Alex now, straddling her, as the blonde clutched her wife's soft, firm backside, her fingers digging into satiny flesh. Resting her elbows on either side of Alex, the brunette pulled away.

Alex smiled, "What'd you make?"

"Your favorite stew…hearty Italian chicken with roasted autumn veggies…butternut squash, carrots, potatoes…"

"Mmmm…and you make it so well, Liv…" she kissed her wife, "…I can't wait…" Alex began to sit up. "Let me find my senses again…wash my face…put some clothes on…"

"I'll give you a few minutes, Babe…" Olivia slid off of the bed and retrieved an oversized gray NYPD sweatshirt from the drawer and put it on. She looked at Alex who was smiling at her, knowingly. "Yes, I am cold…"

Alex shook her head, smiling, now propped up on her elbows.

"I'll see you out there…take your time…" Olivia stopped, left hand on the door frame, looking over her shoulder. "I love you, Alex…" Her face had become serious.

Alex nodded, eyes tearing again, "I know, Liv…I know…"

… … … … … …

OOO

Alex and Olivia stood in front of Charles and Landon's door the following evening, the brunette in a simple, three-quarter sleeved, charcoal gray angora knit dress, falling at the knee, black snakeskin belt, sleek hair down, and tall, black boots to complete the look.

Alex donned a pair of dark gray, tailored pants, a short-sleeved cashmere sweater and heels, her hair down, parted in the middle and glasses on. Alex hadn't had time to change when she got home at six, just thirty minutes prior but, here they were, smiling at each other and waiting for one of their hosts to answer the door.

Landon swung the door open dramatically, "Well if it isn't Derek Lam's 2009 Fall collection standing before me!" Landon kissed both women's cheeks and Olivia handed him the gift-bagged candle they had bought, along with a bottle of Rémy Martin cognac with a white, satin bow on it.

"What's this?" he said charmingly.

"It's a _Neom_ candle—lavender, jasmine, and Brazilian Rosewood—divine. Olivia and I have one and we burn it all the time," Alex offered.

They followed him into the living area, greeted by Charles and Greta and Gregory.

They partook in Charles' famous Sidecar drinks, ate a dinner of coq au vin with parsley potatoes and buttered peas, and spoke of their trip to Montana and their impending second attempt at motherhood. At dessert time—a mango and raspberry trifle, served in the living room—the four sat comfortably on the white, leather sectional as Simon & Garfunkel's _Sound of Silence_ played softly in the background, the conversation turning back to their appointment that would take place in less than a week. Olivia tried to remain positive although she didn't want to get her hopes too far up again, just in case.

"Can you have any more of a depressing song playing, Charles?" Alex said facetiously, placing her empty dessert plate on the coffee table before leaning back and taking the brunette's hand beside her, looking into those warm, dark pools. Olivia smiled back, squeezing her hand firmly, looking into empathic cerulean eyes.

"More upbeat would be nice…" Olivia offered.

"_This_ one likes to dance…" Alex's eyes twinkled as she nodded her head towards the brunette. "Don't you, Babe?"

"You know it, Al…" Olivia leaned in for a soft kiss just as _Conga_ by Gloria Estefan began to play, Charles swinging his stiff hips near the sound system. Olivia was up in record time, easing her way over to Charles' inflexible movements and dancing with him, moving her own body.

"Yes…you go girl…" Charles hooted, watching the brunette as they danced together, Olivia's arms in the air. "This one does have some moves!" Charles stiffly moved his arms and feet, rhythm definitely not his first, nor his middle, name.

"Babe?" Alex said over the music.

Olivia turned, "Yeah, Al?"

Olivia watched Alex open the brunette's clutch and produce her phone, holding it in the air. The blonde must have heard it ringing over the music. Olivia looked at Charles and smiled, holding her finger up. He lowered the music as Olivia looked at the screen, "It's Fin…" She slid her finger over the screen and began walking down the hallway as she answered the phone, heading towards the back bedroom for privacy.

"Hey, Fin…what's up?"

"I hate to bother you, Baby girl, but we got three rapes just happened in the past hour…we gotta go in and it's gonna be a long one. Captain wants us there in thirty."

Olivia took a deep breath and let it out, "OK, Fin…see you soon…" She ended the call and then stood, staring at the warm glow of the beautiful Victorian lamp in the guest room, feeling arms slither around her waist and warm breath on her neck. Olivia clasped the hands now holding her.

"Work?" Alex kissed her neck softly.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah…three rapes in the past hour…I think I'm gonna be gone a while, Al…" Olivia turned in Alex's arms. "I'm sorry, but…I gotta go now…"

Alex nodded, scanning the brunette's face lovingly, "I know, Baby…" She placed a gentle kiss on Olivia's mouth.

They exited the bedroom, arms around each other's waist, and said their goodnights, thanking the gentlemen for another wonderfully amazing dinner.

… … … … … …

With Olivia changed into jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt and her leather jacket and Alex in her pajamas, the two women stood at the front door, a duffle slung over Olivia's shoulder.

"You have your prenatals, right?" Alex asked, smiling, running her hands along Olivia's upper arms.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, Al…"

"Make sure…no matter how long this one is…that you eat…"

Olivia smiled, nodding, feeling the tears in her eyes. "I will take care of myself, Babe…" Olivia leaned in and held the blonde, whispering against her ear, "I'll call you, Al…OK?"

"And text…and let me know what's happening…"

Hillary rubbed against both women's legs. Alex bent down and picked her up, cradling her in her arms. "We'll be fine…we'll miss you but we'll be fine…"

Olivia leaned in and kissed her wife, letting her tongue linger briefly. "Bye…" she said softly before opening the door, stepping out and turning, brown eyes meeting blue, "I love you, Al…"

"I love you, Olivia…"

Olivia smiled and closed the door behind her, off to another long, grueling case at Manhattan's SVU.

… … … … … …

AAA

Olivia had been gone three nights, from Thursday night when she was called away, through Saturday night, returning at noon on Sunday. Alex had been sick with worry, lonely, and more than a little stressed. The case did not involve the blonde attorney, the case not collecting enough evidence to prosecute, and what evidence they did have had been thrown out.

Olivia had texted her saying the case was over and that she was on her way home. Alex couldn't control the anxiety that had built inside of her over the past four days. The idea of Olivia being out there, working all-nighters, probably not sleeping, not eating well, putting her body under such stress, made Alex's stomach turn. It was all she could do to not blow up at the simple things that went wrong in daily life—coffee spilling and Alex overreacting had become commonplace, clenching her jaw unknowingly causing migraines, sleeping less and tossing and turning, never reaching a full eight hours of rest when she did.

She was exhausted and she knew Olivia was, as well. The brunette had just come in the door, showered, changed into some jersey shorts and a tank and had tucked herself into bed.

Alex stood, arms folded, watching her wife, Hillary already curled up against the brunette's stomach.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she smiled, holding her arm out. "Come here, Baby…let's talk…"

Alex approached the bed and slid in behind the brunette, pressing her body up behind Olivia's and wrapping her arm around her. "You don't want to sleep first and talk later?"

Olivia moaned, "No…" After a few moments, the brunette spoke again, "I'm sorry this one took so long, Babe…"

"Not your fault, Liv…I missed you insanely, though…I worried about you all the time…Casey came over Friday night and Melinda Saturday night but I couldn't stop thinking about what you were doing, feeling, saying…I missed you, Liv…"

Olivia squeezed Alex's arm around her, "I know, Babe…I missed you, too…"

"This can't happen when you get pregnant, Liv…two more days and we try again…you're home until then, right?"

Olivia nodded, "Yeah…"

"At some point, we should discuss what's gonna happen with work when you _do_ become pregnant…"

"I know, Al…"

"OK…" Alex smiled, "…just so you know…"

Olivia felt her breathing slow, a warm, contented feeling overtaking her body as she fell into a much needed rest.

In two days, they would try again—their chance at motherhood once again at the hands of fate.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: And we're back! I think you'll really enjoy this chapter! As always, I would love to hear from you! As always, I reply to comments so, if you're a "guest" log on so I can contact you! Thanks to all for reading!**

23

OOO

Olivia took a deep breath, clenching Alex's hand firmly as Dr. Bensaro inserted the tiny tube that would administer the specimen. She looked at Alex, the blonde's gaze not leaving her. The blonde smiled and took her free hand to the brunette's face, mouthing the words, _I love you_.

"That's it…all done…" Dr. Bensaro set the empty tube on the silver rolling tray next to her and skillfully snapped her gloves off. "I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes." She winked and the left the room, closing the door behind her.

Alex took a deep breath, "You want me to…"

Olivia nodded quickly. She smiled, "I've been saving myself for this…"

"Mmmm, sexy…saving yourself for me…"

"We haven't…_you_ haven't…" Olivia's head tilted back as Alex found her folds, stroking gently, the brunette's ass lifting off of the examining table, her calves pressing on the blocks that the doctor had placed beneath them. "Uh, Alex…"

"So…hands or mouth, detective?"

Olivia panted through Alex's motions, "Mouth…"

Alex continued as she rounded the table. "Scoot a little further—"

Olivia was already doing it. No directing needed. Olivia caught her wife's smile as the blonde descended upon Olivia's core, the brunette feeling the blonde separate her lower lips further, then a pleasant, euphoric suction being applied.

"Oh, Alex…" Olivia moaned, smiling. "Like that, Baby," she whispered.

Alex continued, Olivia feeling the intensity building, arching up to meet her wife, her soft tongue working hard to make her come. Olivia's breath caught, feeling her face contort with pleasure. "Right there…" Olivia could feel her clit on fire, throbbing, threatening to spill over into a mind-numbing release. But, she wanted to be fairly quiet, given their locale. She squeaked softly, feeling her brow furrow, taking in quick breaths, gasping, panting as Alex's strokes became firm, obviously propelled by a desire to get her wife off. Alex reached up with her left hand, squeezing Olivia's left breast, pinching her erect right nipple, the brunette placing her hand over the blonde's and gripping as Olivia's body peaked and then shuddered a release, trying so desperately to keep it quiet.

It was futile, though. She couldn't restrain her pleasure.

Alex laughed as she continued lapping at Olivia's heat, waiting for her to come down completely.

Olivia lay, eyes closed, her breathing evening out, smiling. "Sorry…I think everyone must know how good you are now…" Olivia opened her eyes to a smirking blonde.

Alex moved back to where she had been standing, next to Olivia, "And that's the _only_ way they'll know, Liv…through you and those beautiful sounds you make…" Alex kissed Olivia's forehead gently.

… … … … … …

Once at home, the ladies changed into comfortable clothing—Olivia in a pair of gray leggings and a fitted black v-neck t-shirt, Alex in loose gray lounge pants and a sheer, white camisole, beige cardigan over it, both women's feet bare.

Olivia filled the kettle and set it on the stove and turned on the heat, folding her arms and looking at Hillary who was looking up at her, at her feet. Olivia smiled, "How's my baby? My Hill-Hill?" Hillary lifted her front paws and stretched up and onto Olivia's upper thighs, yawning, her eyes closing briefly before mewing at the detective. She then resumed her stance, looking at Olivia with big, blue eyes.

Olivia shook her head, "No…no more food, Hill…not until tonight…"

The kettle's sounds began to roll with boil before shrieking its whistle. Olivia removed it from the element, the hissing squealing a decrescendo, as she took two green tea bags from the box, placing them into the two mugs that she had already taken down from the cabinet. She turned back to the feline, who was still there, looking at her with seductive eyes, blinking slowly.

Olivia laughed.

"What's so funny?" Alex questioned, now entering the kitchen from the hallway.

"Our _daughter_ is trying to charm me into giving her more food."

Alex stopped, looking down at Hillary and then her food dishes. "She ate everything…and it's only…" Alex glanced at the clock on the mantle, "…one-thirty…"

"I weighed her this morning and she's only got half a pound to go before she's on track…"

Alex moved to Olivia, smiling and slithering her arms around the brunette, the feline now having given up and making her way to the sofa. "You're such a good mother, Liv…_already_…" Alex pressed her mouth to her wife's, her tender tongue brushing across her lower lip.

"Mmmm…" Olivia tried, as Alex began kissing the brunette's jaw, neck, cleavage.

Alex pulled away, smiling. "What's on the agenda for the rest of the day, Babe?" Alex clenched Olivia's backside firmly.

"_You_…you're on the agenda…I still want to make it up to you…"

"Olivia, you don't—"

"Ah, ah, ah…" Olivia placed her forefinger on Alex's plush lips, smiling "…I want to take care of you, Baby…so…" Olivia turned Alex around, placing her hands on the blonde's waist, and ushered her into the living room, to the couch, and gently pushed her down. "You, sit…I have some things planned…"

Alex smirked, "Oh, yeah?"

Alex leaned back onto the pillows. Olivia placed a throw over her and handed her the remote control.

"_Terms of Endearment_ is on at two, then _Evening Star_, and then _An Officer and a Gentleman_…then ending with a funny one, _Forget Paris_…it's a Debra Winger marathon on Lifetime…" Olivia leaned over and kissed Alex softly. "You, me, this sofa…some popcorn…and another surprise…later…"

"I'd rather see _you_ in uniform than that skinny, puny Richard Gere…another surprise?"

Olivia nodded, smiling. "Yeah…later…"

"I can't wait…" Alex smiled, settling herself further into the couch.

… … … … … …

AAA

The things that Olivia was doing to the blonde's feet had Alex unable to concentrate on the end of the first movie of their marathon with the petite, raspy-voiced brunette. Olivia's gaze was on the TV as she held Alex's right foot in her hand, rubbing away the soreness from wearing obscenely high heels on the previous day.

Alex watched Olivia as she watched the movie. God, she was amazingly beautiful. That caramel skin…those eyes, those lips, her neck, the working muscles in her arm and hand, that hair…those breasts. Even her ears were perfect. Alex swallowed just as Olivia turned to face her.

"You OK, Babe?"

Alex nodded, smiling. "More than OK, Liv…that feels incredible…"

"You were in those new heels all day yesterday, Al…I know my baby's feet hurt…"

Alex's phone rang on the coffee table and Olivia leaned over and retrieved it for her, smiling and handing it to her.

"It's my mother…" She slid her finger across the screen. "Hey mom…"

Olivia reached for the remote and lowered the volume before beginning on Alex's left foot.

"Yeah…we got back about an hour ago…it went well…I know…time will tell…" Alex smiled at her wife. "In about ten days…yeah…of course we will…you'll be the first…uh, huh…we weren't planning on coming until Christmas when John-John gets there…uh, huh…OK, sure…" Alex smiled, grabbing a piece of popcorn from the bowl on her lap. "We were gonna have Thanksgiving here…invite a few friends and we'd like you and Daddy to come, and Katie, if you can…"

The brunette's eyes penetrated her own as she spoke, a smile on her face as her hands moved upward to the blonde's calves, digging her knuckle into a sensitive, sore spot, causing Alex to jump.

"OK, mom…yeah, she's right here…" Alex held the phone out to Olivia.

"Hi, Cathy…good, you?"

Alex sat up, taking the brunette's free hand and kissing it softly, simply watching her as she spoke to her mother.

"Yes, definitely," Olivia continued. "I've never made a whole turkey but Alex and I can handle it…I make a mean mashed potato, though, and a great roasted Brussels sprouts with red onion…" Olivia smiled at Alex, "OK…all right, Cathy…here she is…bye from me…you, too…" Olivia handed the phone back to Alex.

"OK, Mom…we'll let you know…I love you, too…" Alex disconnected the call and set her phone back on the coffee table. "I love that, Liv…"

"What's that, Baby?"

"How both of our relationships have evolved with my mom…"

"Me, too, Al…"

The women resumed the movie, both content in the moment.

… … … … … …

OOO

Around six that evening, as _An Officer and a Gentleman_ played, neither really interested in that particular flick, Olivia went back into the bedroom as Alex went into their home office and completed, as she worded it, _only_ a half hour of work for the following day.

The brunette went into the closet and retrieved a large box with the online ordering company's big, black-lettered logo and the telltale arrows emblazoned on the sides. She brought it to the bed and set it on top of the duvet. She hadn't opened it yet. She smiled as she went to the bathroom sink, getting a pair of scissors from the drawer and closing it. This was her surprise for her wife. Carefully, she opened the box, revealing a three by five foot canvas, a brand new box of pastels, and a package of charcoal pencils.

"Hey, Liv?" Alex's voice came from the hallway, the brunette shutting the lid and turning quickly, trying to hide the surprise, shielding it with her body.

"Yes, Babe?"

"Wh—what's that you got there?" Alex smiled, now walking slowly towards her and folding her arms.

"Just the surprise I was talking about…I don't want you to see…" Olivia walked up to the blonde, placing her hands on her hips and pushing her backwards, attempting to guide her out of the room and back into the hallway.

Alex craned her neck to try and see behind her wife. "I wanna see…" Alex's movements became aggressive, trying to get around Olivia's protective barrier.

"Alex!" Olivia laughed as the blonde began to wrestle with her. "Here comes competitive Alex…" Olivia began tickling the blonde's sides, eliciting a squeal from the attorney. "Just wait!" Olivia begged.

Defeated, Alex pouted, "OK…I'll leave…"

"God, that's cute…_you're_ so cute…" Olivia smiled, kissing her wife repeatedly as she ushered her from the room. "You…keep doing your work so I can get everything ready…" She kissed her again as they made their way back into the office, Olivia letting Alex sit in her black, leather office chair.

"I was just gonna ask about dinner…" Alex smiled, turning her chair and placing her hand on the mouse. "What do you feel like?"

"I have…" she kissed the blonde's neck, "…a chicken and vegetable lasagna I made ahead of time…" she kissed her again, "…in the oven…" another kiss, "…as we speak…"

Alex looked up.

"I _told_ you…I have everything planned, Babe…" Olivia smiled.

… … … … … …

AAA

"You can come back into the bedroom now…" Olivia oozed.

Alex turned from reading the _New York Times_ on the sofa, lasagna having been eaten, accompanied by crusty whole-grain garlic bread and a leafy salad. She stroked Hillary's fur as the feline sat on the blonde's lap.

Olivia was wearing a robe and little else as Alex could see her pebbled nipples pushing through the silk fabric.

"You need to change…" Olivia began, walking up to the blonde on the sofa and reaching out her hands. Alex took them and let the brunette pull her to a standing position.

"What am I changing into?" Alex smiled as Olivia wrapped her arm around her wife and the two walked down the hallway to the bedroom.

"Not much…I have something for you…"

Alex's eyes went to the bed, a black lacy bra, matching thong underwear, sheer, black thigh highs, and garters lay in order as they would go on the body. Alex turned to Olivia. "Something new for me?"

Olivia nodded, her mouth in an open smile. "Yep…from our friend, Victoria…that girl sure has a lot of secrets…" Olivia winked.

Alex's eyes went to the easel set up next to the balcony door. "Liv…where on earth did you get an easel?"

"I have my sources…don't worry about that, Babe…it's on loan from _The Artful Bachelorette_…"

"Mmm…can you help me?" Alex asked, fingers at the hem of the bottom of her camisole.

Olivia walked up to the blonde, "I sure can…"

Alex raised her arms and Olivia brought the shirt upward, removing it from the blonde, Alex feeling her nipples harden instantly from the cool air. Next, Olivia tugged downward at the blonde's sweats and squatted, letting her wife step out of them, the warm pads of her fingers skimming the blonde's thighs, sending euphoric chills down her legs.

"OK, Babe…"

Alex began putting on the "clothing" provided, Olivia watching her wife as she pulled the easel closer to the bed.

Once Alex had everything on, Olivia said, "You look so incredibly hot, Alex…OK…lie on the bed…"

Alex smiled, "Yes, ma'am…" Alex sat on the bed, scooting backwards towards the pillows before placing her arms at her sides. "I feel very Kate Winslet in _Titanic_…" Alex giggled.

Olivia shook her head, smirking, "Way more beautiful, Al…" Olivia walked up to Alex and kissed her gently before moving her left arm above her head, bent at the elbow, and draping her right arm over her midsection. She then placed her finger on the blonde's chin, turning her face in such a way that she could watch as Olivia created her art.

"So professional, Babe," Alex smirked.

Olivia smiled and returned to the canvas and took a charcoal pencil in her hand, beginning to sketch, her eyes intermittently scanning the blonde.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah, Babe?" Absolute concentration was on her wife's face as she drew.

"Just to let you know…"

"Yeah?" Olivia's arm moved in a downward arc, the scraping of the charcoal on the rough fabric of the canvas heard throughout the bedroom.

"I'm so turned on right now…"

Olivia stopped, smirking, "You and me both, Babe…" She continued drawing. "So, Thanksgiving…"

"Yeah…our first Thanksgiving…"

Olivia smiled, her eyes roaming as she drew. "Our first Thanksgiving…then, our first Christmas…then our first New Years…"

Alex nodded, afraid of her voice at that moment, her eyes welling with tears.

Olivia caught the emotion and stopped drawing. "Hey…"

Alex looked at her as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I love you, Al…"

Alex nodded quickly, smiling, "I love you, too, Olivia…"

"And after this…after my art is complete…" she resumed sketching, now grabbing a flesh-colored pastel, "…I'm gonna show you just how much I love you…" Olivia grabbed a black pastel, "…make you scream…"

Alex felt her heart thudding inside her chest, her body beginning a slow, building hum of anticipation, her core now throbbing.

"God, Olivia…you're so sexy…can you…part your robe a little?"

Olivia smiled, still drawing, and reached with her left hand to untie her robe for her wife, revealing the inner cleavage of those gorgeous breasts and a glimpse of the silken strip of hair below. "Better?"

"Much…"

… … … … … …

Thirty minutes later, Olivia placed a pastel on the ledge of the easel and stepped back, folding her arms and admiring her work. She looked at Alex, smiling. "I wonder where we should put this one…"

Alex sat up now and stood, walking to Olivia and linking her arm with her wife's. Alex gasped and placed her hand over her mouth, her face contorting behind her fingers.

"Jesus, Olivia…Casey is right…you should be in Italy somewhere…doing this professionally."

"_Under the Tuscan Sun_?" Olivia chided.

She looked at Olivia, "Thank you, Baby…it's beautiful…"

The sketch was perfect. The shadowing, the colors, matching Alex's skin tone exactly, her hair color showing the subtle nuances in shades, dark eyebrows, flushed cheeks, the wrinkles adorning the white sheets, the lace detail of the pillowcase fringe.

"It's tasteful enough that we can put it anywhere…I'm not nude, so…"

"That's up to you, Baby…" Olivia kissed the blonde. "I'd put it anywhere you wanted…" Olivia slithered her arms around the blonde, "Now…act three of our evening…" Olivia reached up and moved a lock of hair behind her wife's shoulder. "Bath…massage…more…"

Alex reached her hands inside Olivia's parted robe and gripped her waist, then slid up her smooth skin and cupped her full breasts before thumbing her nipples lightly. Alex watched as Olivia's pupils dilated and then returned to normal, just as quickly.

"This is all for you, Babe…" Olivia husked.

"But for _me_, is for _you_, too…"

"I agree, completely," Olivia smiled. "I'll get the bath ready."

Alex watched as Olivia removed her robe, placing it at the foot of the bed, the blonde simultaneously removing her lingerie. Olivia entered the bathroom and Alex heard the faucet being turned on, along with the brunette taking out the other supplies from the cabinet above the commode.

Alex walked in to Olivia bent over the tub, feeling the water as it filled, the bathroom already steaming up. Alex walked up behind her and placed gentle hands on her ass, smoothing it lightly before grabbing firmly. She let her hands travel upward, along the brunette's hips, ribcage, finally cupping her breasts gently.

"God, Olivia…you're so sexy…" Alex placed open-mouthed kisses along her wife's back, shoulders, spine, moving upward to the back of her neck, tonguing the smooth expanse of tanned skin beneath her. "What you do to me…" she breathed.

Olivia stood now, Alex resting her chin on the brunette's right shoulder, the two swaying together.

"Get in, Babe…"

Alex removed her glasses, already fogged up, folded them, and placed them on the top of the commode lid before slipping one and then two feet in and lowering herself slowly. She sat, legs spread, one arm on each ledge. "Come on, Babe…"

Olivia stepped in, as well, kneeling in between the blonde's legs. The brunette reached for the bath poof and a bottle of L'Occitane white tea body wash from the corner. Alex eyed the brunette's body, her well-defined, graceful shoulders, the firm muscles of her arms, the gentle slope of her breasts, their firmness, mocha nipples so perfect, flat abs, perfect, neat strip of well-maintained hair, her muscled thighs, all with that glorious caramel skin, now glistening with moisture from the water and heat from the steam.

Alex reached out to Olivia's waist, tracing the backs of her fingers along her taut belly, before holding her hips firmly. Alex smiled as Olivia began sudsing up the bath sponge and then took it to Alex's shoulders, gently washing her. Olivia lifted her left thigh over Alex's right, her right knee still in between the blonde's legs. Alex moved her body downward slightly, her crotch coming in contact with the brunette's knee, ass rising up to meet it.

"I know you're anxious…" Olivia said softly, "…but let me indulge you…"

Olivia's sponge found Alex's breasts, using a circular motion, washing her gently, her other hand smoothing the oily bubbles around her firm breast and taut nipple, Alex arching her back into the touch. She moved her core further onto Olivia's thigh now, wishing for more contact. Olivia gently rested her own core on Alex's right thigh, the blonde feeling her warmth emanating.

"Olivia…I want you so badly…" Alex breathed, feeling the strain in her face, the heat in her cheeks.

Olivia smiled and continued washing the blonde, her arms, belly, before moving downward, the sponge dipping below the water, the soft sponge caressing her thighs. Alex began an up and down motion against Olivia's smooth thigh, tilting her head back as Olivia dropped the sponge in the water and began gently, tenderly stroking her clit as her lower lips slid along the oiliness of Olivia's leg.

"Whatever you want, Baby…" Olivia leaned in and kissed the blonde fiercely, tongues dancing together, heated mouths opening and closing, tasting every part of each other's hungry mouths. Alex continued her pumping now, her hands clenching the sides of the tub. Olivia's stroking became firmer, using circular motions to arouse her wife's tight bundle of nerves further, Alex feeling her body tense with an impending orgasm.

"O-liv-ia…" Alex moaned, hearing her own voice, one octave lower, in sweet euphoric agony. "I'm gonna come, Baby…" Alex's breathing became ragged, quick pants as her motions increased. "Oh, my God, Liv…" She squealed as she peaked, letting out a loud moan as her body contracted and then released in a torrent of spasms, her body bucking beneath the brunette's.

After a few moments, she opened her eyes to her wife, who was smiling while stroking her upper thighs with both hands. Olivia leaned in and now kissed Alex so gently, so tenderly, she felt goose bumps all over her body.

"I love you, Alex Benson-Cabot…"

Alex laughed, closing her eyes, still feeling the warmth radiating from her being, "And I, love you, Olivia Benson-Cabot…"

… … … … … …

OOO

"Are you gonna be able to wait this time?" Alex asked as the two spooned on the sofa in their robes, watching _Forget Paris_. With Olivia in the back, Hillary was spread across the length of Alex's front, sound asleep and purring.

"I'll try, Babe…" Olivia tightened her arm around the blonde's waist and kissed the back of her neck. "No guarantees…"

The scene in the movie came on where the father reads all the signs as they pass them in the car. Olivia started giggling, "That's you in forty years, Al…"

"At least I'll know where I am…you'll be so senile you won't be able to tell my breasts from my ass…"

Olivia continued laughing, "I can't wait…you asking me where you left your glasses as they sit atop your head."

"You asking me where you left your teeth…" Alex added.

"I plan on having the same teeth, Al…I'll always take care of mine…"

"Well…you'll be that one old lady still trying to be sexy…loads of rouge and blue eye shadow…" Alex laughed.

"You'll have a bun…I can see it…_if_ you have hair…" Olivia cackled.

"You know how women's breasts get bigger during and after pregnancy? You'll keep things in your double G bra—pills, reading glasses, hard candies and cough drops…pulling them out at completely inappropriate times."

Olivia body shook as she nuzzled Alex's neck, "I can't wait, Babe…" she kissed her softly, "I just cannot wait…"

… … … … … …

The next eight days went by fairly uneventfully, a light case load at work for both women. Alex wanted Olivia to seriously think about what she would do when, and if, she got pregnant. Olivia agreed that she would have to take it extremely easy and overnights at the station wouldn't be a possibility. Alex made enough of an income that she could be the soul provider and they had budgeted that Olivia could take off at least a year when she did have their first child.

Olivia sat, on this Friday evening at seven o' clock, left hand to her forehead, right hand filling out some paperwork. She had eaten some Chinese food for lunch that wasn't agreeing with her, her stomach gurgling and rumbling and doing cartwheels as it tried to digest the broccoli beef. Fin had gone out with Munch for an interview and she was left to do some DD5s that had piled up before she headed home for the weekend.

She finished the last word of the document she was filling out and sat upright, stretching, before closing it and setting it aside, rubbing her face vigorously, moving her neck left then right, pops being emitted, when she heard the telltale squeaking of the captain's door.

"Liv? Can I see you for a minute?"

"Sure, Captain…" She stood, adjusting her gun and badge, took a sip of her cold tea, and then walked toward Captain Cragen's office. She entered, "Hey, Captain…"

"Shut the door…"

She closed the door, sudden nerves taking over. He rarely said that unless the conversation turned serious.

"Have a seat…" He rounded his desk and sat in his chair, just as she did.

"How are things?"

Olivia smiled, "Good…things are good…"

"That's good. Have you given any thought to taking a leave of absence? Like I said, you'll always have SVU to come back to."

"Wh—I, yeah…I've thought about it, why?"

He looked at her with those empathetic eyes, the ones that she could read so easily after ten years of working together. "I just want you to take care of yourself, be happy."

"I am happy, Captain…very happy…what's this all about?"

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable but, I know I'm like a father to you…"

"You are…"

"I'll just come out and say it then…you're trying to get pregnant, correct?"

Olivia smiled now, relaxing slightly, "Yes…we are…"

"This job is not always conducive to taking care of yourself, Olivia, you know that."

"I know…"  
>"So, I want you to tell me when we need to find a replacement for my best detective."<p>

Olivia felt her eyes fill with tears, she couldn't help it. She had worked with him, for this squad, for so long, talking about not being a part of it, even for just a year, struck a nostalgic nerve. "I will, Captain…I won't leave you in the dark. I would never do that."

He nodded, slowly, the corners of his mouth turning up in a slight smile.

"When it happens, Captain…I want you to be a part of our lives…a _big_ part…"

She saw the emotion in the older man's face. "I'd like that…very much…"

Olivia nodded, her nose now running. He handed her a tissue over his desk and she took it, bringing it to her nose. "You'd be like a grandfather to our baby, Captain…"

"I'd like to think I'm dashing and effervescent enough to be a younger uncle," he smiled.

Olivia laughed through her tears. "OK…uncle it is…"

"But seriously, to be in you and Alex's lives, a part of your family…Grandpa Don, would be an absolute honor."

Olivia felt her face contort with emotion. She nodded, "I'd like that very much."

"Now…" he stood and rounded his desk, "…you go home and take care of yourself and that beautiful wife of yours…"

Olivia stood and before she knew it, she had taken the captain into a hug, the older man hugging her firmly back.

Pulling away, he tried, "Now get out of here…I don't want to see your semi-pleasing face until Monday."

"You got it, Captain."

With that, Olivia walked towards the door and opened it, turning before exiting, "Captain?"

He looked up from moving the tissue box.

"Thank you…"

He nodded and sat as Olivia left his office, feeling secure in the fact that all would turn out right.

… … … … … …


	24. Chapter 24

24

OOO

The sun peeked through the sheer curtains of the balcony window, announcing a beautiful, sunny Saturday in New York City. Olivia turned her face into the pillow beneath her head and took a deep breath. The Chinese food from the previous day still affecting her, she vowed never again to let Fin bring her food from that particular restaurant. Taking another deep breath, she opened her eyes and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling fan, now immobile and unnecessary in the late Fall, and upcoming Winter, months.

Feeling a definite emptiness beside her, she turned her head and, sure enough, her wife was not there. There was a certain absence that Olivia had grown to sense when the blonde was not near her, even before sensation met with reality.

The detective stretched, feeling her whole body release a fraction of the stiffness from her long nights' sleep. She had slept well but her body was undoubtedly exhausted, still trying to recover from her recent long hours at work.

She sat up now, stretching and yawning once again, looking for her faithful feline and realized that she was not there, either. Moving the covers aside, she took in her ensemble—a new pair of short, navy silk pajamas with white polka dots with pink satin piping on them—a recent gift from Alex. She smiled and laughed lightly remembering the slippers her wife had purchased to accompany them, the pink fuzzy slippers sitting on the floor next to the bed. As she slid her feet into them and stood, she stretched again, rubbing her belly, willing the unsettled feeling away.

"God, never again…no mo' _Mo Mo Chow's_" she mumbled as she slowly made her way to the sink and flipped the light on. She even looked tired. She leaned into the mirror, examining her face, turning her head left and right, seeing the undeniable signs of long hours. Silently vowing to be kinder to herself, she washed her face with an apricot scrub, applied a thin layer of grape seed oil, and brushed her hair, placing it into a butterfly clip, before turning the light off.

Making her way down the hallway and into their living area, she saw Alex seated at the kitchen table, coffee in one hand, papers of some sort in the other.

"Good morning, Al…" Olivia rounded the table and leaned over her wife, smiling before kissing her softly.

"Good morning…wow…those look great on you, Babe…really show off your gams…"

"My gams, huh?" Olivia walked into the kitchen, tapping the side of the kettle and finding it hot. "You made me water, Babe?"

Alex smiled, "I did…went to the well to get it myself…" She glanced up, smirking at the detective.

"What are you reading?" Olivia asked, pouring hot water over a teabag.

"Just some information on a recent case Thomas emailed me this morning."

"This morning?" Olivia looked at the clock on the microwave. "Jesus, it's noon…how did that happen?"

"You were tired, Babe…you were sleeping so peacefully when I woke up…you hungry?"

"Mmm…" Olivia moaned. "I'm starving but…bad Chinese yesterday…" She rubbed her belly with one hand, bringing her mug to the table and sitting.

Alex looked at her, studying her, mouth parted slightly. "Your stomach?"

Olivia nodded, sipping from the liquid, the string going in her mouth. "Ooh, that doesn't taste right…" Olivia smacked her lips together, trying to get a read on the metallic taste in her mouth. "Is this the same tea we usually buy?"

She looked up to find Alex almost gaping at her. "What, Al?"

"You're sure it was the food? I mean…" She placed a hand on the brunette's forearm.

Olivia felt a wave of recognition pass through her. "Wait…let's not get—" She felt her eyes fill with tears, not able to help a slow smile as it spread across her face into a full blown grin.

"Baby?" Alex was up now, squatting in front of her wife, hands of the tops of her thighs.

Olivia shook her head, her face suddenly serious, "We can't, Alex…we can't get too—"

Alex stood now, leaning over her wife as her mouth crashed into the brunette's, before beginning to place soft kisses on Olivia's trembling mouth. "I know, Liv…" she continued kissing, "…I know…" Alex smiled through her kisses, then pulled away, looking at the brunette, placing her hand on her jaw.

"Oh, Alex…" Olivia whispered. "I _do feel_ different…we've got three days left until our appointment; I can feel that my body is different than it normally is before my period." Olivia patted her lap, smiling.

"How, Baby?" Alex grinned and carefully sat on the brunette's lap wrapping one arm around her and holding her hand with the other, intertwining fingers, gently caressing them.

"I can't explain it…more tired than usual, unsettled stomach, but not quite nauseous, my breasts feel swollen but not tender…it's just different…and that tea…I can't drink it…it tastes different, terrible…" She smiled, kissing the blonde resolutely, "And I'm starving, Babe…" She smiled.

"And that's out of the ordinary?"

The brunette pinched her side firmly, "Really hungry…and…horny…"

"And that's out of the ordinary?" Alex repeated, earning another side squeeze.

"Oh, Alex…" Olivia breathed, "…let's take it easy, Babe…not get too excited…OK?"

Alex nodded, her mouth slightly parted, her blue eyes focused on Olivia's, "OK, Liv…" Alex traced Olivia's collarbone with her forefinger, "What would my beautiful wife like for breakfast slash lunch slash brunch?"

"Anything you make is delicious…" Olivia kissed the blonde, "…but I wanna help…"

"Let's make brunch, Babe…eggs, Canadian bacon, rosemary breakfast potatoes, toast…"

"Mmm…sounds good, Baby…" Olivia squeezed Alex's ass, smiling. "Let's eat…"

… … … … … …

AAA

Something was different. Alex felt it in her soul. But, she wouldn't get the brunette's hopes up by being overly enthusiastic. She wouldn't do that to Olivia, just in case this was a false alarm.

But Olivia had even said that she just _felt_ different. In Alex's opinion, her wife looked different, too, was even acting slightly differently, or maybe it was just Alex's imagination. If it were possible, there was a definite glow about her wife—aside from the usual glow that graced and followed the detective's entire being wherever she went.

"Babe…can you get some Swiss chard from that stand over there? Get a big couple of bunches…"

They were at the farmer's market and Olivia was busily stuffing a clear plastic bag with organic apples, smelling, checking for bruises, nicks.

"Sure, Liv…"

"You want any oranges?" she asked Alex, turning to look at her.

The women caught eyes and all Alex wanted to do was shove her onto the piles of lemons and kiss her until she begged for mercy. The brunette looked so incredibly sexy and adorable in her fitted black, Adidas track suit, white tank peeking from beneath, her buxom cleavage showing, hair in a wavy ponytail. Instead of grabbing her and ravaging her, she settled on a smile and a hand to her waist.

"Just a few…" She leaned her face in close, hovering just centimeters from the detective's mouth.

She felt Olivia's breath, saw her pupils widen, heard a small breath—an exhalation of longing.

Her wife was definitely turned on.

Olivia smiled, leaning in just a fraction closer, her mouth now next to the blonde's ear, as the man behind the cart weighed the apples, she whispered, "I want you, Baby…I am _so_ aroused right now…it's almost like I _need_ it…"

Alex smirked as she placed an orange in a bag, "Like I said…and that's different than usual, how?" Alex picked up another orange, smelling it, "If this is how you're gonna be pregnant…bring it on, Liv…" She smirked, handing the man behind the cart the bag of oranges.

Olivia threw her a big smile, "Go get the Swiss chard, Babe…"

Alex left the bag with her wife and turned to get the greens, glancing back and watching as Olivia's eyes scanned her body, focusing on her backside in her tight, black leggings.

… … … … … …

They dropped off the produce and then found themselves jogging in the neighborhood, Olivia her usual fit self, effortlessly running, form perfect, feet perpetually moving at all intersections, only light panting—effortless for the in-shape brunette.

Alex was having a harder time, though…she hadn't jogged since she and Olivia had jogged in Central Park weeks ago and she felt it in her chest, in her legs, her breathing labored, heavy.

Truth be told, she was so excited about the possibility of her wife being pregnant, she was having a hard time finding a rhythm in her inhales and exhales, in her feet as they hit the pavement. Even before they had begun their run, Alex was having difficulty finding her breath. So now, keeping a normal breathing pattern during this strenuous jog was proving almost impossible.

She couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of Olivia being pregnant at this very moment, her wife running beside her, a life growing inside of that beautiful belly. It was almost too much, emotionally, for the blonde to handle. Yet, she didn't want to express her intense enthusiasm to Olivia with the possibility that this might not be an actuality just yet.

Olivia ran in place, her face concerned as she watched Alex and they waited for the light to turn green, for the glowing white man to illuminate on the crosswalk sign. "Babe? You OK?"

Alex smiled, laughing, but couldn't keep the tears from filling her eyes. Olivia took her hand and they jogged across the street, Olivia settling Alex on a bench outside of a pizzeria. The brunette sat next to Alex, taking her hands into her own.

"Al?"

Alex shook her head, "It's nothing, Olivia…just emotional…maybe I'm gonna start my period…"

"Alex…don't dismiss it as that…what is it, Baby?"

Olivia eyes were so sincere, so kind, so worried. The brunette cupped her cheek gently.

"Can we go home now?"

Olivia smiled lightly, "Of course, Babe…let's go." Olivia stood and held her hand out, pulling the blonde up easily. They wrapped an arm around the other's waist and walked back to the penthouse, just two blocks away.

… … … … … …

Alex stood at the counter at the sink, downing the last gulp of water from her second helping of the cool liquid blue Nalgene™ bottle. She was so thirsty. Setting it down, she closed her eyes and braced both hands outward on the counter.

Arms slithered around her waist, clenching firmly, hot breath and then warm, moist lips on her neck. She smiled, her eyes still closed.

"I want you, Alex…" Olivia whispered against her neck before the blonde felt teeth sink in firmly. Alex reached back and held Olivia's head there, feeling as the brunette's hands went to her breasts, squeezing firmly, mouth still working.

"Liv…" Alex breathed.

Olivia's hand made its way into the blonde's leggings and inside her panties, fingering the wetness that the blonde could already feel was present as she felt her wife's fingers gliding easily.

"More…" Alex whispered, turning in Olivia's hold.

Olivia patted Alex's hips, "Up, up, Babe…" she smiled.

Alex lifted herself onto the counter, Olivia helping only slightly.

"What is it with us and counters?"

Olivia began kissing Alex's neck again, lips traveling to her collar bone, her cleavage. "Easy access, Baby…God, I'm so turned on…it seems, perpetually, Babe…"

"I'm—I want…" Alex moaned as Olivia found her warmth again, fingers working along the blonde's lower lips, open, heated kisses working on her jaw, her neck, her mouth. "Can we—"

"We can do whatever you want, Al…tell me…"

"Bedroom…shower…bed…" Alex tried, her wife still stroking her folds.

Within moments, they were in the bedroom, having shed their clothing, leaving trails of it along the way. Olivia had Alex against the tile of the bathtub, resuming what she had started. But Alex wanted control of this one. Her wife had pleasured her so much lately, she wanted to watch Olivia to come undone. Alex turned the brunette around with force, pinning her arms above her head by her wrists, mouth going to aroused nipples, pleasuring her immediately.

"Oh, Alex…my body is on fire…every nerve ending…" Olivia breathed.

"So…this should be easy," Alex said, moving downward and kneeling, her mouth now in front of Olivia's core.

Olivia laughed, tilting her head back, as Alex placed her mouth on Olivia, sucking of her clit, taking the already evident protrusion into her teeth lightly, then sucking. She began a fast movement with her tongue, flicking mercilessly before sucking once again.

"Ohhhh, Baby…" Olivia moaned. God, she looked gorgeous. Her face was scrunched up, brow furrowed, panting.

Alex stood, leaving her core and focused on the brunette's breasts, gathering one in her hand and pleasuring the other with her hungry mouth.

"If this is how it's gonna be…" Olivia tried, "…let's shower…" Alex wrapped her lips around Olivia's nipple, "…go to the bed…" Alex changed breasts, smiling, "…make love…" Alex moved back down to Olivia's core, "…then relax and order…uh" Olivia whimpered, "…dinner…"

"Sounds like the perfect evening, Liv…" Alex declared before lapping at the detective's juices.

Olivia was so wet, hot, and ready. Alex loved the sensation of her dripping warmth against her mouth.

They bathed each other, washed each other's hair, kissing, fondling, finished their shower, finding themselves wrapped in towels inside the bedroom.

They made love tenderly, exquisitely, as though they both knew that their lives we already about to change in a way neither of them ever thought possible.

… … … … … …

"So…" Alex began, Olivia laying on top of her in the afterglow of yet another orgasm.

Alex stroked her hair gently, eyes closed, a smile on her face. "What if you _are_?"

Olivia lifted her head up, brown eyes looking deep into blue. "It would be so amazing, Al…" She kissed Alex's right nipple, "_So_ amazing…" Olivia rested her head on Alex's breast again, sighing deeply.

"I…" Alex tried, her tears coming full force now, "…am so in love with you, Olivia…more and more each day…" Alex covered her eyes with her hands.

Olivia sat up now, prying the blonde's hands from her face. "Hey, Baby…you are the best thing that has ever happened in my life…to be mothers with you…is…a dream come true…" Olivia moved to straddle her wife, "We are going to be the best team…you know that, right?"

Alex nodded, her tears now flowing. "I know, Liv…I keep picturing you holding our baby, music playing, you dancing…singing, talking to him…or her…"

"You make my pants wanna get up and dance?" Olivia smiled, sitting upright on top of her wife.

"Yeah…and so many others…"

"What am I gonna _drink_ now, Al? The tea tastes like I'm sucking on a rusty spoon…"

Alex laughed now, laughed through her tears, "We'll find something, Babe…we'll have to do a little Pepsi challenge with different drinks—soy milk, almond milk, juices, and if I know you…everything will have to be organic for our baby…"

Olivia kissed in between Alex's breasts now, tonguing her warm skin, her smooth soft muscle gliding along her cleavage. "You know me too well…oh…and…" Olivia smiled sitting up once again, "I _will_ be making our own baby food, just to let you know…"

"The Ninja blender will be put to good use," Alex smiled.

"Finally, more than margaritas and green drinks…" Alex added.

"Finally…" Olivia kissed her hard now, tongues searching, expressing their hopes, dreams, and love.

… … … … … …

OOO

"All ordered, Babe…vegetable biryani, butter chicken, extra papadums for you…" Alex smiled as Olivia entered the kitchen, her wife setting her phone down.

"I invited Fin, Casey, Landon, Charles, Constance, and Madeleine over for tomorrow night for a little get-together…I hope it's OK…"

Olivia smiled, "Of course, Al…I'll wear my muumuu in lieu of elastic pants…"

Alex looked at her now, serious expression, "You really feel like you might be…"

Olivia smiled, "I have never felt like this before, Al…I feel alive…"

"Please, though, Liv…no muumuu…I'd rather form-fitting clothing, showing off your growing sexy body…"

Olivia came up to Alex now, as she rounded the counter of the kitchen, sliding her arms around the blonde's waist, "I'll wear whatever you want, Baby…your wish…"

"Nude is nice, too…"

"Then nude it is…" Olivia kissed Alex tenderly, feeling the exhaustion of their recent sexual session. She yawned openly.

"Baby…let's relax…you're tired…let's wait for the food, you don't have to do anything but look sexy, as usual. Go lay on the couch…I'll wrap you up…"

Olivia smiled and then planted another kiss on Alex's mouth, "You're right…let's just be ourselves…relax…"

"That we can do, Baby…always with you…"

… … … … … …

"So…how do you want to play this tonight, Liv?" Alex asked, leaning forward, while applying her lipstick at the bathroom mirror.

"We'll play it like it comes, Alex…" Olivia came up behind her wife and wrapped her arms around her. "These are our friends but, in all honesty, we don't know anything yet… God, you're so gorgeous…" Olivia planted a kiss on Alex's neck.

The blonde was in a charcoal gray cashmere sweater and matching woolen pants, stilettos making her three inches taller than Olivia.

Olivia looked at herself in the mirror, realizing the ensemble that she was wearing, along with the other clothing she wore so proudly, might soon have her putting those sexy clothes on hold. That was OK, though…it was more than worth it. She looked at herself in her pleather pants and deep cut, eggplant angora sweater and wondered how much longer she would be able to wear them. The thought filled her with a certain giddiness she had never experienced.

Alex turned now, facing her wife and smiling, forearms on her shoulder, looking her over appreciatively. "I love you, Babe…"

"I know, Alex…and I love you…" Olivia pressed her lips to the blonde, smiling.

"How is your stomach?"

"Good, right now…" Olivia placed her hand on Alex's hair, smoothing her sleek ponytail back, "I guess club soda is the drink of choice right now…"

Alex smiled, "That's my girl…already found something…"

… …. … … … …

"So, you off the green tea kick, detective?" Fin asked, sipping his Hennessey on the rocks.

"Yeah, Fin…it's kind of run its course," she smiled at Alex who was close, talking to Constance and Madeleine.

Fin looked between the two women, mouth in an open smile, "Oh, ya'll got somethin' goin' on…what's up?"

Olivia smiled, sipping from her glass of club soda, "Nothing…we've got nothing going on, Finneous…"

"Hey…Baby girl…you can let me know…I am your partner…"

"Nothing, Fin…" Alex interjected. "Olivia is just being her usual, cautious, healthy self…right, Babe?" Alex slithered her arm around the brunette.

"That's right, Babe…" Olivia said, sipping.

Constance and Madeleine joined the conversation, Casey at the counter, refilling her glass.

There was a knock at the door.

"Looks like our neighbors are here," Olivia piped, moving away from Alex and heading toward the door, feeling Alex's fingers linger on her lower back as she moved.

Olivia peeked through the peephole to find the two older men on the other side. She swung it open, greeting them.

"O-livia!" Landon oozed. "Looking as beautiful as ever!" He kissed her cheeks and handed her a bottle of wine and a gift basket filled with spreads, jams, and crackers.

"Thank you, gentlemen…" She kissed Charles, as well.

Landon found his way to Casey, "Who is this enchanting beauty?"

Olivia smiled, "This is Casey Novak…ADA extraordinaire…"

"Charmed…" He took her hand and kissed it delicately. "Beauty runs in the same circles, I see…"

Casey blushed and then returned to her wine, the six standing around now, talking about the building goings-on, the weather, work, until the conversation turned to Alex and Olivia.

Landon, always being ever-so-blunt, questioned, "So…ladies…how are things?"

"Things are good, Landon…" Alex intervened. "Back to work tomorrow…"

"Oh, Alexandra…don't be so coy…"

Alex looked at Olivia, "Dinner is just about ready," she claimed, "…let me see how that roast is doing…" Alex moved into the kitchen.

"Babe? Want any help?" Olivia offered.

"No, no, Liv…I got it…" she winked. "You can take care of the brutal questioning…" Alex opened the oven, a definite smile on her face. She removed the roast from the oven, glancing at Olivia and winking.

Dinner went well, the six sitting around the dinner table talking—Landon and Charles talking about their previous lives, Casey talking about a couple of dates she had been on, the older men fawning over the red head and telling her they had just the person to set her up with, Constance and Madeleine talking about their upcoming nuptials.

Around eleven-thirty, when everyone decided to begin dispersing, all except Charles and Landon having left, the ladies walked them to the door, arms around each other's waists.

"You _must_ tell us any news, whether it's this time or another…OK?"

Olivia smiled at Alex and then turned to the older men, "We will…of course."

Alex squeezed her side gently.

They said their goodnights and closed the door.

Alex turned to Olivia, "Well…that was an interesting evening…"

"Yeah…" Olivia began, "we seemed to talk about everything under the sun…"  
>"Our little secret…" Alex leaned in and kissed her wife, "…no one was the wiser…"<p>

"No one…except us…"

… … … … … …

Olivia clenched Alex's hand as they sat in the examination room, having just performed a series of tests on the brunette—blood, urine, pelvic.

Dr. Bensaro entered the room, her expression stoic, yet simultaneously positive.

Alex couldn't help herself, "Well?"

"Well…" she approached, looking at a file folder. Her eyes slowly made their way upward, a smile spreading across her face, "You two are gonna be mothers…congratulations!"

Alex looked at her wife, utter and complete shock on the brunette's face as she stared at the doctor, unwaveringly.

"Really? It's…really happening?" Olivia looked at Alex, her eyes filling with tears. Olivia grabbed Alex as the blonde leaned against the examining table that Olivia was already sitting upon.

Alex felt her body shake with emotion and the blonde felt her body meld with her wife's. They held each other for a long time before the doctor gave them their space and left the room, after administering a "congratulations" to the two.

Olivia looked at Alex with a tear-streaked face. Alex wiped the tears from her cheeks before planting a kiss on her lips.

Olivia simply nodded, smiling, "I knew it," she whispered.

Alex pulled the brunette's face to her chest, whispering, "I knew it, too, Liv…I knew it, too…"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you like it. Would love to hear from you…as always! I love answering you all!**

**I also have a Cabenson Pinterest Board, with clothing, locales, etc., aside from the Spotify playlists.**

**Typical Pinterest website then patriciamalemes/cabenson/**

25

AAA

The next morning, at 7:30 a.m. Thanksgiving Day, Alex walked down the hallway carrying a box wrapped in wrapping paper with rattles, teddy bears, and pacifiers adorning it, a large yellow, satin bow sitting atop. Her wife, however, didn't notice her, too consumed with whatever she was doing at the counter. The blonde gently laid the box on the kitchen table and approached the counter to find Olivia cutting two breakfast sandwiches into diagonals.

Alex walked up to her wife and sighed heavily, folding her arms. "Olivia, I said that I would make breakfast for you…"  
>"Babe…" Olivia bit off a huge corner of the sandwich, food impeding her speech, "I was too hungry to wait…I was about to eat my finger…" She took another bite, not waiting to swallow the first one.<p>

Alex laughed, "Liv...take it easy…"

Olivia smiled, chewing, as they made their way to the kitchen table and sat, bringing their plates with them, Alex's coffee and a pitcher of water and glasses already there. "Between this and my horniness, this should be a fun pregnancy."

"Like I said…wonderful combination…" Alex began, joining Olivia in sitting, "But…we have to be careful, Liv…"

Olivia studied the blonde, chewing. She reached for her water and took a large swig. "I know, Alex…" She reached over with her left hand, taking Alex's right. Her smile grew as they looked at each other, before she shook her head. "I can't believe it," she whispered. "I don't even feel like I'm even awake, Al…"

Alex returned the grin, "You are, Babe…we are…but, you're right…it seems so perfect. It's what we wanted…what we planned for and it seems to just be falling into place. I am so grateful…"

Alex was up now, leaning over Olivia, and Olivia stood as she approached and the two embraced, the brunette clenching the blonde tightly, her body trembling from joy.

"I am scared, though, Alex," Olivia whispered against her wife's ear. "This is all so new to me…to _us_…"

"I know, Baby…I'm here with you…I am always here with you, Liv…"

They held each other until a pungent odor hit the blonde's nostrils. "Liv?" She pulled away and the two looked toward the kitchen, the toaster expelling a thick, black stream of cloudy smoke.

Olivia rushed into the kitchen, laughing, just as the smoke detector went of—it's echoing beep shrieking throughout the penthouse—loud and obnoxious. Hillary ran from the room, having been snoozing so nicely on the sofa. Alex began fanning the ceiling with a dish towel frantically—complete chaos in the course of thirty seconds.

"At least we know it works…" Alex deadpanned.

Olivia still laughing, claimed, "Can we blame pregnancy brain on this one, Al?" Olivia removed two black pucks of toast with oven mitts, smiling, before tossing them in the trash.

Alex laughed as the smoke detector stopped. She slipped her arms around Olivia, the two embracing again, "Absolutely, Liv…" Alex's hands reached up, smoothing the detective's back before fingering her shoulder blades with memorizing fingers. "I just want to hold you forever, pressed to you like this, experience everything you experience—your growing belly, comfort you…"

Olivia sniffed. "I know, Al…that would be nice…we could super glue our bellies together…" Olivia pulled her face away, looking at her wife lovingly, "…but, you'll be in my position soon, too…"

Alex pulled away, "It's _your _time right now, Babe…" Alex squeezed Olivia's hips, "…that's why…" Alex reached for the wrapped box on the table, "…I got you something…" She handed the box to Olivia.

"Another gift, Al?" Olivia smirked as she took the box to the living area and set it on the coffee table before they both sat. Olivia reached for the attorney's face and planted a slow, warm, soft kiss on her lips. "I love you, Baby…"

Alex smiled, "Open it…"

Olivia tugged at the bow and it untied easily, then she scratched at the thin paper, ripping it of in one sweep. Opening the box, she smiled, lifting the first item out, "What to Expect When You're Expecting…" She smiled, fanning the pages and flipping through quickly, "I've always wanted to read this…" She turned to Alex, leaning in, "Thanks, Babe…"

"There's more…"

Olivia set that book down and took out another one, "Sippy Cups Are Not for Chardonnay: And Other Things I Had to Learn as a New Mom…" Olivia smirked, "For me, or you?"

"I think that one is more for _me _than you, but…it's written by a comedienne and the reviews say it's really funny…"

Olivia lifted the next item—a navy maternity t-shirt that read _Future Police Officer _with an arrow that pointed downward. "Adorable, Babe…" But it was the next one that had Olivia tearing up, her beautiful brown eyes filling with tears. She lifted the white maternity t-shirt from the box and held it up. It had a pair of simulated black ink printed feet on the belly region with a light blue heart drawn around the footprints. "Oh, Alex…" she whispered, turning to her wife, "This one…I love it, Babe…"

Alex reached over and rubbed Olivia's back gently, fingers scratching at her spine and lower back. "I am so thankful, Liv," she whispered against her ear, chin on her shoulder. She pulled back, "What are you gonna do about work?"

"Cragen knows we've been trying…we need to wait a little while to tell anyone, don't you think? I know it's tradition to wait until the second trimester…I don't know how you and I will be able to not tell people—your parents, Fin, Casey…it will be almost impossible."

"Second trimester…you'll definitely be showing, Liv…"

Olivia smiled, "I know," she said softly. "I can't wait…" She kissed her wife gently.

… … … … … …

OOO

The turkey had been in the oven for four and a half hours and the side dishes that they had chosen to make were either warming, being brought by their faithful guests, or set up to be made just before everyone arrived. Alex was painting her toenails on the bed, in her robe, and Olivia was in the shower after both had cleaned the entire penthouse, set the dining room table immaculately, and gotten most everything ready for the festivities.

Olivia moved the washcloth over her breasts, discovering how very sore and sensitive to the touch that they had become, of that there was no doubt. In the shower, she had to take extra care while washing. Her nipples were more sensitive than they had ever been in her entire life and just touching the terrycloth fabric of the washcloth to them was incredibly painful.

She saw Alex enter the sink area through the small parting of the curtain, smiling at her as she spread toothpaste on her brush and then began brushing, still watching her. Olivia rinsed her body as she spoke, "Turkey has about an hour more to cook…it's three-thirty right now so by the time everyone comes at five, it should be cool enough to carve," Olivia offered, rinsing the final conditioner from her hair. She shut the water off and pushed the shower curtain aside, grabbing the towel Alex was holding out to her with her free hand. She began wiping her body down, catching Alex's eyes roam her figure as she brushed her front teeth and smirked.

"My boobs are so sensitive, Alex…"

"Mmmmm…" Alex tried before spitting, "…nice…all the better to pleasure them…" She continued brushing.

"No, I mean…I can't even touch them…the water touching them hurt just now…"

The blonde rinsed her mouth and then blotted it with the towel from the face towel rack. "So no biting?"

"Definitely not, Babe…"

"Light tonguing?" Alex asked, brushing her hair before placing it in a butterfly clip.

Olivia smiled, securing the towel around her upper chest before sliding her arms around her wife from behind, kissing her neck, avoiding pressing her breasts to her.

"Light tonguing is fine…"

Alex leaned back, and Olivia hissed.

"That bad, Liv?"

Olivia nodded, resting her chin on Alex's left shoulder, the blonde holding her hands against her silk-robed belly.

"I can't wait to eat, Al…all that good food…it's the one day you can pig out and not have any judgement…"

"I can't wait to _watch_ you eat, Liv…enjoying it, me focusing on that mouth working overtime…"

Olivia laughed, "We're both so horny, Al…what's gonna happen after I have this baby and that _region_ is messed up for a while?"

"We'll cope, Liv…" Alex leaned back and kissed her jaw gently.

"How about a little Thanksgiving lovin' tonight?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

Alex nodded, "Of course, Baby, and I'll be sure to take extra great care with your breasts…and other areas."

"I'm sure you will, Al...I'm sure you will…" Olivia kissed the blonde's neck softly, keeping her face there and inhaling her scent, eyes closed.

"So, we won't mention anything this evening, right?"

Olivia's eyes opened, she looked at Alex in the mirror and shook her head. "No, Babe…not yet…we have to make sure…"

"I know…" Alex said softly, turning in the brunette's arms and securing her arms around her, "…you don't have to say it, Liv…" She kissed Olivia softly, hands going to the brunette's damp locks, cupping the back of her head with both hands. "Will you wear it wild for me today, Liv?"

Olivia smiled, "My hair? Of course I will, Alex…the wild lion look just for you, Baby…" Olivia placed a gentle kiss on Alex's lips.

"Hakuna Matata…" Alex purred.

"You wear yours down, too…I wanna run my fingers through it after everyone is gone…"

Alex nodded, "Yes, Babe…and you're wearing that beautiful cap-sleeve lace appliqué floral print sheath dress that fits you oh-so-nicely…hugs dat ass and dem hips…"

"Now we can really call them birthing hips…" Olivia smiled.

Alex tugged at the tip of the corner of the towel securing Olivia's wrap, "Whoops…" Alex took a moment to place her tongue in between the brunette's now-exposed breasts, letting it glide down the smoothness before kissing her softly.

"What are you wearing?" Olivia tried, eyes closed, "That light gray sleeveless, silk wrap jumpsuit?"

Alex nodded.

"New gray snake skin Jimmy Choos?"

"Yep…"

"That looks beautiful on you, Babe…my eyes won't be able to let go of you…"

"This is the point…" Alex grabbed Olivia's backside firmly, squeezing it possessively. "Let's get ready and then start on the Brussels sprouts and salad."

"Yes, ma'am…"

… … … … … …

The guests had arrived, Casey with her cranberry and pecan salad, Alex's parents with Cathy's famous chive and cheddar biscuits and a relish tray, Melinda brought a cheese tray, Fin brought a strawberry rhubarb _and_ a sweet potato pie, Landon and Charles brought a new recipe of Charles' cookies—butterscotch macaroons with dark chocolate drizzles, Cragen brought a couple bottles of wine, Aunt Jane made her famous corn pudding, Katie had gift bags for everyone, filled with holiday cookies, and Munch brought a gift bag that Olivia had seen him strategically place on the other side of the sofa on the floor.

Once everyone had been bartended by Fin, Charles and Munch, all standing around the bar cart, Olivia sticking with club soda and lime and Alex with her usual Chardonnay, the sound of a fork clinking against crystal was heard as the thirteen stood around, some in the living room, some in the kitchen, some by the table. Bill Cabot smiled at everyone, his glass in the air.

Olivia looked at Alex as the blonde used the hand masher to mash the potatoes. Olivia continued to add a slow stream of milk as her wife continued to mash, "What do you think he's gonna say?" she said out of the side of her mouth.

Alex's eyes dipped to Olivia's lips before she smiled, "Don't worry, detective. He'll be tame. It's your _partner_ you have to worry about. He already suspects something. He's already asked me ten times since he's been here if I have heard anything."

"Can I have everyone's attention for a toast?" Mr. Cabot declared as Olivia witnessed Alex wipe her hands on her apron.

The brunette placed her hand on the small of Alex's back and guided her closer into the living room. Alex turned briefly and Olivia saw the lust in those blue pools.

"I was going to wait until dinner but we have an announcement…"

Olivia looked at Alex, pure mortification on her beautifully made-up face.

Olivia's face dropped. _Had Alex told someone? Did her parents know?_

Alex shook her head and mouthed the words, _I don't know_, before Bill Cabot began speaking again.

"I just wanted to let everyone know that it's official…"

Olivia looked at Fin who was looking at her. He winked at her and raised his glass. "I think we should tell it…" Olivia interjected, looking at Alex.

"Babe—"

"No, Alex…if they're gonna hear it from anyone, it should be us…right?"

"Liv—I don't think—"

"Babe…I guess you couldn't keep it to yourself…and…that's OK…but I think everyone should hear it from us…"

Mr. Cabot now looked absolutely confused, along with all of the other guests there. Although Casey and Fin's faces could have been what one might classify as giddy.

"Liv…wait…I don't—" Alex tried.

"I'm pregnant…" Olivia smiled, looking at Alex again, the blonde trying a smile, as she looked around, then looked back at Olivia, and then her grin became wide, her eyes tearing.

Alex leaned into Olivia's ear whispering, "Babe…I don't think that was the announcement." She pulled away studying Olivia's face.

Recognition passed through Olivia as she took in Mr. Cabot's now elated expression.

"Wh—?" Olivia looked at everyone, now smiling, now rushing her for a hug, squeezing her arms, kissing her cheeks.

AAA

Olivia looked stunned—absolutely stunned—as Alex stood by her and let everyone take their turns congratulating them with hugs, kisses, arm holds.

Alex watched as Olivia's eyes filled with tears and the brunette mouthed the words, _I'm sorry_. Alex also witnessed her wife close her eyes a little too long and sway slightly. Alex placing an arm around her waist, "Babe?"

"I think we need to eat, Al…"

Everyone must have heard her and seen this small, yet obvious, display because within moments the guests were seated, food being passed around, Mr. Cabot carving the jumbo turkey.

Alex leaned into Olivia at the head of the table—Mr. Cabot at the other end, "You OK?"

Olivia chewed some sweet potatoes, closing her eyes and smiling, letting a deep breath go. "So good, Al…so hungry, Babe." She forked some mashed potatoes and Brussels sprouts onto her fork at the same time and took them into her mouth, too, Alex's eyes on her every move.

"How long have you felt hungry, Liv?"

"A little while…" She poured gravy all over her food, even the salad.

"You can't do that, Olivia…you have to eat when you feel hungry. It's not just you any more, Babe…"

Chocolate eyes met blue, the brunette ceasing her chewing momentarily. She nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm just not used to it…being so in tune with the fact that this isn't just me…I'm so used to going hours without even a snack…" A tear rolled down Olivia's cheek and she quickly wiped it away, laughing lightly, "Jesus, Alex…what's wrong with me?"

Alex smiled, cupping her wife's cheek, "Hormones, Baby…pregnancy…a life growing inside of you…" Alex felt her own eyes filling with tears. She leaned in for a kiss and everyone at the table stopped their own discussions and the eleven guests erupted in applause, some "here heres" and more congratulations had around the table.

"We have to talk about work, Baby Girl…" Fin winked, getting up for a refill on his cognac.

Olivia nodded, "We will, Fin" she uttered before stuffing some chestnut dressing into her mouth.

Alex smiled at the brunette, taking her wine glass into one hand and rubbing her wife's back soothingly with the other.

It turned out that the announcement that Mr. Cabot was going to make was about Aunt Jane and the fact that her divorce was final and as a bonus, she got a job at the Southampton Public Library and would soon move into her own apartment.

After Thanksgiving dinner, the conversation turned to Olivia and Alex and the baby. Alex could see the hesitation in Olivia's eyes, the brunette not wanting to divulge too much, the fear of something happening almost overwhelming. Alex grabbed her wife's hand on top of the table and squeezed it, deciding to speak for the brunette who looked as though on the edge of her emotions, though simultaneously smiling, lips drawn inward.

Aunt Jane had just asked about the due date and Alex turned to Olivia, "Babe…?"

Olivia's cocoa orbs were so conflicted, "Can I talk to you, Alex?" Her tears were now brimming, threatening to spill.

"Yeah, Babe…" Alex stood and Olivia followed suit. "We'll just be a minute…excuse us…" Alex followed Olivia back to the bedroom and the blonde shut the door.

"I am _so_ sorry…" Olivia said, eyes wide. "I thought you…your father—somehow…" She put her hands to her face. "I fucked it up, Alex…I am so sorry." Olivia walked to the bed and sat heavily at the foot, Hillary standing and rubbing against her back, purring lovingly. "I am so afraid that if we talk about it…something bad is going to happen…"

Alex smiled gently, sitting next to her wife. She began smooth circles on her back, Olivia now removing her hands from her face and leaning her head against the blonde's. "We can be vague but can just express our fears. They'll understand, Liv. This is our family, in more ways than one. They're our support, our love, they'll get it." Alex pulled her head away and looked into the brunette's eyes.

God she looked beautiful.

Alex tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and Olivia's eyes filled with tears once again.

"You're right…" Olivia took a deep breath. "I'm sorry it came out…"

"It was an accident, Liv," Alex laughed. "The look on your face when he said that he had an announcement. Absolute terror." Alex reached up and wiped Olivia's cheek, smoothing out a streaked salt stain from her make-up.

"I thought you might have told them…maybe couldn't wait…" Olivia smiled.

Alex's face turned serious now, "I would never do that, Liv…I would never have told anyone without you and I discussing it first." Alex leaned in and kissed her wife delicately. "You know that, right? I would never violate your trust in me."

Olivia nodded. "I know," she whispered. "Let's go out and eat some more. That dressing and turkey are to-die-for…I'm having seconds…those biscuits, too…"

Olivia stood and held her hands out for Alex, the blonde taking them, her wife pulling her up. Olivia slipped her arm Alex's waist and the blonde did the same as the two headed for the bedroom door, Alex getting in a feel to Olivia's ass, squeezing firmly.

"Mmmm…I can't wait to say what I'm thankful for…at the table and in your ear tonight," Olivia oozed.

"Get ready to hear an earful, Babe," Alex leaned in and kissed Olivia's cheek and the two headed back to their guests.

… … … … … …

Everyone left around ten o'clock that evening, Olivia barely able to keep her eyes open, especially after the previous cleaning and cooking, doing the dishes, and a football game that ran overtime. With so much food in her belly, the new life growing inside of her, and the emotions of the evening, she was admittedly exhausted. Having already changed into a black camisole and black flannel pajama bottoms, the brunette leaned over the sink, flossing, as she saw the blonde come up beside her in their reflection.

Alex bumped hips with her before picking up the container of floss and pulling out a long piece and tearing it and starting on her own teeth.

"That was a wonderful Thanksgiving, Alex…the best one I've had in a long time…in fact…" Olivia looked down as she squirted toothpaste on her brush feeling her emotions take over again. She took a deep breath before holding her brush in front of her mouth and looking at her wife in their reflection, "It's the best Thanksgiving I've ever had in my life."

"More…many more to come, Baby." Alex leaned over and kissed Olivia's shoulder softly. "Next one will be with a baby…" She smiled. Alex kissed her shoulder again.

Olivia closed her eyes and cupped the back of the blonde's head before setting her toothbrush down on the sink and turning and taking the floss from Alex's fingers, unwinding it and setting it on the counter, before placing both of her hands on the blonde's jaw, looking her face over adoringly. She kissed her wholly, wonderfully, lips parting, searching, warmth caressing warmth. By the time they pulled away, Olivia felt her eyes having rolled into the back of her head—from lust, yes, but more so, from an overwhelming exhaustion. She began a wide yawn, turning away from the blonde and bracing herself on the sink counter.

"You're exhausted, Liv…let's go to bed…" Alex slithered her arms around Olivia.

"But I wanted to count my blessings over your naked form, Al…"

Alex shook her head, "No, Babe…you need to sleep…you can mumble them to me, and I to you, as you're drifting to sleep. Our little one…" Alex placed a flat hand on Olivia's belly before looking into her wife's eyes, smiling, "…is tired, too…"

Olivia nodded smiling, returning to brushing her teeth Alex joining in. "My voice of reason, sanity, calm," Olivia tried around brushing.

Alex took the toothbrush from her mouth, foam impeding her speech, "Always, Liv…always…" She smiled at her wife.

Their first Thanksgiving had been a successful, loving, revealing one and Olivia couldn't wait for the next fifty.

… … … … … …


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N at the end!**

26

"I feel like a zombie…" Olivia moaned, her eyes wide open on this Sunday morning, as she lay in bed with Alex, staring at the ceiling. Her stomach let out an angry, ferocious bellow—the eight hours they had slept having already metabolized every morsel of food from their previous night's dinner. "I gotta eat…" Olivia swept the covers aside brusquely and, in virtual desperation, rushed to retrieve her robe from the foot, putting her arms through it hastily.

Olivia turned from tying her belt ties, Hillary now rubbing against her calves, "Want me to put on a pot of coffee, Babe?"

Alex was smiling broadly and nodding at the same time, her torso exposed, only a light pink sheer sleep bralette on, "You're so cute, Olivia…so adorable…yes, I would love some coffee…thank you…" Alex began giggling as Olivia exited the room, the brunette able to hear her all the way in the kitchen.

"Huh-larious," Olivia declared sarcastically opening the refrigerator, Hillary hot on her heels. Not able to wait, she hastily popped off the lid of a food storage container in the refrigerator and grabbed a huge chunk of Thanksgiving turkey and shoved it into her mouth. She then grabbed a mozzarella stick and ripped it open with her teeth animalistically, taking large bites until it was all in her mouth and gone in the space of fifteen seconds. Mouth full and chewing, she opened a can of cat food from the pantry and took Hillary's ceramic bowl from the cabinet and a spoon from the drawer. "Your Mama is laughing at me, Hill…" She scooped Hillary's food and set her bowl down before returning to making her wife's coffee.

Still noticing a definite hunger tremor in her hand, Olivia put the scoops of coffee in the pot and closed it, turning it on, hands on the counter outstretched, and closed her eyes and yawned wide. She was so utterly tired. It was Sunday and she had been called in and had to work from seven in the morning until ten the previous evening. Alex had waited up to eat with her and they had eaten dinner around eleven, and then finally gotten into bed around midnight. It was now eight in the morning, but Olivia was absolutely swaying from fatigue.

The brunette opened her eyes and looked at the pot, noticing that it wasn't dripping just yet. She jiggled the carafe around impatiently, trying to see if it needed more contact to brew. "_Shit_…What the _hell_?" she questioned to no one, in particular. She decided to wait tolerantly and, instead of mindlessly staring at the coffee pot, she busied herself by refilling Hillary's dry food bowl and giving her fresh water.

Once done with that, she entered the hallway and peered into the guest room, flipping the light switch on and looking at the feline's litter box, making a mental note that she had used it. Alex would have to clean it, at least until she had the baby, because of something called _toxoplasmosis_ that Dr. Bensaro had informed them about—a condition that pregnant women could get from handling cat litter.

She flipped the light off and walked back into the living room, moving to the front door, disarming the alarm before opening it, and leaning over to retrieve the paper. Olivia looked at the empty doormat, where it usually was. She looked to the right—no paper. She looked left and it was all the way down by the elevators. "Wh—? Seriously? Jesus…" She sighed and walked to the paper, turning it over and checking the address label to make sure it was theirs before picking it up—and it was.

God, she was edgy. It felt like her skin was prickling and her mind fuzzy. Her breasts were so sore that even the thin fabric that lay against them almost had the detective in tears. It was all she could do not to scream. This sensation was so unfamiliar to her, yet at the same time, she was keenly aware of all of the vibrations in her body—she felt like she could hear her blood flowing, her heart beating, her breathing in her ears, like she was attuned to every cell. It was all so new to her and would take an adjustment period, for sure.

Entering the penthouse, she closed the door, removing the paper from the plastic sleeve, the swishing crinkle echoing in her head, before setting it on the table. Then, she heard heavy footsteps approaching, heels hitting he hardwoods, her heart palpitating, causing her to falter momentarily, just as Alex entered, flowing robe behind her. She came up to Olivia, sliding her arms around her and kissing her lips firmly. "Good morning, sexy mama…"

Olivia closed her eyes, bracing herself on the kitchen table.

"Babe?"

Olivia looked into cerulean eyes, seeing the concern. "Whoo, just a little dizzy…and…" Olivia had the sudden urge to release the small amount of food that she had just consumed. She rubbed her belly soothingly. "Uh, Alex…" She jogged out of the room and into the guest bathroom, kneeling immediately while lifting the lid. Panting now, she tried to expel the contents but nothing happened.

A warm soothing hand on her back and she looked up into her wife's breathtakingly clear eyes. Olivia felt the sting of salty tears now as she felt her face contort with emotion, Alex continuing to soothe her.

"Babe…" Alex began, "…let's get you some ginger ale and some crackers, OK?"

Olivia nodded, flushing, although there was nothing to flush. She stood, letting the blonde help her up, and lead her to the kitchen table, guiding her into a chair.

"I never said 'good morning', Al…" Olivia tried, "I'm sorry…" her lower lip trembled.

Alex kissed her neck, laughing lightly, "Don't worry, Liv…" She kissed her lips now, "I understand…" she smiled, smoothing the brunette's hair before moving into the kitchen, taking a juice glass down and filling it with the bubbly liquid, and then took a sleeve of saltines from the pantry, bringing them to her wife.

Olivia began, nibbling on the corner of a crispy, anemic cracker, "I think something is wrong with the coffee pot, Babe…you might have to go get a cup from the deli this morning…"

Alex smiled at Olivia from behind the counter and then inspected the coffee pot. "Liv…"

Olivia stood now and came around the counter, retrieving a napkin from the island behind her wife. "What?"

"Did you put water in here, Babe?" Alex began laughing as she lifted the lid, glancing inside. "Oh, Liv…" She turned, reaching for Olivia's face but Olivia dodged her hold, turning and heading toward the kitchen table. "Olivia?" Alex said almost incredulously. "You didn't put a filter in, either…"

Olivia sat at the table, rifling through the sections of the papers, cracker in her teeth, watching from the corner of her eye as Alex approached.

"Olivia?" Alex squatted in front of the brunette, placing her hands on her silk-covered knees.

"Alex…please…don't start with me…"

Olivia now looked into those crystal blue eyes, seeing slight hurt, yet a smirk adorned her porcelain face, those full, moist pink lips so enticing.

"I won't, Olivia…are you OK? You seem…frazzled."

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat before answering, "I feel…_off_…and I'm so hungry…but so nauseous…I feel like Wolverine…my senses are so heightened…" She held her hand out, horizontal with the floor, the trembling evident, "…I feel like I could eat a dozen eggs right now…"

Alex smirked, "Well, let's try something simple to eat, then…" Alex stood and kissed Olivia's lips delicately before moving back into the kitchen and taking out the essentials to make cream of wheat.

Olivia watched her, her eyes filling with tears, "I'm sorry…" she said meekly.

Alex turned from filling a measuring cup with water, smiling, "Babe…it's gotta be hard for you…your emotions, your body changing…"

"Yeah…" Olivia said softly, staring at the kitchen table. She felt so deprived—couldn't even have a cup of tea any more. Coffee was out and she loved her coffee. "I need a warm signature drink, Al…water isn't cutting it…"

Alex smiled as she began to whisk the powdered cereal into a milk and water mixture in a small pot on the stove. "Tell you what, Babe…let me try a few different choices out, Liv…see which one you like…"

Olivia smiled, "Thanks, Alex…I'd like that…

Alex peered at her as she reached beneath the cabinet and took out a frying pan, "So, how is your breast region today, Babe?" Alex smiled, taking two bowls from the cabinet and setting them on the counter.

"Um…" Olivia tried, placing her fingertips on her nipples and pressing lightly, "…about the same as yesterday…I feel like I need ice packs on them…do we have two ice packs?"

"I think so, Liv…one here in the kitchen and another one in the linen closet…you're serious?" She looked at Olivia now, while cracking an egg into a bowl, "You're gonna have perpetually hard nipples, Babe…I'm not sure I'll be able to take that…"

Olivia smiled now, enjoying her wife's playfulness and upbeat demeanor. Olivia silently vowed to try and be more positive, not to dwell on things that were inevitable and natural in her current condition. The brunette stood now—a rush of passion coursing throughout her body—and walked into the kitchen, eyes focused on the blonde as she sprayed the pan with non-stick spray. The brunette slid her hands around her wife's waist and clutched her firm belly, nuzzling her neck slowly, softly, letting her tongue dart out to lightly taste the attorney's silky skin. She tasted like vanilla and smelled like Olivia's favorite perfume.

"Liv…" Alex reached back, clutching the back of the brunette's head. "I want you to eat, Babe…you need some calories in there…your energy…"

Olivia slid her right hand upward and slipped it inside the lapel of her wife's robe, finding an already erect nipple, squeezing her breast firmly before running the pads of her fingers over it lightly.

Alex exhaled slowly, her breath shaky, "Olivia…" she whispered. She reached forward and turned the stove off, removing the hot cereal from the element, just as the mixture began bubbling.

"Food can wait a few minutes, Al…" Olivia let Alex turn in her arms and the brunette pressed her mouth to hers, parting wide, tongues intermingling, tasting, feeling. "God, I'm so horny, Alex…" Olivia whispered against her wife's mouth, eyes closed.

She felt Alex's hands clutching her backside firmly. Olivia untied the blonde's robe ties, slowly, her eyes focused on the revealed torso in front of her, licking her lips. Olivia smiled and kneeled down in front of her. Met with a matching, light pink pair of boy shorts, Olivia could see the blonde's neat strip of dark blonde hair through the sheerness of the fabric. She took her index finger and began at the top, moving downward with a barely there fingertip until she arrived at her clit, teasing and rubbing a firm pad over it, Alex gasping above her. Placing her mouth over the fabric, she bit the fleshy mound firmly, earning a yelp and a moan from the attorney. Olivia hooked her index fingers into the waistband and pulled then downward, past her knees, Alex stepping out of them, the blonde's legs now shaking with incitement as the brunette let her mouth hover over her protruding clit.

"I'm…I need…sit…" Alex tried. Olivia stood and took Alex by the waist, her wife's arousal undeniable, the blonde's long legs barely able to hold her up. Olivia guided Alex to the sofa and she sat, legs spreading automatically, chest heaving, biting her index finger, eyes lustful.

"It's been a while, Babe…" Alex smiled, "…you won't have to work hard to make me come…"

"A while?" Olivia looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "Yeah, I guess you're right…for _you_ a week is a while," she smiled. "Get ready to be satisfied, Al…" Olivia grabbed the backs of Alex's thighs and pulled her firmly toward her, moving her sex to the edge of the sofa, hovering over the floor. "I wanna taste you, Babe…I love the way you taste…" Olivia moved in now, placing her mouth on the blonde's clit, tongue sweeping from bottom to top, delving deeper with each stroke. "Maybe this will be my new signature drink…" Olivia smiled in between pleasuring her wife.

Alex gasped, grabbing the pillows on either side of her, throwing her head back further, moaning with each movement from Olivia's tongue. God, she was a sight, chest rising and falling rapidly, cheeks toned with a pink hue, lips parted, eyes closed.

Her face showed restraint, as though trying not to climax. "Ohhhhh, God, I want it to last, Liv…" she whined. "But—" Alex gasped before she spilled over the edge, her body shaking with pleasure, shivering as she peaked and then bucked softly, her body jerking uncontrollably, moaning with each contraction, as Olivia continued to lick and suck, waiting for her wife to ride out her orgasm.

Olivia kissed Alex's thighs softly, "You recover and I'll finish breakfast…"

Alex nodded, eyes still closed, panting.

Olivia stood and leaned over her wife, kissing her forehead softly before returning to the kitchen to finish making their breakfast.

AAA

Alex's body was humming with satisfaction, relaxation oozing from her entire being. She smiled, moaning softly, wishing she could make love with Olivia all day and capture this sensation second by second. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath, moving herself forward to an upright position. She looked to her left and noticed the brunette taking the steaming bowls to the table and setting them down. Alex stood now, legs still slightly wobbly, and headed to the dining nook.

Olivia looked up, smiling, "Let's eat, Al…"

They sat, everything else already on the table.

"I'll have to figure out a drink for you, Liv…concoct something today…" Alex smiled, lifting her coffee to her lips and sipping.

Olivia eyed the cup, "Lemme have a small sip, Babe…just a teeny weeny taste…"

"Olivia…no one ever said you couldn't have any coffee; _you're_ the one who decided that…" She handed her cup to the brunette.

"I just want to do everything I can, Al, to ensure the health of our baby…" Olivia held the cup in both hands, fingers cradling it softly, as though holding a baby bird. She brought it to her mouth, mug hovering just in front of her lips, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, before letting it out. Opening her eyes, she smiled, "Just one sip…" She tilted the cup back and took a sip, moaning as she did so. "Even better than I remember…" She closed her eyes and smiled. "I think I might climax right now, Babe…"

Alex's jaw dropped before smiling, "Coffeegasm, Liv?"

"Hey, I'm sure it's been known to happen," Olivia smirked, handing the blonde's mug back to her.

"That's it?"

"That's it…" Olivia smiled, salting and peppering her scrambled eggs with one hand while simultaneously holding her spoonful of hot breakfast cereal it the air with the other, "I'm satisfied."

"Easy to please, Liv…" Alex winked at her.

"In more ways than one, Al…"

… … … … … …

OOO

Olivia took the bedroom and Alex the living room and kitchen for cleaning duties that afternoon. They had eaten breakfast, gone on a quick jog through Central Park, picked up some organic tomatoes and peppers and lettuce and headed back to the penthouse, wanting to clean their living space before showering.

With ear buds in, iPod on, and a huge wad of strawberry bubble gum in her mouth, listening a mix of P!nk songs, currently playing _Don't Let Me Get Me_, Olivia tucked in the corners at the foot of the bed before setting the decorative throw pillows at the head. She strategically placed the ecru throw at the foot and patted it, Hillary jumping up immediately. The brunette had just washed it and rid it of all the excess cat hair it had accumulated over the past month. Thankfully, Hillary loved that blanket—the one she had taken to since she was a kitten—and that was the spot where most of her fur ended up.

Olivia scratched behind the purring feline's ears as she stole some kisses to Olivia's wrist. "My beautiful baby…" Olivia oozed, picking her up and cradling her in her arms, "Your mamas are gonna have a baby, Hill…a live, screaming, shrieking baby…" Olivia giggled thinking about how much their furry companion hated loud noises. "I'm warning you now and I'm apologizing for any future noise…" Olivia put Hillary back down and the feline quickly sat, legs in the splits, and began to clean her belly.

Olivia walked to her bedside table and opened the drawer, assessing the things that needed to be taken out or thrown away. She laughed when she saw a pen in there that she had taken away from Alex the other night. The blonde had been working on a file in bed while Olivia read from her new book, The Help. Alex was mindlessly retracting and clicking the pen as she read the papers and thought pensively and, after about fifteen minutes of that repetitive, annoying sound, Olivia had taken the pen and thrown it in her drawer.

Alex first looked at the brunette incredulously and then laughed before producing another pen from her own drawer, the two wrestling for it and ending up with Olivia on top of Alex, making love to her.

Olivia took out an empty water bottle from the drawer, an empty dental floss container, and a used cotton ball from removing nail polish before shutting the drawer and depositing them in a plastic trash bag that she had on hand, as _Family Portrait_ by the same artist began to play. She picked up the wood polish and the rag and sprayed it liberally before wiping down the surface of the bedside table.

She moved to the other side—Alex's side—and dusted the top, moving the lamp and alarm clock to clean around and beneath them, and then opened the drawer. On top was a legal pad of yellow paper. Blowing a large pink bubble, the brunette lifted the pad and placed it on the bed. Underneath, she found four containers of unopened floss, three pairs of glasses in their cases, a tube of Burt's Bees pomegranate lip balm, three retracting pens—Olivia would be sure to keep those—a small memo pad, and a purse size pouch of tissue. Even her bed stand items were adorable. Olivia smiled, continuing to chomp on the two large pieces of gum in her mouth. The brunette also found a nail file and clear polish and that disposable camera they had already discussed—it was still there. Olivia picked it up, blowing another bubble, the thin membrane of gum popping on her nose, the detective having to quickly peel it off.

She turned it over in her hands, inspecting it. On the back, written on a small piece of masking tape, it read: _July 2005, Wisconsin._ Olivia concentrated, remembering back to when they would have been taken. It was when Alex was in WPP.

She left the camera out on top, no other trash to collect, and closed the drawer.

AAA

Alex found the back and forth motions of the vacuum cleaner almost meditative, soothing. She had always enjoyed a good vacuum session and the seven-foot by nine-foot rug in the living room was now getting a good cleaning, parallel and diagonal carpet tracks perfect as she moved the heavy appliance to and fro. She tossed the sofa cushions on the floor and proceeded to suction any cat hair that had been trapped there, even though, while both she and Olivia were at work, they always put a blanket or throw over the area so that Hillary could snooze happily and their sofa would be untouched by feline fly always.

Switching the vacuum off, she leaned over to replace the pillows she had tossed aside and noticed a glossy, black gift bag next to the right arm of the sofa, hidden in between the end of the sectional and the TV credenza. She picked it up and read the tag:

_To Olivia and Alex_

_Love, _

_J. Munch_

Alex smiled, parting the white tissue paper and peeking into the gift. It was silver and shiny. Alex pulled it out—a framed photograph of she and Olivia, obviously candid, as neither was looking at the camera and it was the ladies' profiles as they faced each other, Olivia sitting on the edge of her desk, Alex standing in front of her, arms folded, both smiling at each other.

Alex tried to think of when it could have been taken. Olivia's hair was _almost_ the shortest it had ever been, with the exception of the even shorter pixie cut she had the year following. In this photo, it was that playful, short cut she sported when they had first begun working together, and Alex had that youthful, fresh-out-of-law school look, her hair perfectly neat and falling just above her shoulders.

Alex put her hand over her mouth at the realization of the memory. It was the day that the two had first met and they already, had an undeniably obvious connection—it was clear in their eyes, in their smiles, even if they didn't know it at the time. Alex took the photograph and sat on the sofa, holding it on her lap, her tears falling now. She sniffed, wiping her nose gingerly with the back of her hand before grabbing a tissue from the coffee table and wiping.

It was a beautiful gesture, a beautiful gift from a wonderful man. Alex didn't understand how he could have taken that photo, but she didn't care.

Her phone rang on the kitchen counter. She walked to it and placed the picture frame, standing on the counter, looking at it as she slid her finger over the screen and spoke, "Cabot…" she sniffed, wiping her nose with the tissue again.

"Ms. Cabot? It's Thomas…everything all right?"

"Yeah, Thomas…just nostalgic…you're downstairs?"

"Yeah, in the lobby. Your doorman is leering at me even though he's seen me many times."

"You have the papers?"

"Yes…right here."

"Give me a second. I'll be down."

The call was disconnected and Alex placed her phone on the counter again, taking her keys from the hook and calling out to Olivia, "Babe?"

No answer. She probably had her ear buds in. "Liv?" Alex questioned, now walking down the hallway to the bedroom.

Alex stopped, smiling and folding her arms when she saw her wife, back to her, wiping down the sliding balcony door, obliviously dancing to, from what the blonde could hear was, _Get the Party Started_.

Alex approached the brunette cautiously, not wanting to startle her, and placed a hand on her shoulder gently.

She jumped five feet anyway.

"Jesus, Alex!" Olivia clutched her heart with her right hand as she pulled the ear buds out with the other, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Sorry, Liv…" Alex giggled. "I am really sorry…" She placed her hands on her wife's hips, "Thomas is downstairs with some papers I need to sign and some papers he needs to give me…just letting you know where I'll be…in case you come looking…" She winked, squeezing the brunette firmly.

Olivia smiled now, "OK, Babe…" She leaned in for a kiss.

Alex turned and Olivia continued cleaning the door, "You know…you'd think as a cop I'd be more prepared for surprises…" She looked over her shoulder and smirked.

"I'll be right back, Liv…" Alex smile and left her wife to her glass cleaner.

OOO

Wiping the last streak from the door, Olivia stood back, folding her arms, "Beautiful…" she said aloud. Picking up the spray bottle and roll of paper towels, she headed down the hallway and into the kitchen, setting the cleaning supplies and her iPod on the kitchen table and deciding she needed a snack. Her stomach was growling fiercely again.

She took a large glass mixing bowl—one usually reserved for making large salads when they had company over—from the cupboard and took the value box of Rice Krispies from the pantry, opening the flaps and pouring a more than generous portion—probably enough for four people. Taking the milk from the refrigerator, she uncapped it and poured, setting the jug down and taking a spoon from the drawer. She brought the bowl to her ear and smiled, "Snap, crackle, pop, my friends…"

She rounded the counter, shoveling the popping rice cereal into her mouth in large spoonfuls when she noticed a framed photograph on the counter. She stopped, mid-chew, and set the bowl down, wiping her hands on her jeans, and picked the photograph up. Instantly, her eyes filled with tears, her lower lip trembling.

"Where did Alex get this?" she asked. She looked at the tag on the gift bag next to it. It was from John.

She recognized the photo immediately—the time, the place, the year, what they were talking about. How could she forget? She had just met the woman she was to marry.

It was a photograph John had taken in 2000, when Alex had just walked into the station to meet the new detectives. Olivia's hair was short and darker than it was now, Alex thinner than she had ever been—both so new to the department and what it would entail in their future lives. They were talking about Italian restaurants, the best place for pizza, and shoe sizes. Olivia had remembered.

She smiled, remembering how surprised they both were that they shared the same shoe size—nine and a half—no recollection of how the topic came up in the first place. All she knew was that they talked as though they had known each other in a previous life and were only shaken from their conversation when a call came in and Elliot said they had to go.

Olivia smiled, wiping her cheeks.

The editor for the paper had made John the designated squad room photographer that day, able to take photos candidly all day depicting the "real life of an SVU detective" for a piece for the _Metro New York Paper_, trying to get recognition for the new SVU department and its squad.

Olivia looked back and forth between her wife and herself in the photograph. They looked so at ease with each other, the way Alex was looking at the brunette was the same way she still looked at her, Olivia with a sparkle and mischievousness in her eyes—an undeniable affinity and attraction there.

The front door opened and Olivia sniffed again, smiling at her wife as she entered, seeing her holding the frame.

Alex smiled, tilting her head to the side, "Did you see what our big-hearted Munch brought?" Alex came up behind Olivia and wrapped her arms around her, resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder.

"Yeah," Olivia tried, now blubbering, her voice shaky. "He took it on our first day of meeting each other…of working together…"

"I don't know how he got it…"

"An article…Cragen wanted some candids that day…"

"Ahhhh…." Alex said softly, kissing Olivia's neck delicately.

Olivia cried, her face contorting as she turned in the blonde's arms. "Can you believe it, Baby? You and me? I still feel like I'm dreaming…and now…" She rested her forehead against the blonde's, "…a baby, Alex…our first child…" She opened her eyes, looking into blue and smiling through her emotions.

"I know, Babe…" Alex leaned in and pressed those soft, warm, silky lips to the detective, slowly working them against her own leisurely mouth.

"Let's make love, Baby…" Olivia whispered against the blonde's mouth.

Alex looked to the counter, seeing the large bowl of cereal and smiling, "Enough cereal, Liv?"

Olivia laughed, "You just give me a few minutes to eat that and find my stamina and it's on, Al…" Olivia kissed her again.

… … … … … …

Moments later, Olivia entered the bedroom, the bowl of sloshing milk and cereal now moving around inside her stomach as she stood next to the bed, removing her jeans and t-shirt and undergarments and then climbed onto the bed where Alex was waiting for her, nude, sheet pulled up to her waist.

Olivia smiled, easing over to her and straddling her lower stomach. "Hey, Babe…"

"Hey, Liv…" Alex lifted her head up slightly, signaling she wanted a kiss.

Olivia leaned over her and the blonde's hands went to the brunette's breasts, touching them gently, obviously taking great care not to hurt her.

"Is this OK?" Alex asked, still touching lightly, fingertips on her hardened nipples, mouths still working against each other.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah…" she tried, still kissing, "…but no harder, Al…"

Olivia pulled away, smiling, beginning to grind against the blonde, moving down further, clits making contact with each other. Alex gasped and then moaned, smiling and tilting her chin up, still making eye contact with her wife. "Lay down, Baby…I want you to relax…you've worked hard today…it's time for some pleasure and relaxation."

Olivia smiled shaking her head.

"No?" Alex smiled.

Olivia shook her head again. "No…I like where I am…"

"You like the control, Babe…but…I want to watch you lose control…I want you to lose complete control…lie on your back, Liv…"

Olivia laughed, "You promise you'll lay off the pen clicking?"

Alex giggled, as well. "I promise, Babe…I am unaware that I do that…just gently remind me when I do…lay back, Liv…" The attorney's eyes darkened three shades, Olivia watching as a wave of longing rolled through the blonde.

Olivia smiled and removed her leg from her wife, lying down next to her, head on her own pillow. Alex lifted the brunette's hand began kissing the fingers on her left hand, her wrist, elbow, traveling upward before getting comfortable and straddling her, and then continuing the same attention to her other hand, arm, shoulder, laying tender soft kisses all along Olivia's skin, sending goose bumps throughout the expanse of her increasingly-heated body.

Alex leaned over and kissed her mouth surely, then the corner of her mouth, her jaw, her neck, taking her time and lavishing over ever inch of her body, leaving not a centimeter untouched by her mouth. By the time she got to Olivia's belly, peppering it with delicate slow kisses, looking up and smiling, Olivia found herself crying again, this time, sobbing.

The brunette placed her left hand over her eyes, covering them, her body shaking.

"Olivia?" Alex whispered, taking her hand away from her face.

Olivia shook her head, tears still falling, "You're so loving, Alex…you have so much love to give…you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Babe…"

Alex rested her chin on Olivia's upper right thigh, "You OK to do this?"

Olivia laughed now, "Oh, God, yes…don't you dare stop now…"

And Alex didn't dare stop. She made love to Olivia, making her scream with pleasure, their love having traveled even further on their path as wives, lovers, friends, and impending mothers.

**A/N: Soooooooo…what did you think? Awww, that Munch…so sweet and he loves them so much. Did you like the photograph as a gift? How about the mood swings? She was cranky in the morning.**

**Next up: Alex concocts a signature drink for Liv. Work issue begins to take shape. Jonathan comes back for good. Christmas in Southampton. Olivia's ever-growing belly, appetite, horniness, and moodiness. Stay tuned!**


	27. Chapter 27

27

AAA

Alex sat at the kitchen table and brought her cup to her lips, eyeing the brunette detective as she entered the kitchen, dressed in a pair of fitted, dark brown jeans and a white silk blouse, brown and black color-blocked blazer over it. She looked so sexy—well-rested, satisfied, and had a definite glow about her.

They caught eyes with each other and Olivia smiled.

Alex took her forefinger and pushed a steaming mug toward the brunette.

Olivia stopped in front of her wife, leaning over and looking at the mug, "What's this, Babe?" She kissed the blonde firmly, tongue brushing over her own before pulling away.

"Possibly, your new signature warm drink…" Alex lifted the front page up in front of her as Olivia took the mug into her hands and sat.

"Mmmm…smells good, Al…" Olivia took a sip of the freshly-made, scalding brew. "Oh, wow, Alex…that's good…what's in it?"

Alex focused on her paper, "All organic—coconut milk, almond milk, hemp milk, soy milk, and a blend of cardamom, cinnamon, cloves, and ginger." Alex smiled. "I ground the spices myself…just for you, Babe…that mortar and pestle we got with Melinda's gift card from Williams-Sonoma came in handy…"

"It's delicious, Al…what do you call it? Because, knowing you, you've already named it…" Olivia took another sip.

Alex smiled, setting her paper down. "I actually _have_ come up with a name…Rasta Chai Coco-soy-mond Latte…"

Olivia started laughing, standing and walking up to the blonde, squeezing her chin in her hand before placing a warm kiss on it. "I love it…Rasta from the hemp, and the rest is obvious…" Olivia leaned over her wife and kissed her forehead softly, "Thank you, Babe…"

"You got it, Liv…"

"And thanks for waking me up like you did this morning…" Olivia winked, sitting at the table and starting on the oatmeal her wife had already made.

"Once again, Liv…you got it…always my pleasure…besides…" Alex opened her napkin and placed it on her lap, smiling, "…you looked too irresistible lying there this morning when the alarm went off for me to not…_arouse_ you…"

"Well…" Olivia tried around a spoonful of oats, "…much appreciated, Al…you will definitely be thanked and _aroused _this evening…"

"Oh, I'm already there, Babe…already there…

… … … … … …

Alex entered her office, removing her coat as she walked, Thomas knocking and peeking his head in the moment she set her attaché on her desk. Not a moment's rest to take a breath, already. It would be a busy day, she could sense it.

"Morning, Counselor…three messages and that folder just came in a few minutes ago."

Alex smiled and took a deep breath, trying to be calm when all she felt was overwhelmed at the moment. Mondays were always difficult and were becoming increasingly more so—coming off of the high that always came from spending the weekend with Olivia. Even though only two days long, it seemed more and more difficult to get back into the swing of things after spending such a leisurely, pleasurable, enmeshed time with her wife.

Truth be told, she missed Olivia terribly during the day.

And now, there was even more of a reason to think of her gorgeous wife.

Alex sat in her leather, swivel office chair, "Thanks, Thomas…" She looked up from placing her attaché on the floor to her left and removed her cell phone, looking at the screen and already noting a text message that she had received, "…give me a few minutes?" Alex tried a smile.

"Sure," he said and turned and left, closing the door on his way out.

Alex took a deep breath, sliding the lock screen and tapping the envelope icon on her phone. A meme popped up—an orangutan sitting, legs bent, enormous belly protruding. It read, "I'm allowed to eat that entire Kit Kat lasagna…I'm pregnant."

Alex laughed, her eyes tearing. She quickly replied: _Eat up and enjoy it while you can, Babe…I love you…_

She set her phone down and decided to get to work, Thomas having already brought her the usual morning cup of coffee from the food truck always parked just outside the courthouse. She took a sip, smiling, remembering the latte drink she made Olivia and how happy, not only her wife had been but, how happy _she_ had been to make her happy.

The attorney leaned forward and opened her laptop lid, the device springing to life before entering her password. A daily calendar icon sat in the middle of her desktop. She double clicked on it, grinning to herself. Scrolling down several months, she came upon the date that she was looking for, the date that she and Olivia would welcome their first child into the world—_August 3__rd__, 2010_.

OOO

"Hey, Liv…" Fin said cheerfully as Olivia breezed in, throwing him a reciprocal smile.

"Hey, Finneous Maximus…you have a good weekend?" Olivia sat her purse on her desk and began rifling through a few message notes, noting that she would either be busy on the phone or doing in-person stops with Fin that day, making various checks-ins at the hospitals and a few follow-up home visits with former victims. The last one was from an "unknown" caller—someone who had called at seven o'clock that morning, just an hour ago. "Fin?"

"Yeah?" he said, now typing something into his computer, focusing intently on the screen.

"Did you take this message from _unknown _at seven?"

"I didn't take that message…Joseph did…"

Joseph, a rookie police officer, just happened to be walking by, "Officer Malloy?"

The younger police officer stopped, looked somewhat dumbstruck.

"Did you take this message earlier?"

"Yes, Ma'am…Detective, Benson…"

"Benson-Cabot," she corrected. She heard Fin chuckle and she looked, watching as he shook his head, smiling. She looked back to the rookie officer, "Do you know who it was? Did they leave a name?"

"No, ma'am, Detective…only that you should call them…it was a woman's voice."

Olivia thought for a moment, staring at the paper in her hand, "OK…" she turned to the blushing officer, "…thanks…" She tried a smile before sitting in her chair, still staring at the note.

Rubbing her hand over her mouth pensively, she picked up the telephone.

"Baby, girl…surprise for you upstairs at the table…"

Olivia smiled, now deciding her call could wait. If it was something to eat, the call wasn't important, at present. She had just eaten an hour ago but was hungry, yet again. "Is it food?"

Fin laughed, "Yeah, Liv…it's food…"

"Chocolate? Some form of chocolate?"

"Just get up there and see, Detective Benson-Cabot…" He winked.

Olivia stood now, Fin close behind, as the two walked upstairs to the top where the table next to the railing was. Olivia smiled and folded her arms, her colleagues and other officers already up there, surrounding the table that held a two-foot by two-foot sheet cake with white frosting and big yellow letters and balloons reading _Congratulations, Olivia and Alex! _The group let out a raucous applause, the sound thunderous to Olivia's hypersensitive ears.

"Oh, guys…" Olivia cried, her eyes and nose instantly running relentlessly.

"It's the least we could do to let you know how happy we are," Fin added.

"You…" she pointed at Munch, "…your gift was…absolutely beautiful, John…Alex and I thank you…"

"It was love from the start, Olivia…we all knew it…"

Olivia was blubbering now as she looked at Captain Cragen whose eyes said it all. She began crying even harder.

"Hey, hey…" Fin started, taking Olivia by the waist and guiding her to the sofa to sit. "Liv?"

"Hormones," she squeaked, looking at the men who looked as though they didn't know what to do.

At a loss for words, Munch began to cut the cake, handing Olivia a large piece on a paper pate with a fork.

"Thanks, John…" She began eating it in large forkfuls, "Mmmmm….this is so good, guys…thank you…" She looked up and all had a plate in their hands, watching her smiling.

"Want another piece, Liv?"

Olivia looked down and her plate was empty, scraped clean, even, not understanding how that had happened. "I'd better not…"

Just then, a scent hit her nostrils—a scent that made her stomach turn—some sort of cologne or aftershave breezed by that had her salivary glands working overtime, her stomach turning, the hair on the back of her neck at attention, a strong urge to run to the bathroom. Covering her mouth, she headed to the cribs bathroom as fast as she could.

Once inside, she hurried to a stall and closed the door behind her, barely making it to the toilet before expelling all of the cake she had eaten along with the oatmeal from earlier, for good measure. She was breathing heavily, eyes closed, as she grabbed a few squares of toilet paper from the roll and wiped her mouth. Letting out a groan, she heard the door open.

"Liv? Olivia, you OK?" Fin's voice was soft.

Olivia smiled, her mouth trembling and, in an effort not to bawl like a baby once again, she answered a quick, "Yeah, I'm fine," before bringing her lips inward, feeling as the warm tears spilled down her face.

"You sure?" He asked, right outside the stall door.

"Yeah, Fin," she said shakily. "It's the first time I've actually gotten physically ill…just…a shock…"

"Can I get you anything? Water? Sprite?"

Olivia's face contorted again and she stood, flushing the toilet, unlocking the door, and pushing it open. She smiled at Fin, although she was sure, at this point, it didn't look much like happiness. "Thanks, Fin…it's OK…I'm fine…"

Fin looked at her with extreme concern, "Liv…let me get you something to drink."

Olivia nodded, "OK, Fin…thanks…"

"You got it, Baby Girl…"

He turned and left the cribs. Olivia took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She placed both hands on her face, feeling the wetness from her tears and from her eyes watering from the force of throwing up. She knew she looked awful. She walked, on shaky legs, to the sink, cautiously glancing at herself in the mirror above. Her eyes were puffy and red, still watery; her cheeks were pink, her lips swollen. "Shit…" she whispered and turned on the faucet, splashing cold water on her face. She yanked on three scratchy, brown paper towels from the dispenser and patted her face gently.

Then, the sensation began again—a slow crawl of burning from the pit of her now-empty stomach, slithering upward, pushing at the base of her throat. Her body wasn't finished. She found herself on her knees again, this time, only dry heaving, her eyes and nose tearing and running again. This time, sobs overtook her, loud gasps she couldn't control.

So many thoughts and questions were concurrently running through her mind—_What about work? Will people think I'm weak and can't do my job, especially in a male-dominated workplace? Can everyone hear me outside the cribs? How am I going to keep working today if this physical feeling continued? Alex would flip if she knew I was now throwing up. What about the baby? Was it OK? My stomach is completely empty. I need to eat, and now. Will I be able to work? Is this it for work? Is this the end of my career until after I have the baby?_

She continued to break down until she heard someone come in again.

"Liv, I brought you some 7-up and a cup…" Fin said. "I'll leave them here and you can get them when you're ready."

Olivia whined, "Thank you, Fin…thank you…"

"You got it, Liv...sorry about the cake…maybe, too much?"

"No!" Olivia tried, reassuring him, but then thought about the fact that it probably was the cake, along with that strong cologne smell that had entered her nostrils—a really lethal combination, apparently, for her senses. "It's…"

"I'll give you a few minutes, Liv…don't worry about anything downstairs; you just take your time."

Olivia held her forehead in her hand and braced herself on the cold stall wall once again, standing up on even shakier legs. She opened the door to find the white, Styrofoam cup and can on one of the benches. She smiled and sat, popping open the can and pouring before taking small sips and sniffing, trying to regain some control of this newfound situation.

Not only was she experiencing the beloved morning sickness now, her emotions were all over the place. She was sad and angry and frustrated and anxious all rolled into one. She also had an undeniable longing to have Alex's nude body in her arms, touching her, feeling her, tast—

"Olivia?"

It was Munch. She fought the anger that began to rise inside, not knowing exactly why it had suddenly hit her. She didn't want to lash out at him but she felt it approaching like a slow-moving cruise ship headed to the shore.

She took a deep breath, looking down at her cup, willing the anger away and feeling him approach and sit next to her.

"I need to be treated like everyone else here, John…" she said softly, beginning to carve patterns in the soft-materialed cup in her hands.

She could feel his eyes on her and she turned her head to see his dark eyes, fuzzy gray eyebrows over his tinted glasses, and a slight smile on his face.

"Olivia Benson-Cabot…no one thinks of you any less…if anything…we think more of you now…having a baby isn't easy, we all know that."

Olivia began crying again and John wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, side by side. She brought the wad of paper towels to her nose and held it there, continuing to let it out.

… … … … … …

After taking a few moments to collect herself, the business of the day began, full force. They visited three hospitals, checking on their rape kit logs and following up on the expediting of the kits and their log books, making sure that the hospitals were up to date and that their storage facilities were being turned over, as they should.

In between stops, Olivia sipped on a bottle of ginger ale and tried to nibble on a bag of pita chips from a bodega, not wishing a repeat of earlier that morning, knowing that, if she tried to eat a food stand breakfast taco or hot dog or a donut or anything that her body wasn't used to, she would surely get sick again.

Their last stop, before heading back to the station, was a domestic disturbance. The boyfriend was arrested on the spot by the officers at the scene, who caught him in the act of beating his girlfriend, lamp base in hand, bloodying her to a virtual pulp. Olivia went to the hospital to interview the victim and stay with her throughout the process of having the rape kit completed, the ER tending to her injuries, and Olivia taking her statement.

Around twelve thirty, she could feel the fatigue and the hunger overtaking her body as she and Fin walked back into the pen. Olivia set her deli chicken, matzo ball and rice soup on her desk and then removed her jacket and placed it on the back of her chair. The smell of the chicken broth was comforting, yet simultaneously nauseating. She knew she would need to eat it soon in order to prevent the horrific scene of _pregnant woman passed out on the floor_.

She walked around to the side of her desk and had to stop, turning to brace herself on her desk and closing her eyes. Weakness rolled throughout her body and she thought she might be sick again for a moment.

"Boyfriend's in two…" Fin said, passing by behind her. "I'll meet you in there…"

Olivia opened her eyes, nodded, seeing him pass by with a file folder in hand. She took a deep breath, grabbing the cup from earlier and downing the last of the carbonated liquid. God, how she wanted one of Alex's Rasta Lattes right now.

Her cell phone in her pocket pinged a message but Olivia left it in her pocket, knowing she needed to get into the interrogation room with her waiting partner.

She took a cracker in her mouth and started for room two.

AAA

Alex sat, staring at the screen of her cell phone, waiting for Olivia to text her back. She had just sent a message asking how she was feeling. Then she sent another one that just said, _Olivia?_ Then, _Text me, Babe_…Now nothing. No reply.

Alex finally had a small break after the hectic morning of three arraignments, a longer-than-normal meeting with Donnelly and Petrovsky, and a business brunch with Arthur Branch.

There was no denying the worry that rose inside of her entire being. She decided to call Fin. No answer. She dialed Olivia. Same. Last resort was Cragen. But if something happened, they would have let her know. Olivia was probably just busy. She took a deep breath, willing he worry away, but it was no use.

She would call the captain as an ultimate final option. She would patiently wait a little while longer and then let herself panic.

… … … … … …

OOO

"That bitch doesn't listen!" the overweight, heavy-breathing, almost asthmatic beast yelled, slamming his fists on the aluminum table, startling Olivia briefly.

"You feel like a tough man, Lawrence? Beatin' on ya woman?" Fin's face was close to his from across the table. "Yeah, you a _real_ man, son…"

"A woman needs to be put in her place…" He eyes went to Olivia who was standing, leaning against the one-way glass, arms folded, one ankle crossed over the other, trying to not fly at this creep and slap him on the back of the head, grab his balls and twist—

"Detective?" Fin asked.

Olivia shook her head slightly, "So you were just being the man, right Lawrence? Playing the _right_ role in a relationship, right?"

"Yeah…" He looked her over, eyes scanning from bottom to top, a smirk on his face.

"You see…in _my_ marriage…" Olivia started, walking slowly closer, "…_I _know that my place is in the kitchen when I go home. I am at the beck and call of my spouse and I give them _whatever_ they need…" She got close to him now, leaning over, her face within inches, "…_anything_ that they want…"

"Yeah…" he nodded, looking down her parted blouse, "…you know how to treat your husband…I'll bet you give it to him good…"

"Oh, I _do_, Lawrence…my wife loves it…"

He laughed then, sour, putrid beer breath hitting her senses, the warm, moist breath hitting her face. She stood and closed her eyes, nausea moving through her.

"Liv?"

"Wife? Aw, shit…you need a dick…a body like that needs a dick…"

Olivia started at him now, getting in his face, "Like your girlfriend needs a dick?" Fin took a step closer, ready to intervene, "You have to force it on her, Lawrence? Big man? Big man, small member, huh, Larry?" She smiled now and walked behind him tracing a finger along his damp-with-sweat, dingy t-shirt. Her stomach rolled at the action. "Maybe she doesn't want your business, Larry…maybe you're not _enough _for her…"

He charged at her now, just missing grabbing her by a split second. Olivia jolted backward, hands behind her. She smiled.

"Bitch!"

"_Again_, I'm called a bitch…" she said calmly.

"Don't these baboons make it so much easier, Detective?" Fin smiled as two officers escorted him from the room, the large man struggling the whole way out.

Stress, hunger, exhaustion finally caught up with the brunette and her legs gave out, causing her to fall to the ground, knees hitting the hard concrete of the interrogation room. She placed her hand to her forehead, shaking it, just as her cell phone pinged again.

"Liv!" Fin was there in a split second, kneeling down. "Let's get you to your desk…" He helped her up and let him guide her out of the room and back to her desk. "Here eat your soup and…" He went to his desk briefly and reached into a brown paper bag, removing a foil-wrapped item, "…I got you this, too…you need more than that soup, girl…"

Olivia smiled, taking the item with a shaky hand, her emotions coming full force again, "Thanks, Fin…"

"Just a simple turkey, Swiss, and avocado, just like you like it…"

She held her face in her hands and cried now, "Jesus…I can't stop…"

She sobbed, her body shaking, feeling a firm hand on her back, rubbing soothingly. She felt like she could cry all day. She was so hungry and exhausted and nauseous and starving and aroused—it was all she could do not to climb on top of her desk and yell obscenities.

… … … … … …

She ate her lunch slowly, willing it to stay down, willing any sick feeling away. She went to the ladies' room and washed her hands and brushed her teeth and when she came back out, Cragen was standing in the doorway to his office, hands in pockets, looking at her as she entered the pen.

"Benson…" He motioned with his finger before entering his office.

She followed him, heart beating fast.

"Close the door…"

_Shit._

She did as directed and then remained standing, near the windows. She didn't want to have this conversation right now. She felt it coming, though.

"Sit down, Liv…"

Olivia shook her head, "No, Captain…I'll stand…" She felt her legs wobbling like Jell-O, though, and succumbed to sitting. Her emotions took over once again, feeling her lower lip tremble and somehow, her body was producing more tears. She didn't she had any left to shed.

"We need to talk about this…what's gonna happen…"

Olivia pursed her lips in an effort to keep from crying, but it was futile. Her nose ran, her eyes ran, she felt sweaty and clammy and more than a little uncomfortable.

"Alex called me…"

Olivia's eyes went wide. She had forgotten to text and call her. _Fuck_.

"Needless to say, she's worried to death, Olivia…now this isn't a soap opera here, but I think a decision needs to be made right now. I've been keeping my eye on you today…"

Olivia just sat, wadding the tissue in her hand into a ball, her eyes not leaving the captain.

"You've had a rough day so far…"

Olivia nodded. "You need time to get adjusted, see where the beginning of this pregnancy takes you…take a week…see what happens, how things go…rest, eat right…"

"But—" Olivia started but Captain Cragen held up his hand calmly and closed his eyes briefly before opening them. "There's no question about it and there's no arguing. It's an order. We'll see how you're doing next Monday, a week from today. I have a temporary replacement coming in to work with Fin in about an hour from the Bronx and he's supposed to be decent."

Tears streamed down her face but she knew the captain was right. She couldn't stay here with her emotions and her stomach acting as they were.

"And call your wife, Liv…if she hasn't already, she sounded like she was on the verge of losing her mind with worry." He smiled.

Olivia nodded, "Yes, Captain…" She stood and wiped her nosed with the wadded tissue.

"Olivia?"

She turned, just short of the door.

"Take care of that grandbaby, OK?"

Olivia's face contorted as she nodded, placing her hand on the knob and turning.

Closing the door, she was met with a flushed, porcelain face, immense concern in those blue eyes. All Olivia could think about was how nice her black pencil skirt looked on her, that fitted lavender sweater, those heels—

"Olivia…" she began, her tone urgent, not a hint of sympathy.

Olivia strode to her desk and began straightening it, feeling her wife's eyes burning a hole into her back. Alex had every right to be angry. She hadn't taken care of herself that day, the stress of the job had taken its toll, and she was exhausted. She hadn't called her, responded to her texts. It was all too much for Olivia. Her tears came again.

She didn't care. She turned around and took Alex in a hug, holding her tightly, the blonde reciprocating. Remembering where they were, Olivia pulled away, looking into now-empathetic eyes.

"I'm off for a week…" the brunette began.

Alex nodded, "Cragen told me…" Alex reached up and wiped a tear away with her thumb.

"I got sick…"

"Fin told me," the blonde smiled.

Olivia smiled meekly.

"Let me take you home, Babe…" Alex held her arm out and Olivia grabbed her purse quickly before linking elbows with the attorney's.

Olivia knew she had a lot to think about in the next week. She had some decisions to make. There was no doubt. Everything she had known for ten years was about to change.

She had absolutely no doubt.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Music referenced in this chapter! Check out my _**Cabenson**_ playlist on Spotify!

28

Olivia sat on the sofa, crossed legs, Rasta latte in her hands. She had already changed into to some black lounge pants and a white tank and gray hoodie, hair in a ponytail. She sat, staring at the painting that Charles had done of them, looking at the way he captured of them, their essences, their love. The look in Alex's eyes was awe-inspiring, the blueness almost surreal, yet simultaneously comforting and absolutely on point with realism.

Olivia knew she had messed up royally. Somehow, all of the perks of pregnancy seemed to hit her all at once today—tender, painful breasts, nausea and vomiting, and an emotional spectrum that would make Sybil seem normal.

She brought the soothing liquid to her lips, inhaling the spices, letting the scent soothe her now calming mind, and closed her eyes. She wouldn't cry. As much as she just felt like sobbing—for absolutely no reason, in particular—she wouldn't do it. It worried everyone around her, especially her wife. Alex was being so patient with her, had left work early on a Monday just for her, and she knew that the blonde had tried to remain calm the majority of the day but then ended up panicking—undue and unnecessary stress on the beautiful attorney.

Olivia felt the sting of tears beginning but, in order to keep them at bay, she leaned forward from the sofa and reached for the remote, switching it on and flipping quickly to a rerun of _Friends_. It was the one where Monica takes a tap dancing class to find out who stole her identity. Although not a huge fan of the show, she did love this one.

The brunette felt Alex enter the room behind her—a gentle rustle of air, the light scent of her perfume—before the blonde came into view, coming up to Olivia's left and passing in front of her, the blonde's body facing her own. Olivia reached out and touched her hip with her fingertips as she passed, smiling lightly at her wife. The blonde didn't look happy, though.

Alex took the remote from the top of Olivia's thigh, flipping it off and setting the remote on the coffee table before sitting next to her, tucking her feet beneath her. Olivia loved the casual look of her wife's slim fit heather gray joggers and her oversized white t-shirt, feet bare, hair in a loose butterfly clip. And those glasses. God, she was sexy. Olivia took a small breath and then smiled.

"So you're happy?" Alex asked stoically.

Olivia furrowed her brow and shook her head, "No, Al…"

"Do you have any idea how much I worried today? Not hearing back from you?"

Olivia began rubbing her thumb along the lip of her mug, focusing on this motion, "I know, Alex…I'm sorry…"

She looked into blue eyes now, the attorney nodding slowly. "Why do you do that, Olivia? We've talked about this…not shutting each other out…yet, you did it again today…"

Olivia swallowed, "I know…I just felt like…" Olivia took a deep breath, "…when I started to feel sick and then started throwing up, what was I gonna do? Call you? '_Alex, I've been throwing up…I feel like shit…I can't stop crying…_'…I am not gonna do that to you at work…" Olivia took a sip of her drink. "I don't want to be rescued, Alex…I've been doing things alone for so long…last thing I want to do is call you and have you worrying about me and ruin your day…"

Alex's voice was soft, gentle, "Why, Liv? It's not rescuing you…it's me being in on your life…" She placed her hand on the back of Olivia's neck, gentle fingers lightly stroking beneath her hairline. "I want to know how you're feeling, _especially_ right now…it's important for _so_ many reasons…the baby, your state, _my_ state of mind…" Alex was up on her knees on the couch now, leaning in to her wife. "When we first got back together, we knew this was an issue between both of us…you didn't trust me yet, and we told each other we wouldn't do that any more, remember?"

Olivia nodded, taking another deep breath and willing herself not to cry. "I remember…" she smiled, placing her right hand on the top of Alex's left thigh and squeezing firmly.

"Hey…" Alex leaned in now and kissed Olivia so gently, goose bumps formed on her arm, "…it's gonna get better, Liv…all of this will seem like a distant memory…you've been reading that book, I've been reading mine…" she smirked, referring to the sippy cups and Chardonnay book. "We're gonna start going to those pregnancy and parenthood classes…" She smiled, leaning in again, "Christmas is coming in three weeks…" She kissed Olivia more passionately now. "You, me, the beach house…" She smiled now leaning against the brunette, head on her shoulder, and wrapping her arm around her middle. "I didn't tell you this, but…my parents won't be there for New Year's…they're leaving two days after Christmas…until May..."

Olivia began giggling, "I love you, Alex…always thinking of how we can be alone…we can be high school teenagers again, Babe…"

"Well, I know how turned on you get at the beach…something about the sound of the water and the ocean air, I guess…"

Olivia began stroking Alex's hair, "I guess that's what it is, but Alex…"

Alex sat up now, looking into her eyes.

"…I am _always _aroused when you're around…" She leaned in for a soft kiss.

Alex pulled away, eyes still closed, "You hungry?"

"Of course," Olivia rasped. "Always…" she smiled, placing her hand on Alex's cheek and stroking her cheek with her thumb.

"Your stomach? Better?"

"Better now that we're home and you're here…" Olivia smiled, reaching for Alex's hair and moving it behind her ear. "Come here…"

They kissed softly, gently, exploring. Olivia cupped Alex's breasts softly with both hands and smiled. "I am so wet, Alex…"

"Ah, Liv…when you say that…"

"Let's eat something, it's…" Alex looked at the clock on the mantle, "…six…what do you feel like?"

"Aside from you?" Olivia smiled at her own cheesiness and the two began laughing. "Whatever you want to make, Al…" Olivia kissed her once again.

"How about…" Alex stood now, reaching her hands out to Olivia who took them and let the blonde pull her up, "…you go back to the bedroom and relax for a little while…" they wrapped their arms around each other, "…I'll make something I think your stomach can tolerate, and then we can eat…" Alex kissed her again, "…then I'll run you a bath…" Another kiss, "…and we'll take it from there…"

"Mmm…sounds perfect, Babe…"

Alex's hands found their way to Olivia's backside, squeezing firmly.

"I'll see you in a few then…" Olivia winked and began walking towards the bedroom but not before Alex got in a hearty slap to the brunette's backside.

"That, my love, won't ever stop, so…get used to it…" she winked.

"I would want it to stop, Alex…" Olivia moved toward the hallway, turning back, "…but our kids might have a problem with it…" she smirked before turning and continuing down the hallway.

AAA

Alex smiled, watching her wife enter their bedroom and disappear around the corner. God, she loved that woman. She walked to the counter and picked up her cell, checking for messages. She had told Thomas that she would take a couple of days off, but people at work still didn't know that her wife was almost three weeks pregnant. She wanted to talk to Olivia first before she told anyone outside of their circle of friends and family.

This week off was a blessing in disguise. She knew that Olivia wasn't feeling herself and Alex wanted to ensure that she felt safe, loved, alive, needed. The brunette truly made Alex desire to be the best wife and mother she could be.

Hillary began rubbing against her legs, looking up and purring. Alex folded her arms, leaning with her back to the counter, and smiled, "No, Hill…not right now…eight o'clock is the magic time for you…Mama Benson's rules…" Alex leaned down and picked up the purring feline and held her in her arms, nuzzling her fur, and began walking down the hallway to place her on the bed with Olivia.

Olivia wasn't on the bed, but she set Hillary down, nonetheless.

"Liv?" The blonde peered into the bathroom to see Olivia standing and flushing the toilet. "Babe?"

Olivia smiled and moved to the sink, turning it on, "Just a little sick, Al…I'm fine, though…" She rinsed her face off, patted it dry, and grabbed her toothbrush, layering it with toothpaste and beginning to brush.

Alex walked up behind her and began rubbing her back soothingly, looking at her wife's reflection in the mirror—red, puffy eyes, watery from the strain of her recent stomach expelling. She kissed her shoulder, "I'm sorry you feel so sick, Liv…"

Olivia smiled lightly, still brushing, "Comes with the territory, right?" She placed a flat hand over her belly. Alex came closer now placing her own hands around the brunette and squeezing her hands on her belly, Olivia removing her hands to allow the blonde to do so. Olivia spit and rinsed before standing again, putting her toothbrush back in the cup, Alex's hands still over her stomach.

Alex brought her mouth close to Olivia's ear, "A baby, Liv…" she whispered before taking the brunette's ear lobe into her mouth and sucking gently, tongue stroking it firmly.

She felt Olivia shudder beneath her licks and witnessed her wife's eyes close. Olivia turned in her arms quickly, her mouth on hers immediately, speaking in between kisses, "Between the stomach issues and my horniness…I choose my horniness…"

Olivia began backing Alex towards the bed until the backs of her knees were at the foot.

"Babe? Don't you wanna—"

Olivia's hand found its way inside Alex's sweats and panties and began stroking her firmly, the attorney releasing a cry of pleasure. Olivia looked into her eyes, a sparkle there, an arousal based fog evident as her fingers delved deeper into her wife, thrusting upward, Alex riding her hand almost desperately, her hands quickly on the brunette's backside, clenching firmly. Alex brought her right leg around the back of Olivia's waist, pulling her closer, the angle now at the perfect angle for intense stimulation.

"Uh…Olivia…" she moaned, tilting her head back, Olivia's mouth now going for her exposed neck.

Alex pumped, Olivia now inserting a third finger, Alex's grip tightening, feeling her own face contort with an impending climax. "Uh, Liv…uh…uh…ay…" she squeaked peaking with a gasping of breath and then releasing with a loud moan, her body spasming hard, euphoria coursing throughout her lower lips, her core, her entire being. She rested her forehead to Olivia's riding it out, her breath slowing.

Olivia removed her fingers now, moving in to kiss her savagely.

"That…was…incredible…" Alex tried, her lower half feeling like warm jelly.

Olivia smiled and then kissed her softly.

Alex finally opened her eyes, smiling back at the beautiful chocolate eyes in front of her.

"Feel less stressed, Al?" Olivia held her hips firmly, Alex's leg finally finding the floor.

Alex nodded, "What—what about you, Baby?"

"Oh, I'm gonna get off tonight, Al…don't you worry…let's eat dinner because I'm gonna need my stamina to turn you out…I have some ideas in mind…"

A wave of arousal passed through the blonde in a rush, almost causing her to grab the brunette right then and there.

"I'm hungry, Al…for _food_," she smiled. "How about we go back to plan A…you cooking and me resting and then…tonight…" Olivia kissed her wife softly.

"OK, Liv…"

… … … … … …

OOO

Alex had made a dinner of salmon en pappillote, with roasted oven potatoes and steamed asparagus which was, as usual, delicious. They sat on the sofa afterwards, kitchen cleaned, at opposite ends, legs intertwined, Olivia drinking a Rasta latte that her wife had taught her how to make, and Alex finishing off a glass of merlot.

"How's your stomach, Liv?" Alex asked, slipping her slender fingers beneath her black yoga pants, fingers dancing lightly on the skin of her shin.

"Right now? Good…"

"I'm glad, Baby…"

"Al?"

"Yeah, Liv?" she smiled.

"Bath?"

"Yeah, Babe…" Alex started to get up but Olivia stopped her with hands to her knees. "I'll do it…I have a surprise for you, anyway…"

Alex smiled, "Mmm…really?"

Olivia nodded. "Give me ten minutes…"

"I'll be in there, Babe…"

Olivia got up and began walking back to the bedroom. Once inside, she closed the door, leaving it open a crack, and began lighting vanilla scented candles all around—one on the dresser, one on each nightstand, two in the bathroom. She opened the bottom drawer of the dresser and removed a lacy off white thong with pink ribbon details, and a matching bra, slipping her clothing off, placing them in the hamper, and putting the lingerie on. She then went to the bathtub and turned on the faucet, filling it with the usual oils and salts, letting the scent and the steam fill her senses. She plugged her iPod into the speakers and selected her _Slow Jamz _playlist and H-Town's _Knockin' da Boots_ came on.

She smiled to herself, remembering being in college when these songs came out, not realizing how they would be used in her future. She exited the bathroom and spritzed a tiny bit of Samsara on and fluffed up her hair in the mirror, applying a small bit of lipstick, and then made her way down the hallway.

"Oh, Al-ex…" she said slowly, yet seductively.

Alex turned from watching an episode of the _Gilmore Girls_ and her jaw dropped. Her mouth turned into a smile and she stood now, remote in hand, turning the TV off, and tossing it on the sofa, her eyes not leaving her wife.

Olivia held her hand out and Alex took it, the brunette leading her down the hallway.

"God, Olivia…you look so sexy…"

Olivia pulled her into the bedroom and she could hear the song switched to _Sweet Lady _by Tyrese. Olivia began with Alex's t-shirt, removing it over her head slowly, Alex removing her glasses first. Olivia continued with her sweat pants, untying the waist and then sliding them down, Alex stepping out of them, pure desire in her eyes. Olivia kneeled down, kissing Alex's stomach, the attorney shivering from arousal beneath her, her hands going to the top of Olivia's head, her breathing already shaky with need.

Olivia reached around the blonde and unclasped her bra, kissing her neck and chest gently, tongue tasting her.

AAA

Olivia's body had Alex salivating, her heart racing, her vision almost blurred. She swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly dry as Olivia led her into the bathroom.

"Get in…"

"What about you?"

Olivia placed her finger to Alex's mouth, "Shhhh…get in, Al…I'm gonna dance for you…"

Alex's breath caught in her throat and she actually gasped a little, her heart skipping a beat. "OK, Liv…" her voice didn't sound like her own. It sounded like someone on the verge of orgasm, already.

Olivia smiled broadly, obviously knowing what effect she had on her.

The song switched to _Sex Me_ by R. Kelly.

Alex smiled as she settled into the warm water, already feeling a tingling between her legs. Olivia took a fedora from the hook on the back of the bathroom door—_where did she get a black velvet fedora?_—and put it on. She then began moving her hips to the beat, the blonde watching her every move, mouth open. Her hips gyrated, hands all over her breasts, her belly, her legs, her arms, dancing, swaying to the beat. Alex fought the desire to either touch herself or grab Olivia and pull her into the tub with her. But she continued patiently watching, nonetheless…

Olivia continued to dance, turning around, bending over, touching her ass, the backs of her legs, shimmying and shaking her ass seductively.

Alex was about to lose it. _Bump n' Grind_ came on.

"Jesus, Olivia…I need to touch you, Babe…"

"Patience, Babe…" Olivia continued to dance.

Alex reached to her core and fingered her swollen lips.

Olivia smiled, shaking her head, and motioning her finger in a _no, no, no_ fashion.

Alex removed her hand, "You're driving me insane, Liv…" she husked.

"Soon, Baby…" Olivia continued dancing, her hand going to her satin-covered crotch, fingering herself through her panties.

Alex watched her tight abs working, the sexy muscles of the muscled cut of her waist, the way her breasts were confined and pushed up from the enclosures of her bra, her thigh muscles tensing as she danced.

Alex's eyes focused on her wife's actions, "Olivia…_please_…"

"OK, Babe…" Olivia reached around and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor, let the hat fall to the floor, and then slid her panties down, Alex's heart beginning its own manic pitter-patting.

_Oh My God_, by P!nk came on next—the final straw for Alex. "Get your sexy, tight ass in here, Olivia…" she demanded.

Olivia did as she was told and slipped into the garden tub with her wife, the water sloshing around, the ladies stopping to laugh only briefly. Olivia sat on her side, placing her legs on either side of Alex, but the blonde couldn't take it any longer. She sat up and kneeled in front of Olivia, gently placing her hands on the brunette's breasts, squeezing gently.

"Is this OK?"

Olivia nodded quickly and then Alex began thumbing her nipples, squeezing more firmly now.

"And this?"

"Fine, Al…" Olivia rasped.

Alex leaned into Olivia and kissed her, mouths slipping over steamy, heated mouths. Olivia positioned herself now, with Alex's right thigh in between her legs. The brunette raised her hips to meet the blonde's leg, making contact and moaning, head thrown back, Alex's hands still working on her aroused breasts, mouth on her neck, jaw, mouth.

"You wanna come, Babe?" Alex asked.

"More than anything, Alex…" Olivia breathed.

Alex moved her knee in closer, firmly, against Olivia's core. Olivia began to move up and down, sliding her lower lips along it, her mouth opening in a building ecstasy.

"Come for me, Baby…" Alex coaxed.

Olivia continued moving, her actions becoming harder, Alex watching the brunette enter the throes of passion, building pressure.

_Weak_ by SWV began to play.

Olivia moved her core along the blonde's thigh, her brow furrowed, gripping the sides of the tub. "Oh, Alex…"

Olivia squeaked and then screamed so loudly, Alex was sure the entire building might have heard her. Alex smiled as Olivia's contractions began and then slowed, signaling the end of her climax.

Panting, she said, "That's part one…"

"Oh, really?" Alex grinned.

"Yeah, Babe…let's go to the bed…"

"You got it, Liv…"

… … … … … …

The next week went by with Alex going to work every day, Olivia having dinner ready every evening, wearing something incredibly skimpy when Alex got home, the blonde's comfortable clothing to change into laid out for her on the bed. Olivia brought Alex lunch every day, the two eating in a sexual-tension based fog, talking about people they had met, laughing about experiences that they had shared together, and reminiscing about their time they had been together over the past eleven months that they had been together—engaged, married, honeymoons.

Alex loved every minute of it and Olivia only solidified the bond and love and trust that they had experienced thus far.

It was the night before Olivia was to go back to work, a Sunday night, and the two found themselves in their usual Sunday night routine of having cleaned the penthouse and made dinner and now relaxing in their home office, doing separate work for the following day.

"Hey, Babe…" Olivia said softly, "…remember this video?" Olivia pressed play on the media player of her PC. A video sprang to life. It was a video of she and Olivia dancing on the yacht in Greece, the young men dancing around them.

Alex smiled, rolling her chair closer to Olivia. "Yeah…I remember…are you doing any work?" Alex questioned, moving her chair back to her own space and returning to a file of a recent case she was reading.

"I'm done, Babe…Fin emailed me a case file but I'm done…" Olivia turned to Alex, "…why?" she smiled.

Olivia clicked on a song and _Paper Plane_ by Lucy Schwartz began to play.

"Oh, Liv…Greece…"

Olivia nodded. "Exactly…us lying in bed, the ocean surf lulling us…"

"We've lived so much over the past ten months, Liv…so many experiences…"

"Yeah, Baby…we have…I love you, Alex…so much…"

Olivia stood now, leaning over the blonde and taking her face with both hands and kissing her resolutely.

"It's our third week of being pregnant, Babe…"

"I know, Liv…don't you think I have those reminders on my iPad, my cell phone, my PCs at work and home?"

Olivia smiled, "I know you do, Al…"

"Every moment, Liv…I have it documented…"

Olivia kissed her again, showing her love, her devotion, her joy.

… … … … … ….

"Hey, Liv! You're back!" Munch beamed as Olivia walked into the squad room after her week of hiatus.

"Hey, Munch…" she said, smiling and throwing her purse into her drawer and attaching her badge and gun.

"Finally…" Fin said, walking into the room and placing a hand on her back, squeezing gently, "…we missed you, girl…"

"I missed you guys, too…" Olivia smiled.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, Fin…much…"

Cragen came out of his office, "Olivia…Fin…domestic disturbance on 45th street…back up is there… gruesome scene, wife called, she's not doing well…get there!"

"We're on it Cap'n…" Fin piped, putting his leather jacket on.

Olivia grabbed her jacket, as well and headed out with Fin to their next call.

… … … … … …

They pulled up to the high rise on 45th Street, Fin shifting into park and turning the ignition off.

"Stay here…don't come in. Back up is here. You don't need to leave the car, Liv…" Fin looked at her with pleading eyes and he shut the door.

Olivia sat, taking a deep breath. Why was she here, then?

She waited, taking her cell phone from her pocket after hearing a ping from a text message. Alex.

_Everything OK?_

It was four o'clock in the afternoon and Alex was probably wrapping things up for the day.

Olivia texted back: _Out on a call. I'm in the car. All is good._

Instantly, a reply: _Good. Stay there._

Olivia smiled just as a call came in from the 2-way walkie-talkie.

"Back up, back up…officer down!"

Olivia yanked on the handle upon hearing Fin's desperate voice. She raced out of the car, not bothering to shut it and entered the building, finding the stairwell and racing up the stairs to the fourth floor, where the disturbance had been reported.

She raced down the hallway and came upon and open door, weapon drawn. Fin was lying on the floor inside, near the sofa, and then she felt a sharp pain to her lower back, causing her to fly forward, doubling over in pain, her hands hitting the hard concrete beneath her. She winced as she looked up, trying to reach for her weapon, two feet away.

"Don't even try it…" a skinny, sweaty, erratic strung out man in his twenties warned. For good measure, he kicked the gun away and held his foot at her neck, his own .45 drawn, pointed at her face. She held her hands up in surrender.

Officers rushed in now, yelling "freeze" and "drop your weapon", the young man smiling and turning, his own weapon going off and hitting an officer. Olivia flinched as the second officer tackled him to the ground, taking his gun.

Within moments, the man was escorted away, she was being helped up by EMTs, Fin informing them that she was pregnant.

… … … … … …

Olivia lay in the hospital bed, feeling her lower back stinging with pain. The medical staff at Mercy had already informed her that she was fine, no damage to her kidneys or her unborn child, after tests and x-rays, and even a sonogram.

Olivia put her hand to her forehead and willed the tears away.

"Liv?"

Olivia took her hand away, knowing full well who that voice belonged to—Captain Cragen. Grandpa Cragen. She looked up, "I'm fine, Captain…"

"Olivia…" he began, coming closer, those sympathetic eyes digging into her soul.

He took a deep breath before he began. "You shouldn't have been there…we had back up…Fin told me that he told you to stay in the car…"

"But, I got his call—"

"Save it, Benson." He held his hand up.

Olivia felt the tears forming now, they came, regardless of how hard she tried to contain them.

He walked closer now, right in front of her. "You're off duty as far as SVU detective goes…until further notice."

"But, Captain—"

"No way I will have one of my best detectives, in as fragile a state as you're in, be put in the line of danger for the next eight months. It's just not something I'm willing to do, or have on my conscience."

Olivia tears began now, relentlessly streaming down her cheeks. "How is Fin?"

"No gunshot wound…just the wind knocked out of him. He's fine. He'll be released soon, like you…" He placed his hand on her upper arm, "Olivia…we have options…"

Olivia sniffed, "What do you mean?"

"A new program has started called Haven House in Queens…they need a detective working there full time, doing intake, questioning, being a support system…"

"Me?"

"I think you'd be the best person for the job…you'd be safe, you'd still come to the squad room two times a week to report…you'd be out of danger…"

Olivia began sobbing, "My job as detective?"

"You'll still be detective and even more, one day, I'm sure of it…but, for now, this is a great opportunity. They need someone like you there. It's a new facility and they need structure, guidance and love…"

"I can have my job back after the baby, right?"

Captain Cragen smiled, "Of course…I wouldn't have it any other way…I hope to promote you to Sergeant someday, Olivia…"

Olivia's tears fell and she noticed her wife standing in the doorway, sky blue wool coat over her arm. She felt her face contort even more with emotion upon seeing her.

Captain looked behind him and, seeing Alex, smiled, and then turned back to Olivia, "I'll leave you two alone…" he turned and left the room, placing a hand on Alex's forearm as he left.

Alex walked up to Olivia and took her hand, "Couldn't stay in the car, could you?"  
>"Fin was—"<p>

Alex waved her off gently, "I heard all about the position they want you for at Haven House, Liv…"

Olivia nodded, her nose running. Alex reached for a tissue and handed it to her wife, smiling.

"But my job, Alex…my position in the department…"

"From what I've heard, that's still there, Baby…" Alex smiled and cupped Olivia's face with her hand. "You can still be a bad ass detective with a badge and cuffs…"

Olivia smiled, wiping her nose, and wadding it in her left hand, holding her wife's with her right. "Yeah…he said it's a good gigue…"

Alex nodded, "And you'll be safe…four days a week…you can still cook me dinner…" she winked, smirking.

Olivia sat up now, wincing. "Let's mull it over at home, Babe…"

Alex helped Olivia up and the two headed to the reception desk, checking out, before heading home to their safe haven in the city.

… … … … … …

**A/N (cont.) Christmas in Southampton next! Would love to hear what you thought of the "solution"!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Repost and republish at 2/24/15 1:15 p.m. for editing. **

**I apologize if you've read it!**

**A/N at the end!**

29

The Rockefeller Center Christmas tree was beautifully illuminated, shoppers and ice skaters taking the time to enjoy the holiday season. Olivia and Alex held their respective to-go cups—Olivia with a soy hazelnut steamer and Alex with a café mocha, as they walked past the ice rink filled with tightly bundled daredevils, watched and encouraged by others, onlookers leaning against the railings and watching the skaters.

They women decided that they would get a small tree to decorate and keep in the penthouse for the holidays, although most of their holiday would be spent in Southampton. Casey was going to house sit again and they wanted the red head to feel at home and in the holiday spirit, as well.

They had picked out a four-foot Christmas tree that was guaranteed to be delivered to their doorstep in just an hour, and had purchased ornaments, lights, and garland at a one-stop Christmas shop during their shopping experience that afternoon. Alex had never really had a tree living on her own—there had been no need for one—and, even though they would be gone for the actual date, she couldn't resist decorating their living space with seasonal items.

Olivia laughed, "I can't believe you bought that demented looking angel for the top of the tree, Al…"

"I think it's beautiful…"

"It looks like something from the movie _Stigmata_," Olivia offered.

"What about those plastic candy canes you chose? Hansel and Gretel comes to mind…"

"You would rather a very cohesive Christmas tree, everything matching, everything with the same color scheme? Tinsel matching, lights all the same color?"

Alex smirked, Olivia now looking at her, "Nothing wrong with that…"

"I grew up with the same seven-foot artificial tree for eighteen years—same dusty decorations, same fake popcorn garland, same chipped Looney Tunes ornaments, my grandmother's crocheted snowflakes, ones I made in school out of raisin boxes and homemade play dough…"

They rounded the corner with their bags, just two blocks from the car.

Alex looked over at Olivia whose mind seemed to have stopped, suddenly lost in thought, "Liv?"

Olivia shook her head quickly, smiling, "Sorry, Al…what was I saying?" She took a sip from her steamed milk.

"Christmas…growing up…" she said cautiously.

"From as young as I can remember, I was the one who put the tree up while my mother directed me from the sofa, usually with a glass of some sort in her hand." Olivia laughed lightly, linking arms with Alex and pulling the blonde closer to her, "Bugs and Daffy were my once-a-year friends…along with Winnie the Poo…also an ornament on the tree…"

Alex stopped now, turning to face her wife, "Oh, Liv…I'm so sorry, Baby…that never should have happened to you…" Alex took her in a hug, but Olivia didn't seem upset. The blonde pulled away, searching those dark brown, almond eyes, but all she saw was joy.

"I'm fine, Al…" she smiled. "Nothing can top this…this, right here, what we have now, is an absolute fairy tale to me, Al…us, spending our first Christmas together, decorating, spending time with your family, a baby on the way…" Only then did her eyes begin tearing. "_This_ is what makes me so overcome with emotion, Babe…the good stuff…" She leaned in for a kiss, her gloved hands gripping the blonde's cheeks. Alex could smell the leather and the faintness of the brunette's perfume on her wrists.

"Oh, Liv…" Alex whispered, foreheads against the other.

Olivia kissed her once again, standing next to the beamer, and pulled away, smiling. "Let's get home, Baby, and decorate for our first Christmas together…" She kissed her again.

"Absolutely, Liv…let's do it."

… … … … … …

OOO

The tree was up, lights strung, only a minor mishap with the lights and getting them all plugged into a power strip, Olivia asking for a drum roll, and then an anticlimactic…nothing. They switched out the power base and then had an illuminated tree…finally.

They had decorated the mantel with evergreen boughs, white lights, and a small collection of Christmas globes that they had each contributed to, along with the dainty white, crocheted snowflakes that her grandmother had made when she was little. The large canvas painting of them, stood majestically in the middle, a large 3-wick vanilla candle on either side.

Olivia dropped herself onto the sofa, all decorating having been completed. She smiled, leaning forward, and grabbed her mug of hot apple cider from the coffee table, warming her hands with it and blowing gently, and then leaning back, sipping. She took the cinnamon stick from the side of the cup and stirred, looking back at her wife.

Alex was digging in a box—one of the last two. God, she looked so adorably relaxed in those tight faded jeans, one huge hole on her left knee—her legs looking extra-long and fit today—baggy, off-white cable-knit sweater over it. Her hair was in a loose bun at the back of her head. She stood up from bending over the box, pushed her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose, put her hands on her hips, and let out a frustrated sigh, a perplexed expression on that porcelain face.

"Babe? What is it?" Olivia asked, putting her feet up on the coffee table and crossing them at the ankle.

"The stockings…I had some stockings…" She ran her hands over her face and then scratched the crown of her head vigorously before crossing one arm over her belly, her other hand over her mouth, thinking.

"What were they? Just plain stockings?"

Alex smirked at her, "_Christmas_ stockings, Liv…not like panty hose or tube socks..." Alex leaned over and took her own mug of the same drink into her hands and sipped.

"Did you try that other box over there?" Olivia offered, pointing to a lone box by the hallway.

Alex headed toward it and then dragged it over to the living room, opening it and folding back the flaps. Her expression was classic and just what Olivia was hoping for. The blonde reached in, eyes watering, and pulled out an oversized, off-white sweater knit stocking with a red velvet cuff, and held it up, looking at it and smiling. The blonde looked at Olivia and smiled, a tear now rolling down her cheek, "You did this?"

Olivia nodded, "In the words of Aunt Fern in Steel Magnolias_…'guilty'_…"

Olivia had gone to a local specialty boutique and had three stockings monogrammed, all with a vintage feel to them—Alex's was the red and antique white one with _ALEX_ in calligraphy letters with a crimson-colored thread, Olivia's was off white with a green, velvet cuff, _OLIVIA_ embroidered in green, and there was a third one she had gotten. Olivia smiled as she waited for her wife to discover it.

Olivia watched as Alex admired the two stockings as she hung them on the mantle, smiling, folding her arms, taking a step back to look at them. "These are beautiful, Liv…I love them…I can't wait to fill yours…" She turned her head and winked.

"There's more," Olivia said, smiling. "Look further in the box…"

Alex turned from hanging the stockings and folded her arms, she was smiling, yet shaking her head at the same time.

"What, Babe? Just look…"

"What did you do, Olivia? I can already feel that it's something that's gonna have me really emotional…"

"Just look, Al…" Olivia coaxed.

Alex reached into the box, moving some things aside before coming upon the object of Olivia's encouragement. Alex stood and placed her hand over her mouth, face contorting with emotion behind it. Her eyes caught with the brunette's. She reached into the box now, producing a stocking of half the size, a golden cuff instead of a red or green one, like the women. Alex turned it around, facing Olivia holding it to her chest, the eyes tearing mercilessly now. It read BABY BENSON-CABOT in golden thread.

"The cuff is removable, and I bought a blank one so we can have it replaced with the baby's name—"

Before she knew it, Alex was on Olivia on the sofa, her mouth on hers, preventing her from finishing her sentence. The blonde's hands were searching Olivia's body, arms, shoulders, breasts, jaw.

"Mmmm…" Olivia tried, "I guess you like it?"

Alex finally pulled away, her breathing heavy, "That's a score point for you, Liv…make that three score points in the romance department…" She kissed her again, slowly this time, letting her tongue sweep across Olivia lower lip before sucking firmly, letting go with a slight pop.

"God, Alex…when you kiss me like that…that mouth…" Olivia breathed, now feeling a heat, a burning in her groin.

"Oh, yeah?" Alex reached down to Olivia's warmth, cupping her through the fabric of her black jeans. "Turned on detective?" Alex's hand traveled to Olivia's left breast now, through the fabric of her V-neck sweater, squeezing firmly.

Olivia hissed lightly.

"Still sensitive, huh?"

Olivia nodded, "Not as bad but…yeah…but keep touching me, Al…I _really_ _want_ you to…"

They did continue and before she knew it, she was underneath Alex, fully stripped in bed, her wife's mouth on her center, happily using that wonderful instrument to make the brunette come multiple times.

… … … … … …

AAA

Around six o'clock on that same evening, the ringer on Olivia's cell phone sounded as Alex listened to _You Give Me Something _by James Morrison, playing ever-so-softly in the background. With the brunette resting in the bedroom, Alex reached for Olivia's cell phone that was on the kitchen counter, while she stirred a hearty Bolognese sauce she was making for dinner that evening with a big wooden spoon.

Looking at the screen with one hand, tomato-stained spoon in the other, she saw that it was Captain Cragen. She slid the screen to answer, "Olivia Benson-Cabot's phone, Alex Benson-Cabot speaking…" She smiled to herself at the formality of her tone.

"Hey, Alex…it's Captain Cragen…"

"How are you, Captain?" She dipped the spoon into the meat sauce and then blew on it.

"Good, how's Olivia? How's her back?"

"No complaints, Captain. Or, at least, not that she's said. You know how tough she can be about getting injured." Alex popped the end of the spoon into her mouth and tasted it. Perfect.

Captain Cragen continued, "I assume she's home because I know, for a fact, that she wouldn't be without her cell…"

Alex could hear the smile in his voice. She turned the element off and set the spoon across the top of the pot. She walked around the counter and began walking down the hallway, lowering her voice, just in case, "She was lying down for a little while…let me see…" She pushed the already cracked door open to see Olivia curled on her right side, facing the balcony doors, eyes open, blinking sleepily. Snow was expected this evening and, if Alex knew her wife, she was waiting for it to begin so that she could watch it. Olivia loved the snow.

"Captain? She's awake…I'll let you talk to her…" Alex sat next to her on the edge of the bed, intentionally pressing her backside into her wife's thighs, and handed her the cell phone, brown eyes meeting blue and smiling.

Olivia stretched, cocoa nipples peeking out, rolling onto her back as she answered. "Hey, Captain…" Still nude from their earlier lovemaking session, she kept the sheet up underneath her arms, pulling it up at the cleavage as though her captain could see her. She smiled at Alex as she spoke, "…good…not really, maybe a _little_ sore but nothing worth complaining about…yeah…um…OK, let me see…" Olivia covered the mouthpiece with her finger, "He wants to come over for a few minutes tonight, after he leaves the station, to give me the details of the new program at Haven House…is that OK?"

Alex leaned in and kissed Olivia softly, "Of course…how about we invite him for dinner? About seven?" Alex began tracing a figure eight on Olivia's sheet-covered belly before placing a flat hand there, spreading her fingers, feeling the firmness beneath it.

Olivia smiled and took her finger away from the phone, "Captain? We'd like to invite you over for dinner at seven…it's no bother, at all…Alex has already made it…just a casual evening dinner…no, we've got everything, just bring yourself…OK, Captain…see you then…" She ended the call and set the cell down on the bed side table, smiling and taking Alex's hand from her stomach and bringing it to her mouth, kissing softly. "What smells so good, Babe?"

"Linguine Bolognese…I added mushrooms because I know you love them…" Alex leaned in and kissed the brunette gently. "Garlic bread, fresh grated parmesan, a light salad…" Alex kissed her wife again and then kept her face close, looking into those eyes. Their rich color was captivating, warm, kind, content. Her eyes dipped to her lover's mouth, full, pink, that one freckle above the left corner of her lip, those tiny freckles nestled among caramel skin along her cheeks and nose.

Olivia smiled now, Alex's entire being melting. The blonde smiled back, taking her hand to Olivia's cheek and holding firmly. "How do you feel?"

"_Much_ better than a week ago…" Olivia sat up quickly and grabbed Alex's waist firmly and, with a precision-like athletic ability, was on her knees, and had Alex pinned underneath her, the blonde laying sideways on the bed. Olivia moved to straddle the blonde, her nude body hovering above.

Panting, Alex said, "I love this friskiness, Babe…" Alex placed her hand on Olivia's silky thigh, bringing it around to her firm ass cheek and squeezing. Those perfect breasts were sitting there, mesmerizing the attorney. Alex finally looked up from ogling her wife's body. Alex smiled, "I'll never get enough of looking at you, Baby…as long as I'm breathing and even when I'm lounging on that cloud in the sky, I'll be asking where you are and can my angels bring me my own angel I had on Earth.

Olivia giggled, her body shaking, her eyes tearing. She held up her thumb and forefinger close together, but not touching, "Just a _little_ cheese factor, Al…" She smiled, "I love you, Babe…" She leaned over and kissed Alex now, the blonde reaching up to lightly finger pebbled nipples before holding both warm breasts in her hands, feeling their weight.

"I think they're bigger already, Babe…" Alex smiled.

Olivia shook her head, smirking, "You just can't wait, can you?"

"I love them like this; I'll love them huge…" Alex began giggling. "I'm an equal opportunity lover when it comes to your girls."

"My girls? You mean…_breasts_?" she whispered the last word.

"Yes, your fun bags, tatas, tits, teets, bazooms, cans, jugs…" Alex smiled, "Your breasts, Liv…your boobies, that's my favorite word, by the way…" She smiled.

"But the other parts are hard for you…the 'p' word…"

"Olivia, don't start…"

"We'll have to have some lessons in shouting it from the mountaintops, Babe, loud and proud when we're at the beach house after your parents go back to Mallorca. We'll have to set you and that tame, private school mouth free…" Olivia grinned.

Alex looked to her right behind her at the alarm clock on her side of the bed. "It's six-fifteen and someone needs to, at least, put a bra on for our dinner guest," Alex encouraged, patting Olivia's hips and then clenching them.

The women heard a squeak coming from the opposite corner of the bed. Alex tilted her head back to see Hillary's face right above hers, purring like a chainsaw. The loveable feline began licking Alex's forehead, Alex able to smell the stagnancy of her fishy breath, staled my hours of sleeping, and feel the bristle-like abrasion from her tiny, tongue.

Olivia began laughing.

"Oh, Jeez…her breath stinks, Liv…"

Alex closed her eyes but was smiling, then she felt Hillary stop and the blonde opened her eyes again, noticing that their furry daughter had moved over to Olivia and was kissing her knee, her thigh.

"She prefers the taste of you…" Alex offered. "You must be dirty…" Alex smirked.

Olivia took Alex's wrists and pinned them above her head, leaning forward, "But you like the taste of me, too, Babe…I don't mind being your dirty girl, Al…You can lick me clean…" Olivia kissed Alex passionately, tongue invading her mouth before pulling away abruptly, "Gotta get ready…" She was up and standing, walking over to the drawer, leaving the blonde still laying where she left her.

Alex placed her fingertips on her ribcage, "When do you think that new gigue will happen at the shelter?" Alex sat up and turned her head, watching as Olivia slipped a pair of lacy lavender panties on, sliding them upward.

Alex stood now and began fixing the bed where her wife had been napping.

"I'm not sure…but I don't even think the facility has been finished, yet. Cragen said something about construction being in the process of remodeling an old warehouse, building rooms, plumbing, and furnishing it." Olivia clasped her bra and began slipping on her black jeans from earlier, opting for a ribbed gray, V-neck sweater this time. She grabbed a pair of thick gray socks from the drawer and sat on the bed and put them on, Alex already there, both now looking out the window.

Alex turned and smiled at Olivia, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Yes, it _is_ going to snow, Babe…but they said around eight…"

Olivia opened her mouth, a slow smile creeping across her face, "God, Al…" She grabbed her face firmly, smushing the attorney's cheeks in one hand, "You know me too well, Baby…" She planted a wet kiss on her and then stood, holding her hands out.

Alex took them and let her wife pull her up, Olivia taking her in close, wrapping her arms tightly around her, "Let's eat…" Olivia kissed her, slapped her backside firmly, and began down the hallway.

… … … … … …

OOO

Dinner was delicious and afterwards Alex served a dessert of pound cake topped with chocolate mousse and a dark chocolate ganache that the blonde had whipped up, the pound cake already in the freezer. They sat in the newly decorated living room, talking over coffee, both Olivia and Alex sipping a Rasta latte, eating dessert, and nibbling on another batch of macaroons with drizzled dark chocolate that Charles and Landon had brought over the day before, upon hearing of Olivia's scare at work.

Word sure did travel in the building and, Olivia didn't know how it did so as quickly as it did, but it was rather unsettling. If she didn't know better, she'd think the place was wired. She smiled to herself, taking a sip of her warm drink.

"Liv?" Alex questioned, placing a hand on her back and rubbing softly. "You OK?"

Olivia looked up, "Yeah, Al…fine…just content…the decorations and the glow just makes me so serene." Bing Crosby's _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas _played softly on the stereo. Just then, Olivia looked through the sliding glass door of the living room and saw a few snowflakes begin to flurry down. "Oh, Alex…look…"

Alex looked, as well, taking Olivia's hand and bringing it to her mouth, kissing softly.

Olivia decided to bring her focus back to what they had been talking about, "So, January eighth is the grand opening, the ribbon cutting ceremony…?"

"Yes and, since you'll be a huge part of this program and its inception, they've asked that you be there for that." Cragen smiled. "The building opens for actual business on the tenth, so that'll be your first day, like I said."

Olivia nodded. "I would be honored." Olivia turned to her wife, "Alex and I can get back from Southampton on the morning of the sixth, so…that'll give us a couple of days to get settled back in."

Captain Cragen cleared his throat and then looked at Olivia, then Alex, then Olivia again, his eyes warm, "Say…isn't today a cause for celebration? It's one month, isn't it?"

Olivia smiled, looking at Alex, "Yeah…" Olivia felt her composure faltering, "…Alex and I were just talking about that today when we were out shopping. One month today…"

Captain Cragen reached into his suit coat pocket and produced an envelope. "Since our human baby has yet come into this world, I got your furry one a gift…I know she is like a child to you two, so…" He handed Olivia the envelope that had a tiny silver bow on it. She pulled the ribbon and opened it, revealing a hundred dollar gift card to Petsmart, and another tiny gift inside enclosed in a yellow, shimmery, taffeta bag.

Olivia pulled at the tiny drawstring and reached her thumb and forefingers inside, pulling out a delicate, gold-chained necklace with a tiny one-centimeter diameter heart. An incredibly small inscription was on one side. Olivia squinted through her tears, "_Loved_…" she squeaked. "Oh, Captain…it's beautiful…"

"You can wear it while you're pregnant and then pass it on to your first baby. The other side is blank so you can have that engraved with the baby's name." He smiled that dedicated, loving smile.

"Thank you, Captain…" Olivia held the necklace in her trembling fingers, willing herself to remain cool as she took a small breath, pursing her lips and letting it out.

"Let me put it on you, Babe…" Alex began, sniffing.

Olivia looked and saw that the blonde's eyes were red-rimmed and her nose was pink, as well. The brunette turned away from her wife and lifted her hair. Alex brought the necklace over her head and clasped it. Olivia let her hair back down, smiling at the attorney and fingering the charm.

Olivia looked back at the captain, "I love it…thank you…" Olivia stood and walked to her boss and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, I'll leave you two to your evening…thank you for the wonderful dinner."

All three stood and Alex approached him, taking his hands. "Thank you, Captain…for everything you've ever done for Olivia and I…taking care of her, treating her like family…" She took him in a hug now and he looked at a loss to Olivia, but finally held on and joined the hug.

Alex pulled away, backing up into Olivia, the brunette putting an arm around her waist, the blonde doing the same.

The said their goodnights and Alex closed the door, Olivia hugging her arms to her body and using every ounce of self-control not to break down. Alex walked up to her and gently walked into her slipping her arms around her, hugging securely. They stayed like that, swayed, as Andrea Bocelli sang _Bianco Natale _in Italian.

"Let's go to bed, Babe…" Alex kissed her wife gently, her breathing heavy against her mouth, her hands roaming over the brunette's backside now.

"With pleasure…"

They wrapped their arms around each other's waists and began walking toward the hallway when Olivia's cell phone rang from the coffee table. Olivia turned back to get it and answered it, "Benson…"

Olivia watched as Alex walked into the kitchen and retrieved a glass from the cabinet. "Yes, OK…yeah, I remember…I guess time just got away…yeah, it was last Monday…OK…Oh, OK…I didn't realize they had been calling so much…yeah, you can give me the number…" Olivia moved to the console next to the hallway and took the pad and pen there, scribbling down the number that the person on the other end of the line was dictating to her…510...278...3498...OK…got it…thanks, Officer Malloy."

AAA

Alex put the Britta pitcher back in the refrigerator just as Olivia hung up, staring at the phone. She knew that Officer Malloy was a rookie at work who had a mad crush on Olivia, and she also knew that, if that was a _phone number _Olivia had just written down, that it was for Berkley, California, because Alex spent a summer there using their law library to write a paper.

Alex rounded the corner, glass in hand, "Babe? Everything OK?" Alex took a sip and offered the drink to her wife, who took it, gulping hastily, something off in the brunette's eyes.

"Someone keeps calling the precinct asking for me, leaving messages, wanting me to call them back…" Olivia put her phone back in her pocket. "Since I've been gone from work so much, Officer Malloy decided to call me, personally, to tell me that this _unknown_ caller calls at least three times a day and now they're saying that it's urgent…"

"That area code…that's Berkley…who do you know in Berkley?"

Olivia shook her head, mouth open, eyes narrowed, thinking, "No one that I can remember…"

The brunette guzzled the remainder of the water and walked into the kitchen and set the glass down on the counter, opening the refrigerator and taking out the pitcher once again. "Berkley…" She poured the water, still obviously pensive. "Berkley, Berkley, Berkley…" She put the pitcher back in the refrigerator and picked up the glass, rounded the counter, and handed the glass back the blonde. She stopped, rubbing her forehead now, eyes closed, thinking, and then stopped, eyes wide. "I have an uncle…my mother's brother…he was a professor there back in the eighties but we lost contact…that's the only person I can think of…"

"Maybe it's him?" Alex offered.

"Do you think it's too late to call?" Olivia looked at the time on her phone, "Eight-thirty on a Monday?"

"Up to you, Babe…"

"They keep telling whoever takes the call that it's urgent…I think I should call tonight…"

"Come sit with me, Al…" Olivia held her phone in her left hand and pulled Alex back into the living room with her right, both sitting on the longer part of the sectional, which had now become their "usual" spot. Olivia took a breath, looking at her wife, "It might just be him saying 'Hi', right?"

Alex nodded, placing a hand on the brunette's toned back, rubbing lightly, "Maybe…"

But Alex didn't have a good feeling about this. She felt something off about this situation. Alex could tell that Olivia was psyching herself out as she witnessed the brunette's left hand holding the number begin to tremble ever-so-slightly and her wife take another breath. Olivia put the phone to her ear, eyes on Alex.

"It's ringing…hello, yes, my name is Olivia Benson-"

The brunette detective stopped speaking and just listened for a moment, her eyes beginning to water. "Yes…I'm so sorry to hear that, Karen…"

A long pause, Olivia's watery eyes looking into Alex's.

"Uh, huh…why does he want to see me? We haven't seen each other since I was…maybe 12?…Uh, huh…I'll have to discuss it with my wife but I could be there soon." Olivia listened to the other side again, this time a tear rolled down her cheek and she sniffed. "I understand…"

Alex reached for her back and began rubbing soothingly.

"OK…OK. I'll call you tomorrow morning…yes…goodnight…" Olivia disconnected the call, looking down at her phone, rubbing the edge with her thumb, as she always did when she was nervous or uneasy. "That was Karen Benson, my Uncle Andrew's wife…"

Alex scooted forward to look at Olivia's face.

Finally, Olivia looked up, "I have to go to California."

**A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger! Katvrah wanted to know who that darn unknown caller was when Olivia received the message at work and, I was going to chock it up to a telemarketer, but decided to go back to the original plan of having a little drama, a plot twist (another one) if you will…**

**I have started a Cabenson Christmas play list on Spotify and will be adding songs as I write these Christmas chapters. It's called, appropriately enough, **_**A Very Cabenson Christmas**_**.**

**Up next…we go right to Southampton! Yeah! Reunion with Jonathan and more prankster times…unlike anything Olivia has seen so far. The competition rears its ugly head, yet again.**

**I would love to hear what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Most of you know I like to be accurate with historical information (movies, music, TV shows, etc.) when I write. Even though 2009 wasn't that long ago, I tried to find a novel that Olivia could have been reading in December 2009. It turns out, ****Still Alice****, a novel first and now a movie out right now with Julianne Moore, for which she just won an Oscar (go Julianne!) was published in January 2009.**

**OK…this chapter a bit of a downer. But, I promise, the next Chapter is Southampton! No question.**

**Reviewing is love (you know that!)**

30

AAA

A vacancy to her right, a loss of warmth; something was missing. Alex opened her eyes and turned her face to the right, realizing her intuition and sixth sense was on point. She stretched her arms upward, letting out a squeak before reaching over for her glasses and looking to her left at the alarm clock—_3:09 a.m._

Yawning wide, she moved the covers from her body, the chill instantly raising tiny bumps along her arms and legs. She grabbed her oversized beige chenille robe from the foot of the bed—too cold for a thin, silk robe this time of year—and put it through her arms before putting on her wool, Mukluk ankle boot slippers. Wrapping the lapels up tightly over her torso and tying the belt, she began shuffling down the hallway, noticing there were no lights on. Usually, if Olivia was getting a snack or couldn't sleep, there was always, at least, a faint light coming from somewhere.

The blonde entered the living room and saw the back of the brunette's head as the moonlight cast a wide beam through the sliding doors of the living room balcony and onto the sofa where she sat. Moving closer, she could see that Hillary was on her lap and the brunette was running her fingers through her long fur languidly, staring ahead.

"Liv?" Alex rounded the sofa cautiously, arms still folded from the chill in the early morning air.

Olivia smiled and, even in the darkness, Alex could see that gleaming grin; however, there were definite tears in her eyes.

"I'm OK, Alex…" She looked down at Hillary as she continued stroking her fur. "It's just…I feel obligated…" Olivia took a tissue that she had wadded in her left hand and wiped her nose. "I don't _want_ to feel obligated, but I _do_…he's basically the only blood family member I have left."

Alex sat on the arm of the sectional now, pulling her arms closer and shivering, a chill running throughout her body. She was cold.

Olivia patted the sofa and extended her arm and Alex stood and sat next to her, pressing herself against the warm brunette. Olivia kissed her temple and began rubbing her upper arm. "His wife said that he was trying to make all of his wrongs right before he died…that he wanted to apologize in person…also that he's leaving me something…the doctors are only giving him a few days to sort out his wishes…"  
>Alex tread cautiously, "I know you didn't want to talk before but…what does he have?"<p>

Olivia took a deep breath, "Colon cancer…stage four…he's had all possible treatments, even homeopathic. Karen said it would be any day now."

"I'm sorry, Liv…I heard you say the last time you saw each other you were around 12?"

"Yeah…he had come to New York to visit my mother, he was as much of a partier as she was…and they both got really drunk one night…they were talking about me while I was doing the dishes, calling my name just to get a rise out of me, and taunting me from the sofa. They were talking about my hair or something and making fun of me together…then, I couldn't stand it anymore…I was only twelve—puberty, hormones going crazy—and my looks were a very sensitive subject with me and they were being extremely obnoxious…I turned and went off on them, as best as I could for as young as I was…called them stupid, I said they didn't understand…They were so drunk and I think Uncle Robert was on something else, too…and before I knew it we were in each other's faces, the three of us. My mother was telling my uncle not to touch me, not to lay a hand on me…he shoved me and then things went flying—wooden spoons, plastic cups, chairs…"

"Did you get hurt?"

Olivia nodded, "I ended up in between a shoving match and got hit by someone's flying fist…big shiner…"

"Jesus, Olivia…"

"I was crying and holding my eye…it swelled. My mother grabbed a foil-wrapped steak from the freezer and told me to hold it there…and that was the extent of my medical attention and support. My uncle suggested we go to the hospital because he thought it was cut it but it was actually just some broken some blood vessels on my cornea…my mother argued with him that I was fine, that they were too drunk and he was too high…my mom was freaking out thinking that CPS would take me away from her…so it was taken care of at home. The next day, when they both had sobered up, I could tell he felt badly, though, when he saw the damage and the aftermath…he apologized profusely before he went back to Texas, where he was living at the time."

"Oh, Liv…" Alex sat up from resting her head on the brunette's shoulder. She placed her hand on her wife's cheek, smoothing it with her thumb.

"So…there you have it…that's why this is killing me…all of the memories, but I don't _want _to go…it was thirty years ago that I saw him last…silly, really…but one of his requests…is to see and apologize to his sister's only child…his only tie to blood family…his wife said he wants to set things straight and make them right…"

Alex nodded slowly, "Yeah…when will you leave, Babe?"

"Today is Thursday…_early_," she smiled, "I need to leave tomorrow morning, at the latest. Like I said, he doesn't have much time."

"I have opening arguments today and this case could go a while. They'll recess for the weekend but I could fly out Saturday?"

Olivia smiled, "Babe…you don't have to…I know this is last minute…it's hard for you to get away…"

"Olivia…I _want_ to…you need your wife there to support you…I want to help you…" Alex lifted her face up and kissed Olivia's mouth gently, lips lingering. "I wouldn't think of not being there for you, Liv…"

"Well, then…I guess it's settled," Olivia smiled.

… … … … … …

OOO

Olivia had arrived in Berkley, had gotten a tiny black rental Fiat at the airport, and checked in at the _Hotel Shattuck Plaza_, dropping her overnight bag off and freshening up before heading out to Andrew and Karen Benson's residence just, according to the GPS on her iPhone, five blocks away.

She pulled up to the residence, turned the ignition off, and set the keys down on top of her purse in the passenger seat. She then began rubbing her damp palms firmly along the tops of her dark jeans. Taking a deep breath and blowing it out, she closed her eyes, willing the nerves away. She could feel the sweat dotted along her upper lip and she pulled the visor down and inspected her face—flushed, just as she suspected. She could feel the moisture underneath her arms, as well, unusual for a gorgeous day on the west coast in the low sixties. Flipping the mirror back up, she held out a hand and noted the unsteadiness before shaking it out quickly and laughing lightly to herself and shaking her head.

"Get a grip, Benson…" she mumbled to herself. Taking the bottle of water she had purchased at a convenient store on the way, she unscrewed the cap and took a long swig, attempting to find some solace in the distraction of hydration.

It didn't help. She was still anxious as hell. She was literally humming with anxiety. She wondered if her outfit was too casual—a white linen shirt, distressed, faded jeans, and a simple pair of flip-flops, but it was too late now. Take her or leave her, this was who she was—at least right now.

Taking another deep breath and blowing it out quickly, she grabbed her purse, along with her keys, and abruptly yanked on the handle, exiting swiftly and slamming the door determinedly.

She lifted her aviators to the top of her head and looked around her—beautiful homes along the street, classic American architecture, huge porches, and columns supporting the enormity of the two stories. Almost all had a hanging porch swing, a mailbox next to the front door, an attic perched at the top, flower boxes filled with fall flowers—oranges, purples, burgundies, deep mustard yellows.

This was the ideal dream neighborhood to raise a family in. She began walking up the sidewalk, slowly, cautiously, looking at the house in front of her. How nice it would be if she and Alex could move in to a beautiful house like this one day, raise their family, and call it their own. Gray siding and white shutters, plantain shutters inside, an American flag flying proudly from a flag holder on the far end of the porch, a porch swing with a steel blue cushion, two cats—one calico, one Siamese— lounging on the painted floorboards, numerous potted plants giving it a lazy summer day feel. All she needed was a pitcher of lemonade, the morning paper, and her beautiful blonde wife, holding hands. Perfection.

The screen door creaked open just as Olivia hit the last bit of pavement before the first step.

A young woman with thick, dark hair past her shoulders, dark hazel eyes, intriguing eyebrows, olive complexion, and an uncertain smile. God, she was almost the spitting image of herself; only her eye color was different. Olivia almost gasped upon seeing her but opted to return a meek smile.

"Olivia?" Her smile turned wide as the detective mounted the last step, both women now realizing the uncanny likeness.

"Yes…Lanie, right?" Olivia reached her hand out and the woman looked at it and then shook it. "It's nice to meet you…"

"Come on in…How was your flight?" Lanie asked as they entered the house.

"It was good…a little long…almost seven hours but, I have the new a book, _Still Alice_, which is amazing, so it didn't pass too slowly…" _What kind of small talk was this? _Olivia asked herself. She had never met this woman before and she was talking about a novel she was reading as though they were in a book club together.

"Maybe I'll check it out," she said enthusiastically.

She led Olivia into a living area with bright windows—a pool just beyond it—two floral sofas facing each other, wooden coffee table in between, a mauve carpet, and a collection of multi-sized, gilded-frames adorning the walls that held an eclectic assortment of family photographs, paintings, black and white photographic prints, and what appeared to be children's artwork and crafts.

"Have a seat…my mother is with the nurse changing the bed sheets and giving him his daily bath…she'll be out in a few minutes…what can I get you to drink?"

Olivia fought the sick feeling beginning to churn in her stomach. _Bed sheets, sponge baths_…Olivia was suddenly not sure if she would be able to handle this. She had seen plenty of dead bodies, true, but this was someone alive, someone she knew at one point in her life, her mother's brother, and he was dying. She swallowed again, the dryness almost making it impossible, like trying to eat an overcooked piece of chicken that won't go down.

"I'll just have some water, thank you…" She tried a smile through her now watery eyes, forcing herself to find some semblance of control.

"We have stronger drinks…wine, a screwdriver…I learned how to make a martini from my brother last week…"

"You're old enough to drink? You look like a teenager…" Olivia commented.

"I'm twenty-seven," she smiled. "And my brother is twenty-five…Andrew…you'll meet him later…so, you're sure…just water…"

"Yeah…" Now was as good a time to share as any, "…I'm actually pregnant…" She instinctively held her hand over her lower belly as she said this.

"That's wonderful!" Lanie beamed. "Congratulations! How far along?"

"One month and two days…" _Oh, no_, Olivia groaned inwardly. She was becoming one of those mothers that counted everything in weird increments. She might as well have said she was thirty-two days pregnant. She smiled to herself.

"Well, it makes sense now…I'm so happy for you…I'll be right back with the water…" She winked and left the room.

Olivia leaned back against the sofa. The décor was a little dated, but was well maintained. Not an ounce or speck of dust anywhere, lines in the carpet, windows sparklingly clean. The pool just beyond the windows look well-kept as well. Olivia couldn't wait to get to the beach house in a couple of weeks. Couldn't wait to use their heated pool, lounge in the sand, although it would be chilly, she couldn't wait for the holidays, spending time with Alex and her family, and to be relaxed and free with her wife.

"Olivia?"

Olivia looked up from her reverie to see a thin, petite woman with blonde hair and deep blue eyes, a definite sadness about them. Olivia stood, noticing the definite height difference as she did so. The woman walking toward her must have been no more than five feet tall. "Yes…Karen?"

Karen nodded, her eyes tearing instantly, her gaze not leaving the brunette as she walked up to her and took her hands. "I've seen photos of you but they don't do you justice…you're absolutely gorgeous…my daughter…you and she…the resemblance…it's amazing…"

Olivia smiled, "I saw it, too…"

Lanie came in and set the tray on the coffee table, taking her own seat on a wooden chair in between the sofas, as the older women sat on opposite sides, facing each other.

They sat, speaking of New York, how they had thought about moving there when the children were little but Robert thought it best to live somewhere where so many memories, good and bad, weren't present. They spoke of Alex and their impending holidays in Southampton. They spoke of Serena Benson.

Then the conversation came to Robert.

"Olivia…I won't lie to you…he's bad…might not remember you at this point. He's deteriorated just since a couple of days ago…" She wiped her nose as it ran, her eyes streaming with tears. "He has been a good husband…we have had good times…" Karen looked at her daughter, the young brunette's eyes showing sadness. She looked back at Olivia, "But, as you know…there were a lot of rough times…you knew him back in his wildest days and when I met him, we were both living dangerously. We got married and settled down, or I did, and then I saw the real him…the one I'm sure you saw as a teen."

Olivia nodded, swallowing and reaching for the glass of water that had been set down for her on the coffee table. "I remember, Karen…he and my mother were both…drunks…"

Olivia's eyes flashed to Lanie, wondering if she should have used that word.

All she saw was empathetic eyes and a slight smile.

"You're being kind, Olivia…he was much more than a drunk…" Karen offered. "He wasn't kind to me or the children, but the past year, since he found out he was dying, he's changed…like he's trying to make amends, make peace with us before he goes. We've been trying to contact you for a couple of weeks now…afraid that he doesn't have long. He wanted to see you Olivia…one last time…his sister's only child."

Olivia couldn't fight her tears now and they began streaming now, along with a steady running of her nose. Lanie took a couple of tissues from the box and handed them to her before returning to her wooden chair in between the floral sofas.

"Are you ready to see him?"

Olivia wasn't ready to see him but she was ready to get it over with and leave as soon as possible.

Olivia nodded, keeping the tissues wadded in her hand as she stood and followed Karen to the hallway.

She could smell it before they even got to the room—ammonia and decay penetrated her senses. Institutional sanitizer of some sort mixed with Lysol coupled with excrement. Olivia had to fight the urge to gag. Willing herself not to lose her quinoa and field green salad she had eaten for lunch, she took a breath through her mouth and let it out through her mouth, trying not to inhale any more pungent smells.

"Robbie? Your niece Olivia is here…" Karen spoke softly and remained in front of Olivia, the brunette only seeing her uncle when the petite blonde moved aside.

This wasn't her Uncle Robert or, at least, the one she remembered. He looked as though he weighed eighty pounds, at most, blue veins nestled among pale, transparent skin. Bones jutted out everywhere—collarbone, knees, shoulders, elbows, hips through the blanket that covered him. But the most horrific sight was his face. It was absolutely skeletal. His eyes, once handsome, dark, bedroom eyes, now sat deep in their sockets—lifeless and vacant. His teeth seemed too big for his mouth. He had almost no hair left and, what was there, was in thin gray wisps.

He reached his arm out upon seeing her, "Olivia…" His voice was a raspy whisper, obviously a struggle to form words. "You came…"

Olivia proceeded cautiously forward and stood, his hand still extended toward her, the detective not sure what to do. Once the weight of his own arm became too much for him to hold up, Olivia saw it shaking and decided to do the right thing and take his hand.

"Thank you…" His voice sounded like that of an asthmatic, in the midst of an attack. "Such a beautiful…woman…just like…my Lanie…I want…to apologize to you…have wanted to…for a while…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Karen was at his other side, cup and straw in her hand. He turned his head and sipped a small amount of water.

"I am sorry for the way…I treated you…when you…were young…Your mother…and I…were raised the same way…like you were…" He began coughing now, a light coughing that winded him easily as Karen placed a cotton handkerchief in front of his mouth.

Olivia watched in horror as the material his wife took away was splattered with bright crimson. Olivia tried a smile and then brought her lips inward, the mouth trembling, "I accept your apology, Uncle Robert." She smiled now, nose running, tears dripping onto her linen shirt. Do you mean, my grandmother was—?"

"No…your _grandfather_ was…I guess…you could say…he passed his problem on…"

Olivia wasn't going to argue about it being a choice, but found herself crying even harder now, controlling herself now an impossibility.

He smiled and nodded slightly, closing his eyes. "Your mother was left some things that I took from her…when I was…an ass…I claimed them as my own…but…your grandmother, our mother…left them to _you_, Olivia…" He closed his eyes now and Olivia waited about thirty seconds before she looked up at Karen and Lanie, afraid for the worst.

"He's asleep…the morphine he's on makes him sleep most of the time…"

Olivia looked at the monitors, still showing a steady, yet slow, heartbeat. The detective nodded and let go of his hand, setting it gently next to him on the bed.

"Cindy…will you?" Karen motioned to the nurse who had been sitting in a chair reading a book the entire time.

"Sure thing, Miss Karen…" Cindy stood and mouthed a "hello" to Olivia and then proceeded to begin to check all of Uncle Robert's equipment as Olivia followed Karen and Lanie from the room.

They entered the living area again and sat. Karen explained to Olivia that the items that Robert insisted were rightfully his thirty years ago, that weren't, were a set of antique crystal liquor decanters, and an assortment of antique jewelry in a satin drawstring bag.

Olivia took the bag hesitantly, "I think Lanie should have this…"

Karen placed a hand on top of Olivia's. "You can pass it on to your own daughter…" Karen looked down at Olivia's belly and smiled, "Lanie told me…congratulations…"

Olivia placed her hand on her stomach, "Might be a boy…I have a hunch already…" she smiled.

"I'll have a baby cousin…" Lanie added.

"We'd love to have you over for dinner but I don't think it's a good time and we can't leave the house for long, but I'd like to get to know you better, Olivia…" Karen turned to Lanie and linked arms with her daughter, "…we both would…"

Olivia wrote down she and Alex's address in Manhattan for Karen to have the decanters shipped, they said their goodbyes, this time with hugs, and Olivia carried the bag of jewelry to the car with her, got in, picked up her cell from the drink holder, realizing she had left it in the car due to extreme nerves, and now noticing that Alex had called twice and left four messages—all asking how things were going, how things went, and if she was OK. Olivia smiled, happy just to have a message from her beautiful wife, and set the phone back, deciding to call her wife after she got to the hotel, and headed back.

… … … … … …

Olivia sat on the down duvet of the king-sized hotel room bed and pressed the button that would connect her with the blonde attorney's voice. She pressed it to her ear, smiling already, yet also on the verge of tears.

"Baby?" Alex's voice came on the line, tugging at Olivia's hearts strings and setting a plethora of emotions surging forth.

"Hey, Al…" she whimpered.

"It was bad, huh?"" Alex said softly.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah…it was…" Olivia sniffed, standing and walking to the bureau to get a tissue before returning to the bed, wiping her nose, and staring out across the darkening sky and the night lights of the San Francisco Bay, the Golden Gate Bridge lit up in the dusk sky. "God, Alex…I just want you here so badly, Babe…I didn't realize how much I would need you…"

"I'll be there tomorrow, Liv. My flight leaves at five…I'll be there at noon…"

Olivia laughed lightly, "Thank you for waking up so early for me, Babe…I can't wait to see you…"

They spoke of the visit to the Benson's, they spoke of Alex's case—on recess until Monday—they spoke of the wonderful hotel room that Alex hooked them up with and how the blonde couldn't wait to hold Olivia in that big bed and kiss her tears away.

That night, after Olivia had taken her shower, she and Alex ate together over the phone—Olivia room service grilled chicken salad, Alex leftover linguine—they talked through both getting ready for bed and they talked until Olivia fell asleep first—exhausted from the new life growing inside of her and the grueling events of the day.

… … … … … …

AAA

Alex felt something off while sitting on the plane. She didn't know what, but she felt it. Only later, would she look back, and realize that her intuition was right.

… … … … … …

Alex pulled her overnight bag further up on her shoulder and stepped out of the elevator on the sixth floor of the hotel. Walking down the hallway, she found the room, and slipped her key card in, the green light illuminating before she turned the handle.

She was met with Olivia coming out of the bathroom, eyes swollen and red-rimmed, nose sore and raw. "Liv?"

Olivia's face contorted with emotion and the two wrapped their arms tightly around each other, holding on tightly. "I just got the call, Al…he died…" she cried into Alex's neck.

"It's OK, Baby…Shhhh…it's OK…" Alex soothed, rocking the brunette and rubbing her back as Olivia clenched her almost urgently.

They held each other until Alex felt Olivia's grip exhaust itself. She pulled away, looking at those chocolate orbs, now bloodshot and pained. Alex placed her hand on the brunette's cheek, Olivia leaning forward and initiating the kiss. Alex accepted wholeheartedly and the kiss turned needy, frantic, hands in hair, over shoulder blades, along backsides.

"Oh, Alex…" Olivia breathed. "I miss your smell…come lay with me, Baby…"

They did just that. Alex held Olivia in her arms, as promised, Olivia drifting in and out of sleep, Alex content to be a comfort to Olivia in her time of need.

… … … … … …

After resting, they decided to explore the town of San Francisco together, located just across from Berkley. Both women were dressed casually in jeans and t-shirts—Olivia in a burgundy V-neck sweater, Alex in a pale pink cardigan—both ladies' hair down. They had both been to the Cable Car City before, but never together, and definitely never as a married couple. They visited the Ghirardelli Chocolate Factory, picking up several large bars of chocolate for themselves and for gifts. They also stopped by the famous Boudin Sourdough Bread Company snagging three large round loaves. Then they fed the sea lions at Pier 39, and then decided on dinner at Fisherman's Wharf, a place called The Franciscan Crab Restaurant, a classic standby of the wharf.

By the time they had finished eating and had taken a cab back to the hotel, they had fallen into a contented silence, Olivia's head on the blonde's shoulder in the taxi. Olivia took her head from Alex's shoulder and looked at her, an understanding between them without words. Alex smiled and tucked Olivia's hair behind her ear, kissing her forehead softly.

"I love you, Alex…"

"I love you, Liv…"

"Thank you for coming out here…"

"Please, Olivia…don't…I _want _to be with you, Baby…so much…last night the bed was so cold and empty…"

Olivia nodded, her eyes now on Alex's mouth, her own parted. "Here, too…"

"We're here… _Hotel Shattuck Plaza_," the cab driver said over his shoulder.

Olivia looked back into Alex's eyes and then smiled, mischief in her eyes, before reaching into her evening bag, pulling thirty dollars from it and handing it to the cabbie before pulling on the handle, letting herself out on the hotel side, and waiting for Alex.

"Thank you…" she said to the cab driver before exiting and joining her wife at the revolving doors.

… … … … … …

They decided to simply get ready for bed and lay together, talking. They would leave in two weeks to Southampton, right after their check up at Dr. Bensaro's.

"Sounds good, Babe…" Olivia said softly, her head on Alex's breast as the blonde stroked her hair gently.

Alex could tell that her wife wouldn't be awake for much longer.

"Al?"

"Yeah, Liv?"

My uncle told me something yesterday…something that sort of made everything make sense…"

"What, Baby?"

"He said…that my grandfather, my mother's father was also an alcoholic and he used to abuse them verbally, physically…it sort of made a few things clearer…"

Alex waited a few moments, "It does…but what are you thinking, Liv…you're wondering about yourself, aren't you?" Alex tried to make eye contact with her wife now. "Olivia…"

Olivia lifted up her head to look into Alex's eyes. "I know, Alex…it's silly…I know I'm nothing like my mother, or my uncle or grandfather, for that matter…It just makes you think about how those things happen. My mother and uncle grew up with an alcoholic father and they followed in his footsteps. My mother was abusive and I didn't grow up to be like her."

"Not at all, Olivia…like you always say, it's a choice. It might be in your history but you choose what to do with that knowledge and those genes." Alex cupped the brunette's cheek. "You turned out perfectly, Liv…the most perfect person I know…mentally and physically…" Alex smiled as she saw a slow smile creep across the brunette's face.

Olivia placed her head back on her wife's chest and Alex could hear her breathing slowing and evening out.

They spoke quietly of the events of the previous day again, Alex comforting Olivia in the best way she knew how—just being there.

… … … … … …


End file.
